Doves and Ravens
by elleisforlovee
Summary: For reasons neither could comprehend, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy always managed to avoid one another but the challenge of a sudden friendship has both soon questioning how that ever could have been the case.
1. Prologue

There were no options for Scorpius Malfoy that didn't end in his inevitable loneliness. He knew this now as he sat beneath a clear sky just meters from the crowded Burrow.

It was the third year of this makeshift tradition where the Potter family insisted Scorpius join them for Christmas. On holidays his own father forfeited emotion to instead focus on his work. Growing up watching this silent struggle meant that Scorpius couldn't fault his father for wanting to travel. He also couldn't blame his mother for accompanying her husband. Acknowledging and understanding all of this mollified the guilt Scorpius felt in never joining them. That wasn't where he wanted to spend his holidays — in hotels, busying himself with books and late night walks through foreign cities just to pass the time. In fact, he much preferred the Burrow; the love and laughter contained in the cozy home distracted him from the bouts of jealousy that would have otherwise plagued his thoughts.

This year it was particularly mild out, with only a light breeze tickling his concave cheeks as they took a steady drag of his current fag. The rolled paper disintegrated and as he tapped off the ash he exhaled upward, smiling at the serpent-shaped cloud of smoke he was able to procure. That too disappeared, reminding Scorpius that he was in fact alone. Maybe it would have been better to dismiss his craving. Giving in to his addiction meant accepting the silence and along with it the truth that this place was not his home and these people were not his true family. As he sat on a bench beside the Weasley's shed, Scorpius felt more like an outsider than any of his hosts probably would have guessed. He should have stayed inside — pretending.

Scorpius heard the crunching of snow beneath boot covered feet but he didn't search for the source of their sound. Albus knew better than to check on him and with the dropping temperatures it was highly unlikely anyone else would have a reason to be outside.

"Hey…"

He finally turned over his shoulder and could only let out an amused smirk as Rose Weasley approached him. The lemon-colored coat she wore clearly stated that she wasn't there to tell him they were finally serving pudding or opening gifts. Her kindness was deliberate, possibly even preplanned.

Rose had her hands shoved in her pockets causing her shoulders to raise upward as if to mimic the scarf she should have worn. Her hair fell away from her face in waves, wisps of it blowing in the same wind that now highlighted their shared silence. It wasn't awkward though, and Rose didn't seem to mind the way Scorpius continued to take her in as she sat down: mostly the tight jeans she wore and the faded leather boots they disappeared into. It was a far cry from the quidditch uniform or school robes he usually saw her in and she seemed more human somehow without a talent to hide behind.

Scorpius' gaze followed the curve of her legs upward until his eyes settled upon hers. Their stare remained for only a moment as if both were taking time to acknowledge all of this was real. Yes, Rose Weasley had gone out into the cold to simply sit with Scorpius Malfoy. It was an almost unheard of scenario considering the two were halfway through fifth year and, despite sharing a best friend, had always managed to avoid one another.

The cocky grin Scorpius gave did nothing to dampen Rose's sweet smile, one she wore even as she donated her glare to the melting snow below. Rose was known for being undeniably bold but something about the contrast between the party she'd left to the cold bench she now sat upon had her suddenly losing courage.

Scorpius only barely rolled his wand in his hand, slowing the burn of his cigarette. After taking another hit he switched the hand he held it in, hoping his bad habit would not push her away. He originally wanted to be alone and yet he found himself hoping she'd speak again. He needed more than just a simple greeting; Rose was the only girl that had ever rendered Scorpius speechless and in this instance he found himself particularly tongue-tied.

"Not a great way to thank my grandparents for their hospitality," Rose finally commented.

"Sorry," he scoffed out a laugh. "Didn't mean to be rude."

She nodded toward Scorpius' cigarette. "Also not the best habit."

"Ahhh," he almost hummed, "so you're here to criticize me then?"

"No. I just…" She sighed. "I saw you come out here and I felt bad. I didn't know you just needed a fag."

Scorpius smirked. It was clear this was going to be a give and take with them: his flippancy only encouraged her hesitation. "That's not why I came out here."

"No?" She paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Scorpius shook his head as he took another hit. "You don't have to feel bad for me." The way he spoke told her he was doing his best to hold on to the remnants of his most recent inhale.

"You haven't told me why you're out here so I have no reason to feel bad for you," Rose stated confidently.

"It's just different for me," Scorpius admitted. He looked over his shoulder toward the Burrow where inside silhouettes contrasted against the soft light the warm home radiated.

"What is?"

"This." He gestured. "The full house. The gifts."

"Are you telling me Scorpius Malfoy doesn't get gifts?" Rose let out in clear jest.

"I get gifts," he assured. "Not a Weasley jumper. Nothing personal. We just don't do...this," he explained, hoping she'd understand so he didn't have to elaborate.

Rose didn't ask that of him. In fact, the way she looked his way was so unassuming Scorpius softened, taking advantage of the moment to toss away his fag. The stick went up in a burst of smoke before it could even hit the ground.

Rose swallowed, as if to acknowledge the closeness caused by the absence of tobacco on his lips. "You'll have to show me sometime."

Her words were so shocking Scorpius had to lean back. He wasn't fond of the distance it put between them but he rather liked this view of her, especially as the night deepened the rouge of her cheeks, hiding her freckles. "You want to spend a holiday with my family?"

"Maybe," Rose shrugged. "But I suppose we'd have to be friends first."

"Friends?" Scorpius' eyes widened at the prospect.

"Friends," Rose agreed.

It was a challenge, not an offer and Scorpius knew this as Rose jumped down off the bench and walked away. The warmth she provided disappeared as well, leaving Scorpius to miss the flame of the cigarette he'd only just finished. He tossed back his head and rubbed at his eyes, inwardly laughing at their brief interaction. He was always so self assured, approaching girls with a confidence no other fifteen year old could even hope to have. Meanwhile everyone loved Rose and she was kind in return, always the first to offer help or stand up for what she believed in. But Rose made Scorpius nervous and he seemed to be the only person she was reluctant to befriend.

In an instant Scorpius realized he had different option. Unbeknownst to him, Rose Weasley was about to become a choice he was all too happy to make.


	2. Moments

Unlike the cigarette Scorpius smoked that night at the Burrow his friendship with Rose burned much more slowly. While it was she who propositioned him on Christmas Eve, Scorpius found himself spending much more time trying to gain her attention. It was as if Rose's heart existed in a fortress where everyone surrounding her had access to a door Scorpius never seemed to be able to find. He didn't expect her walls to come tumbling down for him, mostly because he hadn't ever realized she had any wards protecting her in the first place.

Scorpius assumed he had always gotten what everyone else did: a beautiful mess of freckles with a too-loud laugh and a reassuring smile. It was impossible not to be drawn to her and yet the compliments she gave or the tutoring she offered was somehow a defense. Everyone was usually left too stunned by her kindness to ask for much more.

"You're quiet," Scorpius commented softly.

This particular night found the pair assigned to the East atrium where a much longer patrol was exchanged for the route's lack of rulebreakers. There were more windows in this wing of the castle, making the robes Scorpius and Rose wore seem appropriate, if not comforting. Even cloaked the days events had Rose feeling emotionally naked and the night air penetrating the stained glass did little to quell her nerves.

"I'm tired," Rose explained simply. She gave him a soft smile as well but soon her gaze floated downward once more.

Scorpius smiled too; he found it was useless not to when Rose was so close. He had been so ignited by the fire in her eyes all those weeks ago at the Burrow that he almost felt defeated to see it struggling to survive amongst all of the schoolwork and noise. Then again, he was somewhat flattered; if anyone else was around the freckles on the bridge of Rose's nose would be stretched to accommodate a growing smile and she certainly wouldn't have her arms crossed over her chest as she did now. After only a month of their supposed friendship it made sense to Scorpius why Rose was always so exhausted every night. He knew firsthand how truly draining the act of pretending could be.

"I didn't know it was possible to get less sleep than you already do," Scorpius jested. "I've taken kips longer than your pathetic example of a night's slumber."

"Insulting me isn't the way to make me talk," she commented with a somewhat icy glare.

"No? It seems to be working so far."

Rose pursed her lips and looked to him. Her eyes were heavy now as she rolled them heavenward. It was an attempt to ignore the way he was taking her in. Today he was focused on the light coating of mascara she wore. Yesterday it was the messy plait and the faint smell of cherry from her chapstick.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what _it_ is."

"Well it's not your lack of sleep."

Rose stopped, giving a heavy sigh. "What did you get on your Arithmancy exam?"

"An O. Obviously."

Rose groaned and began to walk again.

Scorpius stayed behind, looking somewhat helpless with his arms cast down at his sides. "Rose!" He caught up to her. "Why?" Rose said nothing so Scorpius stopped, exhaling only to replace the air with the ounce of courage required for him to grab at her wrist. Rose nearly spun into him, shocked by the contact but doing nothing to dismiss it.

"Why do you think?" She hiccuped.

"I don't know...did you _not_ do well?"

"Obviously!" She hushed.

"Well that's not obvious to me because you're you and—"

"Exactly!" She screeched. Her eyes told Scorpius things her hushed tones could not in silence of the otherwise empty hallway. "I am mortified! I don't even know how it happened, I just—"

"Rose, it's one exam. What did you even get?"

"An E."

Scorpius nearly fell over laughing. "Only you would be devastated by an E."

Rose did not falter. "Yeah? So?" She did not live by anyone else's standards and she was somewhat perplexed to see him expecting that of her. Then again, maybe she should have worked harder to normalize herself. Scorpius was right; it was highly unlikely anyone else would be losing sleep over an above-average mark.

"Why don't you talk to Professor Vector and see if she can help? I'm sure you've done well so far and she clearly favorites you so maybe she'll make an exception."

Rose turned on her heel. "I don't expect exceptions, Scorpius! I don't _deserve_ an exception. If I performed poorly then that's my fault and I need to live with it."

"Yeah but mistakes happen and—"

"And I won't use my name to cover mine up. I fucked up! Rose Weasley fucked up!"

Scorpius smirked. He raised his brows as the shock of her words pushed his tongue against his cheek, all of his features dripping in amusement. "Rose Weasley has a potty mouth."

"Yes, well Rose Weasley isn't feeling too confident right now. I'm stressed and I've gone from barely sleeping to not sleeping at all. I don't know how I could have spent any more time on those chapters...do you know how embarrassing this is?"

"It's not like your mum and dad will find out."

"It's not them, Scorpius! It's me!"

He sighed. "Maybe you should give yourself a bit of a break. Really it's a relief to see you make a mistake. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I make them all the time, actually," Rose grumbled. "I'm human—"

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Don't tell anyone."

"That you're human?"

"Oh, shush!" Rose tried, pushing him away.

The way Scorpius stumbled only had him falling back toward her as he attempted to gain his footing once more. Again, he was beaming, too entertained by her rouged cheeks to care that she was feigning offense. "Of course not," he assured, still refusing to look away.

"I can't believe I told you that," Rose reasoned before the moment could escape them completely. "I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. I haven't even told Albus."

"I'm honored you did, honestly."

"Why?"

"Makes me think I still have a chance of winning you over."

Rose finally looked up to him. "Winning me over?" She stopped walking, waiting for her answer.

"I've clearly been the only one putting effort into this whole friendship thing." It was another joke but Rose didn't laugh this time and Scorpius' solemn expression did little to alter that.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"You talk to everyone."

"I've just told you a secret. One I haven't even shared with my very best friend. One you could share with him because he's your best friend too. But I'm trusting you to keep it to yourself. If that doesn't make us friends then I don't know what ever will."

Scorpius nodded. A silence swept in as they turned down a different corridor, heading toward the main staircase. "I think it's great."

"My poor grade? I'm sure you do. Lets you claim the top spot in class."

"I gave up on outshining you years ago."

Rose smirked. "Would have fooled me."

"I just mean..." Scorpius' hands were in his pockets and his eyes were cast downward. "If I were you I'd take advantage of it all. You work really hard and everyone knows it. If a professor was willing to give me a pass because of all of that...I'd take it in a heartbeat."

"I would never."

"I know that. I guess I knew before I suggested it."

Rose rolled her lips inward. "Are you upset?"

"That you have the ability to ask for help? Help you'd easily get despite not wanting it?" He shrugged. "Not jealous. I just don't know what that's like."

"Scorpius—"

"I have to try twice as hard. They all judge me...you know that. I'm lucky a lot of it comes easily to me but even though that's the case I still really have to prove myself."

"Yes but—"

"I can get through the exams and I can do well. But I don't retain it the way you do. I'm really good at cramming under pressure—"

"Bullshite."

"Bulltrue," he shot back, creating a pause of static in the air between them. "You're smart, Rose. And sure, people expect that but it's just...who you are," he settled. "And you're that way because of your hard work. You could tell everyone in this bloody school about your rubbish grade and they'd still think you were brilliant. I certainly do."

"You're just saying that."

"Why would I?" His hesitation had him inhaling sharply, somewhat afraid of the truth.

"Because we're friends."

The fear tumbled out of him in the form of a well placed laugh. "You're just saying that," he flirted.

~!~

After that night Rose began to soften. Her exterior, while appearing warm, was rigid but the rest of her was relaxing shown in the way she shared her day with Scorpius every time they were assigned to the same nightly shift. Scorpius was enjoying her vulnerability too much to acknowledge that maybe she was revealing these same things to Hufflepuff Gina Brumfield and Ravenclaw Jonathan Striker, the other two prefects she was typically paired with. Maybe her shift in attitude had nothing to do with letting him in; maybe Rose was making Scorpius feel ordinary in an attempt to continue keeping him at a distance.

It made sense then that Rose abandoned her prefect responsibilities to instead break curfew and head down to the hospital wing. She had heard that Albus was injured at Slytherin's most recent quidditch practice but she hadn't fished for many details. If she was to learn of his accident then everyone else would soon follow and gossip was the last thing she knew Albus would want once he recovered and returned to classes.

It was this same reason that had her traveling in the dark with only her rucksack tossed over her shoulder. She stopped, accepting she was about to be caught when she saw a figure sitting beside Albus' bed. As she approached she began to recognize his silhouette: the disheveled state of his bright blonde quiff and the sleek black glasses he wore after-hours. The hood of the muggle sweatshirt he wore was bunched at his neck and his shoes were propped up on the frame of Albus' hospital bed. In his lap he held a book, one he immediately returned his attention to after only barely acknowledging Rose.

"What are you doing?" Rose released. She sounded winded, revealing that she had been holding her breath since entering.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius tossed back, still not looking up from his pages.

Rose smirked and dropped her bag to the floor beside Scorpius as she reached behind her to grab the chair from the bed beside Albus'. She was ignorant to the way the legs scraped at the marble floor and she wore an innocent smile as she plopped down in the seat, also kicking her feet up. Like Scorpius she wore muggle clothing. Though Scorpius was doing his best to pretend her presence wasn't distracting him, he'd honestly forgotten where he was at in his book and it didn't help that he rarely saw Rose like this and wanted to continue taking snapshots, all without her knowing. It was what he'd been doing for over two years now, his last mental photo album filled with pictures of her from Christmas Eve.

"I didn't want him to be alone," Rose quietly explained. "My aunt and uncle can't come—"

"I know."

Rose's brow furrowed. "Oh. Right," she gave, remembering that while she was family, Scorpius knew just as much about Albus as she did. In a way, what he knew meant more as he wasn't afforded the knowledge based on familial privileges.

Scorpius closed his book, not once thinking of marking the page. He'd find it later when Rose Weasley wasn't sitting by his side in the darkness of an otherwise empty hospital wing. "He's here because of me," he said, sighing out. "I don't mind staying with him."

"It's not your fault that he decided to go for a fly a bit tanked."

"The shots of firewhiskey I suggested we do beforehand didn't really discourage it." He sighed, ready to accept his fate. "I also didn't expect him to fall off his broom when I hit him with the bludger."

Rose snickered. "I can see why that would surprise you, considering he's a Beater and you're not but I'll remind you that this is Al's first year on the team. He's got a lot to learn."

"Exactly. I probably pushed him too hard."

"You're not captain, Scorpius. It was practice and you're all on the same team. It was a mistake."

"He's going to be cheesed off when he wakes up. You know how his confidence is."

Rose grinned. "He's a big boy, Scorpius. He can take care of himself."

Scorpius smiled too. "I'm beginning to doubt that."

Rose shook her head, snickering. "Did you eat?"

"No," Scorpius chuckled.

One of the first things he noticed about Rose Weasley was her ability to eat at all hours of the day. She even had snacks on the way to and from the dining hall for each meal. It was amusing for many reasons but mostly because she was still rather thin. This was especially clear now with her body not cloaked in her school robes. Even the cashmere jumper she wore revealed her bony arms. It seemed a fast metabolism overpowered the muscle that wanted to grow as a result of all the hours she spent out on the quidditch pitch.

"Good," Rose nearly sang. "You can help me finish off this plate of scones."

Her figure looked equally small as she turned away from him, revealing only her back and the amber waves that fell down it. He hadn't noticed it before, at least not on this night, but her face nearly drowned in all those tresses. When Rose turned back to him, he watched her toss the curls back over her shoulder, dismissing them. As promised, she carried a glass plate of scones. The plate's tall base was a nod at Rose's proclivity toward extension charms. This was a well known fact, revealed each time she grabbed several books from a bag that looked nearly empty and weighed very little.

Scorpius laughed but she continued. "I was too lazy to wrap what I wouldn't eat so I just figured I'd bring it all. I'm glad you're here because as I walked over I realized my laziness would likely have me finishing this entire plate."

Scorpius chuckled. "You're positively ridiculous."

"What's that?" Rose sassed with a hand pressed to her collarbone in fake offense. "You're thankful for the scones because you were starving? Oh, okay."

He laughed again. "Thanks, Rose," Scorpius stated, holding his scone in his hand and nodding toward her as if to acknowledge the favor she'd done for him.

The plate of scones now rested in her lap, giving her free motion to pass a bottle of pumpkin juice his way. "Here," she offered.

Scorpius looked at the drink then back to Rose. He figured she was just sharing but soon she was looking away again, only to reveal the same beverage for herself.

"Thirsty?" Scorpius teased.

Rose avoided his gaze. "Something like that."

A silence fell between them as Scorpius bit into his scone and Rose, already done with her first treat, sipped quietly at her juice. Scorpius grabbed another scone but attempted to return to his book. As his eyes scanned the page for any familiar sentences he felt Rose staring at him. Before he could quip out an inquiry she looked away, finally admitting something to the air.

"Okay, so I may have known you'd be here," she revealed.

Scorpius snickered, all at once ready to abandon his textbook again. "Okay."

"You're a good friend, Scorpius."

"I try," he said, shrugging. "He's a better one."

"I think you'd find he'd be saying the same thing if it were you in that bed." Scorpius flashed a rather lopsided smile to show his clear indifference toward the compliment Rose was paying him. "He was different before you came along," she explained simply.

Scorpius was hesitant to look over. He and his family had often been accused of tarnishing what would otherwise be pure. They were guilty by association and for the first few years of their friendship Scorpius assumed Albus only spent time with him because the youngest Potter boy had no other option.

"Albus is an anxious little shite," Rose tried. Her voice deepened to show her frustration.

Scorpius chuckled. "I'm aware."

"He's still an anxious little shite but he's confident now...far more confident than he used to be. And in everything, really. His magic. Quidditch. All of it."

"I think that's Hogwarts. Not me."

"No," Rose said quickly and easily. "It's you."

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know what I could have done. I mean, I'm hardly perfect." He closed his eyes, realizing the statement sounded self-deprecating. He didn't want Rose to think he was fishing for compliments and yet that was sometimes all he wanted, for her to believe the things he believed in himself.

"Never said you were. I only meant to say that Albus is my best friend and he has been since we were born. We didn't have much of a choice in that, I suppose but I wouldn't trade him for the world. I guess I was just always worried that I'd be the only one to appreciate how utterly weird he was. And then he was sorted into Slytherin…" Scorpius looked up, causing Rose's voice to trail off. Or perhaps it happened the other way around and her hesitance had him taking note. "I just couldn't protect him there," she explained, hoping he understood.

"Al doesn't need to be protected, Rose."

"I know that…" She looked down — ashamed. "I know that now," she settled with cheeks that began to rouge as she glanced back at him. She couldn't control the grin that tugged at her lips; such a thing was only possible when the person was aware of the trait.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's like you can't take a compliment," Rose observed.

He saw a story formulating in her head, playing itself out as her eyes sparkled in wonderment. "What? That's ridiculous."

"No, you can't."

Scorpius tossed his book to the floor below. "Not from you, no," he finally conceded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that most compliments I receive are backhanded. You're being sincere and...no, I can't take a compliment," he finally admitted. "I don't need to. Usually I just believe something long enough that other people start believing it too."

Rose scrunched her nose upward. "How's that working for you?"

"So far, so good."

Rose rolled her eyes but soon her features were winsome again, her gaze unable to remove itself from his jawline and the curve of his cheeks. "Thank you, Scorpius," she nearly whispered. At the same time her soft voice begged that he hear her and understand what it was she was trying to say.

"For what?"

Rose wanted to thank him for taking care of her cousin but he'd already rejected that. "For...for being you, I guess," she explained honestly.

Scorpius looked to her, briefly, before inevitably picking up his book and continuing to read.

~!~

For a girl that prided herself on being almost perfect, Scorpius was beginning to think that Rose was composed of nothing but secrets. While her good grades and quidditch victories earned her the spotlight she truly thrived in the shadows, in places where the rules were her own and the person she was there was the result of many deliberate choices — in places like cold winter gardens and empty hospital wings. Their weekly rounds were the best example of this where the schoolwide curfew was also a promise of their true privacy. Scorpius once believed that Rose's aversion to getting to know him in public was about her not wanting the world to see her befriending someone like him when really it was about not letting that same world see the person she was or was at least trying to be.

"Slytherin's team looks good this year."

They'd been silent for most of their walk, causing Scorpius to grin as he looked toward Rose. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have that second year—"

"No, I mean...are you fishing for inside information?" He asked, grinning.

Rose paused. "What? No, that's...no. What information could I even fish for?"

"Strategy. I dunno." Scorpius shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither."

"She's good," he finally agreed. "Transferred from Beauxbatons just to play quidditch. She's talented but I don't think she's as talented as everyone thinks. Her father—"

"It's her mother, actually," Rose explained. "She's France's Deputy Minister."

"Right, well I didn't mean to assume, I just...how do you know about all of this?" he stammered.

"People talk." Scorpius gave her a look that asked for further elaboration. "I read." Rose's smile was so wide it almost had her mouth parting into a full laugh.

"You're nosey is what you are."

"Terribly," she agreed, all without apology. Her honesty had Scorpius dropping his head back to cackle. Before silence could settle in, Rose changed the topic. "Albus said you two were heading to Morocco for Easter. That sounds nice."

Scorpius paused to study her. Albus had told him some things as well, things he swore he would do his best to keep to himself until Rose decided to bring them up. That was the idea: Albus was arming Scorpius with necessary information so as to not catch him off guard but as their conversation continued, Scorpius wondered if it was better than he didn't know. After all, Rose was acting as if she'd also never heard the news he'd received.

"Oh, yeah. It's my mum's favorite place." His previous mirth was lost again as he continued to take in her hesitant smile.

"I've never been."

"It's really quite nice." Scorpius sighed. He wasn't sure if his annoyed demeanor was due to their current discussion or Rose's continued inability to explore a painful truth. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. We just go every year."

"Well Al's never been so it'll be nice to show him around, I'm sure."

Frustration stilled Scorpius' feet and increased his volume. "Are you really going to ignore this?"

Rose's smile fell quickly. "Ignore what?"

"Albus told me—"

Her eyes darkened at the mere sound of such a bold insinuation. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," she spat, incensed.

Scorpius arched a brow. "That response tells me he knows exactly what he's talking about." Rose was too frustrated to speak. She wanted to yell but after the day she had she knew that emotion would only last so long before her body gave way to a well guarded bout of tears. "I know you want to talk about it, Rose. I'm here and I'll be here after rounds if you still need to talk about it."

She spun on her heel to look back to him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Keeping this bottled up isn't helping anyone."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted.

"Well maybe you're full of shite then. Is it me? Why won't you open up to me? What more do I have to—"

She was in front of him again, poking at his chest to get him to stop talking. "Al only knows because of my aunt and uncle. I haven't necessarily opened up to him either so if he's sent you—"

"Sent me? To do rounds? While this is mandatory I'll have you know that walking these corridors with you is the highlight to my otherwise mundane day, thank you very much. No one sent me to do my job as a prefect. But when rounds are over if you want me as a friend—"

All at once Rose collapsed into Scorpius, hugging him tight. He immediately embraced her. Her hair was down and he clutched her close, smoothing her frizzing waves back as he instinctively pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. It just felt natural and she didn't flinch. She didn't even move to let go.

Finally when Rose did separate she looked away, blinking and breathing as if willing her puffy cheeks to disappear. "Let's just finish this—"

"Rose..."

"I don't want to cry in front of anyone!" she nearly shrieked. Instantly she was composed again, likely aided by the wand she clutched from within her pocket. "Let's finish rounds and then..."

 _She didn't want to cry in front of anyone but she'd entertain the idea of crying in front of him_ , Scorpius thought. He nodded, swallowing. "Okay. Yeah."

After rounds found them heading to the kitchens. Scorpius welcomed the invitation as it gave him more time with Rose and also seemed to keep her in good spirits but he wondered if perhaps he should have insisted that they return to their earlier moment. Of course he wanted Rose to confront these things with him in hopes of her finally seeing that like her family he was someone she could rely on but really he just wanted Rose to be less sad. An unhappy Rose Weasley did not perturb him in the way it would have with other students. The necessity of her happiness was not for his benefit but for hers.

"How long has your dad been missing?" Scorpius asked.

He and Rose now sat atop a table in the dark library. His wand sustained _Lumos_ as it stuck out of his rucksack, illuminating only their faces in a soft blue light. The rest of them - their trainer covered feet and the now empty bowls of muggle cereal they'd feasted on faded into the darkness of the noiseless room.

"Six days."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "I mean, I don't know so...what's typical?"

"Not six days," Rose revealed honestly. "The most he's been gone without word has been almost two. Even if he couldn't reach out to my mum someone else would. The department is really good at maintaining that communication. It's the only way the auror department would continue to exist. If it weren't for that wives and husbands everywhere would be against their partner's positions."

"Well, I mean, it's good that they don't know where he is, right?" Unable to hide her irritation, Rose gave him a stern look. "I just mean...it's not like they've found him..."

"Dead?"

"No, like—"

"My mum is beside herself and I can't be there to help her," Rose revealed simply as an uncomfortable bubble of air pushed at her throat. "And I have to go to class and try to stay focused when all I want to do is cry. My mind goes to the worst places and I just keep thinking about what will happen if he doesn't come home—" The bravery in her tone was vanished by the severity of the situation. The quick pace of her delivery was merely a tactic Rose used in hopes of concealing how her whole body seemed to be moments away from crying.

"Rose, he'll come home."

"Maybe." She choked up. "Maybe not."

Scorpius didn't want to hear her doubt anymore. He reached an arm around Rose and nearly sighed as she immediately accepted his touch and leaned into him. He didn't have any hope to give to her and for whatever reason he couldn't find it in himself to fill the silence with empty promises. Thankfully, Rose didn't seem to mind. In fact all of her bones relaxed in his embrace. The way Scorpius held her told her it was okay to cry but as she settled further into his arms she realized that was suddenly the last thing she wanted to do.

~!~

Rose received news of her father's safety the next day and instead of confiding in Albus or simply updating her family, she ran to find Scorpius. Her aim was to show him how happy she was, as if to request that he stop worrying about her but she was also getting used to confiding in him. Rose wanted Scorpius to be happy with her, if not because of her.

That night was the beginning of a daily tradition, where sharing life secrets was just as commonplace as talking about their .s or quidditch. It was just understood now that if either had something more serious to discuss, they'd do it on their own terms.

"Albus said Morocco was amazing. I have to say, I'm a bit jealous. I spent my break helping my Uncle George at the shop."

Scorpius grinned. "Working?"

Rose smirked too. "Yes, working. Ever heard of it?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I have, actually. I just didn't know you had...did," he corrected.

"Excuse me?" He closed his eyes as if to ask for a second chance but before he could reform his thought, Rose continued. "I want a new broom and my mum and dad said they'd pay for half if I put in the other half."

"Half? Why can't they just pay for all of it?"

Rose pressed a hand to her stomach and let out a loud laugh. "They can."

"Then?"

"Unlike _some_ people," she teased, "my parents refuse to spoil me. It's annoying but I get it…" Rose expected a rebuttal but when none came, she squinted, searching Scorpius' features for permission to continue. "You're not going to call me out for making fun of you?"

"No," he said with a chuckle. "Why would I? You're right."

Rose shared a lopsided smile to show her sympathy. "If it makes you feel any better, at this rate I won't have the broom until after we graduate so you'll still have the upperhand during every match." Scorpius smiled too but said nothing. Taking notice, Rose stopped walking and almost reached out to touch him. Instead her eyes searched his for a deeper meaning but only found him looking away. "Scor?"

"Can we sit?" he asked.

His voice was far softer than she'd ever heard it before. Its crack had Rose's own chest feeling tight. "Yeah..of course," she gave, almost in promise.

Rose followed Scorpius as he collapsed against a nearby wall. The floor below him was cold but Rose didn't seem to notice, much less mind, as she pulled her legs in and turned to him, patiently awaiting an explanation. Before she could reach out to touch him, he spoke.

"My grandfather is dying."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"He's dying," Scorpius repeated simply. "My granddad."

"Oh."

"He—"

"No, I meant…" Rose finally reached for his hands, holding them in her lap. She wasn't entirely sure what she meant, she only knew that she didn't want to see Scorpius so broken. In fact, she'd never seen him like this and while it pained her to see him struggling, she felt an unfamiliar satisfaction at seeing him reveal himself to her like this. She assumed this was how he felt just last week when she'd done the same. "What happened?" she finally managed.

"Azkaban," he shrugged, giving with it a light laugh in hopes of erasing the way he wanted to cry. Instantly Scorpius dropped his head down between his legs, hiding whatever emotion was currently overcoming him. It was a bizarre mixture of sorrow and anger, some of it directed inward.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Scor," Rose managed. Scorpius said nothing so Rose sighed. "Can I...I can go," she offered. When his silence continued, Rose shifted in an attempt to stand. "I'll—"

"No," he pleaded in whisper. His own boldness shocked him, causing his eyes to widen, revealing their glossed over nature more fully. "I mean...can you just stay here with me for a bit?"

Rose nodded quickly, swallowing. "Yeah," she breathed out. "Yeah, of course." Effortlessly she was settling back in beside him.

Scorpius exhaled softly, his side contracting against her own, causing him to relax into her. He felt rather numb but her touch was all too real. "No one will care so I need to get all of this out of my system before I head back to the dungeons tonight."

"I care." Her voice did not waiver and its bravery caught Scorpius off guard.

"You don't have to."

"Why wouldn't I? I couldn't imagine if my grandparents were ill."

"Your grandparents are war heroes."

"And muggles."

Scorpius scoffed out a laugh through his sorrow. Even he was pleasantly surprised at its sound. He turned away again and Rose finally placed her hand to his arm, bringing him back. He looked over again and she was somehow even closer, all of her facing him, ready to do whatever he needed. There was a sort of beautiful urgency in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I don't know who's told you you can't grieve, Scorpius," Rose explained.

"They don't have to tell me, Ro." Rose smirked at the nickname. "I just think it'd be better if no one knew. They'll pity me and they won't pity me because my grandfather is dying they'll pity me because of who he used to be."

"Oh...okay."

"I know what everyone says and I know he was convicted so I'm not going to sit here and act like he's innocent. But that's not who I see. He always does his best when we visit to act so normal. He tries to ask about my life and he smiles like it's not killing him that he's missing all of these things. And my grandmum…" Scorpius dropped his head down once more, heaving out a sob.

Rose touched a hand to his back. "Don't listen to them, Scorpius."

"I don't have to. But I'll overhear. They'll write about it in the prophet and they'll say we're better off without one more Death Eater. I'd agree with them but that's not what he is to me. He's just…my granddad."

Rose nodded. A silence fell over them again. "I don't know what to say. I just...I don't want to say the wrong thing but I want to help—"

"You're helping." Scorpius didn't elaborate but Rose felt how genuine he was being and couldn't help but to smile. Even in his grief he was attempting to make her comfortable as if such a thing mattered now.

"Will you go home for the funeral?"

"I doubt it."

"You could, you know. I could take notes for you while you're gone and then when you get back I can go over everything with you."

"I said I didn't think I was going, Rose."

"I know, I just…"

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just so fucking angry."

Rose nodded and sat back, no longer facing Scorpius. Finally and suddenly, as if the idea was one she needed to take advantage of before it disappeared, she wrapped an arm around him. Scorpius was much taller than Rose but he found strength in her small form. The quiet that accompanied her presence beside him had him finally relaxing as he nearly collapsed into her with his head finding its final resting place atop her lap. It was all so natural for Rose to have a tight grip on his arm while the other hand gingerly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Or I could just do this," she suggested, exhaling a sigh of relief only when she felt him smile beneath her.

"Yeah. Please...Let's do this for awhile."

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter catapults us into the present and really takes off from there. Please review - I'd love to hear what everyone thinks :)

x. Elle


	3. Fixation

**A/N** : I figure it's time to mention that my love of Rose/Scorpius came simply from the Epilogue of _Deathly Hallows_. This story is not _Cursed Child_ compliant and all CC storylines are essentially ignored because, in my opinion, it's a dumpster fire and does a serious disservice to the books. On the other hand, I'm also altering minor bits of canon for various reasons and we'll see some of those instances as the story progresses.

* * *

 _Rose and Scorpius soon became immune to the stares they received as their once private friendship was made public in trips to Hogsmeade or time spent in the library. It made sense to everyone that Albus and Scorpius were friends as the boys had been sorted into the same house and their infamous last names had them only trusting one another for the good part of their first two years at Hogwarts. Somehow though, despite Albus also being Rose's best friend, the Gryffindor and Slytherin hardly seemed to be a good match. Rose could be quiet, almost shy out of fear of drawing unnecessary attention to herself. Scorpius accepted the notoriety that came with his lineage, knowing that to do anything different was to accept a rather miserable life in the place that was meant to be his home from the months of September to June. That wasn't to say that either always enjoyed the roles they had chosen for themselves and with their new friendship it was nice to explore a different side of themselves especially because they didn't have to do it alone. Rose and Scorpius concentrated so effortlessly on one another they didn't dare question what it was about their friendship that had everyone on edge. This was particularly apparent when their shared time together sometimes felt like the only sanity the pair was granted._

 _This night found them studying in an all too dim library. Scorpius was thankful for the late hour as it allowed him to wear the glasses he swore he hated. The higher the moon rose the more he needed them, a fact that became more true as Rose's concentration on her book had her forgetting about the softening lights floating above her head. The chandeliers above faded with each passing minute, warning students that curfew was approaching. Rose was none the wiser and she bit her lip as she focused on a page in her DADA textbook, scribbling frantically at a worn piece of parchment. Scorpius narrowed his eyes to watch her, his own gaze unable to retain any of what he was reading. Yes, it was true that he excelled in his classes but he certainly didn't enjoy them the way Rose did. At first he assumed this was a result of the pressure she felt to be just as well-known as her parents. Soon though he learned this was not the case at all; Rose was competitive with her schoolwork just as she was out on the quidditch pitch. She wanted to win and she had the brains and determination to do so, meaning she was merely taking advantage of the opportunities life had presented to her. She was logical, if anything, and Rose's success just made sense._

 _Irritation was overpowered by amusement as Scorpius watched Rose continue. His eyes darted to the parchment she wrote on, where her messy script told him she was merely taking notes. That confirmation emboldened Scorpius. He let the chair he was sitting in, only perched on two legs as he leaned back, come to a rather loud thud as he shifted his weight to rest all of it back on the carpet. Still, Rose did not flinch. He sighed, looking around to take a headcount of the nearly vacant library. He heard nearby murmurs but the row they sat in was empty. Scorpius assumed this night would be like many before it, where only Rose's sweet smile got them out of a scolding from Madam Pince._

 _Exhausted, and now annoyed, Scorpius reached forward to toy with the frail pages of Rose's book. His best friend did not falter. In fact, her penmanship slowed, displaying that if she did notice his meddling she was not bothered by it. Scorpius was not deterred. This time when he touched the pages, he lifted them more fully. The single worn ring on his finger caught the barely-there light above. Rose finally rolled her eyes but did not dare to sit back and leave her work._

" _Yes?"_

 _Scorpius smirked. "I was seeing what you were working on—"_

" _You know what I'm working on," she droned._

" _Well I wasn't sure what book you had checked out…"_

 _Rose's eyes deepened in hue. She was not amused by his antics but she couldn't help the way she wanted to grin at his often odd behavior. "What are you on about?"_

" _I need that book when you're done, s'all."_

 _Rose finally sat back. "I'm sure someone else has another copy, Scorpius."_

 _He looked around once more. Those whispers from before were gone and they were nearly in darkness, telling them both it was likely they were the only too occupants left in the library. "If they do they've taken it with them and it won't be much help to me in the bottom of someone else's rucksack."_

" _Well you can wait," Rose gave simply before returning to her work._

" _Oh can I?"_

" _You can," she assured. "I'm finishing these notes and then—"_

" _Your Defense assignment? You have nearly two weeks before it's due!"_

" _As do you," she reminded plainly. "And yet you're demanding my book now."_

" _It's not your book."_

 _Rose's glance did not remove itself from her parchment. "It's currently in my possession so right now it is my book."_

 _Scorpius rolled his eyes. "We have rounds soon."_

" _Yes,_ we _, meaning you won't be getting the book then either." All at once Rose was standing. Her sudden movement had Scorpius perturbed as if the idea he'd silently been proposing for over an hour was a foreign one Rose had just stumbled upon. She moved her rucksack up to the chair she sat on and as she stuffed her items in her bag Scorpius's vision faded to the quick drying parchment. "I'll have it done by—"_

" _Accio Rose's book!" In a flash the textbook zoomed toward Scorpius' open hand, landing there with a smack that almost seemed to mimic the effects of a high-five, shown in the bright smile Scorpius wore._

 _Rose placed a hand to her hip. "See? It is_ my _book."_

" _I'm too tired to concentrate and I didn't feel like being attacked by half this library."_

 _Rose's bag was packed and she stepped out from behind her chair, casually reaching her hand out as if to ask for the item Scorpius held in the air. When he raised his brows in careful teasing, Rose lunged at the item, only incensed when Scorpius took a quick step back._

" _You're not funny," she admonished._

" _You're right. I'm not," he agreed in a dry tone. But then a wide smile spread across his face. "I'm hilarious."_

" _You're a git, is what you are."_

 _Scorpius shrugged. "Sometimes."_

 _Rose sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me the book, Scorpius."_

" _We have to do rounds."_

" _Scorpius…" she warned, taking another step toward him._

" _What?"_

 _Rose smirked again, hoping her smile caught him off guard. It did, but only briefly. After months of friendship Scorpius resolved to not be distracted by the impossible number of freckles on Rose's nose or how her lips appeared magenta in contrast with the golden-red of her hair. Such a habit would have him often rendered speechless and if there was anything he didn't need, it was for others to question feelings he was still too terrified to acknowledge._

 _Suddenly Rose reached for the book. Scorpius ducked away from her advances, holding the book into his chest, practically concealing it under his robes. He swore he heard a growl from Rose but it only encouraged his immaturity. They were scheduled for rounds in the West Atrium that night but Scorpius much preferred watching Rose's agitation grow as both calculated how to outsmart the other._

" _Scor—" Her breath caught in her throat as Scorpius took off running, clumsily stumbling into several chairs but managing to stay strong on his feet. Rose could only follow. Somehow the moment left her breathless, but she managed to plan nonetheless, darting around a table in an attempt to attack Scorpius from the other side._

 _They stayed like that for several moments, with Rose's hands on the table and Scorpius still leaning back, smugly holding the book she'd previously claimed. Instantly Rose used her leverage to hop over the table, nearly tripping on a lamp in the process. The fearless action had Scorpius tossing a laugh over his shoulder. When he turned back around he found himself cornered and before he could move to avoid the situation, Rose was toe to toe with him, her hand reaching up to grab the book he held high in the air._

 _His height was his only saving grace but the book was soon forgotten as their chests heaved against one another. Never before had the friends been this close and for every inhale Rose took, Scorpius was exhaling, their lungs working in time to enhance just how intense the moment was. Her eyes did not move from his, in fact they narrowed, this time not in challenge. She was studying his features, taking advantage of the moonlight coming in through the window and how their close proximity highlighted the grouping of freckles on his chin up to his right ear. So badly she wanted to reach out and touch them, wondering when they'd be in this position again. Surely such a thing wouldn't have happened if they weren't lost in exam preparation and drained from all of the semester's demanding coursework._

 _It seemed Rose's instincts were failing her, as the hand she extended upward began to slowly drop. It wasn't a truce but she knew that she was not alone in forgetting about the cause of their current predicament. It would only be natural for her to touch his skin, or even let her hand rest on his shoulder, asking that he stay close. Such actions were just as natural as Scorpius' next one, where he leaned down, craning his face toward hers ever so gently._

 _A sharp inhale had Rose looking away. That same sound broke the tension around them but as Rose looked back to Scorpius, neither could deny the sparks existing between them, as if smoke would appear should they have decided to separate._

 _Scorpius sighed too. The library was completely dark around them and the moment was gone. His arm floated downward in surrender before he presented the book to her. Rose claimed it slowly. Then she walked out._

Scorpius blinked, bringing him out of the same moment he'd lost himself in time and time again since its occurence just the week prior. For awhile he thought it was a dream, an idea enforced by the bubbly version of Rose he found when he met her near the dorms for rounds that same night.

As Scorpius touched the books before him, absentmindedly jumping a finger from spine to spine, he saw her across the library and wondered if she thought about it too. It took everything in him not to remember the way it felt to have her body pressed against his, those same curves he couldn't ignore fitting his lanky frame rather well. He remembered the heaving of her chest and the somewhat crooked smile she wore, almost daring him to lean in. He couldn't remember if he had licked his lips or if he had imagined it. Either way it took everything in him not to pull her close that day just as it was currently taking much of his energy not to drift off, gawking at the table she occupied with her cousins.

Summer vacation was only two weeks away, meaning that the library was busy with chatter and nerves. It almost lulled Scorpius into a dreamlike state as he watched Rose laugh with her family. So many times he thought it would be natural for him and Albus to join them but Albus always seemed against the idea and Scorpius certainly wasn't brave enough to suggest it.

"Scorp?"

He shook his head toward the sound. He then blinked again, focusing his attention on Albus who was now standing beside him. The way his best friend was looking at him told Scorpius it was likely this was not the first time Albus had called his name. Soon though the cause was lost again, as Scorpius' attention affixed itself over Albus' shoulder to the scene before him.

Rose was distracted too, but he was not the person that had her laughter breaking into an amused smile. The entire table of Potters and Weasleys quieted down, knowing it was best to let the moment play out without interference. No one had ever approached Rose Weasley before and the demeanor Wyatt Brennan held as the two began to talk showed this was not a fluke. Actually, it seemed Wyatt's actions were rather deliberate and now welcomed by Rose. Scorpius watched the light in her eyes burn genuine as she turned around, propping her arms on the back of her chair in an attempt to privatize the words she shared with the sixth-year Gryffindor.

Albus looked over his shoulder. Before he could turn back to his friend, Scorpius was already pushing him away, giving himself a more clear view of the situation in front of him.

"Bloody hell…" Albus let out, only briefly looking to Scorpius. "What is he doing?"

Scorpius swallowed but he didn't bother to look to his best friend. He was mesmerized in the worst possible way. "If you shut your trap I could figure it out, yeah?"

The brash nature of his response had Albus grinning. He elbowed Scorpius, earning him a wince and a shove back before he concentrated on the slow moving scene before him. "No way is he asking her out…" he whispered.

"Asking her to where?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Hogsmeade…" His mouth trailed off when he realized he didn't like any of his other options.

"She's smiling...why is she smiling?"

"Rose always smiles."

"She's smiling...hard," his voice settled in rasp.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

His focus had Scorpius ignorant to Albus' fury, now shown as the Potter boy tossed down his book. "I'm going to go ask her—"

"Okay, Al!" Scorpius dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Ask her!"

Albus was ignorant to his best friend's frustration. "Do you want to come?" Before Scorpius could formulate a response, he continued. "I'll tell you what she says."

Scorpius looked away. Being pulled out of his reverie he realized the last thing he wanted was for Albus to tell him what Rose said and for once he didn't want to pry into this part of her life. Of course, on their rounds only a week later, this seemed to be the one thing Rose was all too happy to discuss with him so any inquiries he might have had were rendered useless.

Scorpius didn't have the heart to admit he was bothered by Wyatt's bravery. It made sense, as he was Gryffindor's current golden boy. He was a halfblood like Rose and had been on the quidditch team since his third year. He was charming and polite and every bit the person Scorpius knew Rose deserved. He was also someone her family would welcome into their home, and not out of courtesy for their nephew. That didn't mean, of course, that Scorpius was mature enough to admit such a thing and he definitely wasn't about to forget the interaction they'd shared against the same desk he now rested upon. His ignorance had him exploring that same dream, stepping out of the current moment almost as if to discover ways their previous one could have gone differently.

"Scorpius!"

This time he heard his name the first time it was spoken. It was not Albus before him but Maggie Sumter, a fifth year Slytherin. Ironically the last time Scorpius had seen the auburn-haired girl had been a few days before the book incident. Unlike the time he spent with Rose, there were only a few words shared then, followed by a quick shag in the nearest supply closet.

"Oh. Maggie. Hi." Scorpius tried to drag out his words in an attempt to seem interested. He was certainly interested in her at the time, but with his curiosity fulfilled he soon forgot about her just as he did all the others. It was a terrible habit, if one could even call it that, but one he'd been trying to shake since the beginning of the term. It was actually the night with Maggie that had Scorpius swearing off sex, at least for awhile. It only made sense when the shags left him spent and satisfied and those feelings, no matter how hard he tried, had somehow vanished.

"I didn't hear from you after the other night…" she tried. She looked him up and down, shifting the stack of books she carried in her hands.

Scorpius rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "That's kind of the point."

She smirked, sure she had misheard him. "What?"

"I just, uh…" He pushed off from the desk and stood up straight. The tops of his ears burned crimson. "It's not you I'm just not looking for anything serious right now. I thought I made that clear."

"Well, I guess but...I thought we had fun."

"We did," he assured genuinely. It was fun, until suddenly it wasn't. He'd spent far too much time in the shower that night — thinking, and not about Maggie or the two other girls he'd fooled around with that same week. His thoughts were a distraction from those girls; he didn't want to taste any of them on his lips by the time he crawled into bed.

"But I'm not the only one you want to have fun with?"

Scorpius gave her a lazy smile in reassurance. "Uh, Yeah." Having no other option, a rather embarrassed Maggie nodded and walked away.

The same guilt that plagued his thoughts that night now filled the eyes that watched her disappear. A lot of his shame came from the fact that he honestly didn't feel as horrible as he probably should have. All of this rushed through his mind as he turned back to Albus.

"What did I miss?"

"Wyatt asked Rose out."

* * *

Thanks for all the positive feedback last chapter. Can that continue? Maybe even get better? I'd love to hear what everyone thinks.

Thanks for reading!

x. Elle


	4. In Contrast

There were rules to being friends with Albus Potter or any of the Potter-Weasley clan for that matter. It made sense for the cousins to be friends with one another (and only one another). It also made sense that they were all sorted into Gryffindor, despite it being more likely for Hugo to be put in Hufflepuff or Rose to be in Ravenclaw. There was too much weight behind their names and it was far easier to trust family than to take chances with new friends. That wasn't to say that none of them socialized with other classmates but at the end of the day their loyalty remained with the same people they'd grown up with — the same people that knew their parents beyond what was reported about them in _The Prophet_ and for this reason, amongst others, never asked any questions.

Because of this, Scorpius felt rather special being invited to the Potter home. While it was true that he technically was the only true friend that existed outside of the family it was still an honor to bare witness to what was, for all intents and purposes, a normal house on a normal street in the middle of Knightsbridge. All other gatherings, including a rather disastrous attempt at a birthday party that was meant to make Albus seem normal but actually did quite the opposite, were held at The Burrow. It was safe and existed completely away from muggles. There was the ability to relax but the home also had a welcoming feel that dissuaded guests from thinking about much else than Mrs. Weasley's cooking or the old but extensive quidditch pitch.

Two weeks into summer vacation, after an exhaustingly boring trip to Paris and back, Scorpius received an owl from Albus demanding his best mate's presence on an otherwise mundane Tuesday afternoon. It was casual, just as all of Scorpius' visits had been but he beamed thinking about the likelihood that the friends would spend much of the time before dinner playing muggle video games. It was more risky than sex or firewhiskey, mostly because it was a topic he'd never even dare to mention to his mother or father.

He apparated with his mother who placed a kiss to his begrudging cheek before disapparating to her parent's home in Richmond. It was only a two block walk to the Potter residence from the nearby apparition point and Scorpius wore a smile for all of the journey, allowing his grin to fade when he turned the corner onto Albus' street and saw it was not just his best friend waiting for him, but all of the Potter-Weasley clan. Hugo was absent but Scorpius didn't ask questions. He was far too busy taking in the other outsider: a well-dressed Wyatt Brennan who was currently making Rose and Lily Luna laugh as he leaned against the iron fence leading up to the home.

Everyone looked to Scorpius as he arrived. Rose even stood, encouraging his smile to return until he saw her approaching, not to give him a hug but instead to introduce Wyatt. The couple stood waiting as Albus and Scorpius shared a hushed conversation. This was a normal occurrence, one that reminded even strangers how in-sync the pair was and always had been. Scorpius, while just as awkward as Albus, was much better at hiding his insecurities and Albus' family welcomed Scorpius' presence because it allowed their brother or cousin to proudly be himself.

Finally Scorpius looked over taking in Wyatt and how, thankfully, Rose was no longer holding the boy's hand. It made the handshake the teens shared seem more natural. They gave their names as if neither had even met; as if there hadn't always been an animosity toward the men, caused by Wyatt's misplaced judgement of Scorpius' family and the retaliating nature of Scorpius' quidditch prowess.

The handshake Wyatt and Scorpius shared caused Scorpius' confidence to fade. He didn't reach out for Rose in the way he wanted to. In fact, he was barely able to look to her and before she could ask him about Paris, Scorpius nudged at Albus as if to ask that they begin walking. They planned a day in muggle London and now all Scorpius wanted was for that part of their day to end so they could retire to a room in the Potter house where he didn't have to hear laughter from Rose he for once was not the cause of.

"How is he?"

Albus looked to Scorpius, cocking his head as he studied his best friend's features for the question he really wished to ask. "Who? Wyatt?"

"Yeah."

"He's...he's nice."

"Nice?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah...nice."

"Does he...has he been around a lot?"

"No," Albus denied quickly, sensing Scorpius was just as annoyed by Wyatt's presence as he was, though for different reasons. Albus couldn't relax in the company of strangers and with Wyatt around he felt like Rose was just his cousin not his best friend. "Rose asked my mum if he could come and didn't even tell me. I mean...I don't care. I just—"

Scorpius smirked. "You care."

"He's nice though, really…"

He chuckled. "Right. Nice."

Albus paused. "I don't know—"

"Does she like him?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know," he repeated, now as an answer instead of an explanation. "Do you _not_ like him?"

"I don't know him."

"Neither do I," Albus conceded, almost defending the answers he didn't have.

"Is she happy?"

Albus paused. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't...she can make up her own mind. I'd assume she's happy or else she'd get out of it."

"I'd assume she's happy if she invited him over to my bloody house," Albus grumbled.

Scorpius smirked, hiding the pressure he felt in his throat, constraining his breathing. "What do your mum and dad think?"

"They don't know him either—"

"But they've let him into their home."

"He actually hasn't been inside yet and he's not staying for dinner."

"Oh?"

"Rose made that clear."

"Oh," Scorpius settled in contrast.

"I don't think she's used to the attention."

"Why not?"

"Because he's the only bloke who has been brave enough to approach her, must less ask her out and actually be successful."

"She may not be used to it but that doesn't mean she doesn't _like_ the attention," Scorpius guessed.

Albus gave a breath of pause. "I thought she knew her own mind and could get out of it if she wanted?"

"She can. But maybe she's still figuring it out."

"Well don't make her sound pathetic."

"No, never," Scorpius dismissed with a laugh. "I just...I don't...Rose is great. I just don't want her to think she's not worth it just because some random toff finally plucked up the courage to ask her out." Albus said nothing so Scorpius leaned in. "No?"

"I don't disagree. I don't know what you want me to say."

Scorpius looked away, focusing on the park they were passing and how they'd made their way into muggle London without incident. Glancing back to Albus he shrugged once more. "You don't need to say anything. I just—"

"She said she wrote to you and you didn't write her back."

"I didn't get it until right before we left Paris. I figured it wasn't worth it to write back because I knew I'd see her today."

"And yet you're walking with me instead of talking to her."

Scorpius groaned. "I can talk to her later."

"When Wyatt's not around?"

"Well sure. He doesn't need to know about my trip."

"Would it hurt if he did?"

"Alright let me rephrase that: I don't care for him to know about my trip."

"If he's her boyfriend—"

"Is he?"

Albus twisted his mouth to show his indifference. "I don't know, Scorp—"

"Do they snog?"

"Not in front of me...but you know how private Rose is. I'm sure they do," he assumed, "but she'd never do it with an audience."

"He better not be taking advantage of her…"

"Again, it's Rose...I'm sure she wouldn't allow that. You _know_ she wouldn't allow that." Albus released a steady exhale. "I know this is new to you but it's worth noting that Rose doesn't worry about who you shag. Don't you think you should be giving her the same courtesy?"

"Well I'm sure they're not shagging," he said, forcing a laugh. His voice was slow, as if waiting for Albus to input a rebuttal. "You don't think they're shagging, do you?"

Albus could only manage a chuckle in disbelief. He said nothing and his silence was deafening. Terrified and also a bit confused, Scorpius deserted the conversation, moving on to more amenable topics like how Albus' quidditch skills were quickly improving or the steak and ale pie Albus' mum was preparing for dinner that night.

~!~

There were many reasons Scorpius liked going to Albus's home. All of these things — the noise and the laughter and the warmth — were foreign in his own Mayfair brownstone. It was inevitable, especially considering most nights were spent eating dinner alone with his mother while his father remained at the office late or even away on business altogether. Scorpius knew how hard his father worked but he was also of the age now where he could recognize a man running from his own demons. When Draco was home he was quiet but happy and watching the love shared between his mother and father was something that Scorpius never minded in the way Albus or his siblings did with their own parents. Perhaps it was because such a thing would surprise most and Scorpius was honored that he saw his world as it was meant to be viewed, not through the warped lenses of a grudge baring world.

This night the pair sat across from one another at a cream colored table meant for eight. When Draco was home, Astoria would assume her seat at the head of the table opposite her husband. With the Malfoy patriarch gone she felt closer to her son sitting like this. It was also easier for the two to pass serving dishes back and forth after their house elf, Dagwood, set the items down. Draco's absence encouraged the House elf to excuse himself after serving the family. It also made the muggle sweatshirt Scorpius wore or Astoria's bare feet seem commonplace in the otherwise pristine estate.

"How was Albus'? I'm sorry I missed you coming in last night…"

"It's fine," he assured before biting at a piece of asparagus and beginning to chew. He swallowed and did his best not to slump in his seat, a lazy habit he'd had since he was a little boy and one he'd been reprimanded for many times over. Tonight, however, his mother didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she was giving him temporary reprieve from the scrutiny her son would surely receive once her husband did return home.

Long ago Astoria learned how to pretend. Such a talent was honed when she spent time with her in-laws or now when she was doing her best to let her son be a teenage boy while also showing she cared. The two objectives were almost always exclusive of one another.

"Everything okay?"

"What?" Scorpius perked up. "Yeah," he tried. "M'fine. Tired."

"Those muggle video games take a lot out of you?" She smirked. When Scorpius said nothing she shook her head playfully. "I won't tell your father."

"Tell him. I don't care."

Astoria paused. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to discuss?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just...I don't feel well."

It wasn't a lie but it certainly wasn't the full truth. In all honesty he didn't want to discuss his day. He spent most of it realizing his best friend was happy, all before acknowledging that he selfishly wished that wasn't the case. Wyatt was, as Albus had said, very nice. He could hold a steady conversation and wasn't as arrogant as Scorpius had imagined he'd be. He was calm in muggle London and polite to all of Rose's extended family. They all seemed to enjoy his company, giving Scorpius little room disagree. Confronted with these truths Scorpius walked home deciding that the only thing worse than having a reason to hate someone was hating them for no reason at all. Scorpius's animosity would have been more fairly placed inward. There was a cause of his self-loathing and he deserved the way he felt, far more than Wyatt deserved his empty judgement.

"Rose has a boyfriend," he released. Slowly Scorpius looked up. The look he wore told his mother that it was likely his own admission shocked him.

Astoria smirked. "Oh?"

"I don't know why I said that…"

This time she let out a full laugh. "Well why is that so bad?"

"It's...it's not, I guess," he explained, straightening his posture. "She's just...never had a boyfriend before. It's weird, s'all."

"You've never had a girlfriend," Astoria pointed out. Her statement was accurate but it depleted all of the available oxygen from the room. His mother had no knowledge of his sexual history but should that have not been the case it still wouldn't have made her observation a false once.

"No," Scorpius attempted with a dry swallow of thick air. "I haven't."

~!~

"Move over, you tosser!"

"Rose!"

Ignoring his mother Hugo shoved his sister back, bumping his hip into hers as he grabbed yet another dish off the counter. It was Sunday and with the Auror Academy on a weeklong recess Ron was home. This meant he had spent the past two hours preparing dinner for the family, using the time in between to snog his wife as she sat on their countertop. As was so often the case, Hermione couldn't help but to beam with her husband home. She had always done such a wonderful job hiding her sorrow from her children when it came to her husband's absences but it was lost on no one that her mood was drastically altered everytime he was returned home to her.

The table was nearly set now, a fact punctuated by the loud way both Rose and Hugo took a seat. Their movements made it seem like such a task could have been a competition. Only their parents realized their energy came from a similar elation at having their father home and their family whole once more.

Sitting down they began passing plates quickly. It was an easy rhythm to fall into, and soon all dishes were placed back on the tabletop while everyone began to eat.

"How was your time with Wyatt yesterday, Rose?"

Ron looked up from the food he piled on his fork. "Who's Wyatt?" he asked quickly, with eyes that bounced between his wife and daughter.

"A friend," Rose muttered quickly.

Ron wasn't convinced, shown in the way he set his utensil down and leaned back in his chair. "Wyatt who?"

"Brennan," Hugo said simply.

Rose tossed a rather nasty glance her brother's way. "Did we ask you?"

Hugo rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Hermione looked to Ron, then back to her daughter, unsure of how to continue. "Rose–"

"Why is this a secret?" Ron asked calmly. "Rosie?"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like we were alone," she shrugged. "He's just a friend."

"I don't snog my friends," Hugo added before sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"Hugo!" Rose shrieked, only causing her brother to let out a loud cackle of laughter as he set his glass down once more. "You don't snog anyone, twerp!" she followed once she was able to regain her mental footing.

"Speak for yourself," he spat, before returning to his quickly dwindling meal.

Hermione sighed. "Rose, I didn't…" Her daughter's eyes darkened, asking her mother to stop talking.

Ron exhaled too. He remained separated from his plate and as Hermione studied his features she performed a warming charm on his food, causing steam to rise from it again. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Rose chuckled. "He's really not."

"So just a boy you're snogging?"

"I...we didn't…it was a snog. A single snog. No one was there so I don't know how Hugo even knows…" She exhaled, relieved to be rid of the air in her lungs. "We're not dating. He's a friend."

"Is this a new thing you're trying out?" Ron drawled. "Snogging friends?"

Rose's gaze narrowed. She sat back too. "Maybe." Before her father could continue she lost her bravery and looked away, forcing a lopsided smile to dismiss her discomfort. "No. Obviously not." She exhaled. "It was a snog! Why can't I snog someone?"

Hermione sighed. "You can snog someone, darling. I think what your father is saying is that he didn't know about Wyatt and you don't seem to be interested in him enough to date him—"

"And I've waited this long to snog someone so why not wait a bit longer?"

"Well is that it then?" Hermione persisted, clearly in search of the most logical explanation.

"No, Mum!" Rose shrieked. "Can we please change the subject?"

The room got quiet as Hugo and Rose watched their parents hold a wordless conversation. The couple looked away at the exact same moment, both reaching for their silverware simultaneously.

Ron gave a steady inhale. "Hugo, chess tonight?"

* * *

There were a lot of little things I needed this chapter to reveal and I hope it worked. Let me know what you thought?

I know I said it two chapters ago but this really is the last exposition (and therefore slightly slow moving) chapter. We're truly thrust into the present with the next chapter and all those that follow.

Thanks for reading!

x. Elle


	5. The Cosmos

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews last chapter and to everyone who has added this to their subscriptions! I appreciate the feedback and kind words. It really does make me want to post sooner, so thank you again!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Albus!" It came out again, this time much more clearly. "Albus!"

A confused and now slightly annoyed Albus Potter turned toward the sound of his best friend calling his name. Scorpius was doing his best to descend the steps leading toward the dining hall where already students were meeting their friends and heading to class. Despite the swinging nature of each staircase, the only chaos in the main hall came from the way Scorpius pushed past his classmates as he made his way down each floor. There was a mix of irritation, amusement and overall curiosity at watching the platinum-haired boy, usually outwardly suave and composed, appear to the entire school as he truly was: clumsy and rather awkward and making no apologies for either trait.

"Albus!" It finally came again, this time when Scorpius was finally standing before his best friend. He had several inches on Albus but this was momentarily forgotten as Scorpius bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. While most people had looked away by now, some girls continued to gawk, taking in the expansion of his back with each heavy inhale.

Scorpius fixed his rucksack and gave Albus a lazy smile. It was proof that he was unaware of all of the attention his entrance had gained them even now as they continued to talk. "Has anyone seen her?"

"No," Albus gave with a sigh. "And I have to get to class."

"What?" Scorpius' gaze narrowed, almost incensed by his best friend's explanation. How could that have been an option after everything that happened that morning?

"Class," Albus stated simply. "Potions. Ever heard of it?" He sighed. "Last time I checked it was your favorite, actually…"

"Yeah, but—"

"She's probably in her room, Scorp."

"No," he dismissed, looking around as if expecting to find evidence of the missing girl's whereabouts. "She wants to be alone, I'm sure. Too many people, y'know?"

Albus furrowed his brow, studying Scorpius' stony expression to decipher what it was that currently had him so plagued. "Well if she wants to be alone then don't you think you should come to class and let her be?"

Scorpius gave a face that showed that Albus' logic made little sense in his mind. It was as if Albus' words did not compute and Scorpius' brain was already rejecting them, shown in the way he had turned away from Albus and begun to scan the foyer around them. Even for a sunny day Hogwarts' massive pillars and high hanging lanterns did little to distinguish one cloak-wearing girl from the next. The inexplicable pain in Scorpius' chest intensified, causing him to turn and immediately head for the stairs once more.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a confident, almost cocky, grin. "I'm going to find her."

~!~

The astronomy tower wasn't the first place Scorpius looked but when he arrived and saw Rose sitting there he supposed it made more sense than the library or the kitchens. If everyone else was in class this was one of the only places a student could go to be alone without breaking any rules. Of course skipping class in and of itself was already a form of rule-breaking but somehow Rose's presence, even so quiet and broken and seemingly unaware of Scorpius standing behind her, had a calming effect on the room.

When Scorpius got to the top of the steps his body halted. His presence contrasted greatly with the stillness in the open space and he felt bad approaching Rose without a clear plan. She deserved a plan, that much he knew and yet he wished that wasn't the case; Scorpius wished his wordless existence was enough for her — her wordless existence was certainly enough for him.

He sighed, doing his best to seem suave even when her back was all he could see. As he approached he saw what her shoulders hinted at: that she was not crying and maybe hadn't been for some time. Even as Scorpius stepped into the space beside her, Rose didn't look to him. He gripped the bannister and slipped down to sit beside her, his long legs dangling idly beside her own. It felt as if the whole world was spread out before them and yet all Scorpius could process was the fact that his best friend was acutely upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scorpius tried as he leaned into Rose. They were alone and the wind that blew diminished the volume of his voice to a whisper.

With his breathing finally calm Scorpius was able to take Rose in. Her complexion was marked by stale tear stains and cheeks so red her freckles looked faded. Her copper hair was made to dance in the wind, clouding her vision in wisps as she finally turned her head to look to him.

Rose didn't roll her eyes but she didn't smile either. She was thankful for Scorpius' clear attempt at comfort but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She definitely wasn't ready to talk about it.

Just this morning Wyatt Brennan and Emmaline Baxter were found snogging on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Wyatt wasn't her boyfriend but they had snogged many times, though not in the way he and Emmaline did. He also hadn't held Rose the way he held Emmaline, his hand cupping her face to keep her close while the other rested on her hip below her shirt. There were many reasons it hurt, the main one being that it was Rose who happened upon them and before she could turn away and leave the moment behind her, everyone began to file into the room, watching her watch her life fall apart.

Already the news had been passed through the halls and by lunchtime it would be public information. Rose's warmth made it inevitable for everyone to side with her but she wasn't ready for that either. All she wanted to do was to fade away — to fail to exist until all of this disappeared.

Scorpius didn't fault her. In fact, he only admonished himself, angry that he hadn't come up with a better opening line. Of course she didn't want to discuss it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either. He was downright angry at Wyatt and yet relieved to find he no longer had to be resentful toward the Seventh year.

"I don't know why you're crying. This was a blessing, really," Scorpius said, trying again.

Rose looked to him and gave the smallest of smirks. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off. "You can get back to spending all of your free time with me. And you don't have to worry that I'll snog Emmaline Baxter in the common room because I've snogged her sister and even I have morals."

Rose snorted. "I heard you did more than snog her."

Scorpius shrugged. "Small details." When Rose let out a chuckle in disbelief, the confidence in his voice dwindled to nothing. "I think I'm over that."

She looked to him again, now with narrowed eyes. "Over…"

"The random shags. Gotta grow up sometime."

"Ahhh," Rose nodded almost dramatically. She was thankful, if anything, that he was helping her momentarily forget about the morning she'd had. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well you won't see it," Scorpius countered urgently. "That's the point. It won't be happening anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?

Scorpius felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of him. They may not have been inseparable this past summer in the way he hoped but they still saw one another often.

"Because you're my best friend," he persevered. "We can fly solo...together."

Rose chortled. "Maybe we can trade places. You get into a relationship and get your heart broken and I'll just start shagging random blokes—"

"No." The word came far too quickly, causing Scorpius to swallow in shock. The response was lost somewhere between dismissal and pleading.

"No?"

"No," he corrected, much more casually. "That's not you."

Rose faked a smile. "No, it's not." Her gaze turned back toward the grounds where in front of them the Black Lake was taking advantage of the clear day to reflect the school's towers and all of the trees that lined the property.

"If I say something do you promise not to laugh?"

Scorpius' concentration was lost on a single freckle that made its home on the precipice of Rose's top lip. His silence was somehow a promise, especially as her question had his eyes moving upward to meet her own.

"I didn't even...it's not like I loved Wyatt. I mean, this summer was fun but we'd really only been out a few times. Snogged just as little. I just...I'm not used to not succeeding."

He couldn't help but to grin. "You're shot of him. Blessing, remember?"

Rose rolled her eyes heavenward. "You know what I mean."

"So let me get this straight...you, Rose Weasley, are not upset because Wyatt Brennan cheated on you but because you think this makes you a failure?"

She swallowed and looked back to the lake. "Precisely."

"Bloody hell, you're barmy..." Rose couldn't help but to laugh. "He's not a runes essay, Rose. He's a stupid boy."

"My life is filled with stupid boys it seems." She didn't look to him but the smile she wore grew in his favor.

"Ahhh, but only one that was able to find you."

It was still an attempt to keep things light but Rose only nodded. Already the two were close but the moment had her needing him. She shifted slightly so she could drop her head to his shoulder and her hands to his lap. "Thanks."

Scorpius wrapped his arm around her, selfishly enjoying that his touch wasn't what kept her close. "For?"

"For finding me," she mumbled. Rose's mouth remained open slightly as if she contemplated saying more.

Scorpius could only nod, avoiding the urge he had to press a kiss to the crown of her head. He sighed — defeated. "Anytime."

~!~

Three weeks passed since their morning in the Astronomy tower and things seemed just as they were before Wyatt asked Rose out. Scorpius and Rose still hadn't discussed their moment in the library the year before but they didn't talk about Wyatt and Emmaline either. In fact, no one did. It helped that Rose had her family so close; it also helped that Scorpius kept her distracted, usually as he was now, making her laugh about something that would otherwise be meaningless.

"That's a ridiculous idea, Scorpius!" she cackled.

The entire school moved around them but neither seemed to mind. They often existed in their own world and this was all the more clear lately. Something happened that day in the Astronomy tower that had Rose no longer caring what everyone else thought of her, or rather, made it easier to deal with the judgements and standards others imposed for her. Scorpius didn't ask anything of her and as a result Rose was willing to give him everything.

"Ridiculous? It'd be fun!" he tossed back.

"Even if it were fun, where do you expect to find fourteen hippogriffs just ripe for the taking?"

"I didn't say I'd steal them, Rose, I just said we'd have them—"

"How? How would you have them?" her impatient voice demanded.

"It's hypothetical! Good Godric, woman, play along, would you?"

Rose chuckled. "You're barking if you think this wouldn't end in disaster. Even if it weren't _illegal_ ," she emphasized, "and you could find fourteen hippogriffs, do you honestly think they'd all manage not to tear the quidditch pitch apart? I mean, really?"

"It was a _suggestion_ , Rose," he taunted in return. "Did you have a better one?"

"Yes," she gave indignantly. "Brooms."

Scorpius dropped his head back to laugh. "You're no fun." They now stood outside of the divination classroom where Scorpius would leave Rose every Thursday before going to join Albus in the library for their free period. "Hey!" he tried, catching her attention before she could slip into the classroom. "That reminds me. I had an idea!"

Rose's shoulders slumped. "Oh no…"

"Unfair."

She smirked. "Alright Scorpius, what is your idea?"

"Well it was Albus' idea too, you know, with your birthday coming up. We thought we should do something…"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Get on with it! I'm going to be late!"

"Right! Well we thought we should take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah, you know...get you drunk."

"Excuse me?"

"Plastered. Legless. Sozzled. Pissed—"

"Is this a birthday present for you or for me?"

"For you. Obviously!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Scorpius almost whined. "You've seen me drunk loads of times!"

"Exactly," Rose agreed genuinely. "I don't want to make a fool of myself. Not my look."

"You really need to let this whole perfect thing go. Even perfect girls can get drunk, Rose. No one will think less of you if you let go a little bit. You can still be brilliant...the morning after a bottle of fire whiskey."

"I don't see the point in it," she tried plainly. "I have a perfectly good time without it."

Scorpius chuckled. "Oh, do you?"

"Don't I?"

He paused. "You could stand to loosen up a bit," he reasoned honestly.

"I'm—"

"Al and I were thinking of throwing you a party-"

"No parties!"

"A small party!" he defended. "More like a get together, really. Room of requirement. I'll bring the grog. You just have to show up."

"I already told you I'm not getting drunk with you."

"I know that. And we won't. You'll get drunk and I'll watch you."

"So you can laugh at me?"

"So you can have fun."

"I—"

"Tomorrow," Scorpius stated, showing that there was far more planning involved than he'd originally let on. "We were thinking eleven. Does that work for you?"

"Scorpius, I—"

Behind them, several more students hurried into the classroom. Rose was momentarily distracted but when she looked back to Scorpius he was still wearing the same goofy grin she'd given to him. "Sorted. See you then." Quickly he kissed her cheek before leaving her side.

Rose was flabbergasted but shook her head and tried to forget the preposition as she took her seat inside. Nearly twenty minutes into the lecture, she still couldn't help but to laugh at his antics. Even more unsettling was her willingness to go along with it all.

* * *

I tried to make this one longer than the previous chapters and I thought I succeeded but then I checked the word count and realized I failed. Miserably. While we're at it...what does everyone prefer? Shorter or longer chapters? I usually split chapters up based on what flows but I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks for reading and listening to me ramble :)

x. Elle


	6. We Were Bound To Burn

He couldn't help it. Scorpius rather enjoyed when Rose dressed up. Actually, he more than enjoyed it, and the older he got the more he hated himself for that. It wasn't that she didn't look just as fit in her school uniform because she absolutely did. Just that week Scorpius had fought two separate urges to brush Rose's hair out of her face and tell her just how beautiful he thought she was. He was just as in awe when she'd share her kindness with others or explain a particularly difficult counterspell but he was a teenage boy and sometimes he couldn't help but to count the freckles on the curve of her knee between her wool socks and skirt.

He also hated, most importantly, how his own fear had kept him from being the only bloke to admire her this way. Surely if he had been noticing her so had others and these thoughts were only confirmed by the snide comments shared in the quidditch locker rooms or dormitories the minute Albus walked out. He couldn't help that either: the feeling of rage that consumed him when others noticed the same things he'd been noticing for years. It felt somewhat justified when it was an immature comment about defiling a half-blood but when someone showed the same appreciation for her — not just her body but her brain and heart — Scorpius felt threatened. It didn't matter that she didn't return those affections. She didn't return his affections either, did she?

Scorpius hadn't exactly shared his feelings with Rose and his comments were subtle if they existed at all, but they were still there. As they walked from Gryffindor tower toward the Room or Requirement Scorpius couldn't help but to feel proud at the smile Rose wore and how it had been lingering since he'd first told her how pretty she looked just minutes before. Silence wasn't a typical trait for them but as they descended the stairs toward the seventh floor Scorpius was too afraid to ruin the quiet with an unworthy word. He didn't want her to forget how his compliment had made her feel, assuming that was why she was beaming in the first place.

When they arrived the wall had already begun to materialize into a single wooden door with a shiny bronze knob. Scorpius stepped forward to open the door, inviting Rose to brush past him as she went inside. Laughter and muggle music was muffled by piles of furniture and bookcases until finally the pair came upon a clearing where several couches and armchairs were spread out upon an old persian rug. In the middle of the makeshift circle sat a single coffee table. Atop it were several unmarked glass bottles of amber and gold liquid. There was a stack of cups too and most of the bottles were uncapped and half-empty.

The party had started without her and Rose didn't mind. She feared for the shout of a "Surprise!" upon her arrival and was relieved to find nothing more than a group pause and the warm smiles acknowledging her appearance before Albus stood up and walked toward her, essentially making all of the other guests disappear.

"Happy Birthday, Ronnie!" Albus shouted, wrapping his cousin in a hug.

Her eyes closed at the sensation and when he pulled away and readjusted her eyes to the light she was happy to find Scorpius still standing beside her. He'd been her escort but with the table of liquor and the number of unclaimed females in this room Rose expected he'd soon be distracted. She couldn't blame him for giving in to the urges she always ignored. Her definition of distracted was also different than most; Scorpius Malfoy was deemed distracted anytime his attention was not solely focused on her. It was true that Rose could be selfless and kind but this thought, an all too common one, was anything but.

"Glad you came," Albus mumbled. He shared a look with his other best friend.

Scorpius smirked. "She was ready to go when I got there," he explained, referring to the time they'd agreed to meet.

"Apprehension should never trump punctuality," Rose riddled casually. "Besides, one has plenty of time to question their life decisions once they've arrived to their destination," she explained. Her eyes skirted around the lively room, displaying that same hesitance.

While she did, Scorpius and Albus shared another glance. "Here," Scorpius suggested, "why don't we go get you a drink?"

"I don't think..."

"Rose," he admonished softly. "We agreed to this, no?"

"Ghee, _Dad_ , did we?" She tossed back, referring to his almost serious tone.

Albus made a face. "I highly doubt your dad would approve of any of this so—"

"Let's go," Scorpius tried, now nudging Rose with his elbow. "That bottle of firewhiskey has your name all over it."

"The whole bottle?" Rose teased.

Scorpius shrugged. "What's left of it."

At the table Scorpius spared no time pouring Rose a drink. The moment halted only when she took the cup, swirling the contents inside before looking back to him. "Maybe..."

Scorpius waited. Then he grinned. "Do you trust me?"

She looked back to the drink then up to her best friend, releasing a heavy sigh. Her answer came in the form of the plastic cup pressed to her lips, allowing for more than just a sip of the lukewarm concoction.

~!~

"Where are we going?" she whispered, though unsure why. An entire mug of firewhiskey had made its home in her belly, causing heat to spread throughout her body and emphasize the crimson color of her cheeks. All of her was warm and Scorpius' touch felt electric as he dragged her away from the small gathering to a quieter area of the Room of Requirement.

Scorpius was too focused on his task to pay Rose much mind. Already the alcohol had her relaxed and it was fun to feel how carefree she was capable of being when given no other choice. It was all too clear that Rose's aversion to liquor would be her downfall. One more glass of firewhiskey and she would have been positively pissed. Wanting her coherent, Scorpius replaced her empty cup with a bottle of butterbeer, hoping the fizzy liquid would calm her down, at least until her liver could catch up.

"Scorpius," Rose whined, bringing him out of his reverie once again. Her voice had him distracted and as he finally looked back to her the space behind her illuminated itself, causing Scorpius to blink.

"C'mon," he ushered, dragging her toward the light. It was a void amongst the chaos; an absence of dusty items that blurred around the pair as they stepped into the empty space. "Here…" Scorpius tried, as he reached behind Rose to toy with a lever behind her head.

Rose was feeling clumsy but not inebriated enough to notice he failed to use his wand to perform the task. Even as the music of the gramophone began to fill the air around them, she wondered if perhaps he'd done it on purpose in an effort to get close to her. Her drunk mind had done nothing but convince her of falsehoods since they arrived and she was far too buzzed to question why. In fact, all her mind could currently focus on was the way Scorpius placed a hand to her hip and brought her body in close.

Rose's mouth parted in shock but she was soon distracted by his other hand lacing itself upon hers. This was different from the way he'd held her hand and escorted her away from the party, a thought that was only confirmed when the same grip Scorpius had placed to Rose's hip shifted so that she was within all of his grasp, his lanky arm wrapped tightly around her back.

She couldn't help it; she had to laugh. And she did so openly, with her head tossed over his shoulder and mixing with the music's melody while he began to spin them around. This was the kind of happiness he wished to give Rose, and Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off her pink skin as her overjoyed cheeks pushed her eyes to slits even as she dropped her head back to cackle.

"Is this my birthday present?" she asked, rather sincerely. The tempo had changed, allowing her to just sway in his arms while it minueted.

"No," Scorpius said, giving a laugh of his own. His breath was hot on her ear and she could practically taste him: firewhiskey, smoke, and sandalwood.

Rose felt dizzy and it had nothing to do with the alcohol she had consumed. She gave in to the urge, dropping her head to his shoulder while they continued to move. The way she fit so perfectly in his arms did nothing to deter the action, even when the music picked up and he shifted, making the way she spun away from him then back again seem so inexplicably instinctual. When she collided with him once more, Scorpius buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. By now her hips had picked up their pace, reminding him of the bit of thigh she'd revealed to him when her cotton dress twirled away from her waist.

They remained like this, so lost in one another as the music seemed to play at a volume and tempo only they were able to follow. When it swelled Scorpius spun Rose around again and then when the beat began to taper off they stilled their swaying to a full pause. Rose, with her hair a frizzing fire-copper mess falling down her back, stepped away from Scorpius but did not drop his hand completely. Even with the music gone and the distance between them, Scorpius was still able to keep his palm to her back. Both looked away, then down, to where singed carpet and soot laid at their feet. Both swore it hadn't been there when they first started to dance but their movement marked the dust, dragging and pushing it until it painted the floor.

"Ronnie!" Albus called.

Neither moved but they looked toward the sound of the voice, noticing only when Albus approached that the music seemed to have faded on its own. The Potter boy stood somewhat dumbfounded in the pathway that meandered between each hidden area or pile of broken and therefore useless collectibles. He nearly twisted his body, seeking his best friends out and then looking shocked when they approached. It seemed that if Rose and Scorpius had remained buried in the rubble on their private dancefloor, no one would have been able to find them. Even now it felt rather odd for both to be in someone else's company. For Rose this was a truly bizarre thought considering she was at a party thrown in her own honor. She wondered if Albus hadn't happened upon them, if they would they have been able to hide out long enough to will the party away.

"Drunk gobstones!" Albus shouted, pushing the game in Rose's direction.

The buzz she was still riding made his actions less calculable. Her eyes widened and she leaned back, as if she were stunned by the appearance of the children's game. Her gaze narrowed as she examined the worn box. "What makes these gobstones drunk?"

Scorpius chuckled and placed a hand to the bare skin at the curve of her shoulder and neck. "The gobstones aren't drunk, Ro. You are."

"I'm not drunk!" she shrieked. She wasn't but the volume of her rebuttal did little to convince either boy.

Scorpius laughed once more. "Maybe not. But we can fix that. I think it's time to get you back to the hard stuff…"

"No need to force it," Albus reminded, now holding the game in the air as proof. "I've played gobstones against Rose and she's shit."

"I resent that!"

"...two rounds in and she'll be off her trolley," Albus continued. Scorpius and he had already begun to walk away, heading back to the party and leaving Rose no other option but to follow.

~!~

Scorpius wasn't wrong; when it came to Rose he rarely was. Even though this was uncharted territory for them — her drunk and him very, very sober — it all felt so comfortable. Rose would have never allowed herself to lost control if he weren't there to protect her, Scorpius swore. She may have danced with Noah Finn (not as intimately, of course) and laughed with Malik Alexander (everyone did), but she wouldn't have done either, ironically, if Scorpius weren't there to watch.

All of this was confirmed as the party began to wind down. Everyone was in a state similar to Rose's, meaning she was able to fade into the background, no longer being the girl they were here to celebrate as her head fell to Scorpius' shoulder and she innocently began to doze off. Scorpius couldn't help but to look down at her lovingly, distracted by the mass of freckles on the bridge of her nose as he planned his next move. When he looked up and his eyes caught on Albus', the answer was a simple one.

Approaching, Albus seemed to agree. "Lucy said she was leaving soon. I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting her back—"

Scorpius' forehead creased, causing Albus's mouth to silence as his lips rolled inward.

"No?" he tried instead.

Scorpius shook his head. "I'll get her back. I promised…" His own voice was lost on itself as he once again took her in. "Rose," he whispered. He then paused, waiting with Albus for the redhead to stir. When she did not, he tried again, this time accompanying his hushed tone with a nudge to the shoulder. This finally had Rose's eyes blinking open. She gave Scorpius a somewhat lazy smile, one that quickly disappeared when she saw her cousin standing before them with his hands in his pockets, observing.

"Time to go?"

"Your choice," Scorpius stated with a small shrug. "It's your party."

"And I was sleeping."

Scorpius released a breathy laugh. "Still your party."

"Okay," Rose instantly said, her voice full of energetic resolve as she pushed off the sofa and attempted to bring herself to her feet. She stumbled slightly, her weight wanting to fall back but being hindered by Scorpius' steady grip to her hips.

"Alright, then…" Somehow he was already standing beside her, shifting his touch from her hips to her waist. It was so casual Rose would have allowed it even if she weren't somewhat legless. Actually, if she were sober, the action might have even been a welcomed one.

Scorpius looked to Albus, who wore an amused grin. "You wanted this."

They all began to move, heading toward the exit. "Look how relaxed she is," Scorpius reasoned honestly.

"She can barely stand."

"Yeah, well she got a little carried away at the end. She'll be fine."

Albus sighed. "You have terrible ideas."

"I have great ideas," Scorpius responded, this time with pride. "She had a good time. She relaxed...for once in her bloody life."

They were to the door now, and they paused as Scorpius reached for the handle while still supporting Rose's weight. Albus watched, finally deciding his presence really wasn't needed. "I'll take care of all of this," he gestured with a nod to the murmurs left behind them, "if you get her back to the dorms."

"Yeah, of course," Scorpius agreed. "What's the password?"

Albus blinked. "Shite...I forgot to ask. Let me—"

"No!" The urgency in Scorpius' voice caught Albus off guard, forcing him to remain. "I mean...I'm sure I'll run into someone," he attempted.

Beyond Rose, even taking his entire family into consideration, the only person Albus trusted was Scorpius. It was for this reason he didn't question Scorpius' outburst, a choice that was made all the more easy when Rose tightened her grip around Scorpius' waist and nuzzled at his shoulder with her nose to show her wish to leave. Both boys looked to her then back to each other, silently agreeing that perhaps the Weasley girl had much more of a say in her departure than either originally realized.

~!~

On the outside everyone believed that Scorpius was confident and self-assured. Those who knew him knew better were well aware of just how lost in his own thoughts he constantly was. Unmoving lips did not mean silence. In fact there was typically a war going on in his mind where he argued with himself and almost always lost. His self-doubt had him persistently questioning his decisions with this night seemingly being no different.

The instant he was out in the hallway the door to the Room vanished back into the ancient stone. Rose blew a sleepy sigh against his neck, urging him to head for the stairs where he stayed for many moments as he contemplated which direction to take them. It was clear that Albus assumed Scorpius would take Rose back to her dorm and Scorpius agreed that would have been the more sensible decision. That is, that was what others would have believed to be sensible.

His other option of bringing Rose down to the dungeons was a much dangerous idea, but one that made the most sense to Scorpius. He promised Rose he would take care of her and the thought of leaving her at the Gryffindor common room, even with her cousins, had him feeling increasingly uneasy. That would equate to a broken promise and though everyone else would disagree, he knew Rose would see it similarly.

With a brave inhale, Scorpius tightened his grip on his best friend and started to descend the staircase. What he thought would be a daunting task turned into a rather pleasurable one. Rose felt as if she weighed nothing and the way she continued to lean into Scorpius only encouraged his movement.

"Rose...Rose!" Scorpius hushed, urging her awake.

She opened her eyes. "Bloody hell, Scorpius," her voice came in a groan.

"How ya feeling, love?" Her eyes narrowed and he could tell that beyond her feigned offense she was still very much inebriated. "C'mon. Now starts the not so fun part."

"Callidus…" Only when the door to the Slytherin common room opened did Rose realize that despite her drunkenness her confusion was moot because Scorpius was clearly not talking to her. Acceptance of this had her distracted and therefore surprised when Scorpius scooped her up in his arms and brought her inside. Rose seemed powerless, instantly resting her head to his chest as they entered the room. Her affection was comforting, allowing Scorpius to ignore the few classmates in the common room as he headed for his room. He was so determined to make it to his quarters and more importantly out of the public eye, that his mouth fell open when she spoke. Scorpius certainly would have been shocked by any words she uttered but Rose's question was especially bold.

"Why haven't we done this before?" she slurred. Her lips may have been slow but her eyes were open and no longer threatening to flutter shut.

Scorpius' eyes were wide. "Uh…"

"Wyatt always tried—"

"Yeah, let's not talk about him."

"I didn't let him," Rose whispered. "I guess that's when I realized I didn't want _him_...I just wanted to be _wanted_. For once."

"For...Rose, no…"

She was already moving on, tightening the clasp her hands had around his neck. "You 'ave the worst ideas."

He smirked. "I have fine ideas. This was just one of them."

"Cad." Rose picked her head up and swallowed when she saw the long, and somewhat dark, hallway Scorpius was bringing them down. It didn't scare her in the way she thought that it would — or figured it should. A group of plimpies floated by one of the windows that Rose originally confused with the ancient paintings that adorned the walls. Every other frame was a view of the Great Lake and the bright green lamps, though powerless against the dingey nature of the dungeons, had the water outside seeming to glow.

At the door to his dorm, Scorpius gently set Rose down. Immediately she was wrapping her hands around his arm as he stepped forward to enter. His shift had her touch falling to his hands, and Scorpius refused to let her go even when the door behind them was shut. Inside Rose's eyes adjusted to the brightness. Ancient lanterns above supplied dim light but it contrasted greatly with the emerald hue from outside. Unlike her own dorm, the Slytherin dorms were much larger with even the beds seeming grander in size. The thick shamrock-colored draperies had been turned to a deep pine as dust and time aged the velvet fabric. The bed coverings also extended all the way up to the ceiling and the wall opposite the door was made of tall gothic windows with faded iron frames that resisted the pressure of the water outside. The room had a sobering affect and Rose promised herself it had far more to do with the stately nature of the dorm than her presence within it.

Through her distraction Scorpius had gone to a bed she could only assume was his. Across from it was a single bed with the curtains drawn while all others remained empty and untouched.

"Bunch of rule breakers, you Slytherin are…" Rose observed as she absentmindedly moved to sit on the edge of Scorpius' mattress. Just as instinctively she untied her trainers and clumsily kicked them off.

Scorpius distracted himself, using the time during which Rose gently leaned back on his bed to magically move her shoes beneath his bed. A broom closet was one thing but having a girl in his dorm room was not only unheard of but virtually impossible. It didn't help that that girl was Rose Granger-Weasley and she wasn't just in his room but she was reclined on his bed, her ginger tresses contrasting greatly with the sage pillow she rested her head upon.

"What do you want?"

Rose's eyes threatened to shut again but her gaze was lost on the intricate wood carvings of Scorpius' canopy bed. She didn't bother to look to him. If she had she would have seen that he now stood at his armoire and was ready to offer her something from inside.

"Here," Scorpius tried instead, making the decision for her and extending his arm to offer her a pair of shorts and a shirt he knew her bony figure would swim in.

Rose didn't glance toward the objects but as she sat up her body pushed his offering away. Before Scorpius could contest or even question her actions she was reaching for the hem of her cotton dress. There was no hesitance in the way she pulled the material up and over her form, her hair crackling as static tugged at her already frizzing hair. Just as easily, she leaned back on the bed, curling her body into a more comfortable position, this time facing her best friend.

"Rose…" He swallowed hard.

Despite his feelings and his earlier consideration toward his own intentions and how they'd be perceived by others, Scorpius couldn't help but to allow his eyes to drink all of her form in. He'd often wondered just how far her freckles traveled and he now had that answer, any many others, as she laid before him in nothing but mismatching undergarments. Her speckled arms faded to a rather milky complexion where only a few moles laid on the slight pudge between her bra and barely there lace pants. That same bra, while sensible, caught his attention as those faded spots disappeared into the valley between her breasts, where gravity and the well-placed arm she rested on worked to push her chest upward.

Scorpius' gobsmacked smile mimicked her own grin of elation. He wondered if he should offer her his clothing again but the longer they waited in silence the more comfortable Rose seemed. Her next words were also a deterrent, causing Scorpius to fear he'd done the very thing he never wanted to do.

"Stop gawking," she mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm not—"

"I'm a girl," she muttered simply. "I'm sure this is the first time you've noticed but—"

"Not the first time," he vowed, rather confidently. She just wanted to be wanted and now, more than ever, Scorpius couldn't help but to want her. "Trust me…" he said, this time much more softly.

"Huh?" Rose asked, lifting her head slightly.

Scorpius shook his head, punishing his wandering mind. "Nothing." He turned away from her, spending the time conjuring a goblet that he soon effortlessly filled with water. He could feel her watching him but he focused on the task at hand. He knew she could be cranky and he figured it was best not to talk now. He was also avoiding undressing, a task that prolonged him getting into bed beside her.

 _Maybe I should just sleep on the floor_ , he reasoned. _Where did she want me to sleep?_

"You're handsome, Scorpius."

He thought that perhaps he was still lost in daydream but when Scorpius looked back to Rose he saw she was laying on her stomach, clutching one of his pillows and staring up at him with a look that could only be described as one of pure adoration.

Rose's state was too much and Scorpius immediately looked away. "Don't do that," he warned.

"Are you going to come lay with me?"

Scorpius shut his own eyes. It was an attempt to regain composure but from behind his eyelids he couldn't dismiss what it was _he wanted_ and instead spent the time meant to collect his thoughts thinking of the same images of Rose spread out in his bed.

"I don't know if—"

"It's my birthday," she reminded sweetly.

Her tone had Scorpius wondering if the effects of that night's alcohol intake was beginning to wear off. "Do you want me to lay with you?"

She grinned. "Isn't that obvious?"

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. He paused, calculating, before speaking again. "Do you think sober you would want me to lay with you?"

Rose smirked. "I'm nearly sober."

Scorpius chuckled. He reached behind his head to slowly take his shirt off. "Yes, nearly."

Rose rolled over. "No laughing at me."

Even with her back to him Scorpius still felt nervous. His hands shook as he stepped out of his jeans and paused, wondering if he should slip into the flannel sleep trousers he'd _accio_ -ed. That was what he should have done but he was still lost on what Rose wanted and currently wrestling with the fact that it seemed he was craving the very same thing.

Rose's disappointment was just as strong as Scorpius' when she felt him settle in beside her, his lanky legs brushing against her own, her skin coming into contact with the faded, soft plaid. The curtains shut around them and Scorpius performed one last charm, silencing the space they quietly existed in. He wanted as many wards as possible to protect this moment. It was already well past midnight and the sun would soon push them out of bed, making this rare moment one he needed to cherish with the simple acknowledgement that it could be a singular night she may not even remember come morning.

Scorpius was still. Rose's breathing had slowed and he swore she was finally asleep. It made sense considering how tired she'd been since they left the Room of Requirement. The only difference was she no longer fought the urge she had to drift off to slumber. It was possible the alcohol had her feeling safe or maybe she was content sleeping beside her best friend, even if neither were quite ready to confront what it all meant.

"I always pegged you for the sleeping naked kind of bloke," Rose finally whispered, catching Scorpius off guard.

"The rules change a bit when your best friend is in your bed." It was the polite response but Rose was thankful that alcohol still flooded her bloodstream, distracting her from the title she suddenly wanted to shake: best friend. It taunted her and she willed it away as she turned to him, smiling and placing a reassuring hand to his naked chest.

Scorpius' heart beat wildly beneath her fingertips. "Happy Birthday, Rose."

She smiled and nestled her nose into his neck for the last time that night. Scorpius could only hold her tight, wondering how it took so many years to get them here and how wherever this was — whatever they were in this moment — still seemed so far away from where he wanted them to be.

* * *

I just felt the need to discuss something because it has come up quite a bit in my discussions with some of you (which I love and cherish, by the way!). This story isn't about teenagers doing teenage things...though I suppose it features teenagers doing teenage things. I treat teenagers as adults. Always. Because the teenagers that I write about are adults just as I believe most teenagers are. So things are angsty and fun right now and I'm certainly not saying they're going to hell in a handbasket anytime soon but I thought it was noteworthy to at least mention that things won't always be so light. I'm using teenage/highschool tropes to explore some more mature themes. Or at least that is my intention.

Thanks for reading! Please review if you feel so inclined :)

x. Elle


	7. Blatching

Scorpius never had a girl in his bed before. He had, however, woken up many times next to a girl, most commonly in broom closets or the occasional abandoned classroom or stairwell. It always happened in the same way, with him confused and immediately planning his exit. This morning seemed to be different mostly because Rose had spent the night in his bed and now that he was awake, she was gone and the space he'd given her was cold in her absence. Sitting up, Scorpius rubbed at his tired eyes and realized he was somehow wearing less clothing than he was used to. Quick and random shags didn't leave much time for undressing and usually ended with both participants still haphazardly tangled in their robes. The time spent quite literally burying himself in any randy bird was less about intimacy and more about distraction. It was a legacy he could create and claim as his own and being a sixteen year old boy gave him endless motivation.

The previous night was different, and not just because his best friend was inebriated and bare-skinned while she slept soundly pressed into his side. Though Rose originally curled away from Scorpius, he found himself waking a few hours later with his arm draped across her waist. He remembered now that at some point Rose shifted so her head was on his chest and when she moved, he rolled with her. Typically Scorpius was delicate in his embraces, especially when trying to leave each situation unnoticed. In his own bed with his best friend by his side, he still moved softly but cared less about waking her. If she caught him it would have been a blatant show of his respect for her and if she didn't it was a reminder that she was still very much intoxicated and her existence here beside him was merely a byproduct of that. On no other occasion would Rose Weasley have agreed to spend the night in a boy's bed, much less in a boy's bed in the Slytherin dungeons.

Then again, maybe she hadn't spent the entire night with him. As Scorpius pushed off his sheets and pulled back at his curtains he saw the lake's water outside had become more vibrant in color as a result of the day's sun attempting to beat down upon it. Its deep teal shade contrasted greatly with the almost black hue from the night before and helped to reveal that he was one of only two Slytherin boys that had made it out of bed so far. The three other beds remained cloaked in untouched emerald velvet, the room silent as Scorpius padded toward the loo.

When Scorpius returned from his shower he looked to the empty bed again, wondering now where Albus has disappeared to. Typically it was Albus and Rose who slept in, preferring to take advantage of the weekend days to gain a few more hours of sleep the upcoming week would surely deprive them of. The change made him wonder if Albus had even come back at all.

~!~

Weekends at Hogwarts were Scorpius' favorite and not just because there were no classes for him to attend. Saturday and Sunday saw time for Scorpius to wear the muggle clothing he felt uncomfortable in at home. Muggle blue jeans were especially comfortable and as the year now slowly inched toward winter, something like a zip-up or trainers was more than appropriate even if the brand was one he was not familiar with. Despite not being in uniform, Scorpius felt that somehow his lack of robes allowed him to fit in. Without Albus or Rose by his side Scorpius felt especially ordinary, even as he entered the Great Hall to grab breakfast. Leaving with a piece of toast in his mouth and an apple shoved into his pocket, Scorpius was too relaxed to notice that regardless of what he felt he was still receiving glares. The smile he wore was too wide to go unnoticed, much less ignored.

On his way out, Scorpius nearly stumbled into a group of girls, all of them gawking as well. Lily Luna stared up at her brother's best friend, her face twisted for reasons that differed from her friends. She did not nor would ever think Scorpius Malfoy was attractive. In fact, he was too similar to her brother who often existed in his own world in a clueless and therefore careless manner. Though now in fourth year she was beginning to realize this was a trait all boys seemed to possess in one way or another.

"Scorpius!" she whined in irritation. Her friends were silent, sharing small glances between themselves as Lily looked up at the lanky blonde. Scorpius gave a lazy smile in apology, causing Lily Luna to soften. "Where are you running to?"

"I'm actually not sure," he admitted casually as he pushed back at his still damp hair. He looked around before returning his attention to Lily. "Have you seen Rose?"

Lily blinked, then sighed. "Diana said she heard her come in late. Her curtains were pulled when I left so I imagine she's still sleeping after the night she had."

"Shhh," Scorpius urged with a bony digit that nearly brushed at the youngest Potter's lips. "What time did she get back?" he asked, now with a much quieter voice.

"I don't know, Scorpius. What time did _you_ drop her off?" she sassed.

Scorpius straightened his posture and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I, uh...I don't remember."

"You were trollied too?"

"A bit," he lied.

"I can't believe Al let you get her drunk."

"Keep your voice down BP," Scorpius hushed, referring to his nickname for Lily - _Baby Potter_.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If I see her I'll let her know you were looking for her."

Scorpius beamed. "Thanks." He nearly skipped away, tossing his apple up into the air as he disappeared down the hall.

Lily turned back to her friends and shook her head to reveal her disregard. "Don't give me that look," she admonished as they walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"He's fit," Lily's best friend Keely said simply.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see him just now?"

"I did," Keely responded simply. "But if he wanted to walk by again I wouldn't complain about it."

Lily's friends laughed causing her to roll her eyes. "He's anxious and awkward and–"

"And fit. Just admit he's fit."

Lily Luna's eyes narrowed in well placed disgust. "He's my brother's best friend. That's the only thing I can admit."

"What's going on with him and Rose?" Frankie asked. Her essex accent did nothing to hide her intrigue.

Even though these girls were Lily's closest friends it was habit for her to pause before giving an answer. She learned early on that a Potter or a Weasley secret had far more weight than any other and for this reason she was constantly guarded, never truly letting anyone outside of her family in, especially not in the way Albus had with Scorpius so many years ago.

"Nothing," Lily finally gave as she sat down. "They're friends."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. She would never..." The girls kept talking, soon switching their attention to that week's Quibbler as Lily Luna began to stare off, still pondering what was meant to be a simple inquiry. Curiosity, it seemed, was like breathing on a newly lit fire. The only difference being oxygen was necessary and everyone surrounding Scorpius and Rose had been holding their breath for too long.

~!~

His concentration, or the vague sense of focus he was trying to conjure, had Scorpius once again ignorant to his surroundings. It was actually shocking that he hadn't bumped into someone else after his encounter with Lily Luna and it was even more unlikely that the person he did end up running into would be his own best friend.

"Scorp? Where are you going?"

His smile faded and his features turned defensive as he suddenly felt inexplicably vulnerable. "Where are _you_ going?" he tossed back in an attempt to remain calm.

Albus nodded up at his best friend. "I asked you first."

Scorpius sighed. "I—"

"Did you not bring Rose back last night?"

He breathed out, almost relieved. "Uh, no, I didn't."

"Scorpius! You promised!" Albus whispered as he pulled them toward a nearby window where foot traffic and eavesdroppers were scarce.

"I said I'd take care of her and I took care of her."

"You said you'd take her back to her dorm."

"I didn't run into anyone with the password," Scorpius lied. The truth was that he hadn't even tried. "She...she stayed with me. It was easier."

"She's going to hex your bollocks off."

"Nah, she didn't seem too upset." That wasn't a lie and Scorpius couldn't help but to grin when he remembered just how quickly he succumbed to sleep when Rose was by his side, keeping his bed warm.

"She was wasted!"

"She wasn't that wasted...How did you—"

"I checked on her. I don't even know how I made it up the stairs but thankfully I did. Scared the shite out of me."

"Are we not best friends? Is she not also my best friend? Do you not trust me at all? I'd never—"

"I'm not worried about that, Scorpius," Albus sighed. "I just don't want people talking."

"No one is talking. No one knows. She's upstairs sleeping—"

"No she's not," he rejected casually, almost annoyed that his best friend didn't know.

"What?" Scorpius' chest tightened as his eyes went wide. "Where the fuck is she?"

"She's out at the practice pitch."

"Diana Perry said her curtains were shut and—"

"Yes, I did that so no one would get suspicious. You're welcome."

Scorpius relaxed. "Wicked."

"Scorp! Not the point!"

Already he was a step away. "Thanks Al!" Scorpius tapped at Albus' back in appreciation before continuing in the direction of the quidditch pitch.

~!~

Scorpius knew he probably should have grabbed a jacket before coming outside. Rose would surely comment on his state when she saw him, his hood pulled up while he crossed his arms stiffly across his chest in an attempt to keep his hands warm. Scorpius couldn't remember the last time they'd had a day that was this foggy. The reality of that thought was confirmed when he arrived to the pitch and saw Rose quickly flying around, occasionally vanishing behind a cloud before appearing again.

Rose was very clearly lost in her own world, just as she usually was when going for a fly. She managed an unreal amount of concentration during games and even during practices but when she was alone she was able to let go. Even the way she flew now was different from the steady soaring she'd do at the Burrow over summer holiday. If Rose was aware that Scorpius was watching she surely would have stopped. Scorpius had only seen her this way once before and it was when the two of them forfeited sleep one night last Spring to toss a quaffle back and forth. It was many months before their almost-kiss and Scorpius remembered how Rose looked so relaxed and at home in the sky. The particular way she smiled nearly had him falling off his broom that night.

But the minute Rose realized what she was revealing in being so vulnerable she tightened up again. Even in front of him she had things to hide and possibly for reasons she was unaware of. The only time Scorpius had seen her like that since was when his lips nearly met hers. And now, standing watching her zip in and out of the hazy morning dew.

After awhile it was clear that Rose noticed Scorpius, shown in the way she took her time circling the pitch, boldly performing a few spins and drifts before coming to a smooth landing. She was competitive, if anything, and even with Scorpius out of uniform she felt the need to show off.

He didn't mind, of course. That was all too clear as his grin spread, dominating his features. "I don't know if I'd be flying like that after the night you had," he commented as she approached.

Rose smirked and shook her head. It was also an effort to loosen her curls from the bun she'd just unraveled. "Why not? Fresh air is nice," she confirmed, also smiling. Casually her broom was made to stand beside her as she grabbed for the bottle of water she'd tossed down earlier.

Scorpius could only assume her wand was in her pocket but his mind absently confirmed this with eyes that instinctively ran over her form and the way it was slightly overshadowed in her practice uniform. "Don't toss your cookies on the pitch. I have practice out here later," he continued.

Rose was already turning away from him. Her water bottle was empty and tucked under her arm as she grabbed for her broom and headed toward the Gryffindor tent. "Hangover draught," she delivered over her shoulder. "Works like a charm." Then: "Literally."

"You? Hangover drought? Who'd you pawn that off of?"

Rose grinned. "You."

A lazy smile pulled at the corners of Scorpius' mouth. "Me?"

"I owe you a vial. You can show me how to brew it later."

Whether it was the time of day or the weather, Scorpius followed Rose into the Gryffindor changing tent. He thought nothing of the action and was still focused on the outline of her hips beneath her jersey. "You're no fun. This is a right of passage...the hangover after the fun night out."

"Fun? For me or for you?" Rose asked. She was standing in front of her locker, grabbing items from within.

"For both of us. Though...I feel bad," he admitted honestly.

Rose pursed her lips in amusement. "Excuse me?"

"Waking up in my bed was supposed to be your other gift but you left before—"

Scorpius couldn't finish his thought. He expected what came next, her stunting his words with a well placed jab of her broom. He narrowly avoided the still bristles of her Comet 500. "I'm kidding," he defended with hands raised in surrender.

"Are you?"

"Alright, maybe not..."

Rose closed her locker and stepped into him. "'S not fair to get your best friend the same _gift_ you've given loads of other girls in this school."

Scorpius snickered. The stance he held to keep the cold from his body now existed in a display of arrogance. "I appreciate you thinking I'm gentleman enough to offer girls my bed."

"You're a pig," Rose tossed as she rolled her eyes upward.

"I was. Still can be. But I told you I was done with all of that."

It was Rose's turn to laugh. "Mhm." Once again she tilted her head back, clawing at her scalp and still trying to untangle her hair. Rose always believed that damp wind had a personal vendetta against her ginger locks.

Scorpius couldn't help but to stare. The angle at which she arched her back seemed almost inhuman but he was too lost in her tresses and the way the fog had them painted a deeper red. He swallowed, needing to move on. "You really didn't have fun?" he steered. He was hopeful. "I just thought—"

"I had fun," Rose finally admitted, now standing up straight, the toes of her trainers touching his own. If their proximity frightened her and caused her to lean back it would have been far too easy for Scorpius to reach out to her and keep her steady in front of him.

"Oh...you did?"

"I did," she agreed, still doing her best not to concede too quickly. "You're right. It was nice to relax and as much as you're an absolute arsehole I appreciate you taking care of me."

Scorpius beamed. "Anytime."

Rose exhaled steadily, now looking away. "I could have done without waking up in your bed half-naked but—"

It was a play at humor, or at least that was Rose's intention, but it was lost on Scorpius, especially as he straightened up and therefore stiffened away from her when someone joined them in the tent.

Wyatt Brennan took in the pair and let out a grin of his own. What was once so charming now felt like a threat and Scorpius sensed how Rose's body wanted to retreat as well. Instead she turned toward him, doing her best to feign strength despite his leering glare.

"Malfoy, are you a Gryffindor now?" Wyatt asked, raking his eyes over Scorpius' bony frame. The Slytherin towered several inches over Rose and stood taller than Wyatt as well but Wyatt was broader and the gear he wore only reminded Scorpius of how inadequate the Gryffindor still made Scorpius feel that past summer.

Like Rose, however, he did not waver. "Ha!"

"Right. Then off you go."

"Like hell," he spat.

Wyatt took a step in. "Excuse me?"

Scorpius joined him, now standing between Rose and the boy she was once so seemingly fond of. Out of the corner of his eye Scorpius saw Rose tense, ready to intervene. He wondered, briefly, who it was she was wanting to protect. "It's Saturday," Scorpius reminded. "I'm talking to Rose. Mind your own."

Wyatt looked to Rose and smiled. His simper faded, making him look almost soft beneath the dim light in the tent. "Happy Birthday, Rose."

"Piss off, Wyatt."

Scorpius chuckled causing Wyatt to look away. Even still his Gryffindor bravery did not deter him and despite Scorpius' position in front of Rose, Wyatt was reminded of his true task — the same one he'd forgotten the moment he found Rose and Scorpius nose to nose, enjoying what was clearly meant to be a private moment. The mere idea incensed him but Wyatt did his best to remain calm. "Rose, I want to—"

It would have been effortless for Scorpius to jump in and perhaps if this conversation had happened last year he would have. He was older now and knew Rose and her mind more each day. He could have done a number of things but the truth was that he didn't have to. He may have matured but Rose never needed to; she had always been far more familiar with her backbone than he had and despite her kindness she was never shy about standing her ground.

"I don't care what you _want_ to do, Wyatt. I meant what I said. Piss off. Let your absence be my birthday present."

Scorpius assumed Wyatt remained for at least a moment before walking off in a huff. He couldn't decipher much from behind the smile he wore, the same one that had his cheeks pushed so high he could barely see. Even as he centered himself and took Rose in, he saw that despite her scarlet cheeks she was clearly quite pleased with herself. She had also relaxed considerably in the time it took Wyatt to disappear.

"Bossy looks good on you, Ro." She giggled, hiding her pride quietly over her shoulder. When her quiet pride faded Rose didn't even try to return to her earlier conversation with Scorpius. She didn't know why she'd brought it up to begin with but in a way she was happy for Wyatt's interruption. Maybe she didn't want to hear the excuse Scorpius would give. Now that she was sober all she felt was average - Scorpius didn't allow her to spend the night because he wanted her, in fact their night ended the way it did because he didn't.

"I'll see you at rounds tonight?"

"What?" Scorpius straightened before following Rose out of the tent. "I don't get to see you before then?"

"You're seeing me now."

"That's cold."

Rose couldn't help but to dismiss his criticism with a scoff of her own. "I would like a nap. Then I'm spending the afternoon in the library."

"Merlin, you're boring."

She rolled her eyes. "Your compliments are boundless. But it's my birthday and I want a kip, so I'm taking a kip." Once more she was walking away, giving her best friend no other option but to follow.

"Let me come with you?" Scorpius nearly shouted, now trailing a pace behind her.

"To the library?" Rose asked as she spun around, walking backward to add to the ridiculousness of their current exchange. This wasn't flirting; this was typical. "It's a public place, Scorpius. You're more than welcome."

Her fiery nature had Scorpius wondering if Rose was trying to keep a distance after the night they had. Nothing happened and it was actually all rather chaste but that didn't mean he didn't feel a current of wonderment every time his skin brushed her own. Already Scorpius wanted to reenact their night and he wondered if Rose wanted to too. He wasn't brave then but after watching Rose tell Wyatt off he felt more courageous. He needed a second chance, but for what, he was unsure.

"I meant—"

"You want to nap with me?"

"I'm a bit exhausted," he reasoned with a shrug. "Sure."

"You have your own bed."

"I don't know. You tried out mine so I figured I could try out yours."

"Ohhh," she nodded dramatically, "is that how that works?"

"It should."

"The stairs—"

"Al was able to get up just fine this morning..."

Rose couldn't hide her smile. "We wouldn't be spending much time together," she reminded practically. "I'm going to pass out as soon as I lay down."

"Great. Me too."

Rose smirked. Finally she had slowed down, allowing him to walk by her side as they approached the pathway leading back toward the castle. "You're an odd one, Scorpius."

He sighed, the stress causing his feet to still. His usually presumptuous nature melted away causing Rose to stop too. Suddenly her best friend looked almost scared and it warmed Rose in a way that had her wanting to reach out and touch his face before he even had a chance to speak. Somehow though, that thought had her just as terrified.

"I really hope you did have fun last night but if not I just want to make sure you're—"

Rose didn't think. She leaned into Scorpius and kissed his cheek. "I did. Thank you."

His features brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I mean that...thank you."

With wide eyes Scorpius gave an enthusiastic nod. "Anytime."

~!~

They didn't talk about the previous night when they went up to Rose's room. It was as if all of this was new, and it might as well have been because Scorpius was the first Slytherin to not only make it into the Gryffindor common room but manage his way up what was meant to be a charmed staircase. The girls dorms were warmer, but Scorpius assumed a lot of this had to do with the Gryffindor tower's proximity to the sun. The dungeons provided for constant shadow, thus provoking a much different atmosphere.

The beds here were smaller, Scorpius assessed, and made out of wood that seemed more worn. With that line of thinking, however, he noted that Rose's mattress was far softer than his own. Once he'd stepped out of his trainers, he sat back and was nearly swallowed whole by her plush down comforter. Her bed was up higher than his was and his long legs barely touched the floor, making him feel like a child.

As Scorpius' eyes continued to take in the room, Rose stared at him, amused by his curiosity. Thankfully everyone was down at breakfast, meaning the pair could take their time adjusting to whatever this was. It was her birthday and after an early morning flight, Rose felt more alive than usual. It felt good to finally confront Wyatt but what felt best was knowing she did it with her best friend at her side and that same best friend did not doubt her ability for even a moment. They didn't discuss this, of course, but it was written in the silence that existed between them now. The closer the two became, the less they needed to say. All the things they didn't say often seemed so loud to Rose and she wondered if Scorpius heard them too. Sometimes she swore it was impossible not to.

"Here."

Scorpius looked up and caught what Rose had tossed in his direction. Before he could unfold and assess the piece of clothing, she spoke again.

"I stole those from your bag over the summer," she explained, gesturing toward the grey joggers. His grin of realization only grew as she carried on. "It was so drafty at Albus'—"

"That night after the cinema," he finished for her. "I remember...I wondered what happened to these."

"Me. I happened to them."

Scorpius laughed. "You should keep them. I have—"

"Were you going to kip in your jeans? I know you love your muggle clothing but even that's—"

"You're right. These are much more comfortable."

Rose stood at her armoire as Scorpius headed for the loo. It was as if he'd been here before — as if the innocent thing they were about to do had happened so many times before. She watched him go, still smirking. "Why do you think I took them?"

When Scorpius returned Rose was already in bed. He settled in beside her and instantly the curtains canopied them. Scorpius was too focused on the curve of Rose from beneath her blankets to notice the subtle way she performed several charms around them. The air was static and noiseless. Scorpius laid on his back, staring upward while Rose remained curled away from him. He swore they'd been in similar positions last night but he was too scared to move now. Rose wasn't drunk and despite what he'd said, he certainly wasn't tired. Scorpius, lost in the thought that perhaps he'd ruined everything, felt Rose grab his arm and wrap it around her waist.

"I don't remember much but I remember this," she whispered, almost like a promise.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He only exhaled as his arm relaxed against her, his touch practically inviting Rose to join him in sleep.


	8. The Start of Anytime

**A/N** : I really struggled writing the last chapter and honestly hated it when I posted it so thank you to everyone who left positive reviews. I know I keep saying it, but things really are picking up. This chapter is also much longer the past few have been so maybe I can get a bit more feedback?

Just a clarification, we're in sixth year now. I've made several subtle nods to time because we've had to cover so much to catch us up to the present. The talk at Christmas that ignited their friendship happened during Rose and Scorpius' fifth year. Second term of fifth year saw them growing close, ie. their almost kiss in the library. Wyatt asked Rose out at the end of her fifth year, they spent time together over the summer and when she returned to school in the Fall she found out about him and Emmaline. Which brings us to the present. First term of sixth year. This story takes us all the way through graduation so buckle up kids, shit is about to get real.

* * *

What was meant to be a simple recuperation after a reckless night somehow turned into a routine with Rose and Scorpius spending much of their free time at Hogwarts — sleeping together. Sleeping, both had found, was somehow innocent and intimate all at the same time. Scorpius felt just as close to Rose when she was recovering from a flu-like cold as he did when he woke up one morning to find her in nothing but an old t-shirts of his. He hadn't invited her that time and the idea of Rose coming to him without permission was enough to keep him lying awake every night thereafter, praying she'd be brave enough to do it again. It was almost as if sleeping alone was no longer an option.

On the first night of holiday break when it was time for Rose to seek out sleep on her own she found her childhood bed to be cold and unwelcoming. Eventually exhaustion convinced her otherwise but she counted the days — three to be exact — until she'd see Scorpius again. He was spending two nights in Mayfair with his parents before departing to the Burrow with Albus. There was solace in knowing the two would soon be under the same roof and though Rose was made to come alive at this thought, her bones ached too in an attempt to remind her of what she was craving: a quiet afternoon beneath a blanket with her best friend pressed into her side.

Arriving at the Burrow Rose greeted all of her family, giving her grandparents and aunts and uncles hugs and kisses to cheeks before excusing herself to bring her overnight bag upstairs. Her father's childhood bedroom always looked so untouched, as if years of hardship hadn't separated her parents from the teenagers that used to sleep there. Already the bed was expanded to fit her mother and father, while her and Hugo were given cots that consumed what little floor space was left. Rose's cot in particular was the very same camp bed her uncle Harry used to sleep on when he was a boy. Her parents often grew quiet when it came to the past but here in this room Rose felt close to the memories she knew they kept from her.

With her bag placed on what was meant to be a desk (her father joked that only her mother ever used it), Rose kicked off her shoes and nearly collapsed atop her cot. The thin mattress squeaked beneath her weight but she only settled further, even going as far as to clutch her pillow, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton in hopes that the familiarity would bring her closer to sleep. When she wasn't immediately consumed by slumber, Rose turned over. Her vision was shadowed and she instinctively opened her eyes, nearly crying out in the process.

"Hey," Scorpius laughed, already placing a hand to her hip as he settled onto the cot behind her.

"Bloody buggering hell, Scorpius!" Rose shouted, now tossing that same pillow in her best friend's direction. Scorpius merely took the item from her and put it beneath his head, accepting her violence as a gift.

He chuckled into her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Shhh, I'm trying to sleep."

Rose turned again but the leverage she wished she had was almost nonexistent and as she spun to hit Scorpius with her elbow all she could actually manage was to roll further into him. His eyes remained closed so Rose stayed on her back, allowing her breathing to slow just as his did while her gaze was lost on the barely-there freckle just above his lip. Even in sleep Scorpius' mouth was pouting, but she could feel him smiling from within.

Scorpius must have sensed the way she was taking him in because he raised a brow and opened just one eye. "Stop staring, Ro."

She rolled her eyes and shifted to turn over. "I'm—"

A strong hand pressed to her cheek kept Rose from rolling away from him again. She grinned into his palm, using her own grip to push him off of her. It was a natural reaction, to squirm away from his touch, but even she couldn't ignore the way all of her body seemed only to want to soften into him.

"Scor…" she whined.

"You can go downstairs," he explained. "But I'm going to stay right here."

Rose giggled, unconsciously rubbing her nose against his adam's apple. The sensation had shivers roaming Scorpius' skin. "This is my bed."

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. Their shade of blue was almost unreal, especially as it changed depending on his mood. In the quiet of the attic bedroom Rose could acknowledge just how handsome he was, how his dark brows and sharp chin exuded a confidence he'd never be capable of. These same good looks Rose admired were the ones that had Scorpius often feeling so confined but in the night's early moonlight she saw him differently. She saw him gentle and goofy and loving — above all, she saw him vulnerable.

Feeling like she'd walked in on a private moment Rose grew nervous and did her best to look away. Her arm was tossed over her head as she stared at the wooden slats of the ceiling. Their worn texture strongly contrasted the smooth carvings on Scorpius' Slytherin bunk. This all felt the same though only they were alone now and more open to the outside world than they ever had been before. No velvet curtain existed to keep them closed off and if anyone entered the room they'd see the teens in an unlikely embrace. Even amongst all of Rose's unexpected anxiety, an observer could have witnessed the way each breath Scorpius exhaled against her neck had her own heartbeat finding a calming rhythm.

She was ready to commit to sleep but at the last minute she opened her eyes once more only to find she'd been powerless to the pull of her own exhaustion. What was meant to be a moment was actually several and she could see how the moon outside had risen several inches in the dark sky.

As she sat up it descended again, returning her world to an equilibrium where the empty spot beside her seemed all too pronounced. The candle from the hallway illuminated the wrinkled sheets Scorpius had laid upon and Rose followed that light all the way downstairs where the cacophony of a Christmas party fuzzily greeted her ears.

All of her cousins were tucked in a corner of the living room playing Exploding Snaps. Just as Rose reached the last step, Albus jumped back, clearly surprised by the game's most recent outburst. Rose could hear Hugo's laughter and it had her wearing a smile as she continued to scan the room. Her mother and father were standing in the kitchen talking to a very pregnant Victoire. The youngest children ran in a circle around the stairs, leaving a trail of giggles in their wake. The rooms all blurred together in flashes of red and orange and the warmth they carried, not just in nature, discouraged Rose from settling into any one group. Instead she looked around again, clearly searching for the same boy that had deserted her.

Scorpius was in the middle of what looked to be an intense game of Wizard's Chess against James but he still felt it, that undeniable pressure of someone staring. He looked up and saw Rose but before he could smile she was gone again, fading into a crowd he once felt so intimidated by.

Suddenly motivated, Scorpius sat forward, moved his bishop and grinned. "Checkmate," he smirked.

James was dumbfounded and sat back. Over his shoulder he heard Albus laughing and as James turned around to gripe at his brother Scorpius took the opportunity to stand, essentially dismissing himself. He summoned his coat from the large pile near the door and slipped it on. He used his wand to tap at the stiff box in his pocket and before he could head outside his eyes caught on Ron Weasley's. The tall ginger gave him a friendly nod before inevitably watching Scorpius excuse himself outside. He used the same door Rose had just seconds before.

The cold air felt nice and the lack of noise wasn't completely undesirable either. Scorpius was beyond appreciative of the annual invite to the Burrow but even after four years he still felt out of place. Tradition couldn't erase the fact that much of his prior holidays were spent in relative quiet, often in lavish hotel rooms with only his mother and father as company. Even the occasional trip to visit his grandparents in Richmond was a sedated affair compared to a Weasley gathering.

Scorpius tapped at the cigarette hanging from his lips, causing the paper to ignite in a bright green flame. He inhaled, breathing in the night air with one fluid drag of freshly rolled tobacco. He could only exhale when he approached Rose and sat beside her on their usual bench. With their backs to the party Scorpius felt at home again, making him wonder why he had ever left her sleeping upstairs. He was constantly so unsure of everything, especially lately, but regardless of the context Rose seemed to always make sense.

Rose's vision was lost on nothing at all, and it blurred in and out of focus as she thought of the right words to say. She didn't mind sharing silence with Scorpius and his concentration on his fag encouraged the quiet.

Finally, she rolled her lips inward, then released a steady breath. "We've been friends for a year now, you know." Rose turned to look at Scorpius, her face unassuming. The night's air plumped her mouth and darkened its hue.

Scorpius' gaze shifted from Rose's lips upward. He looked away to blow out a puff of smoke but soon returned, giving his response with a slight laugh. "I mean, we've always sort of been friends—"

Rose nodded in a way that told Scorpius she didn't mean to offend him. It was habit, as her next move of snuggling closer into him was an assurance that she knew that she hadn't. "You're my best friend now."

His grin grew. "I am, aren't I?"

Rose casually dropped her head to his shoulder. "Wyatt tried to talk to me on the train," she explained, just as plainly. This time she didn't look to him, and Scorpius knew why.

"What? When? I was sitting next to you on the train," he spat in frustration.

"When you went to the loo."

"Sneaky git," he mumbled. "What did he say?"

"A whole lot of nothing," Rose groaned. "As usual."

Scorpius balanced his fag between two bony fingers so he could bite at his thumb. "You're too nice," he said honestly.

Rose lifted her head. "I'm not too anything, Scor. He just—"

"Needs to learn to take a hint. Yeah," he scoffed, "I agree."

She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to know."

"Why?"

There was no pause between her excuse of an explanation and his inquiry. "To take the piss out on you," Rose sassed. When it was Scorpius' turn to look heavenward, she snickered. "I don't know, I...I just thought I should tell you."

"I've kicked his sorry arse at the last two quidditch matches. I'd hate to have to take things off the pitch."

"No you wouldn't," Rose admonished in a slight groan while bumping him with her hip. A giggle escaped her lips too and Scorpius couldn't help but to join her in smiling.

"You're right. Haven't been in a good fight in awhile."

"Don't," she warned instantly. "It'll hurt your chances at Head Boy."

"Not if it happens away from school."

"Scorpius, please don't. I didn't tell you for that reason, alright? I don't need to be protected."

"I know that, Ro. It's got nothing to do with protecting you. I know you're more than capable of all of that. I guess...I guess I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I'm not hurt. Not anymore. More annoyed now, to be honest," she rationed inwardly, "and he just…"

"Yeah?"

She looked to him. Her softness turned sad. "It's like he knows it bothers you."

"What bothers me?"

"When he talks to me."

"Fuck yeah, it bothers me! He messed up. Majorly. He's not worth your time."

"You're right. And like I said, he's not worth your time either."

Scorpius continued to smoke his cigarette, breathing in deeper, as if trying to make each inhale burn. His wordlessness was not the welcomed kind and even without his attention Rose could sense just how angry her anecdote had made him.

"You said you'd quit before second term," she finally tried. Self-deprecation was one of Scorpius' many talents and she often distracted him by indulging in it.

Scorpius looked around rather dramatically, causing Rose to chuckle. "I'm sorry, is it second term yet?"

"You're an arsehole."

"I will quit," he confirmed. "Before second term."

"You promised," she reminded. "That's my Christmas gift, remember?"

Scorpius smirked. "That's what you said you wanted but I got you something else."

"Scorpius!" Rose shrieked.

"I'll give it to you when you come over." He watched as her eyes faded, stirring something within her he didn't quite recognize. "I think my parents are actually looking forward to it," he tried, continuing.

"Me too. And parents always love me so I'm hopeful," Rose admitted in a chipper tone. Scorpius could only laugh because it was true. "We just always spend time at school. Or here. And we're always with Al—"

"Yeah?" he asked sarcastically. "I didn't realize he had been spending the night too."

Rose's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she tried to elbow him. "I've never been to your house before, much less alone."

"Well I've never been to your house either," Scorpius reminded.

"Yes, but you've been here, to the Burrow, which is practically the same thing."

"Your flat in London is hardly similar to the Burrow. And I know this because I've traveled quite a bit and I can confidently say that magic or not, this place is—"

"Well it's the same concept!" she defended. "There are Weasleys inside."

Scorpius nearly dropped his head back to cackle. Soon though it was silent, allowing Rose to think again. "I can't believe you've never been to my house," she said, almost as if she were sharing a secret with the wind.

"You're only just now coming to mine. And it's taken us nearly a year. A visit to your home might have to wait until next Christmas. I'd hate to overwhelm you."

"Next year…" she sighed out. "This time next year we'll almost be done at Hogwarts."

"Thank Merlin," he groaned before taking a drag on his dwindling cigarette.

Rose rolled her eyes but this time her features lacked their usual playful energy. "I don't know why you hate it so much, Scor. You do so well."

"There's still…" He exhaled more than just smoke. "Why don't we talk about it later?"

"I don't want to talk about it later, Scor. I want to talk about it now."

He sighed. "I can't be myself there, Ro. You know that. I just can't...I can't just be Scorpius. I have to be Scorpius Malfoy...son of Draco Malfoy. Grandson of Lucius Malfoy, former death—"

"You want to just be Scorpius?" Rose clearly didn't agree but she also didn't argue.

"Yes. Finally." There was irritation in his voice and Rose couldn't decipher if any of it was meant for her.

She smiled nonetheless and shrugged too. "Maybe I don't get it because that's not how I see it—"

"Best friend privileges."

"Touché." The pair shared what could only be described as a flirtatious smile. "You've always just been Scorpius to me."

Scorpius allowed her calming energy to pull at his cheeks and bring him to a smile. In a show of gratitude he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head. This was a part of him he didn't let anyone else see. Sometimes even Albus was immune to his grief, though it was worth noting that perhaps the Potter boy could relate to his struggle more than Rose ever could. The only difference was Rose didn't judge him, while Albus, like others, couldn't help not to.

Pulling away, Rose did not detach completely. Instead, she looked to him, needing more — maybe even instruction on where their conversation would go next. It was her that had steered them thus far and as she studied his skin she saw that he had things he wanted to say if she was willing to be patient.

She wasn't wrong but no words came to Scorpius' fogged mind. He was confused and energized all at once as his gaze darted from Rose's eyes to lips then back again. Soon she was following suit, pulling his attention away with a succinct swallow that had him refusing to blink. Slowly, Rose angled her head toward him. It was a foreign feeling to be this bold, especially with her best friend, but she found she didn't care. As her hand gripped his arm it nearly collided with the hand he had reached out and tenderly placed to her cheek. Even with their eyes closed their lips met with gentle urgency.

It felt all too natural and the stare their nervous eyes tossed back and forth when they finally pulled away revealed more want than fear. Rose's chest was heaving. She dropped her hand from his arm and turned away from him. The detach caused his own hand to float away from her body as well, but not before his touch grazed the top of her thigh.

"I don't know where that came from," she revealed simply.

His inability to distinguish apology from amusement had Scorpius letting out a soft chuckle. "Me neither—"

"Rosie!" The sound of Rose's mother's voice pierced the air, officially dismissing the moment. "Pudding, darling," it continued in a much less shrill tone as if it had known what it had ruined.

Rose took Scorpius in. Her bravery had been donated completely to his lips, making words difficult. Even if the real world hadn't interrupted, Rose still wouldn't have been able to muster the courage to tell Scorpius she liked the kiss enough to want to do it again and certainly not brave enough to just do it.

"Coming?"

Somehow Rose was standing before him now, her arms shoved in her pockets and all of her seeming miles away despite her close proximity. Scorpius shook his head, nodding toward the fag still in his hands. "Going to finish this."

Slowly she nodded. "Don't take too long."

"Well save me some."

"I can do that," she promised, giving with it an awkward laugh.

It was easy for Rose to walk away, but somehow even easier to stop and spin toward his voice when Scorpius called her back. "Hey Rose!" Looking at her was different now and the pounding in his chest certainly wasn't helping the situation. "Thank you," he settled, so lost in his own thoughts he couldn't quite remember if that was his reason for saying her name.

Even so, Rose couldn't help but to beam. "Anytime."

~!~

The Malfoy home, while stunning in its own right, was hardly an estate. When Scorpius wrote to Rose explaining to her where it was she needed to go she realized she had actually been by it several times. It did not exist in a magical neighborhood, a fact shown by the occasional luxury vehicle parked along to fence line. The Malfoy townhome stood in the very center of the block. To the unsuspecting eye it had no obvious differences but as Rose approached she saw that the light on outside was sourced by a candle. As Scorpius had warned her, the home looked to be dark and empty and when Rose tried to peek inside she only saw her own reflection staring back at her.

The door's knocker was stationary, just as Scorpius told her it would be. Rose did as she was instructed and reached up for the cool metal, allowing her hand to rest upon the brass while it sensed her intentions. Rose didn't completely understand the magic behind the object but she was warmed to learn that the house was expecting her as her touch brought the entire home to life. She blinked and all of the lights were on inside and she swore she could almost hear laughter through the thick wooden door.

Rose exhaled steadily, using the time to push down at her dress and wonder if she should have worn different shoes. Her mustard colored jacket clashed terribly with the emerald green dress she wore but she smirked, hoping the chosen hue was not studied for a deeper meaning. It was Christmas and she could have just as easily worn red. Then again, that might have been more cause for speculation. A grey sweater laid on her bed at home — perhaps that would have been her safest bet.

It didn't matter now as the door opened behind her and Rose turned toward the sound. Her breath caught in her throat but she relaxed upon seeing Scorpius standing there, thankfully alone. He wore his typical dark ensemble, only his black jeans lacked their usual holes in the knees. His hair was just as disheveled as it always seemed to be, it's familiarity coaxing a smile from Rose's lips. She knew he would be different around his parents and maybe that was what had her so nervous but she was relieved to find she recognized every bit of him.

"Merlin…" Scorpius breathed out, releasing the bite he had on his lip.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?"

"No one else uses the door, so no," he admitted with a chuckle.

Rose leaned in to hug him quickly as if to prove to herself that he was real. It was also an attempt to ask that he stop staring. She felt self-conscious in her dress and her straightened hair did little to boost her waning confidence. Rose honestly thought she looked fine when she left her home but she could only imagine what the windy night had done to her on the walk from the tube.

Scorpius helped Rose out of her jacket. It seemed to disappear after that but Rose wondered if she was just distracted by the way he continued to take her in. Her nerves dissipated when she realized he had none. The same boy that said he hated his legacy seemed to come alive in its presence. The last time she'd seen him smile this wide he'd had his arms wrapped around her waist, fading off to sleep.

"You look...pretty," he finally settled.

Rose's gaze narrowed. "You sure about that?" she snickered in jest.

"No, I just...you always look great but tonight, you...nevermind," he shrugged, also shaking his head.

Rose smirked. "Thank you?"

His shoulders relaxed; despite her sarcasm Scorpius knew that she understood. "Anytime," he beamed.

"Where are your mum and dad? Are they already sitting? Am I late?" she mumbled.

"Early, actually," a voice said, causing Rose and Scorpius to look to the doorway behind them.

As her eyes followed its sound it was the first time Rose admired anything other than the bright home and the slender boy with the silly grin standing immediately inside of it. All of the interior seemed to be cloaked in various shades of cream and grey and the foyer they stood in was marked by a large chandelier above and several doors made of rich mahogany beyond it. Scorpius' mother and father stood at the threshold of one of those doors where inside Rose could make out a fireplace and a table. All at once her nerves returned and she forced a smile as she tried to remain calm.

Scorpius' mother took a step toward the teenage pair and added to her husband's casual greeting. "We're so glad you could come, dear," Astoria almost sang, embracing Rose and placing a kiss to the young girl's cheek.

If the size and presence of the home had not intimidated her, Rose was sure that Astoria's beauty would have. Like her home the dress she wore was a crisp white and though she was petite, she stood taller than Rose due to her impossibly high heels. In contrast with the two men that now stood watching their interaction, Astoria's hair was a deep black. Her unspeckled skin was marked by plum lipstick and perfect teeth. Everything about the Malfoy matriarch, from her voice to her scent, was undeniably sweet.

Rose blinked. She was almost sure her hair was in knots and her fear of being underdressed was now confirmed. If it weren't for Scorpius' crooked smile, she was sure that her mortification would have had her disapparating on the spot.

"Me too!" she finally gave, hoping too much time hadn't passed. "Thank you so much for the invitation."

"We appreciate hate you've taken care of Scorpius these past few years so we had to return the favor."

"Didn't want you to think we didn't know how to celebrate Christmas," Draco added, earning an eye roll from his wife who had returned to his side.

Scorpius looked away as well, clearly embarrassed. "No one thinks that, Dad," he groaned.

Rose had to hide a laugh behind her fingertips. She was thankful for Scorpius' chagrin as it relieved her body of some of its self imposed stress. He noticed as he was just as appreciative of the sound of her laugh for having similar calming effects. The two stood in comfortable silence that was not lost on the married couple still observing them.

"Rose," Astoria tried, as if an idea had suddenly come to her, "would you like something to drink, dear?"

"I would, actually, but um, let me help you…" Rose offered, taking a step toward her.

Scorpius crossed behind her, casually placing his hand to her back while she brushed by. He then nudged at his father, pushing them to disappear into what Rose had now confirmed was the home's dining room. Inside a too-long table was cloaked in a sparkling grey linen and marked by tall silver candlesticks. That too vanished from view as Rose followed Astoria down a staircase. Her heels clacked against each step, allowing Rose to sigh when realizing she'd forgotten to take her own shoes off.

As Astoria inquired about Rose's trip on the tube, Rose spaced out as a realization hit her. Her anxiety about this night was about one thing, a thing she swore should never matter. Now she she was plagued by the fear that the only thing more worrying than something like this mattering was that fact that Rose cared that it mattered.

Her lost expression did not disappear when Rose entered the kitchen behind Astoria. Now she had an excuse as her eyes raked over every bare bit of counter space and how the room still managed to smell of thyme and garlic.

"Did Scorpius tell you I'd need help?" Astoria asked as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Oh, no ma'am. We put him to work at our house so I figured it was only fair I offer my services," she joked, hoping it seemed casual.

"Draco mentioned that you may not be comfortable with the house elves so I gave them the night off," she stated simply.

"Oh, my, I...well I'm sorry. It's your home so I apologize if…"

"I've lived with them all my life so I guess it's time I try to do things on my own."

"There's so many people at my house so I guess we just don't have a need for house elves but if I were you I'd want a whole team of them," she added, laughing.

Astoria knew what Rose's mother did professionally and she also knew it was far more than ethics that kept the original Weasley clan from having house elves. Even so there was a genuine tone in Rose's attempt at comfort and because of it, Astoria shed her nerves and gave the girl a sincere smile.

Rose took another step into the kitchen, now standing opposite Astoria who had pulled out a tray and several glasses, already pouring different colored liquids into each glass. Rose recognized the unmistakable smell of Scorpius' favorite fizzy drink. The unmarked bottle and the flick of her wand that turned the liquid a more natural color told Rose that while Scorpius' mother was aware of her best friend's almost disgusting obsession with Vimto, it was likely his father was not.

"Your home is...it's really lovely," Rose finally commented. Astoria was plating the food now and Rose didn't hesitate to step in beside her and help.

"You live nearby, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Just the other side of the river."

"Well you should make it over more often," Astoria delivered genuinely. It was clear the thought was one that had been brewing long before Rose's arrival that night. "During summer holiday, I mean. You'll both have your apparition licenses soon," she reminded.

Rose couldn't help but to smile. "I'd like that."

~!~

Upstairs Draco and Scorpius finished the game of Wizards Chess they'd started before Rose's arrival. It was an easy upset for Draco who despite his best efforts had not won against his son since the boy turned eleven. Scorpius' chess skills only sharpened when he returned from his first year at Hogwarts and in typical fashion, Draco always refused to concede and let him win. It was no use though, as Scorpius managed to see the board in a way his father never could. Draco didn't need to push him to succeed when he seemed to be so capable of doing it on his own.

As Scorpius put the board away they heard the distinct pop of the lift, signaling Astoria and Rose were likely coming upstairs with the meal. His mind wandered but a moment of bravery allowed him to take advantage of the still empty room.

"Hey, uh, don't ask Rose about why she didn't floo or even ask her about the tube or anything, okay?"

"The tube?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah, the underground...the metro...you know," he explained, clearly not understanding his father's meaning.

"I know what it is, Scorpius, I just didn't know you did. Why would it matter either way?"

"Because I don't want her feeling awkward because she decides to live her life a bit differently. Just because we don't do muggle things doesn't mean she can't."

Draco smirked. "Her mother is a muggle, son." Then: "She doesn't live her life differently, we just have different lives."

Scorpius' brow furrowed. "Her mum's muggle _born_ ," he emphasized.

An almost-laugh escaped Draco's thin lips. "Don't start, Scorpius."

"Me?"

"You don't need to defend Rose. She's your friend and…" His voice trailed off while he observed his son's shift in demeanor. "She is your friend, right?"

"As opposed to what, Dad?" he tossed back too eagerly. His nostrils flared slightly and his eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Scorpius's defense proved the very existence of what was only meant to be harmless speculation by his father.

Draco rubbed a thumb nervously across his upper lip essentially dismissing the mixture of confusion and quiet rage he felt. "What did I tell you about that?" he hushed.

"About what?"

"You know what."

Scorpius snickered. "I really don't," he stated with attitude.

"Rose—"

"She's not a that, she's a who—"

"That being your feelings toward her, Scorpius!"

They hadn't had this conversation before but the current back and forth would have told a stranger otherwise. "Feelings? We're friends!" he hushed.

"Well if that's friendship, it needs to stop."

Behind them Astoria and Rose appeared. Scorpius was thankful for the interruption and he helped them both lay out each dish while Draco took a seat. It smelled absolutely wonderful and each platter steamed before them as they all sat down and began to serve themselves. Rose nervously looked to Scorpius from across the table as he passed trays back and forth. When their plates were full, he sipped at the liquid his mother had poured for him and nearly sighed at its taste. The love Astoria had for her son was so distinct Rose couldn't help but to admire it. She'd cross the River Thames more often if it meant she could continue to witness it.

Rose was more quiet than she ever had been before. Scorpius spent much of the meal joking with his parents and then spending each second in between gauging her reaction to it all. He was worried she felt out of her element but in actuality Rose was more than happy to observe the family scene before her. It was so different from her own but it existed on a similar plane: full of love and with its own distinct dynamic.

When Scorpius and his father began a talk about quidditch, Rose noticed Astoria's silence and decided to start a tangent of their own, immediately becoming lost in conversation. Rose could see Scorpius and his father snickering out of the corner of her eye. With each word there was a gleam in her best friend's eye, the same one she'd seen when he played quidditch or most recently held her while she slept. It was there too when he kissed her just last week. It seemed to be present in the moments that truly demanded Scorpius's attention, the same moments he didn't mind giving it.

"Rose, you'll come with us to the European Cup next year, won't you?" Scorpius asked, inviting her and his mother back in.

The redhead gave a closed-mouth smile from behind her glass. "Oh, I—"

"Have you been?" Draco asked. "You really have to go."

"The energy's wicked," Scorpius promised.

Astoria sighed out but agreed. "They're not lying. It really is the most fun."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

~!~

They had pie and went through three rounds of tea. Astoria rejected Rose's offer of help cleaning up and Scorpius walked them to the door so they could step outside. With her jacket on and her wand nestled firmly in her pocket Rose practically skipped down the steps before taking off down the street at a similar speed.

"Rose? Rose!" Scorpius called out. His long legs made his task of catching up to her an easy one.

"Not angry I didn't want to floo home?" she asked, tossing what sounded like an accusation over her shoulder.

"I know you're upset. I can tell you're upset. I wanted to—"

She finally turned around. With arms raised she shrugged as she walked backward. "Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know. Tell me." Rose shook her head and turned to face forward. "No, really, Ro. I need to know because I can't..." His voice trailed off and his feet stilled. "Rose…"

Soon she was facing him again, the two standing opposite one another at the corner nearest the park. There was silence but Scorpius' eyes widened as he watched her begin to cry. Instantly he was reaching out for her but it was all too clear her intention was to keep him at a distance. For the first time in months she didn't want him to touch her.

"Your dad..."

"Rose, that was nothing," Scorpius sighed, now with shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What was nothing?" she tossed back. "How do you know what I'm going to say? I thought—"

"You're absolutely right," he cheeked. "I'm certainly not a seer!"

"And I'm not a Legilimens but if I heard him correctly—"

"Maybe you didn't," he reasoned softly.

"No? He wasn't telling you he didn't want us to be friends?"

Scorpius released a heavy exhale before hiding his gaze behind a well placed hand to his forehead. Frustrated fingers rubbed at his temples, willing the stress to go away. He dropped his hand. "Don't you think if that's how he felt he would have told me long before you arrived? And he probably wouldn't have invited you in the first place?"

"Then what was he saying, Scorpius?"

His breath caught in his throat and for a moment Scorpius was sure Rose would take off again but was stunned to see her still standing before him, waiting. If he denied what she heard, he was admitting other things — things he hadn't even fully admitted to himself.

"I don't...I don't know. It...it doesn't matter."

"They're your parents, Scor! It absolutely does matter."

"Rose..."

"And your mom mentioned me coming around this summer and that meant a lot to me because I've always been insecure when it comes to your family and that was really nice to hear."

His forehead creased. "Insecure? Why?"

"Because! I just get this feeling—"

"Rose, stop it! My parents really like you. Tonight confirmed that."

"They just don't want us to be friends, right?" Rose asked, almost with a laugh. "Why? Because I'm half blood?"

"Rose, what? That's...that's...no!"

"I know you're set to be engaged to Elizabeth Gaunt, Scorpius. I won't stand in the way of that."

"No, it's not...that has nothing to do with this," he said firmly, almost annoyed that she reminded him of something he was always trying to forget.

"You're lying to me, Scorpius. You wanted to know why I'm upset so I've told you and you're not doing anything to help. I...I have to go."

"Rose, no! Wait!"

Rose didn't scamper the way she had earlier; her movements were actually rather slow but what she lacked in energy she made up for in purpose. So many times on their way to the station, Scorpius wanted to reach out and bring her back to him. He wanted a repeat of their moment on the bench outside of the Burrow and he wondered if she wanted it too.

Eventually Rose was bouncing down the steps toward the underground. Scorpius was too focused on her back to notice the serene quiet around him or the fact that he was now in a part of his neighborhood that felt incredibly foreign. His curiosity halted when he watched Rose stick out her hand and walk forward through a twist of brushed metal poles. He followed but the turnstyle did not move and with his emotions so heightened the jolt of force he felt as he stumbled back seemed personal. Rose turned around to him and smirked but he did not hesitate, reaching forward and jumping over the bars to quickly join her on the other side. While her grin fell, she allowed Scorpius to walk beside her until they stepped on to the train and took a seat.

"You realize you're going to have to get back now, right?" she finally asked after the tube's second stop.

Scorpius looked to her, dumbfounded. "I realize that now. I hadn't thought of that before but yeah I guess I will."

Rose snickered and looked away once more. "You're going to laugh but...I've never not been liked before."

Scorpius did laugh. "Of course you haven't."

She sighed and took his hand. "You're my best friend, Scorpius. I mean that."

"I...I know."

"But I just feel like our time's running out. We have one more semester and then we have our final year and I just feel like we can't exist outside of Hogwarts. In the real world. We can't—"

"Rose? What? Yes," his voice attempted to convince, "of course we can."

"Can we?"

Scorpius had lied but Rose had a legitimate question. Regardless of how his parents felt about Rose there always was a lingering belief that though the world had changed since the war it had not transformed completely. The losing side did not disappear, they merely separated and what they could not eradicate, they ignored. It was possible Scorpius knew this better than Rose even did. The truth had him silent and blinking, taking in the flashes of light between stations as the train continued toward Rose's stop. Once again the pair was drowning in silence.

* * *

If anyone ever wants to discuss my characterization of Draco and Astoria I am all too happy to do so. They're both so complex and I share a soft spot for both of them (at this stage in their lives...in this story...as a couple) and they'll make just as many appearances as Ron and Hermione because even though the story isn't about the adults, it's still totally about the adults.

Slightly unrelated: I'm changing this story's rating to M. This isn't a choice to change the story's trajectory - I always knew what the rating would become (and if you read any of my works this shouldn't surprise you) but I always put it as T first so readers can decide what they think of my characters and my style before writing it off completely. I'm also doing it randomly now because I loathe when authors change it right before the chapter where the rating is proven...such a spoiler!

Thank you for being lovely and reading! I appreciate you :)

x. Elle


	9. Rumor Has It

_Rose,_

 _I just arrived home. The first thing my mother told me was how happy she was that you could come and how lovely you are._

 _I wish you had let me walk you home. I don't want your mum and dad thinking I let you walk alone. I surely could have managed my way back to the tube and back home. I may not be a muggle but I'm not a complete idiot. I also think it would have been advantageous for me to do that on my own. I won't get my apparition license until halfway through the summer so I'll need another way to come see you before then._

 _I wanted to ask you tonight if you wanted to come over for the New Year. Al also invited me to his house and I know that's what your family does so we could do that too. We didn't get a lot of time alone tonight and after the way we left things I just want to make sure we're okay. I also still have to give you your gift._

 _Hoping you're not actually mad at me._

 _SHM_

~!~

 _Rose,_

 _I don't know if you received my last letter. Nestor didn't seem like himself when he returned but maybe it was just the flight. He didn't seem to want to eat though which tells me you fed him...of course you fed him. I imagine you made him rest before returning as well. That would explain the extended absence. In a way I'm surprised you didn't send Scout back. But I guess that would have been silly if you weren't sending back a letter. Then you would have had my owl and I would have had yours…_

 _How long are we going to do this? Do you not want me to go to Al's then? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's your family - not mine. As I'm writing this I'm thinking maybe I won't go regardless. I don't want you to have to worry about it so there it is. I'm not going._

 _I can see the fireworks from my balcony...because I have a balcony and there's a ledge out there I can sit on too. You can see a lot of the city, actually. But I didn't get to show you my room which I also wanted to do. You're probably rolling your eyes but I don't care. My bed's far nicer than my bunk at Hogwarts. Far bigger too. Much more conducive for a kip. You owe me a nap._

 _What do you have planned for the rest of break? I'm sure you're busy but hopefully I'll hear from you soon?_

 _SHM_

~!~

 _Rose,_

 _I saw Al today. He's actually sitting next to me right now playing a vid-yo game. James is here too. They want to know who I'm writing but I didn't want them to think anything of it._

 _Al told me you didn't come on New Years. I told you I wasn't going so I hope that's not the reason. My dad was out of town so my mum and I got take away. We went to the square for the countdown. Have you ever been? Muggles might be onto something. I also took the tube with Mum. She really found it all to be quite exciting. I told her you showed me how. She asked about you again and I lied and said you were doing great. I don't know how you're doing because it's been five days now and I haven't heard from you. Feels weird, to be honest. The last time we went this long without talking was last summer…_

 _I don't know if you're even reading this. I actually convinced myself the other day that you're probably not. You have a right to be mad at me. I guess I didn't do a good job at explaining myself but now you're ignoring me so I can't fix this even if I wanted to...and I do want to, by the way._

 _Thinking of you._

 _See you tomorrow._

 _SHM_

~!~

The occasional reporter and the stares the Granger-Weasley family received as they crossed onto Platform 9 ¾ were common but would never be something Rose would get used to. Her mother and father handled it all so well, usually leaned in and talking to one another in hushed voices as if to distract themselves from the flash of a camera or the sometimes persistent leering of a curious stranger. Hugo was usually irritated by the attention but Rose kept a hand to his shoulder, steering him through the crowds to where they always met their cousins before boarding. Together they all managed to exist despite the unwanted glares. It was likely this was the reason Rose loved being around her family; she didn't have to pretend with them and their presence provided a safety she couldn't even begin to explain to an outsider. That is, it was foreign to her until Scorpius came along. He had also helped her to disappear in a crowd a time or two and after she hugged her mother and father and waited for Albus to do the same, Rose boarded the train wondering where her best friend was now.

"Rose?" She looked up at the sound of her name being called. She had stopped at the top of the steps, gripping her rucksack but looking toward the cars that were typically occupied by Slytherins. As she turned around to face her cousin she took a step back, gesturing to the aisle she was sure he'd disappear down.

"Oh, uh, no," he mumbled. "I can sit with you today."

Rose's brow furrowed. "Huh? Why?"

Albus's eyes widened and he leaned back, feigning offense. "Alright. Or I don't have to…"

"No, I just...I'm fine. Why would you need to sit with me?"

"I don't _need_ to do anything. I just thought I could. We didn't see too much of one another over break and I figured we could catch up before we spent the next week or two _still_ not seeing one another," he joked.

Rose nodded, also giving a forced exhale. "Right. Of course." She swallowed. "Sorry," she managed quickly before turning to walk to her usual car. Albus followed behind, earning himself many confused faces from his cousins as he sat down.

"What?" he asked as he slumped back in his seat.

Rose stood beside him, ignoring the tension in the air as she tucked her bag safely upon the luggage rack. She was able to wash out the sound of her family interrogating Albus, wondering the same things she did: why he was sitting with her and more importantly, why he was not sitting with Scorpius.

There was also a bit of wonder Rose assumed was familiar only to her. She wondered what Albus knew. What had Scorpius told him about their somewhat intense holiday break? As Rose's mind raced she began to calculate the probability of Scorpius requesting that Albus sit with her. Maybe he had asked Albus to collect details, to test Rose's mood before Scorpius had the chance to. Or maybe, and much more likely, Scorpius just wanted to know Rose was okay and feared the rejection he might face if he inquired on his own. His unreturned letters surely didn't do much to convince Scorpius that everything was fine and with his friendship with Rose on shaky ground, it was likely Scorpius felt himself losing grip elsewhere as well — Rose certainly did.

"Hey, uh, I need to do rounds…" Rose said, her voice stammering as she looked to Albus.

She also gained the attention of Louis and Lily Luna, both equally perplexed but doing their best to hide the fact as they attempted to diagnose Rose's sudden anxiety. To Rose, however, they might as well have been absent. She looked only to Albus, her eyes wide and her mouth pursed, essentially asking that he not ask questions so she could just dismiss herself. The way Albus looked back at her told Rose that maybe he was truly ignorant to all that had happened between her and Scorpius over break. His nod was a curious one but it was warm enough to let Rose go. Albus may have known very little about the kiss at the Burrow or the argument on the tube but he had always known that the friendship between his cousin and best friend was far from simple.

Outside the compartment Rose was thankful for the drop in temperature. It made it easier for her lungs to contract as she began pacing down the aisle with a determination that may have fooled any onlooker into believing she had a pre-planned destination. She didn't; she just needed to get away from her family and she knew that despite her want to seek Scorpius out, she also didn't need the glares she'd get if she pretended to stumble into the Slytherin car.

Once she got to the end of the aisle she figured she could turn around and start back again. But she was stopped, her body jolting backward at the feel of a hand to her wrist. She didn't have time to scream or even defend herself as her body spun toward the force, shocked into silence even as her back came into contact with the now closed door of the loo.

"Ohhh," she groaned lowly, tossing her fists into Scorpius' chest. "Don't do that!" she screeched.

Scorpius smirked. Her presence made him smile but he was also built up by the mere thought of returning to Hogwarts. Rose took him in, her features softening as she remember that he had to be arrogant — or at least he believed that he had to be.

"You could have written," he stated simply.

The loo gave the pair little room. Even with Scorpius now leaning back against the sink, his knees touched Rose's thigh from where she stood still up against the door. The room gave them no choice but to take one another in: her in her Gryffindor uniform and he in his Slytherin one.

"I needed some time," she finally let out with a huff.

Scorpius stood up. "Time? For what?"

"I just needed to clear my head. We have a big semester and—"

"Rose," his voice admonished, "don't do that."

She sighed, her eyes blinking into focus that she donated solely to him. "I went from kissing you at my grandparents' to crying over you a week later. You're my best friend, Scor...and none of those things should be happening. I just needed to breathe."

He agreed. They never actually fought the way they had on the tube. Usually their rows were silly and instigated in jest. Scorpius also didn't want her crying over him. His intention was never to make her sad or to feel ashamed and the way she also wanted to dismiss their moment at the Burrow told Scorpius that maybe his inability to explain himself had cut her deeper than he realized. Or perhaps she wanted to ignore the kiss anyway and their argument only gave her better reason to do just that.

"We can ignore the kiss. That's fine," Rose continued with an exhale. "But I can't ignore the rest of that."

"Why? We always have! People talk and we ignore them, right? It's what we do."

Rose sighed. "Sure, Scor. Fine." Slowly she turned away from him, her hands reaching out for the door to slide it open.

Scorpius' much taller frame stopped her, resting on the latch before her fingers could lift it. "Don't do that, Rose! Don't walk away because you want to keep the peace!"

"I'm walking away because I don't want to talk about it! If I was ready I would have found you."

Scorpius took a step back, his shoulders slumping. "Ro..."

The redhead forced a lazy smile. "Let's just get settled, alright? Please," she softly pleaded as she placed a hand to his cheek. "I love you, Scorpius. I do. But my future is coming at me quickly and I'm just overwhelmed. Dinner with your parents just brought it all into focus."

Scorpius said nothing. He couldn't. His face still trembled where her touch had been and he heard her words over and over again, mimicking each eccentric roll of the rail wheels below.

Rose shut the door behind her, figuring as she walked away that Scorpius would appreciate the time alone. Her words weren't easy to say and she knew they were even harder for him to hear. Despite his hardened exterior she knew her best friend to be completely soft and pliable in her company. She wanted everyone else to see that version of him too. Or maybe, despite her somewhat harsh tone, she very selfishly didn't.

"You okay?"

Rose settled into the spot beside Albus, her body jostling as the train shook along the tracks, bringing them closer to Hogwarts.

"What?" Rose asked sweetly. To an outsider her disposition made Albus' question seem ridiculous. "I'm fine."

~!~

Rose awoke in her dorm, almost forgetting that she was no longer in London. The previous day had gone by so quickly and she was thankful she'd finished all of her reading during break because after dinner she nearly collapsed into her bed, craving sleep in a way she never had before. It was a good thing too, as when she awoke she felt refreshed and somewhat optimistic about all that was possibly awaiting her downstairs.

With the help of a drying spell, she readied herself quickly. Her bag, of course, had been packed the night before and the books inside bumped her hip as she hopped from step to step down the staircase. She smiled at the housemates still milling about in the common room, presumably avoiding breakfast in hopes of delaying their return to academia altogether. By nightfall she'd concern herself with slacking students but for now she was looking forward to a full breakfast, also wondering if she could possibly fit a fly in during her free period.

At the bottom of the staircase, Rose's energy hiccupped. Her feet slowed and brought her to stand where her cousins were congregating, all of them in a circle in an attempt to shadow what Rose could only assume was a secret.

"What's going on?" she asked in a voice laced with cheer. "Why aren't we sitting?"

"Hmm?" Lily Luna asked, bringing all of them back into focus. "Nothing." The group separated, revealing the very opposite.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Guys, I'm serious. What's going on?"

"You tell her, Albus," Hugo urged, elbowing his cousin.

"Al?" Rose inquired, leaning in. Their silence spoke magnitudes and as Rose studied their peculiar nature she wondered if maybe they should circle up again. They hadn't wanted their words heard and now she, even ignorant to the topic, didn't either.

"There's um…" He released a nervous cough, causing his throat to clear. "Well, Lily heard from Bridget Reilly who heard from Allison Delaney that you and Scorpius were…"

"What? Arguing?" Rose scoffed. "We are."

"No. Not arguing." Albus dismissed, only causing a very clueless Rose to lean forward in search of an elaboration. "Shagging," he muttered quickly.

"Excuse me? That's ridiculous!" Rose yelled, adding in with it a laugh.

"Well, I mean, you're not, right?" Hugo asked, suddenly concerned.

"No!"

"Because a lot of people were saying they didn't believe it but then someone said they saw you and Scorpius come out of the loo and—"

"That's where you were?" Albus asked, cutting his sister off. It seemed he was making connections of his own and those deductions mimicked deceit and had his face flushed in anger.

"Oh my god!" Rose deflected.

"There are worse rumors, right?" Lily offered sympathetically.

Hugo furrowed a brow and turned to her, slightly annoyed. "Are there?"

Albus' disappointment had turned to disbelief now. Rose joined him there but on a completely different level, one where her disbelief was soft and more comical than anything else. Finally she shook her head. "This is unbelievable," she spat, all before turning away from them to head back toward the staircase.

The breakfast she was looking forward to would have to wait and she convinced herself she wasn't very hungry anyway as she realized it would be several more hours before she had the chance to eat again. She further debated with herself that this extra time would allow her to re-read her Charms notes. She'd poured over them countless times but there was certainly no harm in skimming before class. Professor Flitwick was especially fond of Rose and her early presence in his classroom could only work in her favor.

As her mind continued to wander, Rose realized she had turned down the wrong corridor and slowly began to double back. As soon as she shifted, essentially moving in reverse, she heard her name. When she looked up she wondered if she was somehow dreaming again. Everything about this morning seemed surreal.

"Rose!" Then it came again, the source of the noise coming closer. "Rose! Wait!"

Rose closed her eyes, willing the voice to go away. Even from behind her tightly shut lids she could feel the way a few students had stopped and turned to watch the interaction play out before them. Without rumors, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were interesting. Now they were a spectacle.

"God, woman, would you slow down?" he urged. Scorpius was thoroughly out of breath and his limbs still vibrated in revolt of the way he'd just exerted himself to catch up to Rose. He imagined if she weren't so ticked at him she'd use the opportunity to scold him for the cause of his breathlessness: the same smoking habit she had yet to learn he had kicked since seeing her last.

"I can't talk to you right now," she hushed.

"I know you're angry, but—"

"I'm not...well I guess I am," she conceded. "But have you heard?"

"That we're shagging?" Scorpius asked, beaming. "Yeah," he laughed.

Rose lifted her rucksack and tossed it toward her best friend, hitting him directly on the hip. Scorpius pretended to shy away from the movement but he was barely affected by her attempt at violence. If she was intent on ignoring him she would have walked away by now but instead she stayed and fought, seemingly seeking out familiarity whether she acknowledged it or not.

"Scorpius! This isn't funny!"

"I mean, it's slightly comical," he said, giving a shrug.

Rose softened. "You're a right arse, you know that?" She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned to walk away but soon Scorpius was beside her again. His long legs made the task an easy one and as Rose looked away to roll her eyes she couldn't avoid the amusement she felt tugging at her lips, coaxing them into a smile.

"I just...so what?" he tried. "They've always talked, right? No one ever thought we'd even be cordial with one another and now you're my best friend…" His voice trailed off and he sighed. "I hope you're still my best friend."

Rose looked heavenward. "Of course you're still my best friend, Scor."

Scorpius grinned again. "Sorted. Then who cares? Ignore them."

Rose exhaled and continued to walk. Her eyes were donated to the stone below but she saw the way her feet had her nearly bumping into Scorpius as the two somehow managed to walk with their hips almost touching. With their robes on she wondered if they looked like a single mass from behind, their bodies were so close.

"I don't need the entire school to know who I'm shagging," she revealed through the silence.

"But we're not shagging, so…"

"I don't like being grouped in with your…" Her voice hesitated as she searched for the right word. "Conquests."

"Yeah but they're saying you're the _only_ girl I'm sleeping with so really you're quite different."

Again Rose tossed her shoulder into him, her small frame doing little to push him away. They stopped outside of the Charms classroom and he gave a face that had her giggling and giving into the laughter when she saw him chuckling too.

"Rose Weasley! Scorpius Malfoy!"

Headmaster McGonagall's voice had a sobering effect on the two, bringing them out of their momentary escape and rushing them immediately back to reality. The air felt cold and static around them and both seemed to swallow, hiding any fear they felt as she approached. Somehow the silence had a deafening sound, drowning out anyone else with a loud thumping that echoed their rapid heartbeats.

"Just the pair I was looking for."

"Bloody hell," Rose muttered. Thankfully the professor was still too far away to hear Rose's expletive.

"You two. My office. Now," she directed.

"Fucking shit…" Scorpius whispered, almost in agreement.

It was Rose who took a step forward first, following McGonagall as the teacher practically floated toward the Headmaster's tower. If classmates weren't looking before they definitely were now. The rumors of their relationship were now supported by the steady hand Scorpius had placed to Rose's back, guiding her away from the crowd. But what seemed to speak more loudly was Rose's inability to remove it. In fact, she appeared to soften into him, staying that way as the pair disappeared up the winding staircase.

* * *

Thanks to all for the reviews and follows! I appreciate the support...it really does encourage me to get these chapters posted more quickly.

x. Elle


	10. Fume of Sighs

"Sit," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Rose and Scorpius slowly lowered their rucksacks to the floor before leaning back into the stiff cushions of two tall and rather ancient-looking wingback chairs. The chairs were no more comfortable than they looked but their height concealed the pair from the door, a moot point considering the loud slam they'd just heard signaling they would have no interruptions going forward.

Scorpius looked to Rose and was surprised to see her attention had been pulled from the floor. Instead she looked up, her eyes locking on the portraits behind the Headmistress' desk. He watched her take a considerable amount of time studying the picture of Professor Dumbledore with a gaze that narrowed, likely in shame, the longer he stared back at her. Rose crossed her leg over her knee then leaned back in an attempt to disappear further into the chair. Her hands were folded into fists where fingers picked and peeled at skin made loose by her nervous mouth. Biting her nails was a terrible habit but when she was nervous it became somewhat masochistic as she took that emotion out on the skin of her fingertips as well. Anxiety appeared at very inconvenient times and had left her nail beds bloody on one too many occasions.

Without warning Scorpius reached over and slapped Rose's hands out of her mouth. The movement made a slight smacking noise against the tense and silent air but McGonagall did not look over. Rose's pink lips, previously pursed, fell open in shock and mimicked the wide gaze she gave Scorpius as her head turned slowly upon her neck. She was stunned he'd be so bold and her nostrils were flared and her eyes turned dark as they bore into her best friend, questioning if his action was meant to incense her in the way that it had.

Scorpius smirked. He raised a brow in a show of victory before turning back to face the Headmistress. She had just finished signing off on a letter that was soon disregarded along with the rest of her work. In an instant her desk was cleared and she put down her cup of tea as she joined her students in sitting.

McGonagall sipped at the hot liquid through thin lips. Her posture was far better than Rose or Scorpius' but she seemed more relaxed and she displayed this clearly as she placed her cup down on its saucer and pushed it away.

"Biscuit?" she offered, her bony hand gesturing to a glass jar.

"Oh no, thank you, ma'am," Rose gave. She cleared her throat and shifted to sit up straighter, her body subconsciously readying itself for mental battle.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head. He also leaned forward but did so to give the headmistress a soft grin. "No, thank you, Professor. I'm watching my figure."

Rose's lips parted once more, that same shock from earlier spreading a flush across her face as once again she slowly turned to look at him. He seemed pleased and as he sat back Rose shook her head and looked away. She glanced down to her hands, wanting so badly to pick at them again, if only to waste time. Instead she hid them beneath the sleeves of her robe then shoved her palms flat beneath her legs.

"Do you know why I've called you in?" McGonagall finally asked.

Rose looked to Scorpius then back to the Headmistress. "Well, no ma'am."

"Something was brought to my attention…" she began slowly. The pause after her words was meant to give her students a chance to explain themselves but Rose and Scorpius were unnerved by it and forced further into silence.

Minerva sighed and reclined back slightly. "If my sources are correct then last semester, Miss Weasley, not only were you down in the Slytherin dungeons but you made it into the boys' dormitory there."

Rose planted her feet more firmly on the ground and shifted forward on her seat. "Headmistress—"

"I'm not finished," she returned curtly, causing Rose to slump again. "I've been told you spent a night there."

"I…" Rose didn't know what to say. There had been the night of her birthday but then several afternoons and mornings and evenings thereafter when Scorpius' bed had felt like a refuge away from all of her stresses. "It's not what you think," she settled quickly. "I was...sick."

"And no one in Gryffindor House could take care of you?"

"Well…"

"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmistress shifted unapologetically, "do you have anything to add?"

"It's not what it sounds like," he mumbled, also sitting forward. "And it's certainly not Rose's fault."

"Being sick?" Minerva nearly snickered. "Well I wouldn't think so."

Scorpius sighed. "I told Albus—"

"Potter?"

Scorpius paused, his eyes darting back and forth as he calculated how much sass was appropriate for such a ridiculous question. "Uh, yeah…" he settled awkwardly, ultimately deciding against it but only for Rose's benefit. He exhaled before continuing. "Right so I told him I'd bring her back to her dorm but halfway there I realized I didn't have the password."

"Rose, you were so sick you couldn't give Scorpius the password?" she interrogated. Before Rose could formulate a response, McGonagall had moved on. "Why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, you see, she—"

"I was drunk," Rose admitted flatly.

It was Scorpius' turn to slowly twist his head upon his neck as if he didn't want to add to the quiet chaos that surrounded them. He blinked, then swallowed, syncopating the passing seconds as he waited for McGonagall to respond. When she did he just continued to take in his best friend, his eyes stunned by more than the quivering lip she always wore upon admitting defeat. Her honesty came with an ulterior motive. Rose prided herself on being truthful but there was something else, too. It was as if she wanted to throw herself into the fire before he had a chance to — it was as if Rose knew this scolding, while given to them both, was directed in Scorpius' direction and she wanted to avoid his downfall before he even had the chance to recognize it.

For Rose, bravery often felt like a punch to the gut. Its necessity meant a deviation from the plans she'd likely spent substantial amounts of time concocting and when studied lately it seemed her bravery was only needed when Scorpius was around; when his spontaneity had her positively terrified because it awoke things within her she seemingly had wanted all along. She had never planned to have him in her life and now he was her best friend and she felt a million different things for him as they sat separated in the very same room.

"So not only did you enter Slytherin House and make it to the boys' dormitory but you were drunk...on school grounds?" she clarified slowly.

Rose gave an exaggerated nod. "That's about the shape of it."

It was clear McGonagall was just as stunned. Her silence displayed a moment of weakness. She was not angry — she was disappointed; the saying usually meant for parents was not an unknown one and it didn't go unnoticed by Scorpius who had heard it from his father in many different forms. Scorpius didn't blame the Headmistress for playing favorites. Rose deserved the accolades her parents' hard work granted her especially because year after year she only continued to prove the strength in her name.

"Rose, that's…"

"It's my fault!" Scorpius blurted out, not even bothering to take his eyes off of Rose. When her expression changed he followed suit, realizing only then that it was his voice that created the outburst.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I made her drink!" Scorpius continued. This time he was far less surprised by his words when he delivered them to McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy while I appreciate you defending your friend—"

"I did!" he continued. "I snuck everything in. It was my idea. And you're right, I should have just gone up to Gryffindor tower and waited for someone to help her in. I wasn't thinking."

Professor McGonagall allowed her own gaze to bounce back and forth between the pair. "It doesn't sound like either of you were," she scolded.

"I'm...no, you're right."

Minerva gripped the arms of her chair and sighed. "You're hardly the first to consume alcohol on school grounds. You are the first, however, to manage to spend the night in a different house's dorms."

"I wasn't too coherent," Rose mumbled in embarrassment. "The charms must not have thought I was much of a threat."

"They probably pitied her, ma'am," Scorpius offered. His attempt at humor had Rose's nose scrunching upward, her stare turning icy as it pierced him.

"Or the renovations we're doing have rendered them useless," the professor suggested.

Scorpius nodded, still avoiding Rose's intense glare. "Or that, I suppose."

"I don't think this will surprise you but I pegged you for a Head position, Rose" she droned, sharing the sentiment with no one in particular. The pause between title and name had both teens feeling hopeful. Ironically it was Rose who deflated after the reveal. "Now I'm not so sure…"

"No!" Scorpius yelled, nearly tapping at the desk to emphasize his frustration.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Scorpius!" Rose hushed.

"Punish me!" he suggested with arms raised wide in surrender. "Don't punish Rose. She didn't—"

"Yes, I did!" Rose screeched. "You won't go down for this, Scor! That's not fair!"

"Professor, it was my stupid idea! Please!" he begged, clearly ignoring his best friend.

"You are Sixth years," Minerva continued, not phased by either argument. "You both know better and you've both always done so well so it pains me that we are here right now. You're prefects, for Merlin's sake!"

"Of...of course," Rose accepted with eyes that immediately fell to the floor. Scorpius didn't need to look to her to see how close to tears she was. His initial interjection was an attempt to avoid the very sadness that now threatened to paint Rose's pale cheeks.

"You're both suspended from the first three quidditch games of the season—"

"What? No!" Scorpius looked up but was shocked to realize the volume had not come from him. Rose was now standing, her hand strong on her hip as she gestured toward him. "You can't do that to him! He needs those games—"

"Ro, it's fine," he said, his voice soft and confused. "It's only fair…"

"No, Scorpius!" she dismissed with a light stomp. His face was unchanging so her anxiety had her turning back to McGonagall, needing some sort of immediate reassurance. "Please professor, anything else!"

The Headmistress was unwavering too, though not because she was confused. While Scorpius was shocked by his best friend's outburst, McGonagall saw it coming and it was the very reason she felt secure in her decision to suspend them. "What do you suggest, Miss Weasley? Expulsion?"

Rose fell back in her seat, her body surrendering to unsteady limbs. She was so close to tears now that she could only shake her head. Much more movement would have had her crying.

"Any questions?"

Scorpius shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "No, ma'am. That's it," he accepted with a sigh. "We...thank you. That's fair."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and jutted her chin out, awaiting a similar declaration from Rose. "Miss Weasley?"

Her answer came in the form of silence as she grabbed for her bag and simply ran out.

~!~

Scorpius didn't look in the kitchens or the greenhouses because that's where he believed Rose would be. Scorpius looked in those places because he knew she wouldn't be there; he knew Rose only accepted comfort after she'd processed her emotions on her own and it was his duty as her best friend to grant her that space. He also felt he owed her this time considering it was his foolish idea that had her so upset in the first place.

Scorpius knew Rose was in the library. She was always in the library but her location therein was always telling. There was the table near the entrance, one among many, that she occupied with her cousins and brother always during the first few weeks of term. A large arm chair fit her curled up form perfectly during midterms when she was doing her best to hide all of her stress from the world. Her table hidden in one of the back rows was reserved strictly for serious studying but only Scorpius knew this as he was always the only one brave enough to seek her out. He was also the only one successful enough to pull her away from all of it, that is if he weren't sitting by her side. His mind flashed to that night often especially now that they'd followed through and been brave — or senseless — to give into whatever urge they'd had to connect in that way. They had kissed and it was brilliant and everything had been an absolute mess ever since.

As he dismissed the memory, Scorpius was reminded of where it was he needed to be. Just outside the Restricted section there was an area so dimly lit that most weren't aware of the table that sat there or how it was a secret place he and Rose had made their home beneath regardless of the time of the year. Usually it was eerily quiet with only the shuffle of numb limbs or the occasional page turn to interrupt the silence. Today, with the window nearby making no apology for the sun it let in, Scorpius could see Rose's sock covered legs sticking out and could hear the small sniffle she gave. He was happy to hear its tone because it indicated she was almost done crying.

This was confirmed as Scorpius kneeled down and began to crawl toward his best friend. Rose had her head tossed back and her eyes closed while her fingers, some raw, fiddled with a crumpled tissue. It was clear she was annoyed by her emotions but as Scorpius settled into the space beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders she unleashed again. Her head was placed to the crook of his neck and her hand made small brushes, up and down the skin just beneath his parted collar.

When those ministrations stopped and her chest no longer heaved against his, Scorpius finally spoke. "You're very predictable, Ro. First place I look and here you are," he half-lied.

Rose grumbled a laugh but did not lift her head.

"Don't be upset," he continued. "It's only three games. Two of them are against Ravenclaw and with their team this year they'll be easy wins."

This had her looking up. "I don't care about me, Scorpius! I care about you! Those scouts are—"

"It's...it's fine."

"Fine?" she shouted back. "That's your future, Scorpius!"

"But it's not, Rose!"

"What..." Her features shifted. "What do you mean?"

"I don't...I don't want to play quidditch professionally," he revealed. Scorpius' head shook slightly and his chest beat beneath Rose's palm. It was almost as if the admission was new to him as well.

"What? Since when?" Rose gawked.

"I was going to tell you at Christmas but then we kissed. Then I was going to tell you after dinner at my parents but then you were upset. Now you're still upset and—"

"I don't understand. Is it me?" Rose asked, removing her touch from his skin to instead point it inwardly. She was sitting back on her knees now, her face twisted in confusion.

"What? No...no." Rose remained quiet so Scorpius sighed. "I just don't think I'll stay in London after graduation."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking of going to America for a bit," he explained. He also shrugged, as if the idea was far more casual than it seemed. "Maybe for longer than a bit...work as a healer."

"Scorpius you can still be a healer here. That was the plan, right? Play quidditch for a few years then when you're ready to settle down—"

"I'm ready to settle down now." Rose's eyes widened and Scorpius grinned, shaking his head. "Not with a family or anything just in general. I meant what I said, Rose. I need to forge my own path and I can't do that here."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You'll be Head Girl and you'll ace your NEWTs and you'll get a job doing anything you want. You don't need me."

"I do though. You're my best friend, Scorpius. I do need you," she implored. When Scorpius remained silent, Rose sighed. She looked away then back to him again. "I guess now is as good a time as any for me to tell you that I am terrified of everything coming my way. I can't...when my parents were my age they were fighting snatchers and death eaters. They were saving the world," she added with a nervous laugh.

"You're not your parents, Ro."

"Neither are you," she countered immediately. The way Scorpius closed his eyes slowly had Rose reaching out for him in a show of warmth. "See? It's true but it's not comforting. I know that's not how I'm supposed to feel but I do. I don't know if I can live up to everyone's expectations. And if today is any indication, I can't."

"It's...small setback," Scorpius answered. "You know McGonagall gave us the punishment she did because it'll prove to the whole school that we're being reprimanded."

"Yeah, but it still confirms the rumors."

"Is the idea of shagging me that repulsive?" he asked. He leant back, feigning offense with a hand placed to his chest.

A smile tugged at Rose's reluctant cheeks. "What? Like you want to shag me?"

The lighthearted air was gone. Both just continued looking at one another, breathing — waiting. The last time they'd done this they'd both been senseless enough to let their lips touch. Before that they'd been just as scared as they were now, afraid to move for fear that it would confirm all the other was hoping.

"We'll be okay, Scor," Rose assured as she settled back down beside him. She dropped her head to his shoulder and laced her hands around his arm to keep him close.

Scorpius sighed and looked straight ahead. All of his hope was dashed except for the small amount that heard her referring to them as a singular unit. "Yeah, we will be."

~!~

Ironically enough, Rose fell asleep against Scorpius and the two somehow tangled themselves into a comfortable mess of limbs upon the very uncomfortable floor of the library. Scorpius awoke to Rose's shuffling and she placed a kiss to his cheek before whispering that they'd only been asleep for two periods. _Only_ , she had said, all before disappearing. Her altogether calm nature told Scorpius that despite the courses she had missed (courses McGonagall would surely excuse her from) she deemed their quick nap a necessary one.

Scorpius agreed but his muscles ached as he made it through the rest of his classes, through dinner, then down to his dorm to shower and get into bed. It wasn't ideal but he knew Rose had taken a similar path as he didn't even see her at dinner. When he offered to bring her something to eat, Hugo mumbled that he had taken care of it but only after he'd sized him up. Scorpius felt uneasy under the much shorter boy's gaze but he nodded in his absence, figuring he deserved whatever scrutiny was cast upon him. It was okay if everyone believed the rumor and the subsequent punishment were all his fault; Scorpius agreed.

Two quick spells had Scorpius' hair coiffed back and then protected from what was sure to be a restless night of sleep. He knew things with him and Rose were back to where they needed to be but not seeing her before bed felt odd despite it being the very thing they'd gotten used to over break. With their secret becoming common knowledge it was unlikely they'd be granted shared sleep beyond the few passing moments in the library like they'd had earlier.

Before Scorpius could close his curtains Albus entered. In typical fashion he was already dressed for bed but his hair was unnecessarily wet and he carried with him a cup of tea. For as wonderful as Scorpius knew his male best friend to be he was also thoroughly amused by him. Albus made no apologies for his eccentrics even as they only highlighted the natural way in which he never seemed to fit in.

When Albus said nothing, Scorpius followed. He looked down to his book, hearing the rustling of Albus readying himself for bed. Too curious, he looked up, only to find Albus looking back at him. Just as quickly Scorpius looked away, returning to his book as if the moment had never happened.

Albus chuckled all the same. "Are we not going to talk about it?"

Scorpius didn't remove his attention from his book. "Not much to talk about."

"Well at least people are talking about you missing games, not about you shagging."

"They're still talking about us shagging," Scorpius returned lowly as he finally marked his page and set his book aside.

Albus paused, then sighed before taking a step inward. "Can I ask a question? And you don't have to answer, I mean, it's none of my business but—"

"Did we actually shag?" Scorpius guessed from behind a grin. "No."

"Oh. Okay. Right," he nodded casually.

"Trust me, I want to. I've wanted to for a long time now. But I wouldn't take advantage of Rose like that and—"

"Wait, what?" Albus asked, getting even closer.

"I mean, she was tossed so—"

"I know. I was there. I just...what?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Are you shocked? I mean, really?"

"I...I don't know," Albus shrugged.

"Don't act like you're surprised, Al."

"I just..."

"You can't say anything," he reminded in a more serious tone. "She doesn't know and it needs to stay that way. It's not like she'd ever go for it anyway. And...and she does better when I'm not around."

Albus was standing beside Scorpius' bed, his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against one of the four posts. "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"Doesn't matter," he disregarded simply. "It's what she should believe. She deserves everything that's coming her way. The high grades and the Head Girl position and then the job offers...all of it. I'd die before I ruined any of that."

Albus forced a smile but before he could respond the door was opening, inviting other boys in.

"Ayyy! Scorpius!" one of them let out before the door could even shut.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and reached out for his book. Albus stepped away, mostly backward, already guessing how this was going to go.

"Be honest, Scorpius...is she a good lay?" Max Kensington asked.

"Are you being serious?" Albus roared as he jumped back in. "That's my cousin!"

"Listen, Potter, we get that but you have to know she's fit. We've all wanted to shag Rose," another added, delivering the sentiment to Scorpius as if he knew it would bother him.

"All blokes do," Max agreed. "I'm a little surprised Scorpius got to it first but—"

"Shut your mouth, Kensington," Scorpius warned, reminding Albus he was still there. He jumped out of his bed and met the rest of his dormmates in the center of the room. His height gave pause to the argument but did not stop it completely. In fact, Max took a step toward Scorpius, nearly standing before him.

"How long has it been going on? Just this year? Last year?" Max persisted.

"Piss off," Scorpius spat.

"Why so testy?"

"Because she's my best friend—"

"And you've shagged her," he reminded. "Who cares, right? It's just a shag."

"It's not...Rose isn't just a shag," he dismissed. It sounded as if he were amazed someone could even think that. Then again, it was clear his thoughts on Rose Weasley differed from everyone else's and he didn't want to contemplate what part her lineage and house alliance had to do with that.

"What? You have feelings for her, Malfoy?"

"What? No!" he dismissed strongly. "It's a rumor, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Scorpius," Max said calmly, rolling his eyes. "All I know is that if I shagged Rose Weasley I'd be telling everyone. I'm impressed you were able to keep it a secret this long—" Scorpius grabbed for his wand, ready to hex Max, but Albus had already stepped in. Scorpius was honestly so enraged he momentarily forget there was anyone else still in the room.

"Fuck off. All of you." Scorpius fumed. He hopped back into his bed and shut the curtains immediately. To remain would have given him permission to act on the rage coursing through his veins.

A silencing charm was put up around him, blocking out any noise from outside. Scorpius didn't even bother to light his wand but in the darkness of his bed he wanted a cigarette, mostly because it would have given him an excuse to escape. It was also a distraction from what he really wanted which was to know Rose was okay, wherever she was.

Scorpius' mind wandered as his breath steadied. With his two primary wishes off the table, all of him was convinced that sleep was his goal. _I didn't shag her_ , he thought. And he meant what he said to Albus about how he felt, and how he shouldn't feel that way. That didn't keep Scorpius from secretly wanting her, even as a friend, especially at times like this.

~!~

"I know what I heard, Rose! You, naked in Malfoy's bed—"

She saw red. And swatches and flecks of blue and green and yellow as well. "I don't know where you think you heard that. Certainly not from either of us!" Rose felt such a foreign fury consume her that it took several moments to realize the voice she heard was her own and she was the one arguing with Wyatt Brennan just outside the Great Hall.

A considerable crowd had gathered around them, some of them her own cousins who were currently holding wordless conversations as they all wondered who would intervene and when. Sadly, they were just as stunned as all of the other bystanders.

"Sure I did! That morning at the pitch."

"Well you heard incorrectly," she rejected, almost flippantly. "And how dare you! You cheated on me! And then you got jealous when I moved on. Fuck you," she clipped cooly.

Wyatt gave a sly grin. "Pretty mouth, Weasley. Malfoy show you how to use it?"

Rose lunged at Wyatt, her arms and legs moving erratically. She was so consumed by her rage she swore her body had left the ground and just when she thought she'd finally made contact with Wyatt's face she felt a strong jolt, pulling her backward. It was that same force that had her weightless in the first place, a touch she wasn't able to identify until it had her shoved into a small alcove beneath the stairs. Around her she heard professors gather, asking that the crowd disperse. Professor McGonagall had ordered Wyatt into her office and when the room was seemingly quiet again, Rose looked up and met Scorpius' eyes. His gaze had her breathing returning to normal but did nothing to quell her frustration.

"Rose! He's not worth it!" Scorpius reminded.

"I knew it was him! I knew—"

"Sod it, yeah? He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's jealous."

Rose's mouth twisted in disgust. "You can't drop your toy in the sandbox and then get upset when someone else picks it up."

Scorpius smiled and tenderly cupped her cheek to rub away a tear Rose was likely ignorant to. With closed eyes she smiled into his touch. "You're hardly a toy, Rose Weasley."

"They'll see you." It was the first time her voice was soft as it teetered between want and warning.

"So? They already think we're shagging."

Rose smirked. "Can't have them thinking you actually have feelings for me. Don't want to ruin your reputation." She forced a smile and slipped out of his grasp. Before she could let go completely she reached up to kiss his cheek. Her mouth lingered and for a moment Scorpius wondered if he had not wiped away all of her tears as he felt her lips hot with moisture against his skin.

"Thanks, Scorpius," she whispered.

Just as easily as he'd pulled her out of the public eye, Rose chose to go back into it, likely heading to class with her head held high as if the morning had not already been enough to exhaust her. She'd act like none of this happened: the fight and the moment she had with Scorpius thereafter. She'd keep it with their Christmas kiss, just behind all of the afternoon naps and flies around the quidditch pitch she was currently craving.

In her absence, Scorpius looked to the empty space she'd previously occupied. He could still feel her breath on his neck. "Anytime," he whispered with an eye roll upward.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry if this all seems a bit "teen drama" right now...I have to get all of this surface stuff out of the way before things get heavy. I assure you the rest of the story fits much more along the lines of the conversation that happened between Rose and Scorpius in the library but these more dramatic moments are necessary to juxtapose the people they truly are with who the world expects them to be: teenagers with famous last names, mostly. Am I making any sense?

Anyway! Thanks for reading!

x. Elle


	11. Blood and Bones

**A/N** **:** I am SO SORRY this has taken me so long to post. I am the absolute worst and I feel terrible about it. Work has been insane and I finally closed on a project I've been working on for over two years so that took a lot of my time/mental energy. But I'm here and can hopefully return to posting a bit more regularly. It's been almost a month since my last update and that's super rare for me so please forgive me!

* * *

It was endlessly embarrassing that the one thing Scorpius and Rose both loved more than anything else in the world was the same thing their entire school had to watch them exist without. This thought drove them to walk the halls of a very empty Hogwarts while everyone else was out at the quidditch pitch, immersing themselves in the first game of what was likely to be an intense season. They could have gone to support their teammates and perhaps they should have but it was much easier to wallow in their shared self pity. It was also an opportunity for the pair to have a few moments alone and it was more than nice to know that the silence around them was a choice and not the byproduct of fellow classmates watching and waiting for proof of all they'd only heard.

"Here," Scorpius said, extending a small plastic baggie toward Rose. She looked up, her nose scrunched as she tried to discern its contents through the sugar coated plastic. "It's just candy."

Rose dropped her head back and rolled her eyes heavenward, groaning. "How can you eat right now?"

"How can you _not_ eat right now?" Scorpius tossed back, genuine offense coating his words. "I'm bored."

Rose shook her head, dismissing him. Even so her eyes glanced to his bag of confectionaries then back up to his mouth where he effortlessly tossed several sour chews inside. "Your obsession with muggle sweets is concerning."

"What? How?" he asked, his tone incredulous once again. "They really have a much better selection than we do. Albus and I found—"

"I think your dad can handle the muggle trainers but candy might be crossing into dangerous territory." The smirk that accompanied Rose's statement nearly had a sound.

"Guilty pleasure."

"Like your smoking habit?"

"Like the smoking I'm not allowed to do because my best friend—"

"Has your best interest at heart and prefers you alive," Rose answered for him.

Scorpius looked away. "If you weren't in such a sour mood — pun absolutely intended because these fizz balls are bloody delicious — you'd be enjoying this bag of sweets as much as I am. But noooo, you have to take everything personally—"

"It is personal, Scorpius! You need to be out there playing!" Rose shouted with an arm extended in the direction of the far off pitch. "This is your future!"

"You're right, Ro...you're absolutely right," he agreed softly. All attempts at humor vanished in a single exhale. "It's _my_ future. You've put yourself into this stupor because of _me_. But I've accepted it. I'm relaxed. We can't change it so why waste all of this energy fighting it?"

"Because—"

"Besides, I already told you this isn't what I want to do. So either you have an unhealthy obsession with the way my parents are going to react to this or the even more unsettling option is that you think I won't go through with leaving and I'll need these quidditch recruiters to sign me because I'll have no other option after I graduate."

"Scorpius," Rose sighed, "I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

He breathed out too, wishing it was nicotine that coated his tongue instead of the numbing effects of too much tart sugar. "Well obviously I am angry and it has nothing to do with my dad or my future. I like quidditch and this is ridiculous and we did nothing wrong. So I'm letting it go. I don't have any other choice."

With her arms crossed over her chest Rose was silent, her eyes focused on the wall opposite the window they burrowed into. "You just have fizz balls," she commented rather dryly.

A wide grin spread across Scorpius' face. "I just have fizz balls. And this new…" His voice trailed off as he reached into his pocket. When Scorpius' attention returned he saw Rose was not waiting for his next treat but instead staring down the hall to where her mother and father walked, heading their way. Scorpius stuffed the chocolate bar back into his robes and instead extended his hand upward to wave. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" he shouted energetically.

Rose shielded her eyes as her cheeks rouged in embarrassment. When she looked up and saw Scorpius was still wearing a silly grin, she quickly grabbed for his hand and brought it down, asking that he please stop waving. Scorpius chuckled, shrugging in mock offense even as Rose pushed him away from the situation. He obliged and fought the urge he had to swat at her backside before he turned down the hall, leaving Rose to face her parents on her own.

If this was any other visit Rose would have run to her mother and father and given them both an unapologetic embrace. The hug from her dad would have lifted her off the ground in a way that was still so reassuring even at the age of sixteen. Then they would walk into Hogsmeade as a family and discuss her courses and any anecdotes acquired in the few weeks they'd been apart. Ron and Hermione worked more than most parents and Rose understood this was especially true when her and Hugo were away at school. Often it would just be one of them visiting for a game while the other traveled the country teaching training exercises or attending wizarding summits. To have both her mother and father present on such a beautiful day only highlighted the immense feeling of failure that had been plaguing Rose since McGonagall first announced her punishment. Her fear manifested and Rose waited instead: alone and apprehensive while she continued to calculate how she'd explain her suspension to her usually understanding parents.

She blinked her mind back into focus and by the time her mum and dad stood before her Rose realized she had already hugged both of them but said nothing in greeting.

Hermione shared a concerned look with her husband but before she could speak Ron was stepping forward. "Rosie?"

"Oh, hi, I'm...sorry," Rose gave with a laugh, also shaking her head. "I guess I didn't know both of you would be here," she lied.

The furrow in Hermione's brow did not vanish even after another puzzled glance was cast toward Ron. "I moved a few meetings around," she explained slowly.

"You didn't have to—"

"Well clearly I did," Hermione countered strongly.

"Mum…"

"No need to dwell on the obvious, Rosie. You don't seem to be hurt so I know it's not an injury that has you benched. Besides if it was an injury you surely would have written to us yourself and—"

"Dad!" Rose shrieked.

Ron only smirked. "The floor is all yours, love."

Rose looked down as she turned away from her parents and began to walk. She had her arms crossed stiffly over her chest and she bit the inside of her cheek, delaying the truth on her tongue.

"Professor didn't tell you why I was suspended?" she finally asked.

Hermione gave a forced and therefore unsteady exhale. "No, she did not. She respects you and thought it should come from you."

Rose nodded. "Right…"

Ron leaned forward. "Rosie?"

In an instant she was still again, tossing her arms away in a show of frustration as she delivered her apprehension outward. "Before I get into it, none of its true. Well, some of it's true but—" Her mumbling sputtered. "Wyatt told the professor that I spent a night in Scorpius' dorm room."

Ron practically coughed. "That's the untrue part, right?"

"Well, no...but nothing happened!" she defended. "I was...drunk."

"Rose…" Hermione admonished.

"I know! Scorpius wanted to throw me a birthday party and it was just a small thing but I drank a little too much—"

"Where was Albus?"

"Does it matter?"

"He should have made sure you got in alright," Hermione explained in support of her husband's accusatory inquiry.

"I didn't need to be taken care of," Rose dismissed.

Ron chuckled. "Clearly you did."

"Well, I mean...Scorpius did take care of me. But I shouldn't have drank. It's my fault. I'm lucky Professor didn't take away more."

"No, you shouldn't have drank but I don't understand why you have as many games benched as Scorpius does."

"I was drunk but I wasn't that drunk," she returned, avoiding her dad's icy gaze.

"Rosie..."

"I could have left if I really wanted to," she offered. It was meant to be a defense of her best friend but it seemed to only incriminate them further.

"Bloody hell..."

Hermione felt Ron's grip on her hip tighten, ushering her to step forward in support. "So what's the untrue part? Because so far—"

"The shagging," Rose stated quickly. "Wyatt told everyone we shagged but we didn't shag. There was no shagging."

"Rosie, please stop saying shagging," Ron begged with a hand held up to emphasize his urging.

"Well she can't, I mean...Professor McGonagall brought that up in your punishment?" Hermione clarified, somewhat hesitant to hear her daughter's answer. Her mind craved clarity but it seemed none was to be found.

"Well, no. I mean, she may assume, but, uh, Wyatt started telling people."

"People?" Hermione repeated.

"How many people?" Ron asked immediately after.

"It doesn't matter because now everyone knows."

"Knows?"

"That I shagged Scorpius!" Rose almost shouted. "Err...that's what they think!"

"For fuck's sake, Rosie..."

Hermione took a step away from her husband and her eyes darkened in disappointment. "Ronald, please! You're not helping."

He ignored his wife, looking only to Rose as he spoke, almost in apology. "These things matter, love."

"I know."

"Even if it's not true you can't put yourself in these positions. Not so close to graduation."

Regaining a sense of control Hermione stepped forward again and placed a reassuring hand to her daughter's shoulder. "I'm...your father and I are sorry that your name comes with so much responsibility but it does. People watch you and Hugo more closely, you know that right? I wish it weren't true but it is."

Rose bit her lip again, her eyes unable to hold her parents glares. "It's not a bad legacy to have, I suppose," she reasoned.

"No, but it's nice not to be defined by it and I'm sorry that it has clearly made things difficult."

"It hasn't made anything difficult," she gave with a sigh. "I have. I did. I shouldn't have drank and I should have stopped Scorpius."

"You're bloody right you should have," Ron spat.

"I'm sorry..."

The air was silent as the trio existed in a world immune to the energetic cheering wafting over from the quidditch pitch. In the silence Hermione and Ron shared a look, one that reminded Rose that beyond her namesake, the friendship her parents' marriage was built on did her no favors in arguments. Though diametrically opposed in character the pair remained as one unit despite their clear differences and they did so effortlessly, especially when it came to their children.

Finally, and with resolve, Ron pulled Rosie in and kissed the top of her head, his eyes never leaving Hermione's as he did so. "You just have to ignore them. There is one perk to being part of the Weasley clan. You have family that'll help you get through this."

It wasn't a lie. She did have family that would help her; she had Albus and Hugo and Lily Luna and she knew that if she wrote to James or Roxanne or Lucy that all of them would put her mind at ease. The problem was that her family no longer felt like her first line of defense. The same boy she'd been punished with, the one with the unhealthy obsession with muggle sweets, was the only one she wanted to confide in. It was a harrowing realization for a girl who for so long had allowed her last name to define her. Maybe her apprehension in confronting that truth showed that she was still struggling to let all of that go no matter how much she told herself she craved the very opposite.

~!~

In another hallway, one close to where Rose stood with her mother and father but separated by vastly different worldviews, Scorpius leaned into the ledge of a glass window avoiding the looks his own parents gave him. His palms scratched into the uneven surface of the stone as he fidgeted. His robes sat on his shoulders rather sloppily and his usually suave appearance was lost as he curled into himself, appearing much smaller than he usually did in these halls — not because he had decided to tell his mother and father the truth but because he had failed to apologize immediately after.

"Draco, please!" Astoria hushed. "Lower your voice!"

"My voice?" the Malfoy heir asked, nearly laughing at his wife's request. When the argument first began Draco witnessed Astoria cast a silencing charm in his peripheral. Her insistence on propriety often had him doubting how she ever managed to fall in love with him in the first place. "Are you not just as upset?" he asked, his tone more curious than accusatory. "I made special arrangements for these scouts to come out—"

"Dad," Scorpius tried, straightening his posture in an attempt to reenter the conversation. "Please don't yell at Mum when you're clearly angry at me. Look, I'm sorry alright? But—"

"It is not your turn to speak, Scorpius!" Draco insisted sharply. "I cannot believe you!"

"Yeah, well—"

"I told you not to develop feelings for her. I told you—"

"She was drunk, Dad! And we didn't shag! We didn't even snog!"

"It doesn't matter," his father dismissed cooly, not quite able to catch his son's eye. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't care about her."

"Of course I care about her!" Scorpius returned. It was this assertion that had his feet planted firmly on the ground again as he took a step in toward his father, nearly towering over him in the process. It was a reminder that while the two shared many physical traits, Scorpius was his own man now and seemingly had been for much longer than Draco cared to admit. "She's my best friend," he reminded without hesitation.

"I'm not daft, Scorpius! I told you the friendship was fine...I could live with that. But you knew anything romantic was off the table."

"Romantic?" His voice rose in pitch. "It's a rumor!"

"What did you think would happen, Scorpius?" Draco asked. "What _do_ you think?" His quick retort was evidence that he wasn't exactly listening to his son – that this argument was one he'd been expecting for many months now. It was likely they would have experienced it at dinner over holiday break had Astoria and Rose not returned from the kitchen. "You need to be honest with yourself over how you feel about that girl and then you need to get over it!"

"I have been honest with myself, Dad, and believe me, I'm trying!" he spat.

Astoria watched her husband's features shift as the words their son delivered settled into his skin. She quickly stepped in between the boys and raised a hand as if to mediate the explosion she knew would soon come. "Scorpius, darling…"

"Well time to be honest, right?" he asked, his shoulders slumped as he finally acknowledged his mother. He gave her a lazy smile, one filled with apology that simultaneously begged for support. "I don't deserve her. I mean that."

"Scorpius," Astoria soothed, "don't say that, darling."

"It's true," he gave with another casual shrug. For as difficult as the words were to say he also felt an unreal amount of calm overtake his body. "She's...she's perfect and she'll never feel the way about me that I feel about her so no worries there!" The latter half of his confession was directed toward his dad and came with much more volume.

Draco did not hesitate. "Good."

"Draco!" Astoria pleaded.

"I'm protecting the boy, Astoria!"

"From what?" she screeched. " _Your_ parents judgement?"

"Perhaps!" he admitted frankly. "And yours!"

"Oh, enough!" she disregarded with the simple gesture of her downward turned wrist. She may have respected her husband but she certainly did not fear him. "Don't turn this around on me. My parents would find a way to live with it. They'd have to. They got over me marrying you, didn't they? Clearly they're more capable than your parents."

Draco wiped at his brow before placing a hand to his hip. "Do you honestly want to go there now?"

"Why not?" she tossed back without apology. "You're forcing your son into the same type of relationship they had planned for you."

"You know the Gaunts are a good family, Astoria. Don't do that."

"A marriage isn't going to save a reputation that was damaged decades ago, Draco! Neither will a quidditch career—"

"Mum! Dad!" Scorpius finally tried. He was confused mostly, not wanting his parents to argue but also berating himself for not selfishly allowing the debate to carry on. His mother had intervened when he needed it and he owed it to her to remind her where her heart stood, just as she always demanded of him.

Unfortunately Astoria's fury had her ignoring Scorpius. "I won't abandon my son for being honest about how he feels. And blood status or wealth aside she's a good girl," she reminded, clearly irritated that such a thing was necessary.

"Be sensible, alright? In what world does this work?"

"Not this one," Scorpius said simply. He took a step forward and finally stood directly between his mother and father but as he felt both of them take him in he realized it was the words he spoke and not his position that had them speechless. "I know that. So maybe I don't want to live in this world forever."

"Excuse me?" Draco swallowed.

"England…" Scorpius scrambled to explain. "I don't know if this is it for me. I want to live in a place where it does work so maybe—"

Draco raised a hand in refusal. "Absolutely not."

"Dad—"

"No," he continued in a tone so calm and thick with determination it was unsettling. "It's done. We'll reschedule these recruiters and make it work. You've come too far to throw it away for this girl. I'm sorry Scorpius but it's true."

"It's not for her!" Scorpius assured. "It's for me!"

"Well she's no doubt encouraged this!"

"No, she hasn't!" A chuckle of disbelief accompanied Scorpius' shrug. "She hates the idea and she wants me to stay. She's on your side here so maybe you should be a bit nicer."

The static silence that existed around them could have convinced anyone that Astoria Malfoy's _muffliato_ had seemingly expired, as if tension could do that to a properly cast spell. Scorpius' honesty was brave and unexpected and above all else it forced Draco and his wife to come to a momentary truce, at least until they were alone again.

"We can discuss this later," Draco seethed, unable to keep his angered state from boring into Astoria.

In a noiseless huff Scorpius took advantage of the space between his parents to dismiss himself. He had been done with the conversation many minutes ago and now wanted nothing more than to be alone. His absence reminded his mother and father that their words were in fact noiseless to strangers as they remained in the empty corridor, still protected by several charms.

"Don't give me that look, Draco," Astoria admonished, nearly turning away from her husband.

"You don't know him, Tor," he sighed in a surprisingly casual tone.

Astoria's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she boiled. "I don't know him? My son? The boy I birthed? The young man I see far more than you do...I don't know him?" she repeated, still in disbelief.

"Don't give me that bullshit. We have discussed this, Astoria. He's doing whatever he can to escape me!" Draco said, almost as a reminder. "That's exactly why I go. That's why I give him his space!"

Astoria sighed and shook her head. "No, he...he misses you, Draco. He needs you around," she insisted fiercely.

"Oh, is that why he suddenly wants to bed the Weasley girl? It's rebellion then?"

"Bite your tongue, Draco, or I swear to Merlin—"

"There is nothing to miss, Astoria," he ignored. Draco did not apologize for the way his voice revealed just how ridiculous he believed his wife's words to be. "And there's nothing to discuss...with you or with him. He's good at quidditch so he should play quidditch."

"He wants to be a healer," Astoria reiterated as if she'd done so countless times prior. She hadn't, of course, but she should have.

"Yeah, and this time last year he was shagging three different birds so maybe this whole thing with Rose Weasley is a phase too," Draco chided with a belittling chuckle.

Astoria's mouth curved inward and her gaze narrowed. "You're foul."

"I'm honest."

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" Draco said, his words full of honest promise. "A quidditch career will do that. The boy is good, Astoria! He's so good. Let him make something of himself beyond all of my fuckups."

"He's trying and _you_ won't let him," she stated with sass.

"What'll he do then? Work at St. Mungo's? He's right, you know," Draco reasoned, "he can't stay here. If he wants normal he can't just get a job and live his life. Our last name stripped him of that before he even knew what any of this meant. But as a quidditch star...c'mon love, tell me I'm not alone here," he pleaded. "Please don't act like I'm completely crazy."

The surrendering exhale Astoria shared with her husband told him that the rarity of their argument had her rendered exhausted. "You're not completely crazy, darling. And I get it. I've watched him try to throw himself into any legacy that is not you. But he deserves something beyond all of that. You...you…" She sighed once more. "You changed my world, Draco. Why can't she change his?" Her hands were cupping his cheeks, her thumbs stroking the smooth skin in a way that was so familiar to both of them. Despite his anger, Draco couldn't help but to melt into his wife's embrace.

"She doesn't know what she's getting in to," he tried. Parts of him were powerless when she held him like this, as if her touch demanded that he be the man she fell in love with and not the scared boy he still felt so connected to.

"Well..."

"We'll never see him again, Tor," Draco reasoned, still unable to meet her gaze. "Her family won't be accepting and he'll pull away from us...don't you think I've gone through this in my head?" Finally he looked up, causing Astoria's brow to furrow and her breath to hitch.

"No...I honestly didn't think you had."

"My parents pointed me in the very wrong direction and it took years of clawing my way back to normalcy. I've seen what my name does and I don't want that for him. He'll face scrutiny in the healing program. People won't trust his judgement or his skill. But they can't deny those things if he plays quidditch. He'll be able to do something positive and it'll give him a chance to travel and get away from it all if that's what he truly wants. If he wants to make his own path then great, but this is the way to do it. Not Rose Weasley."

"Oh, Draco…" Astoria murmured, wanting to reach out for him again. Unfortunately, he was too far away, even as her fingertips skimmed the collar of his shirt. "You know I didn't have a choice, right? In loving you...my heart didn't stand a chance." Draco didn't follow the parallels his wife was drawing but he believed in her and the always warming sound of her referencing her feelings toward him. "It doesn't matter what Scorpius does. He could play quidditch or be a healer or whatever it is he wants to do but Rose is his constant. And he may be fighting who he is and trying to forge his own way but she has nothing to do with any of that. He doesn't have a choice when it comes to her and she'll support him no matter what he does. It seems she already has."

Draco was powerless against the nod he gave. "I know…"

"I know you'll do what you want and I understand all of this is far bigger than I still can understand but please just try to put yourself in his shoes."

He shook his head in agreement again, even with eyes cast downward. "I'm trying…"

"You're still so angry at your own parents you can't see how wonderful you are at this whole father thing...how Scorpius absolutely adores you and looks up to you no matter how much much you push him away."

Draco's state traveled upward, raking across Astoria's clavicle to where a dainty letter M hung off a thin gold chain. The symbolism of the pendant was unnerving to Draco who found his wife swearing loyalty to him despite the demons he still wrestled with. She took on the name he warred with and she did so willingly and with an unsettling degree of reverence.

"I once thought my father was a great man."

"You were a child," Astoria reminded softly, bringing her husband's eyes back to her own. "Scorpius is a man now. He's old enough to make those decisions and he still loves you. Don't you owe it to him to return the favor? If you want him to break free of all of this maybe this is the first step."

"Becoming a healer or dating Rose Weasley?"

"All of it. Whatever he decides to do from here on out. If you truly believe he'll push you away then so be it but let him make that decision. There's no sense in rushing into something that may never happen. You owe him more than that, Draco. Give Scorpius what your father could not give to you. Be better than your past."

~!~

Ron walked away in search of Hugo who he assumed was amongst the throngs of students exiting the quidditch pitch. The Weasley patriarch's absence brought a new sense of calm to Rose who walked back toward main hall with her mother but stopped abruptly when the bravery she'd been doing her best to muster suddenly overcame her, surely provoked by their dwindling time together.

"Mum, I lied," she mumbled quickly.

Hermione stopped walking too, her eyes closing shut as she placed a relieved hand to her chest. "Dear god, Rosie, I knew it."

Rose's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"You slept with Scorpius, didn't you?"

"God, Mum! No! But we...I did snog him," she conceded.

Hermione exhaled once more. "Thank Merlin…" Before she could start up the path again she felt her daughter's eyes asking for more. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I wasn't drunk!" Rose gave quickly. "I mean, that night I slept in his room I was but when I kissed him I wasn't...it was at the burrow," she finished.

"Christmas?" Hermione clarified, earning her a nervous nod from Rose. "I thought I interrupted something."

"Mum, please don't tell Daddy. I just don't know what to do!"

Hermione rolled her lips inward in contemplation. "You don't want me to tell you father because..."

"It hasn't happened again. Scorpius has barely mentioned it so I doubt it ever will so I don't want Daddy losing his mind over nothing."

"I wouldn't do that to you, love," she assured. "Though, you'll have to tell him eventually."

"What? Why?"

She placed a loving hand to Rose's shoulder. "Listen, darling, I have been where you are and I know how scary it is."

Rose merely blinked. "How scary _what_ is?"

"Having feelings for a friend. A best friend."

"I don't...we don't…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about ways to syncopate her mind with her mouth. "Mum, no."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Yeah, of course," Rose confirmed with a brief laugh. "I was just saying that people talk and I know things get back to you so I didn't want you to think I had lied."

"Alright then. I've just always thought—"

"No. Scorpius and I are...we're friends."

Hermione nodded again. Then she smiled, grinning in a way that showed sympathy Rose didn't believe she needed. "Okay. Friends then."

~!~

Before apparating home, Ron and Hermione shared a butterbeer in Hogsmeade and then walked hand in hand from Honeydukes to Scrivenshaft's, forgetting momentarily that they had a life and responsibilities back in London. At one point this was all that mattered: weekends free of quidditch and homework where even in the biting cold of a Scotland winter life felt simple. This was, of course, before the threat of Voldemort loomed heavily over all decisions they made, in a time where neither Ron nor Hermione were ready to admit their feelings for each other, likely because they were too young to even comprehend them in the first place. But they were past that now and while both truly missed the rather innocent trips to Hogsmeade that they made as teens they were pleased at all they'd accomplished since then, even if one of those accomplishments was currently making quite an inconvenient reputation for herself at their alma mater.

When they finally returned to London both were equally spent. Their original plan of staying in to cook dinner together and watch muggle films was forfeited as both headed immediately for the staircase leading to their bedroom, silently agreeing they'd have to reschedule.

Hermione stood at her vanity, tossing her mop of curls over her shoulder as she attempted to rid her neck of the chain that hung around it. It was a barely-there diamond surrounded by a thin layer of Goblin's silver that Ron had given her for their most fifteenth anniversary. She carefully laid the item on a tray with other mementos from the years: a pair of pearl earrings from Ron from their first christmas together, the brooch for her robes that her parents gifted her when she first started working at the Ministry, and countless other items given to her by her children and extended family, each of them signifying a time in her life that had come and gone.

"What was Rose whispering about?" Ron finally asked, breaking the silence in the bedroom. The air no longer reverberated around them as his shoulders sighed and he released the suppressed question like a bated inhale.

Hermione smirked as she turned to her husband. He stood behind her, rolling a t-shirt onto his arms so he could slide the cotton over his head. Usually the action would have her hesitating but Hermione was glad that Ron had finally given into his curiosity, especially when it was so clear to her that he'd been doing his best to find security in not knowing.

"I think if she wanted you to know she would have included you."

Ron slumped into himself, only causing his wife to release a light giggle in amusement. "You're really not going to tell me?" he prodded, now sitting before her on the edge of their bed.

"I told her I wouldn't, love. Sometimes a daughter needs to share things with her mother. And only her mother," she enforced. "I'm just happy Rosie feels she can do that. I don't want that to stop because I've betrayed her confidence."

Ron paused. Then: "Bloody hell, she shagged him, didn't she?"

Her grin spread but she pushed down the laugh that threatened to tumble out afterward. "No, but I said the same thing."

"Thank fuck."

With her hands on her hips now Hermione walked to him, immediately occupying the space between his parted legs. "Is the idea of Rose and Scorpius that ridiculous to you? I mean, really?"

"Yes! It is!" Ron responded easily. "I've kept my mouth shut with them as friends. I like Scorpius, I do, but as her friend."

"Ron, love," Hermione soothed, now with hands that rested gently around his neck. "We fought for our children to have the ability to make these choices."

"Yes, I fought a Malfoy and many like him for my children's ability to live happily in a world that didn't judge them for having a muggleborn mother."

Hermione cocked a brow. "And if Scorpius makes her happy?"

"Is that what she told you then?"

"No, it's just...something I've thought of and I know you have too."

Ron sighed, looking away. "If I ever have I certainly didn't let the thought linger."

Hermione chuckled. The fingertips that were previously locked together at the nape of Ron's neck now began to caress the short hairs above the collar of his shirt. "All I'm saying is we need to keep an open mind. She says they're just friends but I don't know I believe her and you wouldn't be reacting this way if you thought that was the truth. You said that we're thankful Rosie has family to support her while she's at school...well maybe we need to include ourselves in that."

"I am endlessly supportive of Rosie. You know that."

"You are," Hermione agreed. "But beyond her academics and her quidditch. This is part of her life too."

"I don't want it to be part of her life."

"Yes, well my parents didn't want to lose me to your world and look where we are now."

Ron's eyes darkened in warning. It was too ridiculous a claim to be taken seriously and yet Ron wanted confirmation that Hermione agreed. "I know you're not comparing them to us."

"No, I just..."

"And this isn't my world. It's your world too. Even if you were—"

"You're right," Hermione conceded. "All I know is that I know how terrified all of that made me...first my parents watching me do magic and then hearing about how I felt about you and eventually marrying you...that was it for them. I'd made my decisions and while I stood by them I knew that maybe they wouldn't. But they did. And it made all the difference."

The exhale Ron shared with her told of all his anxieties, even those he was perhaps oblivious to. "If at any point you want to stop being so sensible, I'd really appreciate it. It gives me a bit of a complex."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione raised a brow and leaned down to kiss him. The action had both smiling until finally her weight was leaning them backward. Distracted by her touch, Ron fought to regain dominance and turned so it was her body that gently hit the mattress behind them. She scooted upward, resting on her elbows as she waited for him to cover her with his form. He did, signifying his presence with a soft kiss to her nose, one that had Hermione's eyelids fluttering shut in grateful response.

"I'll try to stay calm. For Rosie's sake," he promised.

Hermione nodded and thanked him with a searing kiss. She was breathless but managed a small sentiment before surrendering to the hot open-mouthed kisses Ron was painting along her jaw. "Good choice."

* * *

I'm going to do a bit of assuming here and address something before it is brought up to me: if you are here for a Draco that is perfect you have read the wrong story. I always aim to write what is realistic and I hope everyone can see that I clearly have a lot of love for who I believe Draco grew up to be but like all characters he is still supremely flawed. His flaws are also a lot more apparent than others...though that's not to say they're more significant. Ron is one of my absolute favorite HP characters but I don't agree with how he reacts to this either. It may be implied but this story is absolutely about the relationship between Draco/Astoria and Ron/Hermione — both of whom I love! It's my opinion that you can't tackle Scorpius and Rose's relationship without exploring the homes they come from in a very honest way. So here we are.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

x. Elle


	12. Let You Make Me Make a Fool of Myself

Hermione explained to Rose that in the past all prefect rounds were done with the fellow prefect from your same house. Of course this changed after the war when everyone's goal was to promote interhouse cooperation as if forcing the mingling of dissimilar students would repair all that had been damaged in the real wizarding world. But it was beneficial to Rose because it meant that once a week she and Scorpius were paired up. If she were lucky, it was more than once.

With the rumors, Rose and Scorpius made a concerted effort to insist Albus was always with them when they traveled between classes or saw one another in the kitchens or on the grounds. The gossip continued but it was no longer so loud. Time had helped — and exhaustion too. It was draining to care so much but after their separate discussions with their parents it seemed both felt the need to. And though it was those conversations that motivated them, both Rose and Scorpius failed to share what it was that was said. Really, they didn't need to. It was all as expected, just fragments of a past they didn't understand blinding their still-broken parents from a more sensible reality.

Scorpius didn't wait for Rose outside of the Gryffindor common room the way he once would have. Instead the two met down by the greenhouses. It was a chance at privacy before the night dwindled to nothing and forced them into bed. It was also an easy target for students, especially couples, seeking out a similar seclusion. If Rose and Scorpius subtracted points early (and always fairly) they could spend the rest of their rounds catching up.

The pair now stood at the very top of the west clock tower and began their descension toward the hospital wing. Their feet moved slowly, realizing they'd had yet to talk of anything of substance. Rose released a heavy exhale in resolve, giving in. "So where to?"

Scorpius seemed shocked to hear her voice and it was quickly clear that her question had taken him out of whatever deep thoughts he was previously lost in. He forced a smile, a habit that bought him time as Rose's question registered. But then: "Huh?"

She smirked, staring to the floor then back up again. "If you're leaving England, where are you going?"

Scorpius grinned too. "Oh, you're back on board with me leaving now?"

Rose stopped walking. Her shoulders immediately deflated and her face seemed pained. "I've always been on your side, Scor. Don't do that…" she warned.

He gave a lopsided smile in apology and as he fell back into a stride Rose joined him, both unable to look at one another. "I don't know," he finally began in a tone that proposed a truce. "I thought New York. That's an easy one. Or maybe San Francisco."

"Chicago's branch of the American ministry is a good one," Rose pointed out.

"DC's is good too," Scorpius agreed. He wasn't sure whether her clear research offended or warmed him. She was supporting him but encouraging something he was still so anxious of.

Rose forced another smile. "So many options…" If he didn't know her, Scorpius would have been fooled by her bright features.

He sighed out, stopping them again. "Rose?"

"You said I didn't think you'd leave...well that couldn't be further from the truth, Scorpius. I know you'll leave and I don't want you to. This has nothing to do with your future and everything to do with mine."

"What?" Scorpius blinked, finally taking her in. It was the first time she'd truly looked to him and his mind needed snapshots of the rouge in her cheeks or the somewhat frizzy state of wavy hair she'd clearly attempted to brush through. "That's...you'll be okay here, Ro."

"Yes, I will," she confirmed, letting out an almost condescending laugh. "With you. Everything that scares me about next year and after graduation is okay because I know you'll be here with me. But now—"

"You don't need me here," Scorpius urged. There was a certain pleading in his voice.

"But I want you here, Scorpius," she whined earnestly, nearly stomping her foot as her body fought to contain all of its frustration. It brought the moment into sharp focus, zooming them toward a reality that demanded their honesty all at once. Neither breathed as the weight of Rose's words stunned them both. Her tiny fists were balled at her sides and he towered above her, both staring, waiting for the other to say something. When the silence continued, Rose pushed out an unsteady exhale as Scorpius shifted, seemingly to walk away.

"Scor—"

He didn't turn like she expected and the way he stepped forward simply so the two were flush against one another sent shivers down Rose's spine. She could tell he was nervous as his hand shook upon her cheek but Rose didn't have much time to examine it. His lips found hers quite easily, coaxing her hands to soften out of their strong grip as Rose's mouth fell open, releasing a contented whimper. Her arms remained at her sides, all of her still a bit frigid. Scorpius prayed it was surprise and not disgust that had her still feeling so far away. She'd surrendered to the gentle way he tasted her but when they detached and their eyelids fluttered open, he was sure she was ready to run.

"Rose, I—"

There wasn't time. It was as if it all suddenly made sense and the cold and empty corridor the two stood in did little to dissuade their reconnection. It was Scorpius' turn to be hesitant as Rose nearly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as if insisting that he stay close. Her mouth was so intoxicating Scorpius didn't have the mental capacity to calculate what this all meant. Instead his hands fell to her hips, one creeping up the curve of her spine as his lips fell open in sigh and Rose found her way inside. They were breathless and Rose stood on her toes now, wanting to feel all of him. He was far taller, that had always been apparent, but it was more than just Scorpius' weight that had them stumbling back toward the nearest wall. Without thought Rose wanted her best friend and she came alive at his touch as it confirmed that he wanted her too.

Her mind drifted off as his grip on her hips tightened. Scorpius tossed away one of the flaps of his robe in an attempt to have them just that much closer. The action invited a swift chill into the space that separated them — the opposite of his intention, especially when Rose immediately dropped her hands to his shoulders and gently pushed Scorpius away.

"No, no," she chanted, unable to look at him. Even so, Scorpius could see the heave in her chest and the way her lips, moderately plump, were swollen in a shade of pure scarlet.

"No?" he countered, slightly amused. His other option was one of anger and he couldn't hate his best friend for being level headed. He had attempted the very thing for many years now and only recently did he feel powerless against all of the feelings he'd so long suppressed.

"I...we can't, Scor. I'm sorry, I just…" She nearly floated away, taking small steps backward before finally feeling freed by the distance that separated them, thinking it enough to dismiss her from the moment. Scorpius didn't watch her go. Instead he collapsed into the same wall they'd moved upon, pressing his fingertips to his lips before running a hand through his hair in anger. It was only the clatter of wood upon stone that had him looking up. He must have thrown his wand before collapsing and it now rolled back toward him before landing in a patch of moonlight right at his feet.

~!~

"I can't believe she didn't wait for us," Scorpius bemoaned. The cool and slightly damp March air had his arms crossed over his chest as he and Albus passed the gates leading out of Hogwarts.

"She said she wanted time in Tomes and Scrolls without us. Apparently we aren't patient."

"I'm plenty patient I just can't stand looking at the same books over and over again," Scorpius deflected.

Albus made a mental pause before shrugging. "Well that's what she said."

The sun was continuing to rise, meaning some of the morning's chill was dwindling. Unfortunately Scorpius' posture was still stiff, showing that it was irritation and disappointment he was fighting, not the cold.

"Are you two okay?" Albus finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Yeah."

"I was leaving the Gryffindor common room when Rose came in last night and she was—"

"Crying?"

Albus blinked. "No..." he said, almost in question. "Should she have been crying?"

"Oh, no, I just assumed with the way you said..."

Albus shook his head. "She looked...frazzled. Her face was flushed and she just looked...out of it."

This time there were no theatrics. Scorpius just looked away, concentrating on the uneven path below. "Oh."

Albus played alone, patiently inserting his own beat of calculation. "You know nothing about that?"

"I…" All of his breath was eradicated through his nose, even as he unclenched his jaw. "We may have snogged."

Albus' stare widened considerably. "What?"

"It's happened before so it's hardly—"

"Again, _what_?" Albus repeated, this time in a way that was unintentionally comical.

"She pushed me away—"

"Yeah, but it happened again," he reminded.

"Well she didn't push me away the first time," Scorpius huffed. "Your aunt interrupted."

"My aunt knows you've snogged?"

Albus' volume had Scorpius quickly surveying their surrounding area, wondering who was close enough to overhead. When he found the two were alone, he softened, even giving a light chuckle. "Definitely not."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well she either ignores it or runs away or runs away _then_ ignores it so it doesn't matter how much it has happened she clearly doesn't want it to happen again. Her refusing to walk with us today is proof of that. So if she wants to ignore it then fine. We'll ignore it."

"You'll just act like it's not a big deal that you've snogged?"

"If that's what she wants then yes, I will. Some days I'm still astonished that Rose even talks to me, much less considers me a best mate. If she doesn't want to snog then so be it. I'm not going to push it."

Albus sighed, wondering momentarily where his loyalty should lie as his mind raced in calculation. "I thought...the other night I thought you meant you just wanted to shag her. I didn't get that it was more than that."

"Uh, yeah…"

Albus snickered. "Yeah? Why are you being so casual?"

"I'm just coming to terms with it!" Scorpius revealed, his shoulders shrugging and his voice going up in pitch to show how helpless his own emotions had him feeling. "I don't know when it happened or why but it's how I feel and now that I've realized that I'm working on pushing all of that down."

Albus chuckled. "Yeah? And how's that going?"

"Like shit," Scorpius deadpanned. Soon though his features intensified in self imposed worry. "You can't tell her!"

"Of course I won't tell her. But how do you know she doesn't know? Or even feels the same way?"

"All signs point to her not liking me as anything other than a friend."

Albus paused. "I don't know," he stated, his voice slow. "I always kind of thought she fancied you."

"Really?" Scorpius' attempt at hiding his feelings was a poor one, as already his tone brightened at the mere thought of those feelings being reciprocated.

"Well, to be honest...no," Albus returned, causing Scorpius to sink back into himself. "For as nice as Rosie is she holds her cards close. Even with me. But it's...you're going to laugh but it's the way my uncle Ron looks at you."

Scorpius didn't laugh. Instead, his mouth twisted and his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that he can see through Rose. He knows something's up."

"No, it means he can tell I have feelings for her—"

"Yeah but if he thought she didn't return those feelings, he wouldn't care. But it's like...you worry him."

Scorpius' attention was on the space in front of them where all at once Hogsmeade had materialized, revealing an already busy Saturday morning on the town's main street. "Bloody hell."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too much into it."

"Yeah, Maybe." Scorpius agreed, defeated. He was hopeless and somehow revealing all of this to Albus, something Scorpius assumed would be liberating, had only made it worse. "What?"

"Do you know how many times I've had to listen to all of your shag tales? You're always so confident and—"

"What are you saying?"

"She makes you nervous."

"Rose has always made me nervous. Have you met the girl? She's bloody terrifying."

Albus laughed. "She can be."

"Thanks for the support, mate."

"Hey, it's a good thing," Albus assured with a firm tap to his best friend's shoulder. "Everyone else sees sweet, calm Rose. You get the version the rest of us get...the version her family gets. The passion and the opinions and the stubbornness. I love her but she's honestly a right pain in the arse."

~!~

All week the boys had discussed their need to head to the sporting goods shop to have their quidditch gloves stretched. A rather nasty practice held in the rain had the leather feeling tight. It also gave the pair an excuse to look at all the newly released quidditch memorabilia while they waited. Scorpius didn't need to feign excitement as he thumbed through the latest team roster books where inside photos of players, new and old, graced each glossy page. It was a good distraction but soon Scorpius' mind was wandering again, wondering not only where Rose had disappeared to but if she'd talk to him when he finally found her. The thought that perhaps she wouldn't had his mind teetering between hopeful and terrified. He also felt bad, thinking now about all that he and Rose kept from Albus, the same person that had always linked them.

Apparently Scorpius didn't need to feel bad. Albus told Lily Luna he'd see her at Zonko's and he used the meeting to separate himself from his best friend, essentially inviting a now impatient Scorpius to seek Rose out. He was understanding and unsettlingly so, forcing Scorpius to examine the possibility of all Rose had shared with her cousin. Or, even more unnerving, it was possible that Rose would continue to be incensed at him, now because he decided to share their private moments with someone else.

Only an hour or so had passed since his arrival, meaning it was likely Rose was still in the bookshop. If he and Albus let her, she'd use all five allotted hours to pick through the store's new deliveries: dusty textbooks on herbology, counterspells, and the history of cauldrons. Each Hogsmeade visit saw the redhead shrinking a large stack of books into her bag for her to devour once she made it back to her dorm.

A bell floating overhead signaled Scorpius' arrival and he immediately stepped aside to let several classmates out the door while he stood, his hands stuffed into his jeans as he craned his neck in search of Rose. His inattention and the sometimes disadvantageous nature of his height had Scorpius nearly barreling into a knot of Slytherin girls. He didn't see them but it was all too clear that they had seen him.

"Hey Scorpius," the blonde said casually.

He let his steel colored orbs float down to the group, taking each of them in: Francesca Tutt, Grace Selwyn and Gianna Russo. "Oh, hey Frankie," he attempted in equal parts apology and disregard.

The girls were all dressed as if they were out in London and not enjoying an unrealistically cold day off in the quaint village near their boarding school. But Scorpius knew each of them and on any other day he might have stopped to talk to them, maybe even followed them as they headed to lunch. But the more he felt himself falling for Rose Weasley the more he seemed to need to prove himself worthy of his last name as if fighting for something you were unsure of was enough to grant you freedom from it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way Wyatt lied about you and Rose. Such a tragedy. It's really unfair."

Scorpius stopped, seemingly unaware that he was still close enough to the girls for one of them to call on him. "Uh, yeah, thanks," he muttered with a smile as fake as it was wide.

The voice belonged to Frankie and he remembered how unbelievably sweet the girl could be when hidden away in her own world. The real world, or the microcosm of it that existed at Hogwarts, prompted a certain nastiness from her, one that was previously so easy to ignore. Something today had her feeling bold as if she had forgotten that her family's side of things no longer came with any power.

"I mean, I know you're friends but I just wanted to let you know that none of us believed it. How could we?"

Scorpius' gaze narrowed in slight offense. "Well, like you said, she's my friend so—"

"Yeah but she's a Weasley and a Gryffindor."

"Alright well—"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm glad the rumors are just rumors because—"

"Francesca, I know where you're going with this so I'm going to stop you before you embarrass yourself," he managed plainly before putting his hands back in his pockets. "Have a good day, ladies." He nodded in their direction then disappeared behind the nearest shelf of books, hoping he'd done so with a convincing amount of purpose.

"That wasn't very nice."

Scorpius turned around at the sound of the voice, one in a much softer tone, gaining his attention. Rose stood at the end of the aisle, a smaller book opened in her palms. She didn't look up to him but Scorpius saw the way her avoiding glance rested comfortably above a pouted smirk.

"Me?" he asked instinctively as he took only two strides to settle in beside her. He leaned against the bookshelf, using his elbow to hold him up while Rose continued to read. "Did you hear what she said about you?"

Scorpius studied Rose's features, becoming endlessly distracted by the intense ruby shade of her lips while he waited for an answer. Her usually messy waves were subdued by a slouchy knit cap and a similar wool jumper drowned her upper half. All of her blended into the stacks of textbooks that surrounded them but her skin was still impossibly pale beneath all her freckles and when she finally turned to look to Scorpius he believed, if only momentarily, that she'd completely forgotten about their kiss.

"She doesn't know me and she clearly fancies you," Rose explained simply. "I don't care what she thinks."

"She was being offensive."

"Perhaps." Rose didn't even shrug. Instead she returned her attention to the book in her hands, slowly clasping it shut and putting it back before side stepping away from Scorpius to explore another.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" His voice was nervous — desperate.

"I didn't wait for Albus either. I wanted—"

"Time to look at books. I know."

"Time to clear my head," Rose corrected, her eyes still trailing from line to line as she read. "Everyone has so many opinions lately. I just wanted some quiet. It's nothing personal."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "Right."

Rose took the book in her hands and closed it but unlike the previous one she added it to the pile levitating near her hip. In all of his haste Scorpius hadn't seen the stack but he wasn't surprised to find it contained many books, each leatherbound script in varying sizes and colors.

Finally, Rose looked to Scorpius. She blinked and he swallowed but when her eyes fluttered shut for just a moment too long she sighed, inviting them both back to the present. "I'm going to pay for these and then I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius brightened considerably. He pointed over his shoulder toward the door. "Albus should be—"

"Alone."

Rose's voice made no apologies, leaving Scorpius no other option but to raise his brows and nod. "Oh...yeah. Sure."

Scorpius wished he could say that Rose disappeared but instead she made a rather clear path toward the register where a small queue had formed, weaving through mismatched tables piled high with new releases. Even as Rose made it to the register to pay Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off of her. When a patron would pass in front of him, blocking his vision, he'd make a small step in Rose's direction or straighten his posture to get a better glimpse of her. It was almost as if Scorpius had feared Rose would vanish the second he took his eyes off her.

It was just the back of her form but Scorpius knew by the look on the shopkeeper's face that the two were deep in a clearly animated conversation, likely about one of the books Rose was purchasing. She extended a handful of galleons but her delicate hand remained suspended as she listened, likely hearing the older woman ask about her mother and father. For only a brief moment Scorpius wondered what that was like, for the judgement cast down upon you to be positive in nature. But Rose deserved it regardless and she always handled it so graciously. She'd brush off the infamy in her last name but she was just as proud of her parents as they were of her.

Scorpius managed to make his way outside, deciding it was more sensible than the alternative he had considered which involved him meeting Rose at the registers and offering to take her parcels then. A similar dance occurred when she finally greeted him, where the two exchanged bags: Scorpius in an instinctual show of gallantry and Rose out of curiosity for what had been purchased at the sports shop in her absence.

"You didn't get anything?" she inquired upon only seeing his freshly stretched gloves wrapped in paper inside the crisp paper bag.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nothing caught my eye."

"Did you see the rosters? I haven't made it over yet but I know the Cannons actually have a chance of winning something this year with their new beater…" Her voice trailed off, all of her waiting for Scorpius to poke fun at her inherited taste in quidditch teams. Her deliberate words were met with silence. The pair was almost to The Three Broomsticks so she stopped, grabbing for Scorpius' wrist in the middle of the town square. They were exposed for all the village to see but this made more sense, as the excitement of a day off school grounds made for a muffled conversation not promised to them by the pub they'd soon enter.

"Why are you being weird?" Rose questioned.

"I'm...I'm not."

"Where did cocky Scorpius go?" she pushed. "I miss my arrogant best friend."

Scorpius paused, mustering up a courage that seemed so unfamiliar with Rose around. Then again, her fingers still circled his wrist and the pair stood rather close despite the looks they were starting to receive. With a heavy sigh, he spoke. "He was knocked down a few pegs when _his_ best friend snogged him and pushed him away."

Rose flashed a smile before brushing past him, stepping forward to open the door to the pub. Scorpius shuffled in behind her and as they were greeted by the noise and stuffiness of a crowded bar, Rose made her way for a small table tucked away in the corner, one that required the friends to walk past several occupied booths where male Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws studied Rose in the very same way Frankie had done to him earlier. But there was more reverence; more curiosity and wonder but the very same disappointment when their eyes cast upon Scorpius as if witnessing the errors Rose made when deciding who was worthy of her time.

The silence continued as they shrugged out of their jackets and took a seat. Thankfully two menus already existed upon the table meaning it was easy for Rose to distract herself and for Scorpius, once again, to be lost in her presence. It was only when they looked up to order that Scorpius realized Rose was not avoiding him but instead ignoring the stares thrown their way. The discovery had him shrinking down upon his seat but also provoked a calm within him. It helped when Rose finally spoke up, interrupting the internal argument he had started where he challenged himself to do the very same.

"I'm sorry. About last night," she clarified.

"Sorry for...kissing me?"

"You kissed me, actually."

Rose's slight grin gave Scorpius the confidence to counter. "And you kissed me back. At first."

"I...I froze."

"It's happened before." Scorpius shrugged, assuming that maybe it was indifference Rose wanted from him.

"Yeah and we ignored it then."

"I didn't ignore it. I wanted to talk about it but then you left dinner angry and then we were back here and people were talking..." Rose stirred her lemonade with her straw. "We don't have to talk about it. I just...I'm confused."

"So am I."

"You are?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"I just feel like you regretted it. You...you fucking ran away."

Rose scoffed out a laugh, seemingly weighed down by a similar amount of disbelief. "Yeah I just...I didn't know how to react."

"It's okay if..."

"I won't be one of your girls, Scorpius." Her tone was serious and her gaze demanded his attention as all signs of jest immediately vanished.

Scorpius sat forward, clearly moved by his discomfort. "Excuse me?"

"I told you that. I know you're trying to be mature and limiting the girls you shag—"

"Not limiting." He was offended now, but also angry at himself for all he'd done to make Rose see him just as everyone else did. "And it's not an attempt if I've been successful. I've stopped completely."

"Yeah and maybe you miss it. I don't know. But I can't be your fill in."

"Rose, that's...is that really what you think?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"Well I'm sorry," he almost laughed, sitting back in defeat.

"Because it's true?"

"No, because it's not true. At all. And I get it, I'm a cad, but I'm a bit offended you'd think I'd do that to you."

"I just...I don't know."

"Do you...do you regret it then?"

"I don't...no, Scorpius. You're my best friend."

"But that's it?"

"I don't know." His silence has Rose on edge, her voice pleading in a hushed tone as she attempted to drag from him the things even she wasn't ready to confront. "Why is it up to me? What about you?"

"I don't think my opinion matters if you're saying what you're saying."

Rose didn't know what she was saying and that was precisely the problem. There had always been an unspoken attraction between the two, one that exhibited itself as a mere pull for them to be friends, even acquaintances, for reasons neither understood. Then one day it turned into more and Rose found herself so comfortable with the shift she was too terrified to acknowledge it for fear it would go away. Perhaps that was how they'd always be; somewhere between friends and more where the way the other poked fun at their strange habits was made to feel comfortable and even warm because of the sheer amount of trust behind their playful words.

Neither had time to explore it any further. Their food arrived and they both thanked the barmaid, possibly for the interruption and not the steak and ale pies they quickly poked at and began to devour. Somehow their conversation meandered back to quidditch then to the exams they had in classes they didn't share. When it was time for the pair to leave they realized much of the pub had cleared out. Rose's worry over being tardy had her failing to notice Scorpius grabbing her parcel of books to hold with his gloves. They wordlessly made their way out of the establishment, following all of the students as the last of them headed back toward Hogwarts. Already the sun had begun to set, meaning that familiar chill from earlier was rushing back in, forcing Rose and Scorpius to walk nestled together for warmth.

The entrance hall was already bustling with pupils likely planning the rest of their night. Before they could go in and essentially separate, Rose pulled Scorpius back to her. Her features were still of worry, this time because her heart hurt and she didn't know how to fix it. "I...uh, I don't think I've made myself clear. Actually, I know I haven't."

"Huh?"

"Because I don't know. I don't know how I feel or what it all means. I just know since I kissed you I've wanted it to happen again. Even that night on the tube. It's the only time I'm not thinking, Scor. I don't have anxiety over an exam or the stress of letting everyone down. I'm not thinking and for once I don't mind. I don't know. I don't know what changed it's just...it's like this thing I can't control."

"That's not...that's not a bad thing."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you've snogged loads of girls and I have not."

"Snogged girls? Well I'd assume not."

Rose smirked, tossing a fist toward his side. "Don't make fun of me you prat."

"Well for a girl that thinks she doesn't have much experience I'll say you snog just fine."

"You're my best friend. You have to say that."

"I really don't. If you were rubbish at it I wouldn't want to do it again."

"What?" Again the light air was gone, replaced by an almost oppressive mood that left both breathless.

Scorpius waited, studying Rose before exhaling. "Does that scare you?"

"If you mean it as more than just a shag—"

"Rose, stop saying that. I'm serious."

"But why? You could have anyone! What changed? Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend!" he tossed back, meeting her in volume with ease. "Because I came to my senses and realized it was time to grow up and face my feelings instead of always burying them in some random bird."

"Choice wording."

He ignored her, not wanting his bravery to escape him before he had the chance to tell her how he felt. "All I know is...I'd be fine snogging you. Just snogging you. If that's all you ever wanted. And trust me, I have never felt that way about anyone, Rose. You know that. Actually...usually I'm fine skipping the snogging—"

"Don't remind me."

"I only meant—"

"You don't do well talking about your feelings, Scor. I know. You're trying to lighten the mood and I get that."

"You just sound like you're frustrated. Like you don't want to feel how you feel—"

"I don't know how I feel, remember?"

"I can respect that."

"You do?"

"Respect that? Sure," Scorpius reasoned.

"No, I mean...you do know how you feel?"

He sighed, taking one last step toward her. This time it was his turn to grab for her, to keep her close and feel her pulse beating underneath his fingertips. "I told you, it doesn't matter if—"

"It matters to me, Scorpius."

They were frozen, made immobil by the freezing temperature and all they still had yet to say. "Then yes," Scorpius released. "I do know how I feel. And it terrifies me because you terrify me and we were only ever supposed to be friends."

"We're still friends, Scor."

"Yeah well lately I don't know if that's all I want to be. I will," he assured firmly. "But I don't...I can't lose you, Rose. So if you just want to forget all of this then that's fine. I'll ignore it and we can just act like it never happened."

"I don't know what I want."

"Then we can ignore it."

"I know what I don't want. I don't want to ignore it."

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Hi! I don't know many of you the way I usually know my readers so I just feel the need to explain myself. I'm so excited about this story but I've been extremely self conscious of my writing lately meaning that not only am I not wanting to post but I'm finding it hard to even write without hating myself. The last chapter also barely received any attention so it did nothing to help me get over that. For those of you who do know me you know that when my readers are energized I am too and I'm posting weekly, if not more. I'm going on vacation at the end of this week meaning I have the opportunity to knock out several chapters. So review please? Let me know what you like! What you didn't like! Let's be friends! Hearing what you think fuels me and encourages me to be better so please share your thoughts!_

x. Elle


	13. Psycho

Weeks passed and the tension that manifested on one otherwise normal night vanished into nothingness. Rose didn't want to forget her kiss with Scorpius so they didn't; the thought of it, silent and heavy, crept into everything they did. But perhaps she wanted to forget everything else: the way she felt about him and the realization that perhaps it was how she had felt all along. Maybe feelings were far simpler than they were making them out to be — maybe they could go as quickly as they had come: stumbled upon, overwhelming the senses before finally being let go.

They'd made it through an entire semester now, benched quidditch games and all. If their drama filled year was any indication of the real world that awaited them both Rose and Scorpius didn't mind spending late nights just as they were now: tucked beneath Rose's favorite table in the library right outside the Restricted section. They were like children hidden beneath a haphazard fort only instead of tales of ghouls and vampires the pair was frightened by the pressure they both felt to do well on their upcoming exams.

"This was more comfortable when we were in third year. I'm too tall for this shit now."

Rose paused and looked to Scorpius, her mouth pulled tight in a grin that somehow revealed she was less than amused. "There are a million other places to study, Scor."

"Yeah, but I want to study with you."

Rose smirked, returning her attention to the parchment she scribbled on. "Then stop complaining and study with me."

"We're close to curfew," Scorpius commented as he watched other students pack their bags and head for the door.

The lanterns above had begun to dim, signaling that the library would close soon. All at once Scorpius was reminded of another night the two had spent, nearly breaking rules — most of the social kind. Rose had fit so nicely against him then, their laughter leading to heaving chests that stilled only when the moment became serious. Scorpius wondered if things would be different now if he had taken a leap of faith and just went for it. If he kissed Rose in the library that night it was likely she wouldn't have agreed to go out with Wyatt. If the two never dated, Wyatt wouldn't have cheated on her, nor would he have been bitter about the things he overheard, the things he later shared with the whole school. If Scorpius had just been brave and kissed Rose maybe they wouldn't be under a microscope now. Maybe they'd both feel more free to explore their feelings, knowing they could do so in private.

"Rose?"

She looked up but it seemed Scorpius' attempt at getting her attention was also meant to bring him out of his memory. "I need a moment," Rose finally said. "I'm almost done with this."

Scorpius nodded. In a haste he was grabbing for his books, doing his best to seem casual even as he scooted out from under the table. In his absence Rose finally looked up, thankful his position standing above her kept the wooden tabletop between them. She saw only his jeans and the rather obnoxious red shoes he wore but she knew, even as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, that he'd patiently wait for her for as long as she needed.

Finally she performed a drying spell on her parchment and shut it between her book. Gripping the rather thick leather spine made for a clumsy appearance out from beneath the table. Scorpius instantly offered Rose his hand and she sprung up, both laughing at their casual antics as she stumbled a bit before sliding her book in her rucksack. In silence Scorpius watched Rose toss the leather strap over her shoulder as she turned for the door. He followed, falling in stride behind her in the way they'd done hundreds of times before. But then Rose stopped and Scorpius nearly tripped, colliding with her back but greeting her front as the action had her quickly spinning into him.

"Scor?"

He scrunched his nose upward in a show of happy bewilderment. "Yes, Rose?"

"I…"

He breathed out a chuckle. He'd never seen her speechless before; usually Rose Weasley always had too much to say. The realization had him swallowing. "Ro?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," she whispered, her lips already close as she continued to lean into him.

It was one last chance for him to back away — for him to insist that the work they'd both done to forget all of this was not for nought. He knew that if he'd brought all of this up again that he'd no longer be able to pretend he didn't feel what he felt. Scorpius came alive at the thought that Rose was considering the very same thing. It was the reason she was warning him — asking for permission she knew she didn't really need.

Scorpius was powerless and the way Rose took a brave step toward him, closing the distance between them, did little to cure his anxiety. He unceremoniously licked his lips, watching as Rose's own gaze dropped from his mouth to his adam's apple. Before her hand could even touch his face it was cupping his neck and soon the other joined it, gripping his shoulder as Scorpius finally gave in, meeting her halfway. It was slow at first with Rose's thumb pressed to Scorpius' collarbone as her fingers made their way up to his cheek, the pads of her fingers stroking his skin. Scorpius took this as permission and the hands he hadn't even realized were gripping her hips shifted: one up her back and the other to her side where his own thumb danced upon her ribcage through her shirt.

This was as close as the two had ever been and yet they needed more. When Rose pulled away, only to breathe, Scorpius dropped his mouth to her chin, then her neck, then back up again. She couldn't fight him, nor did she want to; all of her was on fire, the flame igniting just a bit brighter every time they reconnected. Rose dropped her head back, her ginger waves cascading down her back as Scorpius sucked and bit and licked at the skin she exposed to him. When he lifted his head, Rose knew that her face must have looked just as scarlet as his lips, swollen from her earlier ministrations. Just the way he studied her, patient now as if giving her the opportunity to run, had Rose nearly stumbling back into the table as if asking him to lift her up on it. She would have too but her lust somehow turned to more, diluted to the mere act of wanting him for being so tender. Her fingertips began a slow crawl upon the ledge of his leather belt as the two connected again. As Scorpius' tongue made contact with Rose's lips she sighed out, inviting him inside and dropping those same delicate fingers to the hot skin just below his waist. The sensation was a foreign one to Rose but Scorpius didn't seem to mind her inexperience. He was more than happy to guide her along, liking that he was the only one that had her like this and feeling utterly guilty for not being able to return that favor.

If the two were able to part long enough to collect their senses he'd dismiss the awkwardness by revealing how many times he had fantasized about this very moment. Or maybe he'd say nothing. Maybe this was a dream he wasn't ready to wake up from — one last memory to hold onto before summer began.

"We...we have to go," Rose whispered, her forehead dropped down to Scorpius' chest. She was breathless and even though the two were motionless it still felt as if the room was spinning around them, trying to keep up with their erratic heartbeats.

Scorpius's chest heaved and he looked away, trying desperately not to reveal his disappointment. Rose was still flush against him but already he was missing her. "Please…" He sighed out, defeated. "Please tell me we're not going to ignore this. I can't—"

"I just...we should sleep. We need to do well on these exams."

He slowly nodded, amazed. "You will." Rose beamed, now almost embarrassed under his gaze. Scorpius fingered a few curls behind her ear, coaxing her eyes back to him. "You're going to drive me mad, Rose Weasley."

She smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Scorpius Malfoy. Thanks..."

He quirked a brow, teasing. "For the studying or the snog?"

"Both," she gave quickly — softly.

He couldn't help but to smile. "Anytime."

~!~

Albus' stare ping-ponged between his two best friends. Rose sat with her trainers pulled up onto her seat, all of her weight supported by the window she leaned into where outside the Scottish countryside whooshed by. Scorpius was closer to the door, twirling his wand between the fingers of his right hand while he reclined back, his long legs blocking any other student from entering their train car. Every so often the pair would look up, catching one another's eyes before quickly looking away again. They must have thought their actions were subtle if not completely unnoticed because immediately after they both wore tight lipped smiles as if the secrets they were harboring could be contained in mere words.

It was this way for most of the ride home. A long London summer awaited them but for now the trio could exist in a space between where neither academic or familial obligations defined them. It was just chocolate frogs and an unusually sunny sky that remained as the train rushed closer to home. It was also silence, something they'd surely be without just as soon as they arrived into King's Cross.

When the train pulled into the station, Scorpius levitated Albus' bag down from its previous position in the rack above their heads. The Potter boy grabbed for it, knowing by the time he was waiting for his friends in the hall that the gesture was meant to give Scorpius and Rose one last bit of privacy. Summer was here and Scorpius would be leaving for Portugal the following morning. Rose had weekend trips to the Burrow planned and shifts she agreed to pick up at the joke shop _._ This world they'd lived in the past several months would nearly evaporate when they stepped off the train and it seemed the pair was already planning for it.

A well placed laugh after a brief hug left Rose grabbing for Albus' arm, dragging him away from their train car in the direction opposite of Scorpius. "C'mon, I'm starved," she groaned, leading her cousin down the hall. At the steps Rose helped several younger students collect their bags and find their parents but soon she was reunited with her own family, the ease of it all clear even despite the whining she'd done earlier signifying how much she was dreading being under her parent's supervision once again.

Their reunion was a typical one. Ron and Hermione stood with Harry and Ginny, impatiently awaiting their children's arrival. Their presence was a spectacle in and of itself so they existed without any other family members. The crushing hug Rose expected from her father when he visited back in February was finally delivered and Hermione only beamed to watch the reaction between her husband and daughter. Similar embraces were shared between all but soon died down to the usual chatter of where they'd grab dinner. There was slight argument between Ron and Ginny, that of which was settled by Harry who instead suggested a new muggle restaurant near the ministry. Their conversation was so typical it was difficult to not be warmed by the familiarity of it all but Rose was clearly distracted and Albus quickly looked around in an attempt to discover anyone else that may have noticed.

Watching his friends once again get lost in one another was a shock only because their glances seemed so bold. The rest of the busy train platform carried on around them but they were no longer hidden in a compartment, and now all the world could see them, especially those who mattered most. Any rumors they'd worked to dispel the past semester didn't seem to matter now. They were too distracted to realize that Ron's concentration was taken away from his family, his eyes narrowing as they traveled a trajectory back and forth between Rose and her supposed best friend.

The attraction between Rose and Scorpius didn't surprise Albus and he came to this very rational conclusion only recently when the time the pair spent together left him alone to actually reflect. In all honesty he'd always thought it would have been amusing for the two to date, if only to stoke the fire that was the unspoken feud between their fathers. But the more he examined it the more they made sense. Rose was a walking contradiction — the perfect mix of her father's brashness and her mother's sensibility. The pressure she felt to succeed had her growing complacent but Scorpius was always the one to bring her out of the shadow that was her family's looming legacy, if only in hopes of escaping his own. But he needed that grounding and that insistence that the man he wanted to be was worth it. Rose was his permission and together they stood to remind one another that the adults they were trying so desperately to become were enough. Approval was not a requirement for adulthood but it helped for both to have it outside of the ones they were craving it from and perhaps that was what made it all the more special; how something so unexpected could feel so right.

"Al? Are you coming?" Rose inquired, pulling her cousin out of his reverie. The platform had emptied, signaling to the family that it was safe to leave. Somehow Scorpius had also disappeared.

"What? Yeah!" he responded quickly in an attempt to dismiss his own aloofness.

Rose gave a look in confusion, as if she was not in a similar state only minutes before: consumed by something too fascinating to label.

~!~

Portugal was an acceptable break before returning to London and the real world that accompanied the familiar city. While his father spent most of his time in meetings, Scorpius and his mother traveled the city visiting art galleries in some of the country's many wizarding villages. At night they'd meet up with Draco and try out a restaurant they'd stumbled upon during the day. This was a fairly typical transition, one that existed when the family returned to England and fell back into their usual routine but it was nice to experience it outside of London where the pretense of the Malfoy name seemed to have faded a bit more quickly.

Scorpius always hoped for his father to take time off of work to enjoy these trips but they were meant for business and his father's work ethic helped them all to avoid the rather uncomfortable spat they'd had back at Hogwarts so many months ago. When Astoria failed to bring the topic up again Scorpius knew that the matter was settled; no longer up for debate with a guaranteed lack of room for any shift in opinions. That didn't stop Scorpius from missing Rose, even when he wrote to her daily, both playing a similar dance of avoidance but with their most recent interaction, the same one that had them breathless and confused and above all else, hungry for more.

This was what Scorpius thought about late at night until finally his mind gave in and let him sleep. He'd only been out a few short minutes before a muffled pop sounded out in the room he slept in. Before he could even turn over in bed, he already felt the cool air of the room grace his naked back as the soft duvet he slept beneath was lifted to allow someone to slide beneath.

"Scor, move over," Rose whispered, her voice laced with minor frustration.

He shifted, allowing her the space she'd requested and instinctively taking her in, her form already in too-small sleep shorts showing that her apparation into his room after midnight was definitely deliberate. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"I got my license…"

"I guessed as much," he quipped, still taking her in. Her wand was unapologetically holding up the frizzy mass of waves that typically tumbled down her back. Even beneath the moonlight her hair was a flame of brushed out curls, released only when her head touched the pillow beside his and her wand was hidden away.

"How was Lisbon?"

Scorpius suddenly felt deprived of oxygen, clearly still stunned by her presence. "Good," he nodded slowly. "You shouldn't be here…" he then managed, causing Rose to smirk.

"I…" Rose's voice trailed off, revealing the bravery she'd clearly mustered to not only break her parent's rules but to do so in a way that so vividly went against all they expected of her. It was clear she didn't expect her appearance to be questioned and the observance had her immediately feeling self conscious. "I couldn't sleep," she tried. When Scorpius only blinked, she continued: "Should I go then?"

"No!" Scorpius quickly tossed out, the volume of his words startling even him. "No," he reattempted with a grin that was clearly seeking calm. "I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll be gone by morning," she vowed.

Scorpius assumed there was more she wanted to say but like him, Rose couldn't take her eyes off his mouth and how it's stillness was almost teasing. When too many moments passed without action Rose strifled a disappointed exhale and shifted, rolling her hips upon the mattress so she could turn away from him. It was Scorpius' chance for courage and he found some just before he lost her completely, a firm grip grasping her shoulder in hopes of convincing her to stay. As if her body were moving to its own accord, Rose softened, breathing out and avoiding his glance as she turned back into him. When her gaze traveled upward she found Scorpius' pulse point mere inches from her lips, close enough for her to taste if she only softened into his embrace. Instead her breath hitched and her eyes remained blinking once before closing, only to open when Scorpius' mouth left hers and the hand he had so urgently placed to her collarbone became tender in the aftermath of such a passionate kiss.

Rose didn't have a plan but this suddenly felt like the only reasonable option, now confirmed as the soft cotton pants Scorpius wore touched her hips. A hand had snaked its way to her waist while Scorpius shifted, doing his best not to crush her with his want. A certain selfishness had Rose losing her sense, giving in to the way his mouth moved upon her skin. He was being gentle — the very thing she didn't want and she showed him this by pushing away, if only to place kisses to his chin and neck. She thought she'd feel insecure, having imagined similar moments on more occasions than she cared to admit but the craving she had for him gave her confidence as her fingertips curled upon his shoulders.

When Rose pulled away the rouge in her chest was evident as her position flat against the mattress had her breasts pushed upward, straining against her thin camisole while her lungs contracted beneath him. Scorpius didn't seem to notice. He could not take his eyes off of her, his jumbled mind calculating where it was his mouth wanted to be.

The pause they gave to the moment ended just as quickly as it began, the two reconnecting effortlessly in a single beat. The speed at which they moved could have convinced them they'd be lost like this forever but a well placed hand crawling up the expanse of skin beneath Rose's vest had her eyes wide as the palm she used to cup Scorpius' cheek slid down to push him away. Her voice was soft, begging for forgiveness she'd only just now realized she needed.

"I should go," she mumbled in apology.

"No, Rose, wait…" Scorpius stammered, trying to get her to stay even as he rolled off of her. He prayed that the distance he'd granted her was proof of his sincerity.

"I'm not...I should just go," she settled. "I'm not angry. I just—"

"Just what?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

Scorpius was ready to retreat but when Rose sat up he followed, nearly tossing off the covers so he could move to join her on his feet. "Yes you do!" he urged. "Say it!"

"Scorpius, please, we can't do this here. Not now, alright?" She ran a frustrated hand along her scalp, fingers taking through hair made unruly by Scorpius' ministrations. "Fuck, I'm a bleeding idiot…"

"When, Rose?" Scorpius' voice was suddenly so calm Rose was made to shiver at the simple sound of it. "How long are you going to avoid this?"

"I told you I needed time!" she nearly shouted back. For a moment Rose couldn't decipher if her anger was directed at Scorpius or herself.

"Then take time!" he gestured with a hand toward the door. Disappearing in an instant wouldn't have been enough; it was almost as if he wanted to watch her walk away in confirmation of all the things she'd said that his heart still didn't believe.

"I...it's not that easy!"

"It is though, Rose!" Scorpius' use of her full name had Rose closing her eyes in regret. "You came here! I didn't ask for this!"

"If you're angry because I pushed you away—"

"Piss off, Rose! It has nothing to do with that and I'll keep saying it until you believe me." The exhale he released was heavy. "I was a git. I know that. I'm not proud of it. But me wanting you has nothing to do with who I used to be. I'm not him anymore. I want you and I need you more than I knew was possible. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"It's...it's not, Scor—"

"Well clearly it is! I know what I want, Ro. And I thought that you coming here was you showing me you wanted it too. Determination and deliberation, right?"

Rose blinked. Her eyes were glossed over with tears now and she was frozen, unsure if it was fear or sadness that had her rooted to the spot. "I...this wasn't fair to you, Scorpius," she almost whispered. "I'm really sorry, I—"

He nodded but soon looked away. "Me too."

Rose was gone just as quickly as she came, disappearing in a swirl of fragmented silhouette.

~!~

Scorpius grew silent in Rose's absence, not just in the immediate aftermath but in the days and weeks that followed. It made it easier for him to avoid discussing the summer ball he was set to attend, one of many Pureblood functions he had always struggled to understand. Scorpius even kept this part of his life from Albus who perhaps would have been a bit more understanding. How would he explain to anyone not raised in his world that despite all the loss they'd suffered, parents still expected their children to adhere by the very same traditions they once loathed?

So it was obligation that had Scorpius dressed smartly in a three piece suit but also exhaustion, or fear of such at the thought of his parents giving him a hard time should he have tried to protest. There was also a small part of him that was thankful for the gala; Rose wouldn't have fit in here amongst all of the other girls in their gowns and jewels. Scorpius was reminded of this every time he saw the daughters of any of the Sacred families and tried to replace them with her. It was useless and Scorpius felt it to his core, how he had wanted her gone all those nights ago and how that same pain was present now with her so far away.

Dinner passed and the night picked up with the help of cocktails and dancing. A party such as this one would once have made Scorpius feel at home but tonight he felt alone amongst the crowds. It was for this reason that he stepped outside, ducking out an open window at the end of a long corridor where not long ago he'd stood with friends, smoking fags and passing nearly empty bottles of firewhiskey back and forth. Those nights, the ones he'd had before Rose Weasley, felt like a lifetime ago.

The rooftop was littered with those same cigarette butts and glass bottles and champagne flutes scattered along the ledge high above the muggle street below. Several groups gathered, all of which Scorpius knew he didn't belong in. But then there was Elizabeth Gaunt, a single figure leaned up against the thick brick wall. A bony knee jutted out through the slit in her dress where above her elbow formed a similar angle, extending every so often as she breathed against the paper of her fag that was stained red with her lipstick.

When Elizabeth saw him she smiled, nearly laughing to herself before returning her gaze to the skyline surrounding them. Scorpius grinned too, mostly out of nervousness, before approaching her with hands placed casually in his pockets. For several silent minutes the pair stood side by side, wondering who would speak first. At one point Elizabeth had been a close friend and it was expected that someday she'd be his wife but in the interim the two had somehow become strangers.

"I was wondering when you'd come find me," Elizabeth finally said, a smirk still gracing her features even as she blew out a long drag of tobacco laced smoke.

"I kicked the habit," Scorpius explained, referring to her cigarette. "I'm trying to keep it that way."

She smirked again, inhaling sharply. "I heard."

"Oh?"

"You may not talk to me much but my brothers fill me in. People talk...what I don't hear they do. Some of us bother to keep in touch, you know," she teased.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry—"

"Why? You're not the one that pulled away."

"Well I kind of did…"

"I always knew you would and when you did I didn't blame you. I still don't. Last time we spoke I was horrible to you... _they_ were horrible to you and I didn't say anything, which is just as bad."

"It's okay."

"Scorpius, stop doing that. You can be angry with me. I know you wanted out but it still doesn't make what happened okay."

What happened was just a different version of the story Scorpius' own father had been starring in since the war. There was a stigma around the Malfoy name, not because they had acted on the Pureblood values they so strongly believed in but because they had been caught. If things had turned in their favor they would have been heroes but instead Draco was teased and the habit passed from parents to children, landing in Scorpius' lap. It was one of the reasons Scorpius and Albus got along so well; the judgements cast their way were a constant reminder of how they wanted to treat one another. When Rose became a friend, Scorpius was also finally able to admit that maybe he didn't agree with all of the values he was raised on and it was a constant battle as he wondered if that would have been the case if he was more accepted within his own community.

Scorpius paused before giving into an understanding nod. "Okay."

"We can talk about it, you know."

"Talk about what?"

"Why we're not friends anymore. How that's my fault and how maybe I miss you and want to fix it."

"Miss me?" Scorpius gulped. "Who said we're not friends?" he deflected quickly.

She laughed again. "I haven't seen you in months."

"I've been at school," he reminded innocently.

"You know, it's no use for us to hate each other before the marriage. Usually we have years before that happens…" When he didn't smile, she sighed. "I guess I'm sorry. Declan was such a goddamn arse to you and I didn't stick up for you."

"No," Scorpius sighed. "You didn't."

"I didn't...I was young, Scorpius. And stupid. And in love...well, I thought I was in love."

"It's okay, Liz. I get it."

She laughed again. "You do? You have something to tell me Casanova?"

"What? Oh, no, I just…" His hands fidgeted in his pockets.

"I'm not going to tell your Dad."

"There's nothing to tell him."

"So he knows about you and Rosie Weasley?"

"Don't call her that," he said, his voice darkening. "I'm sorry, just—"

"No, you're right," she conceded genuinely. "She's probably lovely, right? I'm sure she's lovely…"

"I don't know if you're making fun–"

"I'm not," she assured.

"Right. Well then...yeah. She is. Lovely doesn't begin to cover it."

With her cigarette tossed away, Elizabeth covered her mouth to laugh. "That's cute."

"Lizzy, you said—"

"No, Scorpius, I mean it! I know you've fancied her for awhile now and I'm glad she's come around."

He shrugged, looking down. "Well, she hasn't."

"No?" She studied his face, leaning forward to do so. "Then she will."

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because you're you," she smirked as if the answer were an easy one. "You have dumb courage and you'll make it happen. You also have this unbelievable heart you don't let anyone see. I've seen it though and if she's as wonderful as you say I'm sure she's seen even more than I have. You two would be good together."

"Don't let my dad hear you."

"Yeah, mine either," she joked. "Does she know what's in store for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"How it goes. These arranged marriages. We'll be in an absolutely loveless marriage and she's your side slag—"

"Hey now…"

"It's not a bad thing! I'll have one too."

"Oh will you?" Scorpius mused. "Have anyone in mind?"

"I do. And I'd tell you who it is but I don't want the shock to kill you."

"Please. As if anything you say could shock me."

"Griffin Lansdale."

"Lansdale?" His mind drifted in search of a connection.

"Oh, please," Elizabeth scoffed, bringing him back. "There's only twenty eight families, you know. Don't act like you don't have all of them memorized."

"Well maybe—"

"No. I told you you'd be shocked. You don't know him."

"That's hardly groundbreaking."

"He's muggleborn."

Scorpius choked on a breath of air he hadn't even realized he'd inhaled. "Fuck, what?"

"Checkmate."

"Fuck…"

"You said that."

"I mean...you're dating him?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh…"

"I'd like to be. We'll get there."

"Why do you let them do that, Lizzy?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with you if—"

"You're one to talk."

"I just mean—"

"How do you do it, Scorpius?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you're sleeping with Rose Weasley and it's really none of my business. But that doesn't mean your heart isn't miles ahead of hers. I know you."

"What are you getting at?"

"Have a little faith, Scorpius. Give it some time."

"She—"

"You don't have to defend her. Just like I won't defend Griffin. There's nothing to defend. Everyone loves differently and shows that love differently. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She just loves you...differently." Scorpius sighed in agreement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it so heavy. I just missed you, I guess. You're the only one who listens to me ramble."

"I miss you rambling."

"Your mum always said I was the only one who could ever make you shut up."

"You're overwhelming. You stun me into silence."

Lizzy giggled. "Well I'm going to head in but just...it's different now but it doesn't always have to be." She paused. "She'll catch up."

Scorpius gave her a tight hug to show his appreciation. "I hope Griffin is good to you. I mean that. Declan was a fucking twat."

"He was. And Griffin is really wonderful. I'd like you to meet him sometime. Maybe we can double date."

Scorpius chuckled. "We're such a disappointment."

Lizzy laughed too. "That's okay. It'll be fine." She kissed his cheek. "That's what I tell myself at least."

"Hey, stay in touch, okay? I mean that."

"Yeah, you too." She disappeared back through the window, reminding Scorpius that there was a ballroom of expectations they'd left behind. Really, all of the world failed to exist in their shared moment. It was just Scorpius and Elizabeth and the London skyline, the combination a reminder that no matter how much easier certain decisions seemed, Rose would always be his first choice.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! The responses I received last chapter were so lovely and very helpful too! The support this story suddenly received was super overwhelming (in the best way!) and I'm hoping we can keep it up?

This chapter was supposed to be posted nearly a week ago in appreciation for the lovely reviews but I was having computer issues. The good news is all is fixed AND I'm about to have some major time off from work so hopefully that'll give me more chance to write and post for you. Fingers crossed!

THANK YOU!

x. Elle


	14. Typical Teenagers

This was nothing like Christmas. While still obviously nervous, Rose had been looking forward to her visit to Scorpius' home then but now she stood with pure trepidation, afraid to reach for the door knocker and confront the truth that awaited her inside. She could have flooed or even apparated (as she had shown him she was capable of when she appeared in his bed without warning) but she wanted Scorpius to invite her inside. There were wards he'd need to take down to let Rose in and they protected far more than his childhood home.

It was worth noting, of course, that Scorpius had reached out to her. So many times over the past week Rose found herself wanting to contact him, thanking Merlin that she lived in a world where owl post lessened the likelihood of written rash decisions. She had been incredibly unfair to him and she wouldn't have blamed him if he decided he didn't want to see her but apparently he did. Maybe though, he was also unsure. His letter was brief and Rose spent much of the previous day reading it over and over again.

 _Rose,_

 _I don't like how we ended things the other night. Please come see me if you can._

 _Scorpius_

It was formal and Rose could feel Scorpius' own hesitation with each word his quill scribbled. When she received the letter the parchment was soft, suggesting that perhaps the short correspondence took him a considerable amount of time to craft. But the finality of the word _ended_ taunted Rose from the moment she'd received it and it was in her mind now, repeating itself as she considered that her current appearance on the steps of the Malfoy home could possibly be her last.

Rose wrote Scorpius back but received nothing in return. It had only been fifteen hours since he'd sent Nestor to her but it felt like a lifetime. The time she took on the well decorated steps was not in avoidance of her best friend but in neglect of what he'd possibly tell her. Rose's mind ran wild with ideas, all of them a different version of Scorpius announcing he simply no longer wanted to be friends with her.

The door opened with force and instantly Scorpius stood before Rose, his features stretched by a nervous smile.

"I didn't…" Rose looked around. "Did I knock?"

Scorpius' grin faded to a small smirk. "No, I uh...the wards went off and if I ignore them Dad gets notified and—"

"Oh," Rose nodded, softening at the sound of his raspy explanation. Even so, she did not move.

Scorpius took a step back, revealing his foyer more fully. He stood before Rose in varying shades of black that contrasted greatly with the pristine cream-colored home that had raised him. "So, uh, you have to come in or…"

"Oh!" she realized, stepping up into the home. All too quickly she was before Scorpius, both of them standing in the hall with the door still open beside them. "Sorry…" Rose mumbled nervously as she did her best to shift out of the way.

Scorpius sighed at the loss of contact but as he turned away to shut the front door Rose caught the grin he wore, the one she always saw when her sometimes messy demeanor had him quietly amused. It was gone by the time the door was closed but Scorpius replaced it with a barely-there hand to the small of Rose's back, guiding her further into the house. Rose didn't know where she was being pushed to but she enjoyed the journey all the same.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see Scorpius towering above her.

"Maybe you're—"

"Embarrassed about the other night?" Her feet stopped, bringing the moment to a halt. "Of course I am. And surprised you wrote? That too."

"Well that's…" _Not what I was going to say_ , he thought.

Rose's vision was cast down to the dark wood below, interrupted only by the way she anxiously wrung out her hands as if trying to rid them of their trembling. "Scor, can I…" When Rose looked up her breath caught as she witnessed Scorpius still taking her in, not waivering, his eyes giving her time to continue. "Can I say something?"

"Yeah…" he nodded in slow-motion. "Of course."

"I...I've been thinking about this a lot and I don't know if you even wanted to talk about it but I do and I don't want to ruin the night so I just want to bring it up now and then we can be done with it…"

"Bring it up?"

"The...bloody hell, you didn't want to talk about it, did you?"

"Talk about what?"

"The kiss!" she stomped.

"Which one?"

Before Rose could push at her best friend's shoulders she was grinning, her cheeks a violent shade of pink as she realized Scorpius had been playing with her in hopes of gaining the very same reaction she was currently giving him. "You're an arse."

He shrugged. "I thought my letter made it pretty clear that I _did_ want to talk about it, Rose."

Her forehead creased in contemplation. Annoyance narrowed her eyes. "Hardly."

"Alright," Scorpius conceded as he leaned back now with his arms crossed over his chest. "I was hoping we could eat first but if—"

"No, I have to say this because I don't know if I'll be this brave later…" Scorpius blinked, waiting for an explanation. Rose sighed at the sight of him; he was always so helpless looking and she couldn't help but to adore his sometimes awkward disposition. "Food distracts me."

Scorpius dropped his arms and chuckled. "I know it does."

Rose nodded, wondering if his softened expression was permission enough to continue. When Scorpius said nothing further, she agreed that it was. "I...I didn't push you away because of what you were doing, Scor. It's not like I didn't want you to touch me."

Scorpius' features intensified. "What?"

"Sometimes it's all I want and I know this and I hope you know this and I don't know why it's so hard for me to confront where we are right now and what it all means. I told you...I just like snogging you and I feel like I could do it for hours and if you let me I will...but if you're not wanting anything until I'm ready to talk about my feelings for you then I understand that too. I'd be selfish to think you'd let me take advantage of you—"

Scorpius scoffed out a laugh. "It's hardly taking advantage of me if it's what I want too."

"Right, well—"

"I thought that was the problem, right? I want you and—"

"It's not...it's not a problem," she dismissed with her gaze averted and her chin raised high. "That's what I'm telling you."

Scorpius waited. He was so confused by the words she spoke that he had disregarded them completely. He hadn't invited Rose here to coax an apology from her. Instead he just wanted to see her — wanted to watch her as he was now, her lips plump in pause while she squared her shoulders and attempted to steady her breathing. Her nerves were rather fascinating and the beauty he found in Rose's eccentricities was the true root of their current problem. Rose's heart had always been far louder than her mouth and though she told him she wasn't ready to discuss her feelings, Scorpius believed her because he saw through the facade she'd tried to construct. He witnessed it while she paced outside and he saw it here now, the outline of her form small and unimposing. This was Rose in her rawest form and though she wasn't ready to tell him what she wanted Scorpius had decided he didn't quite mind. Only he saw her this way and somehow that was enough.

"Film?" he finally asked, breaking through the silence in a tone that was unsettlingly casual.

"What?"

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that in my letter," he continued to explain, "I think my dad felt bad about how things went when he came to visit so I came home and there it was."

"There what was?" Rose leaned in. She was thankful for the segue but her demand for rationality insisted on an explanation. "A telly?"

"A magical telly," he proclaimed in a proud manner.

Rose brushed past him, shaking her head. "Those don't exist, Scor."

"Apparently they do, _Rose_ , because I have one."

Though he was poking fun, Scorpius made no apologies for the quick way in which he grabbed Rose's hand and began to drag her toward the staircase. She followed, too distracted by the heat radiating off his skin to ask that he slow down. The force at which he pulled her was also somewhat comforting; it was further confirmation that he wanted her there and as Rose followed she hoped Scorpius realized that her presence, no matter how uncomfortable, was proof that their current status — whatever it was, whatever they were — was merely temporary.

Upstairs, Rose took notice of the impossibly long hallway flanked by large contemporary paintings set in clearly ancient frames that seemed to float upon the wall. In between each painting was a door or a hutch, some with flowers and others with books or more framed photographs, these much more personal. There were many mahogany doors and all were closed except for one. If the second floor of Scorpius' home was not held under an expansion charm, the rooms certainly were and this was confirmed as Scorpius tugged on her arm one last time, bringing her inside what was obviously his bedroom.

At first glance it felt rather empty. A soft grey carpet spread out before a textured charcoal-colored wall. There was no furniture, only another open door with light filtering out from the space it created. Rose assumed this was a bathroom and she found herself momentarily confused, distracted by her own shock. Her own parents had worked hard for the home they lived in but it was nothing compared to the splendor contained in this single room. Rose had always known Scorpius' family held themselves to different standards but the pure nature of each decorative touch was further affirmation for why pushing Scorpius away had made so much sense in the moment. It was not just his touch she did not want; but the world it beckoned and how Rose knew once she'd fallen into it, she'd be hopeless against getting out.

With her jaw relaxed and her eyes still wide, Rose methodically followed Scorpius as he stepped through what she had originally thought was a mirror. Instead it was an archway, one that separated a massive walk-in closet from where his bed stood. That too was impressive, the crisp white sheets wrinkleless, tucked into the mattress beneath a plush throw blanket and many lavish pillows. The only thing larger than the galaxy marble fireplace was the tufted headboard that stretched all the way from the floor to the ceiling. Rose had to spin to take it all in and when she looked back to Scorpius she was too astounded to apologize for how ridiculous she probably looked.

"Fucking hell, Scor, do you have enough room in here, or…"

He released that grip his teeth had on his lip and snickered. "It's actually one of the smaller rooms—"

"You disgust me," she spat, earning herself another laugh she couldn't help but to share with her best friend.

"Watch this." Scorpius removed his wand from his pocket and twisted his wrist in an altogether unassuming way. The simple gesture had the large mirror above his fireplace vanishing into a television. Like the paintings out in the hallway the television didn't seem to be mounted to anything. It was also unreasonably thin, convincing Rose that maybe Scorpius really had obtained a rare magical television. If only…

"What's giving it power?" she inquired.

Scorpius' mouth twisted. "What?"

"Electricity?"

"Elec...oh!" he realized. "Yeah, we don't have that."

Rose giggled. "I know that. Which is why—"

"Are you a witch or not, woman?"

"I am but...I can't believe your dad allowed this."

"He didn't just allow it. He bought it. Picked it out and everything. Mum was shocked too. I just had to pretend I didn't know what a telly was. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

Rose paused. "Wow."

Scorpius watched, his mind lost in thought. Then: "My dad is a good person, Rose."

Rose looked up. "What? Scor, I know that…" Her voice was weighed down in concern.

"I know you do," he agreed, hoping his words conveyed that he was more than convinced. "Because you're you. But I need you to hear it from me. He comes from a good place. He's just…"

Rose stepped forward. "I admire and respect your dad because you do. Just like I'm frustrated with your dad when you are. Just like you get annoyed with my mum and dad when you think they're putting too much pressure on me. That's how it works, innit? Best friend privileges, I suppose." She said one thing, a title she'd given them many years ago, but Scorpius heard another. Before he could examine it any longer, Rose spoke again. "Well I'm glad you have a telly. Now we don't always have to go to Al's."

"Mum picked out two films too!" Scorpius added, falling back into routine. " _Wizard of Oz_ and... _Chronicles of Narnia_...whatever that is."

"Which one?"

" _Which one_ what?"

"Which chronicle?" Rose asked with a small laugh. "There are many. They're based off a book series."

"Of course they are…" he groaned, knowing Rose had read the novels without her having to declare it. "Uhh, _The Lion_ —"

" _The Witch and The Wardrobe_?"

"Yeah!"

Rose couldn't help it. Scorpius' excitement was too palpable and she found it difficult to contain the multitude of giggles that bubbled in her belly. She quickly tossed a hand up to muffle their sound but it was no use; already they had begun to filter out, causing her to bend over in amusement.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! This'll be fun," she assured.

"They're comedies?"

"No...not really. But they'll be comical to us."

"They're about witches and wizards, aren't they?"

"They're about what muggles _think_ witches and wizards are…"

"They don't think we exist."

"That's not entirely accurate. We exist in their imaginations...on their own terms. C'mon!" she gave energetically, brushing past him to plop back onto what she soon discovered was an incredibly comfortable mattress. "It'll be a good laugh!"

Many entertaining moments passed where Rose, from her position lounging against Scorpius's bed, instructed Scorpius on how to insert one of the films. When her instructions included taking out a disk-shaped object, Scorpius stopped. The film he held in his hand contained nothing inside, not even a sleeve for the item Rose described. There was also no slot on his television. Both looked like they were capable of nothing but holding pictures: one still and the other moving.

"Maybe it's like a pensieve."

Rose shrugged. "Seems like a lot of work for a muggle film."

"Are you scared?" he challenged.

Rose crossed her arms in defense. "Ha! Unless it's an actual pensieve—" Her lips stuttered as she watched Scorpius effortlessly withdraw a silvery string of enchantments before quickly casting them upon the television. Instantly it was made to come to life and Scorpius, now satisfied, jumped to join Rose on his bed.

"See?" he offered. "Magical telly."

~!~

The _Wizard of Oz_ (or rather, their commentary on said film) had Rose and Scorpius laughing so loudly they didn't hear Dagwood enter. The house elf stood in the entryway to Scorpius' bedroom, a tray in his hands while he waited to be beckoned. Until then, he would remain, casting several warming charms on the plates of food until he was noticed.

Unfortunately for Rose, she wasn't told that they'd have company so when she excused herself to use the loo she nearly fell back into the wall as a startled scream escaped her lips. Scorpius quickly ran to join her, his wand extended, but the bent wood was soon dropped, accompanied by a laugh.

"Rose, this is Dagwood."

Rose's eyes skirted between the house elf and her best friend. "Oh…"

"Dag' made us supper." When the house elf did not move, Scorpius took a step forward in invitation. "Come, Dag."

Rose continued on to the loo, using the interruption to catch her breath. When she returned, a table had appeared and Scorpius stood, the London skyline behind him, as he pulled out her chair. Their laidback evening had taken on a different form and all because a magical creature had prepared their meal and delivered it to them.

"That was…"

"Dag?" Scorpius asked, wearing a wide grin. "He's great. I'm sorry if he startled you. I must have forgotten to tell him he could come in." When his eyes caught on Rose's, her own still widened by her perplexation, he continued. "Because he has to be instructed or else—"

"Or else what?" she rushed.

Scorpius smirked. "Or else he would have just stood there the rest of the night?" He paused. "What do you think would happen?"

"Well I don't know! That's the point, isn't it?"

Another snicker escaped Scorpius' mouth, even as he chewed. "House elves aren't a bad thing, Ro. They're tradition...it's actually a very dignified position." Rose pursed her lips so he elaborated. "Dag was actually my mum's house elf. He's very loyal. And because you're my best friend he likes you."

"I don't really care if he likes me or not, Scorpius."

"Why not? He's like a member of the family."

"The house elf? The one who made you dinner and brought it up to you? While you have legs that could have walked you down to the kitchen or even down the street to grab takeaway?"

"Mums do that for most people and they're still a part of the family, no?"

Before Rose could respond, Dagwood materialized once more. "Is the food not to your liking, miss?"

The sound of the elf's voice had Rose on edge again. She forced a smile, one she gave to Dagwood but failed to pass on to Scorpius.

"Don't be offensive," Scorpius warned, sipping at his bright pink fizzy drink.

Rose turned back to the elf. "No, uh, it's lovely. Truly," she assured.

"You can go, Dag."

"Yes, Master Scorpius…"

"Bloody brilliant chicken curry," Scorpius praised before the elf disappeared from sight.

With him gone, Rose relaxed. "At Christmas your mum told me that she had sent the house _elves_ away…" It dawned on her. "Do you have another?"

"Mum took in Calathea a few years back."

"Calathea?"

"She was my great aunt's elf. But when she passed, she was without a home. They can go mad living alone."

"Really?" Rose sassed. "I assume they'd like the chance to relax."

Scorpius exhaled. "If we suggested that they leave it would kill them. They need us just as much as we need them."

Rose shrugged, looking away. She sipped at her water. "Of course they do."

~!~

Dinner was magnificent. Rose wasn't a stranger to well prepared meals but there was something so indescribably delicious about the dish. Despite her reservations she asked Scorpius to pass her thanks on to Dagwood. He was happy to do so but Rose wondered if he heard her more subtle request: that the house elf make himself scarce in her presence. It was bizarre to exist in this world — Scorpius' world — and be so utterly terrified of it. Gryffindor courage was not enough to dispel Rose's nerves as she grappled with being able to love Scorpius, in any capacity, without fully accepting the life he comes from. Or perhaps her brain was doing its best to rationalize and compartmentalize and each bit of Scorpius that she dissected and found herself unsatisfied with only acted as reason for why they could not be together, reasons why they were not spending their time in his otherwise empty home, connected at the mouth.

With Dagwood hidden from view Rose insisted that she and Scorpius take their plates down to the kitchen without his help. Her suggestion was met with reluctance but Scorpius quickly gave in, watching her backside all the way down the stairs. Even when Rose used her wand to bring light to the room and then again to begin washing their plates his eyes were lost upon her skin, and more recently on all of the skin that existed beneath her shirt and jeans.

It was for this reason that when Rose turned away from the sink she was met with Scorpius' gaze, drinking her in, specifically devoted to the curve of her hips.

"Scor?"

He looked up to her, dazed, and shook his head. Instead of doing the one thing he wanted, he blurted out a lingering thought. "I saw Lizzy…"

Originally Rose had wanted to scold Scorpius for his leering but upon hearing another girl's name fall from his lips she suddenly missed his stares. "Lizzy?"

He swallowed. "Elizabeth."

"Gaunt?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a stiff nod.

"Oh…"

"She's dating a muggle," he added.

"Oh?" Rose was doing her best not to sound too hopeful. He was not hers and she currently had no right to his heart.

Scorpius paused, seemingly distracted by her curves again. "I wouldn't want her even if she wasn't," he explained in a desperate tone.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

The moment fizzled but refused to dissipate completely. Scorpius had said what he had wanted to say, thankful now for revealing something maybe Rose didn't deserve to know. He was angry, sometimes even bitter, but all he could currently think of was the kiss they'd last shared and the several before it and how it was impossible to act like they didn't mean anything.

In an instant Scorpius was seizing Rose's lips, pulling her into him. He had a soft hand cupping her cheek and a strong one placed to the curve of her waist, his knuckles turned white as he gripped her hip, bunching her shirt.

"Scor—"

"It's okay," he breathed out before tasting her again. "I don't care...I want to but I can't."

Rose heard him differently: _I love you even if you don't love me._ The mere thought of her best friend believing such a falsehood had her stepping forward to push against him more fully. Rose needed to disprove his theory; she needed to show him what her lips could not say. She was up on her toes, fingers dancing deftly upon his neck, exhibiting a restraint she was surprised by. Rose wanted nothing more than to join Scorpius in his current exploration of the small strip of skin that had appeared just above her jeans as she leaned further into him.

They continued to kiss, rolling their bodies against one another in a continued fight for dominance. Then Scorpius remembered the other night and how his want had pushed her away. In this same moment Rose could feel his forehead crease in contemplation as his mouth softened and he dropped his hands. Her skin almost felt cold in the wake of his touch. Rose smirked and reached for his fingers so she could readjust his hands; not only did they return to their position upon her hips but she placed them in a way that gave him permission to explore beneath her top.

"It's okay," she assured. The way she looked at him was intense, her eyes darting back from his worried eyes to his swollen lips. "If it's okay with you…"

"I know I should say no but, I...I can't…" Scorpius explained, unable to look away.

"I don't want you to say no. Please don't…" She was breathless. "I'm selfish. This is selfish. This isn't fair to you and—"

He cut her off with a searing kiss. "I want it. I want you," he promised.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, but her fingers curled upon his shoulders, showing no signs of detachment.

"Stop," Scorpius urged. "Let's not...we don't have to talk about it."

"Scorpius…" Rose asked, her chest heaving and her freckles fading into the rouge of her now pink skin.

"Let's just...I want this," he assured with a grin. "And you want this, right?" Rose nodded quickly. "Brilliant." Scorpius captured her mouth again and this time he didn't apologize.

~!~

The night ended quite chastely but there were many more like it. Usually they returned to Scorpius' bedroom, a risky move that was explained away with a nod toward the television that ironically remained off in their presence. Tonight seemed to be different. They originally planned to eat takeaway out on the terrace but a rather nasty thunderstorm pushed them inside. Scorpius transformed the carpet in the living room to a soft blanket and now they sat across from one another, knees touching with several open containers between them. They spent the meal laughing at one another, usually with eyes pushed close and bellies tightened by sarcasm.

When they were done, Rose made quick work of the blanket and when she turned around, Scorpius had already banished their almost-empty containers and was now standing just behind her. He was smiling, his hands on her hips with thumbs that instantly caressed her ribcage through the thin top she wore. Rose couldn't help but to smile too; this transition was such an easy one and though she still hadn't been honest with Scorpius about her feelings, she looked forward to each day they spent together where she continuously let him take them a step further.

When his mouth was upon hers Rose didn't think about Scorpius' family owning house elves or her father's hesitance toward their overall friendship. She didn't acknowledge all of the girls he'd been with before or how regardless of that he was set to marry a girl far thinner and more ethereal than she could ever hope to be. Rose didn't harp on the fact that Scorpius sometimes still mentioned his need to get away. She also didn't feel the need to remind him how much she disliked that idea. Instead she hoped the way she let his fingertips explore the freckled skin of her stomach, inching up toward her chest, translated just the same. Rose just wanted him, exactly as they were now with his weight pushing her into the plush cushions of the sofa; she craved him regardless of his past and with disregard to his future.

Scorpius' hand atop her bra was new territory but Rose was made to come alive at his touch and Scorpius was pleasantly surprised to find her arching up into him, asking for more. He was doing his best to keep from crushing her but he knew that the way he instinctively bucked his hips when she slipped her tongue into his mouth had him pressing his want into her thigh. Never before had he been so embarrassed of his desires but usually he'd be practically naked now and the lust he felt for whoever was below him was eradicated the moment the two met in embrace. It was quick and hard and mostly emotionless. This was different; this was what a teenage boy did with his girlfriend and somehow Scorpius was more than content to be in this moment forever, both of them clothed and unapologetic.

While Scorpius moved upon her, Rose stifled a giggle or two into his neck, especially as he paid special attention to the supple skin behind her ears. She practically purred beneath him, gripping his shoulders in a way that almost had him pushed down. Despite Rose's reservations she was finding she was almost powerless against her own needs — and she did need him, she had decided.

"Ro…" Scorpius broke away, now trying to steady his breathing.

His chest heaved against hers as Rose's eyes blinked open, showing sadness at the loss of contact. "Why did you stop?"

"I…"

But she knew why he stopped. Scorpius knew he had Rose's permission but he wanted her insistence. "Don't stop," she whispered, almost in promise.

Then she softly cupped his cheeks and angled his mouth back toward hers. Soon her head was back against a pillow. As her own nails raked gently on his back, Scorpius kissed a path down the valley of her breasts, continuing his assault on the skin he revealed as he continued to push her shirt up. Rose looked to the ceiling, unable to contain the inexplicable excitement she always felt with him moving upon her. It was unbelievable sometimes how this had taken so long and now how it had lasted several weeks without even the slightest pause.

His lips were so slight upon her skin that Rose's tummy almost shied away from his touch. Each kiss held more force, her complexion painted with the remnants of his hot breath as he traveled north again. With her shirt pushed up, Scorpius nipped at the swell of Rose's breasts, threatening to spill out of the bra she wore with each passing breath. It would have been so easy for him to remove the item but there was also satisfaction in marking her skin, turning her usually concealed chest into a smattering of cranberry patches, some darker than others as if done in watercolor. Scorpius seemed pleased with himself and Rose didn't mind, shown in the way she beamed when he returned to her. The way he even looked at her had her usually demanding a strong kiss and as his tongue probed her mouth open the feelings she had subsided as they were replaced with temporary lust. Such a sensation also had her eyes closed. Scorpius did too. Their bodies tended to react without their direction. Everything from the kisses they shared to the way the pads of their fingers danced upon limbs was done blindly. They didn't need to see one another to know what the other wanted and the world seemed to fade away when they were so intimately connected.

It made sense then that when the front door opened, Rose and Scorpius didn't immediately notice. Scorpius had the ball of his hand applying pressure to the lace material of her bra and his mouth was hungrily upon hers, spurred on by the fingernails she scraped at the nape of his neck. Though they were ignorant to the interruption it quickly became clear that they were not alone when the slam of the front door echoed in the foyer. Scorpius couldn't make it on to his feet quick enough, smoothing his shirt down as he took in the sight of his mother and father standing before him. They weren't due home for many hours and though they held hands, both wore different expressions.

"Well," Astoria started with a laugh, "this is certainly more interesting than the dinner we just left." Draco snapped his head to look at his wife, clearly not amused by her quip.

Scorpius rubbed at the back of his neck. "Uh, I...I didn't think you'd be home so early."

"Yes, well it was a bore so I begged your father to leave."

Rose stood and bumped into Scorpius, reminding the nervous boy that she was still there. As he turned to take her in he noticed that her hair had frizzed but her shirt was pulled down and somehow the skin he had turned crimson looked even more flushed. Her blue eyes were wide and glossed over and he was glad he stood between her and his parents, not only to conceal the same skin he had exposed but now to keep her from running.

"I'm so sorry. I should...I should go," she muttered. Rose gave one last look to Scorpius before grabbing her coat and bag and heading for the door. Draco now had his arm wrapped around his wife and the pair turned as one unit, watching her exit. Before the door had even shut, Scorpius was before them, stuffing his wand into his pocket so he too could disappear.

The noise the house made in the teens' absence was similar to the one that initially interrupted them and Draco and Astoria stood in the silence, still connected but clearly feeling worlds away from the other.

"This isn't funny," Draco spat.

Astoria smirked. "I didn't say it was funny."

"You said it was interesting," he reminded coldly.

"Darling, I'm trying to ease the tension. They weren't doing anything wrong. They were just snogging."

"Because we came home," he scoffed.

"You don't know that," she dismissed.

"I absolutely know that because I know my son—"

"Oh, don't be crude!" Astoria disregarded with a flip of her wrist. She readjusted the shawl she wore, using it as an opportunity to finally separate from her husband. She stood before him, at his height only because of the heels she wore. "I know Scorpius too and despite what you may think you know, I'll remind you that we have raised him to be a gentleman—"

"Did that look like respectful behavior to you?"

"Well not in our home when we're absent, no," she agreed, slightly begrudgingly. "But he's a teenage boy. And Rose hardly seemed to be held against her will. It looked consensual—"

"Are you honestly excusing this right now?"

"They're teenagers, Draco! This is what teenagers do."

"Friends? Do friends do this?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "You know they're not just friends. Please," she groaned.

"Of course I know that! And you had the nerve to tell me to calm down when his _friend_ had him suspended from the quidditch team over what he swore was a rumor. Doesn't look like much of a rumor now, does it, Tor?"

Astoria was speechless. With her arms crossed over her chest and her hit jutted out she contemplated whether or not her husband even deserved her words. She was angry too, but for different reasons. It was clear the conversation they'd had at Hogwarts many months ago was not finished that day and now she wondered if it ever would be.

Draco was impatient, his mind still a mess as it tried to make sense of it all. "It's a moot point. It won't be happening again."

"What?" Astoria squeaked. "What will you do, Draco? Ground the boy?"

"No," he said stiffly — almost calmly. "I'll tell him the truth."

Astoria's eyes widened. "Draco...no," she urged, with a dainty hand reaching out to bring him back to her. But he was already gone, donating deliberate steps to the hardwood floor as he made his way to his office. One last door slam echoed through the halls and Astoria tossed her hands down, her shawl nearly falling off her shoulders as she surrendered to helplessness.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I promise I am trying to get these chapters posted quickly for you because everyone has been so lovely in their reviews, I'm just a bit swamped by life stuff right now so finding time to sit down and write isn't happening as often as I'd like it to. (Editing is also shit so sorry for any errors.) But I'm trying and will continue to try to get everything up fast just so long as the feedback continues. It really does help!_

 _Thank you for reading!_

x. Elle


	15. The Whole Damn Thing

"Rose!" It came louder this time: "Rose! Slow down!" Scorpius pleaded from his position running behind her.

In a strong huff she turned around. The night's humidity had done no favors for her already frizzy hair and her fire-colored mane seemed to shine underneath the streetlamp above as it whipped around her. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

Scorpius couldn't help it; he smirked. "No. Are...are you?"

"A bit, yeah," she shrugged. "I don't want your parents thinking I'm some slag."

His grin only grew. "Because you were snogging me?"

"That was more than just snogging, Scorpius! And even if it weren't...we're not dating!" she reminded in a sputter. "You're not my boyfriend."

It was this comment that had Scorpius' smug attitude disappearing. He no longer thought of the way she looked moving beneath him, her lips and fingertips showing him just how much she wanted him. Each kiss had him believing that maybe she needed him too, just the way he swore he had always needed her. He thought he'd made that clear and perhaps he had but maybe it still wasn't enough. How was it possible to believe you weren't deserving of someone's love and yet upon hearing them confirm that, be bitter and dejected at the sound?

"That's your choice, not mine," he finally managed.

Rose released a heavy exhale. "This just works better if no one knows. Especially your parents. Mine too," she added.

Scorpius dropped his head back. His eyes rolled heavenward and his hands clenched, suppressing all the stress he felt in two balled up fists. "Are you sure it's just them you want to keep it a secret from?"

"What?"

"We…" He sighed. "You kiss me and I feel like I've never felt before. I want more, Rose. I want people to know. And I meant what I said. If you need time or if you decide this is all I get then fine. I'll take it. But I don't think that's what you want and fuck, I'm trying to be patient but—"

"I know. I'm sorry…"

It was instinctual, the way Scorpius reached out to palm Rose's cheek, asking that she look his way. She did and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation as his thumb caressed her skin. "Don't apologize. I just...I love you, Ro. I mean it and I'll say it until you believe me—"

Rose was breathless under the weight of his declaration. "I know you do."

Scorpius forced a smile. "I'm proud of what we have. I want to share this with the world...us. I want everyone to know you're mine...that you chose me," he corrected, though somehow he knew he didn't need to. "It's all I've ever wanted."

Rose nodded. "I know."

His breath hitched, a certain dread stuck in his throat. "Can you please say something else?"

"I'll write you," she promised simply.

It was not the three words Scorpius wanted to hear, but he accepted it, doing so in the same way he accepted all of their more recent shared nights. It was all he would get; she was here — until she wasn't and he had no option but to watch her go.

~!~

Scorpius returned home nearly an hour later. He contemplated offering to walk Rose to the tube but then he remembered she had her apparition license and she need only find a secluded area to leave him completely. Rose also insisted that she have time to herself and Scorpius didn't push the issue; he needed that same time, time that he spent walking around the block, tapping his wand on his jeans in an attempt to calm himself down.

It didn't work and he was still very much on edge when he walked back inside. His mother and father were sitting on the same couch he and Rose had previously occupied and the juxtaposition of Draco and Astoria's composition to their son's dishevelment was almost unnerving. The married couple sat closely together. Dagwood must have been summoned because a wine glass sat before Scorpius' mother and his father's knuckles were white as they clutched a lowball glass of what Scorpius could only assume was Ogden's. The pair looked up when Scorpius entered, and the soft grip Astoria had on her husband's arm fell away. It was a different reaction from the one Rose exhibited, pushing Scorpius away at the very moment she realized they had been walked in on. Instead she was preparing for a battle, no longer able to pick a side between her husband and son. Then again, in separating from Draco, maybe she already had.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry," Scorpius managed, again with a hand pressed to the back of his head. Nervousness had him applying pressure there, his fingers rubbing at his scalp in an attempt to rid his body of its uneasy feeling. "I didn't mean to...we should have—"

"I would have at least liked to know she was here," Astoria spoke up. She wore a relieved smile upon realizing she'd commented before her husband had the chance.

There was a brief glimmer of hope in Scorpius' eyes as his shoulders relaxed. "You would have allowed that?"

"Well not anymore. Not now, after tonight," she elaborated. "But if we're going to trust you, you need to be honest with us."

"Alright," Scorpius nodded. "That's fair."

A single pause was all that was required for Scorpius to excuse himself. He'd barely turned around to head for the stairs before being called back. This time it was his father's voice and the concise instruction immediately put Scorpius on edge again.

"Take a seat," Draco ordered.

Scorpius exhaled and walked over. He sat on the armchair closest to his parents and as Draco and Astoria huddled as a single mass Scorpius struggled with his posture. A slouch admitted defeat and ultimately echoed his state of mind but Scorpius forced himself to sit up straight, essentially planning for the exit he knew he'd eventually take.

When he sat, he looked to his mother for guidance. Astoria shared with her son a reassuring smile, using the opportunity to detach from her husband so she could grab her drink. As she sipped at the beverage she looked away. It seemed she was planning for an escape of her own.

"Uh…" Scorpius broke through the silence. "Are we going to have the sex talk? Because it's a bit late for that…"

Astoria was shocked to hear her son's words, but also upset that they may have confirmed the very thing she'd swore to Draco was not true. "Scorpius, you bite your tongue!" she admonished.

Ignoring his wife and Scorpius, Draco remained silent. Finally: "Merlin, no...no," he settled.

"Then?"

Draco sighed out, then squared his shoulders and tightened his jaw. "I've warned you, Scorpius, and you don't listen. You cannot do what you're doing with Rose Weasley."

The inclusion of his best friend's last name seemed unnecessary, causing Scorpius' response to be quite curt. "I said I was sorry."

"No, you don't understand—"

"Yeah, well you've done a banner job of explaining yourself."

Draco ignored his son's attitude in a way that had both Astoria wondering if he'd heard him at all. "I allowed the friendship between you and Rose with the understanding that it would never be more than that."

"I didn't realize you allowed anything. It's not for you to approve," Scorpius spat. "She's my best friend. Who cares what else we do?"

"I do. And her parents will as well."

"I said we'd be more careful," Scorpius reminded. "I'm sorry, alright? It was disrespectful to have her here when you were gone. It won't happen again."

"I don't care where you are. I don't care what you do. You cannot—"

"Is this about Elizabeth?" Scorpius interrupted. "Because I thought it went without saying that me and her would never agree to any of that."

Even Astoria had to interject. "It's not that, darling."

"You and Dad said bollocks to your arranged marriages at a time when preserving bloodlines was crucial!"

"This isn't about Elizabeth, Scorpius! Even without her, this won't work. There's too much you don't know. This will all be far more stress than it's worth."

"Than it's worth?" Scorpius scoffed. "Than _she's_ worth?"

Draco looked away. "Her parents won't allow it either so let's not act like this is one sided. I'm just protecting you. This will end in your heartbreak either way."

"Her parents? What, do you all talk about this?" Scorpius hissed.

"No," Draco almost laughed. "And that's the point. I haven't spoken to either of them in many years. But there is history there that you can't even begin to understand—"

"Then make me understand!"

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you to think differently of your family, Scorpius. It was a long time ago and the world has changed."

"Well it clearly hasn't if you think all of this still matters."

"We…" Draco shifted his attention from the ice in his glass, back to his son. "I don't like the person I used to be. I didn't like him then and I certainly don't like him now."

"You were kids," Scorpius reminded.

For a moment Draco wondered if it was Astoria speaking to him. After all, she'd said the very same thing many times before, though not to excuse his behavior but to ridicule the very adults that once asked so much of them. "We were, but we grew up fast. I chose my side and they chose theirs. Looking back, I was on the wrong side."

"Well, yeah, but you did what you had to do to protect the family. You didn't have a choice. Grandpa—"

"Sometimes we can't escape the mistakes our parents have made."

Scorpius blinked. "I don't...what are you saying?" If he were thinking clearly he would have felt the impact of his father's statement.

"You need to know the truth, Scorpius. But things are going to change."

Scorpius ran a frustrated hand through his hair, messing up the blonde coif in a way that mimicked his relaxed posture as he slumped back into the armchair, essentially admitting defeat. "All...alright."

~!~

Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was never visited as often as everyone assumed. It was commonplace for Draco to inherit the estate upon his parent's passing, perhaps to even begin living there after marriage, but it never came to pass. Even when Scorpius' grandmother lived there alone for many years, all Scorpius saw as a child was a rather cold home that never quite rebuilt itself after the war. His grandmother did what she could to keep the property tidy and she still held weekly brunches with other pureblood matrons, sometimes inviting Astoria, likely because she knew she would not attend regardless. But it was far more than Draco's marriage that had him removed from the home. Scorpius always knew that there were memories there his father didn't like to think of and it seemed every visit was like replaying those moments over and over again.

Now Scorpius understood why, his body shaking and his mind all but lost as he did his best to piece the revealed snapshots back together.

Blood — there was so much blood. And meetings that seemed to happen in a large airless room Scorpius assumed no longer existed. The place that Draco described sounded foreign and in the world Scorpius currently lived in, he wondered how such a home was possible. The world was not what it once was and even Draco could admit that; he'd worked many years (and was still working) to move past his once vile transgressions, owning the choices he was forced to make if only so he could properly move on from them.

Beneath the explanation Scorpius could hear Draco's voice conceding: on a cold day in March, some twenty years ago, Rose's mother experienced a pain that scarred more than her skin. The curses dealt that day had lasting effects on the woman Hermione Weasley grew to be, one of those roles being the mother of the same girl Scorpius was caught snogging. In a way it hurt even more that she was his best friend; it was as if Scorpius' respect for Rose existed to spite his father. Rose was a constant reminder of the mistakes Draco was still working hard to move past.

"So wait...you told me Bellatrix died at Hogwarts," Scorpius recounted, after his father had done a somewhat poor job of recounting what was clearly a traumatizing experience for all.

"She...did," Draco settled. "We only lost a house elf that day. They were obviously able to get away and I've never felt more relieved…" His voice trailed off, causing Astoria to lean into him and strengthen the grip she had on his hand. "I hadn't slept in days so it's a wonder I was able to cast any spells at all. They blamed me, of course. I failed to identify Potter. I let Potter and Weasley get away."

"You did what you had to do, Dad. If you hadn't, they would have killed you too."

"Would she have though? Would my own aunt have killed me? I think about that a lot."

"If she wouldn't have, Vold—"

"Don't," urged Astoria.

" _He_ would have," Scorpius corrected. "Right?"

Draco's face was vacant. "Perhaps."

"Well…"

"Do you understand now, Scorpius? The things I have done cannot be forgiven and though we all have aged and moved on with our lives, no amount of potion or healing can make us forget. So while I see Rose and think of the way I watched her mother be tortured and did nothing to stop it, I'm sure she and Weasley see you and wonder what in the hell their daughter is thinking."

"I'm not you—"

"And maybe they're good enough people to realize that. I'd hope for your sake that they are. But that doesn't keep them from connecting you to the family you come from. It's a wonder you and Albus are still friends, all things considered. But it's different with boys...and there were things that me and your grandmother did that maybe make it easier for Potter to turn a blind eye. I don't have that same pull with Rose's parents. If they hate me, that's fine. But I'd like to keep them from hating you—"

"They don't hate me. They're always very nice to me."

"Now. Because just like me I'm sure they've worked hard to push all of that aside so they can at least _try_ to have a normal life. But again, you're friends now. Things will be different when—"

"We are friends."

"Scorpius, what your father is—"

"I'm not going to argue you, Scorpius. Call it what you want. But if Weasley gets wind that you're shagging his daughter—"

"Draco, please!" Astoria hushed.

"Dad, seriously?" Scorpius balked at the very same time.

Draco looked away, though not out of embarrassment. He stood by what he said and made no apologies for it. His word choice was also far tamer than he had originally planned and he saw no need for any of them to skirt around an issue that made itself wholly apparent that night. "Hypothetically, you date—"

"Dad, we're not—"

"Scorpius, just listen!" Draco hissed. Astoria and her son shared a look and when it ended, Draco continued. "What will happen? You'll attend ministry functions with them? You can't bring the girl to your grandmother's—"

"We rarely go to Wiltshire anyway! Holidays are spent with Mum's family for a reason and surely they wouldn't mind…" Scorpius' voice trailed off as he did his best to gauge his mother's reaction. Astoria wore a thin smile, giving her son the answer she was not brave enough to deliver out loud.

"Perhaps," Draco disregarded. "Any of our events? The birthdays and the balls and the parties? Do you honestly think she'd be welcome there?"

"I don't know, Dad! Sometimes I don't feel welcome there!"

"Excuse me? Those are your people and anyone would be honored to be invited to those gatherings. Maybe they'd be more friendly if you didn't keep the company you keep."

"Then I don't want them to be friendly...if that's the cost," he explained. "That's not a judgement I care about then. If Rose couldn't go, then why should I even want to?"

"You don't get it, Scorpius! We have played by their rules but there is still a life and a set of standards we hold ourselves to that they will never understand. We have worked so hard to preserve tradition and—"

"I already told you," Scorpius sputtered with a laugh of disbelief, "I'm not marrying Elizabeth."

"Then there are others," Draco reminded calmly. His words had Astoria shifting, her fingers unthreading themselves so she could instead keep them in her lap. Draco did not notice but Scorpius certainly did.

"Others? Other what? Purebloods? Sure there are! A few. None I have any interest in!"

"You're too young to even be thinking about marriage anyway," Draco disregarded casually.

"Am I? Because last time I checked as soon as I graduate, I'm fair game. If you and Mum wanted to set my wedding date, you could. I am powerless here!"

"Is that what this is then? A rebellion?" Draco accused.

Scorpius paused. He had looked away but when he looked back his mouth was twisted into a smug smirk. "Piss off, Dad!"

"Scorpius, darling, that language—"

"I don't care, Mum! He's being ridiculous!" he roared, now with a hand gesturing toward his father. "Do you want to know what rebellion is, Dad? Rebellion is shagging every bird I could get my hands on because I needed to forge a reputation that had nothing to do with you or our family!"

"Scorpius!" Astoria's eyes were wider than Draco had ever seen them.

Unphased by his son's words, he could only toss a laugh over his shoulder. "Is that what Rose is then? The final conquest? Are you almost done?"

"Draco, that is enough!"

"No, Astoria, it's not! He thinks he's shocking me as if I've not been aware of his behavior. There are worse things a boy could do, I suppose," he shrugged indifferently. It was clear his calm demeanor had both Scorpius and Astoria on edge. "Some would argue my behavior back then was far worse than his own. The dark arts are a bit more dangerous than sex...as long as it's careful sex, I suppose."

Astoria had dropped her head into her hand, shaking away the altogether vulgar things her husband was saying. He was like this sometimes because this was how he was raised; he could only manage vulnerability for so long before he put himself on the defensive. Draco's apathetic behavior was commonplace in their relationship and she was honestly quite astonished it had taken this long for it to surface during this conversation. Even so, expecting it and actually witnessing it, required two very different emotional responses.

"You're unbelievable!" Scorpius bellowed. "You know Rose is different or else we wouldn't be having this conversation! So say what you want about her if it makes you feel any better but don't you dare say it in front of me! She is my best friend...I mean that. So think what you want but I can't just stop this. I _won't_ just stop it. Ever. I can't just turn my feelings off, Dad!"

"But you can stop acting on them!" Draco snapped.

"It doesn't work like that...because trust me, I've tried!"

"Scorpius," Astoria urged, "please keep your voice down, dear."

"You two are insane. You wonder why I want to get out of here? There it is. You are exactly right, Dad! I can't get away from your mistakes! It has affected every aspect of my life and I'm done with it."

"Scorpius, please…" Astoria begged. "Your father is just trying to—"

"Protect me?" he spat. "Yeah, so he says!"

"Scorpius, please sit down," Draco demanding in an eerily composed tone.

"Piss off!"

"Scorpius!"

Astoria was almost to her feet, ready to stop the argument, if only for the night, but Scorpius had made that decision for her. He disappeared in a single, echoing pop, one that sounded much like the door in the foyer slamming. There was too much light though, and Astoria had no option but to sit back down. She nearly collapsed into Draco, crying into his shoulder as he took her hand once more and kissed the back of it.

"Tor…"

"Don't, Draco," she chided through tears.

He expected more ridicule, perhaps even a fight of their own, but Astoria just remained huddled into him and soon her hand was to his neck so she could kiss his cheek before shifting to cry on his shoulder. Draco complied, just happy she had not run away from him yet. But Astoria couldn't move even if she wanted to; she was too shocked by the sight of her son, two months from his test, apparating without a license.

~!~

Albus was just as confused as his best friend seemed to be. It was almost nine o'clock and Scorpius was sitting on the steps of the Potter home, examining his hands with eyes that widened every time he turned them over then back again. Scorpius' level of intrigue piqued Albus' own but the youngest Potter boy remained, the scene before him so bizarre that he forced himself to blink many times just to make sure it was real.

When Scorpius didn't disappear, Albus opened the door and even took a step down. "You're freaking my mum and dad out," he delivered plainly.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder and shrugged. The animated way he studied his hands dissipated as he gave a heavy sigh, essentially inviting Albus to take a seat beside him. "Sorry…"

"What are you doing?"

"I have all of my fingers. Toes too," Scorpius explained casually.

Albus raised his brow. "Uhhh...congratulations?"

"I...I would have knocked but it's after curfew. I just needed to get away and this is the first place I thought of."

Albus blinked. "Thought of?"

"Yeah. It just happens sometimes."

"You…" His eyes narrowed. "You apparated here?"

Scorpius nodded slowly. "Sure did."

"Yeah, uh, that doesn't just happen, Scorp."

"I—"

"You could be suspended!"

Scorpius chuckled from behind his hands while they rubbed at his face in frustration. "Yeah, I'm aware Al, thanks," he quipped. "After the night I've had—"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Scorpius looked to Albus, then away again, laughing. "It's all so fucked. My mum and dad walked in on Rose and I snogging."

"Tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, tonight," Scorpius sassed.

"You're...you're still snogging Rose? I thought—"

"Yeah, well I thought that too but it turns out I'm a right tosser and can't say no to her."

It was Albus' turn to laugh. "Rose is hardly irresistible."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "She's your cousin. Of course you're going to say that. But need I remind you of that night in the dorms when Kensington said—"

"No! You...no, you don't have to remind me of that," Albus assured with hands raised in surrender. "So, uh, you're just snogging? But she's not your girlfriend, right? Or did I miss that too?"

"She doesn't want to tell anyone we're snogging so I can confirm she's definitely not my girlfriend. We just...snog...a lot."

Albus sighed out. "So if you're here, where is she?"

"Home by now, I'd imagine. She left and my parents and I got into an argument. Something about Rose's mum and dad and something that happened a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"During the war," Scorpius elaborated. "You don't know?"

"Nope," Albus said, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you don't know and I didn't know then I really don't think Rose knows. If she did, I don't think she'd be snogging me."

Albus nearly winced. "That bad?"

"My dad says it was pretty bad. I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore."

A silence swept over the conversation. While Scorpius looked like he could sit on the steps forever, Albus was actually growing quite cold. "Do you want to come in? I really don't think you should apparate back. You could get in serious trouble."

Scorpius blinked. It appeared that his mind was elsewhere and had been for quite some time. "Uh, yeah, do you think your parents would mind?"

"I think they'd prefer it to you getting suspended. Or never getting your license. Or even just sitting on our steps for the rest of the night like a creep."

~!~

The night was a rare one, mostly because Hermione had managed to get out of work early and after picking up Hugo from the Burrow, found Ron was also home and had prepared dinner. Their schedules often had them missing simple activities: breakfast with the kids, visits to see family at the Burrow or in Cambridge, even ministry functions they were forced to attend alone while the other was out of town or staying late at the office to finish an assignment.

Seeing her husband, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder and most of the food he'd prepared already on the table, had an exhausted Hermione brightening. Hugo excused himself, rolling his eyes at what he could only assume would be a rather intense display of affection shared between his parents in his absence. They'd soon insist that he join them for the dinner Ron made, but in the meantime Hermione sat on the counter while Ron moved around her, pouring her a glass of wine so she could relax as he plated the rest of the meal.

After dinner Hugo disappeared again, leaving Ron and Hermione to catch up with one another as they cleared the table. They moved slowly and finally ended on the couch with her wine glass recently refilled. Ron had shifted to tea by now, but the drink was cold as he instead devoted his attention to the mop of unruly curls in his lap. He ran his hands through each tress, separating the ringlets with his fingers only to watch them fall back into place. At one point in their lives Hermione would have scolded him but she was too tired to care about him frizzing her hair. It was a lost cause anyway and she was enjoying the contact he maintained as she propped up her feet and flipped through her book.

The feeling of Ron's fingers on her forehead and the relaxed position she held laying upon him almost had Hermione falling asleep but she quickly snapped her eyes back open when a clatter sounded from above. She shifted, instinctively grabbing for her wand but already Ron had his in his hand and was moving to the edge of the couch, ready to stand.

"Hugo?" he called, letting his voice echo up to the second floor.

"Not me," he tossed back before shutting his bedroom door. It rattled in its hinges as Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Rose?" Ron tried again.

Quickly the redhead was running toward the bannister. "One minute!" She looked down, taking in her parents and the casual way they lay tangled on the sofa.

They noted her appearance too: hair frizzier than her mother's and her skin dewed by the impossibly humid night. She looked far too flushed to have been at the library. They shared another look before looking back to the stairs where Rose appeared, much more collected.

"Yeah?"

"A bit late to be at the library, don't you think?" Ron asked, his eyes scanning her outfit for more clues.

"Uh—"

Hermione sat up. "You've had your license for barely a week, Rose. That doesn't mean we have to let you use it." Rose took one last step down so she could walk to her parents. She moved with clear hesitation but knew better than to avoid their stares. Instead she stood before them, still and waiting.

"Where were you?"

"I don't know."

Ron shifted again. "You don't know?" he repeated slowly.

"I'm home now," she offered.

"Yeah, Rosie, we see that," Ron scoffed, also letting out a breathy chuckle in disbelief.

"Where were you?" Hermione prodded.

"With Scorpius?"

Hermione leaned forward. "With him?"

"Uh, yeah…" Rose shrugged. "But again, I'm home now so—"

"Where?" Ron interrupted, his tone now unforgiving.

" _Where_ what?"

"Rose, don't play games," Hermione warned.

"I'm not!" she shrieked. "We were...at his house, I guess—"

"You guess?"

"No, we were. I just...it's not that big of a deal."

"It is that big of a deal if you told us you were going to the library and—"

"I did go to the library." She paused. "Then I went to Scorpius'."

Ron shook his head. "His parents were home, correct?"

"Uh, well, no...but Dagwood was!"

Hermione blinked. "Who is that?"

"His...his house elf," she explained.

Hermione released a heavy exhale and sat back, crushing Ron's arm to the back of the couch. He took this as his cue to step in. "Right. Hardly a chaperone then."

"Well, no, I suppose not…"

All too quickly, Hermione resurfaced, her voice energetic in the worst way. "You know, Rose, what is all of this? You have one year left. One year and then everything you've worked for will have finally paid off. It's like you don't care."

"I...I do care," she assured. Her tone was pointed; she was doing nothing to hide her offense. "Of course I care. I just…"

"You're grounded. One week. No visitors."

"And no apparating," Ron added.

"What? Mum! Dad!" she tried helplessly.

"Lay low for a few days, Rosie. You've had a really crazy year. Why don't you just...relax?"

"Relax? You're both being ridiculous! Can't you remember, just once, what it's like to be my age?"

"I remember what it's like being your age. All too well, actually," Ron chuckled. "I wish your grandmother had grounded me. Would have beat that year I spent starving in a bloody tent."

"Yeah," Hermione smirked. "And I know what teenagers do when they're home alone."

"Alright, _ew_ ," Rosie deflected, looking away.

From upstairs Hugo shouted a clearly deadpanned _Gross_ , revealing he'd been listening all along.

Hermione couldn't help but to smirk. She pressed a hand to Ron's chest, asking that he relax so she could fall back into her position pressed against him. She paid no attention to her daughter — neither of them did, which only seemed to enrage Rose more.

"Go to bed, Rosie," she finally said, tossing the instruction over her shoulder flippantly. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

~!~

"Scorpiussss," Albus groaned. "I can hear you thinking from here."

"Sorry, mate." His voice was soft. "I can go…"

Albus shifted upon his bedsheets, mimicking Scorpius' current position staring up at the ceiling. Though he did not look down at his best friend, he felt as if they were face to face. "Don't go, you git. I just want you to relax. It's just...Rose. It can't be all that bad." Then he chuckled. "Besides, last time you slept in the guest room Rose apparated in and that started this whole mess…"

Scorpius couldn't help but to laugh. "Hey, don't tell her I told you any of this, okay? She'll probably be embarrassed. I know you've been great about separating being my friend and being her cousin but she probably won't see it that way and I can't afford to have her cheesed off."

"I wouldn't do that to you…"

"I know you wouldn't, I just need to say it out loud for my own benefit." He sighed out. "I told her I loved her."

Albus rolled his lips inward in contemplation. He could certainly separate his role as Scorpius' best friend from his role as Rose's cousin but that didn't mean it was easy. It also didn't help that on most days Albus looked at Scorpius like a brother. He loved Rose but he was far less patient than Scorpius was being. Upon considering them as a couple, Albus found himself unable to stop. In a perfect world they made so much sense.

"What did she say?"

"Well she definitely didn't say it back, if that's what you're asking," Scorpius said, releasing a nervous laugh. "She says she needs time...I don't know. But we haven't really talked about it since then. All we do is snog."

"But you're not complaining, right? I mean, she told you she needed time and she admitted she was being unfair but you let her kiss you anyway. I'm on your side but—"

"No, you're right," he conceded fairly. "I told her I'd be fine snogging her for the rest of my life if that's all she wanted—"

"The rest of your life? Are you trying to scare her?"

"What? It's true!"

"Scorpius, aren't you terrified too? I mean, I get it...it was bound to happen eventually... you actually finding a girl worth dating, but maybe you should slow down."

"I've been in love with her since third year. I swear."

Albus groaned from beneath the hands that covered his face. "You're barking."

"I know. It's just...I know she feels the same way. That's why I'm not afraid to tell her how I feel. She'll eventually give in and say it back, right?"

"Uh, ideally. Or she'll run away."

"I just...I want her to be my girlfriend. I want to not have to hide things. I want her to stop being so scared of failure that she actually lets me love her."

"Fuck," Albus sighed, "you've got it bad, mate."

"Yeah, well now that my parents walked in on us I doubt I'll be seeing her too much."

"Don't be dramatic," Albus dismissed.

Scorpius shrugged. "They don't trust me to leave her alone."

"She's your best friend. Beyond all of that, I don't see how that can suddenly stop."

"It can't. But that's all they want it to be. They act as if they're saints for even allowing that." A heavy exhale escaped his lips. "Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe Rose won't ever have to meet me there emotionally. Maybe it's okay because they'll always be this line between us we're both too afraid to cross." He inhaled sharply. "Can't upset our parents. Can't hurt one another."

* * *

 _Unnecessary Author's Note coming your way…_

 _I got a lovely review last chapter that said "I hate Draco"...and that was it. To that person: it made me laugh, so thank you! I don't *hate* Draco but I do think he is extremely problematic. I detested pre-teen Draco. But OOTP and on, I started to sympathize (begrudgingly) with him because of the circumstances he was put in. He is the way he is because of who his parents were, just like Scorpius and Rose are who they are because...are we seeing a theme here? I'm totally not here to change your opinion of Draco. I don't fault you for hating him because sometimes I want to ring his neck too BUT I hope it's clear that I write him with a more redeeming arc not because I'm a Draco apologist (*eye roll*) but because I think he met Astoria and she changed him and being a father gave him a chance to forge his own path. I'm praying that comes across without me having to say it but if not, there it is._

 _ALSO, I was so happy to finally have Scorpius explain why he loved sleeping around. I think a lot of you just assumed I did it because we see Scorpius put into that trope a lot but I wanted it to be more than that. Similarly, I'm glad some of you are annoyed with Rose - she's not this Mary-Sue a lot of people want her to be - at least not in my story. These are two very flawed people who also happen to be adorable and loving toward one another. Again, I hope that's coming across…_

 _I've been a bit self-conscious of my writing lately, can you tell?_

 _...did I mention I have the next chapter written and ready to post if this one gets good feedback?_

 _Thanks for reading!_ :)

x. Elle


	16. If You're Ready, I'm Waiting

_Scorpius,_

 _How were your parents after I left?_

 _When I got home the other night my mum and dad were still up. They weren't happy, obviously, and now they want me home for a week. They're not taking it lightly, either. The doors won't open. I've tried every spell and the knobs won't even try to turn. I imagine this is what Azkaban is like only my parents are being endlessly kind. And they've offered to make me some of my favorite meals. I got breakfast in bed the other day. I genuinely think they're afraid I'm going to muck it all up. They tell me not to be defined by their past but I think they'd be a bit embarrassed if I didn't succeed in the way everyone wants me to._

 _Going back to Hogwarts seems so far away. 43 days, in case you were curious._

 _Rose_

~!~

 _Rose,_

 _They obviously care about you. Mum and Dad just told me I wasn't allowed to have you over if they weren't home. I guess that's fair. That's really always been the rule with girls but I guess you were different. You still are different, by the way._

 _I think you're giving it too much thought. Your parents always seemed to me like the people that would be proud of you no matter what. You don't get in trouble...ever, so they probably just don't know how to react after us being benched._

 _43 days? And you're grounded for 7 of those days. And you sent this just yesterday. Meaning I get to see you in 6 days? 5 days by the time you get this, I assume._

 _Do you even want to see me?_

 _Scorpius_

~!~

 _Scorpius,_

 _Sorry this is late. We went to see my grandparents in Cambridge. I think it'd be fun if you tagged along sometime. Have you ever been to a muggle house? I mean a true muggle house...Albus having a charmed Xbox doesn't count._

 _Yes, I want to see you. I actually think I might be missing you a bit, though I'm hesitant to admit that. I don't want your ego growing. What have you been up to? Al said he saw you. He didn't give me too many details so I can only imagine he knows things I do not._

 _My parents wanted me to relax but I don't think they understand what this isolation is doing to my mental health. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I've read twelve books and I have no desire to read another. My mum went to a bookshop and asked if I wanted to go. I said no and she looked as if she'd seen a dementor. Maybe I should have tried that earlier because I heard her and Dad whispering and Hugo thinks they'll let me out of all this before the week is up._

 _3 days!_

 _Rose_

~!~

 _Rose,_

 _This is my fourth piece of parchment because I've been trying to explain to you that I want to see you and catch up, in private. I was going to tell you that my parents will be in France this upcoming weekend. I don't want to get in trouble and I definitely don't want you to get in trouble but I really would like to see you—_

Scorpius sat back in his chair, thinking. Only two weeks ago his desk had been a table and Rose was making somewhat rude comments about his house elf and he still couldn't help but to be completely and utterly enamored with her. He was lost in this memory, his mind drifting to the less innocent ones of her atop his bed, moving beneath him, when Rose stumbled in. Scorpius was so distracted by the picture of her in his dreams that he had to blink to be sure it was really her standing before him.

Without hesitation he stood, ready to embrace her but already she was before him, breathless from apparating but ready to feel him in her arms. "Let's not tell anyone I know your bedroom well enough to apparate here."

"Bloody hell," Scorpius released, his tight-lipped grin tugging at his cheeks.

Almost immediately she was pressed against him, her arms tossed over his shoulders while his own went to the curve just above her hips. The height difference had Scorpius leaning down, with Rose using the position to giggle into his neck. Scorpius distracted himself with a kiss to her forehead, but when he pulled away Rose's eyelids fluttered open and caught upon his own stare, the pair in total pause as they took one another in. He wanted so badly to seize her mouth and then let her take it from there and it seemed she was privy to that plan as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Remembering the letter he was penning, Scorpius sat back on the edge of his bed, reaching out for her even as she now stood a pace away. "You have...one day left, right?"

"Mum and Dad are also gone for the week but they ungrounded me before they left. I came from the Burrow. I...I don't know. I wanted to see you," she said, almost like a promise, as she stepped into the space between his legs and grabbed for his hands.

Scorpius nodded. "Brilliant."

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Alright?"

Rose's chest fell as she released a not so steady exhale. "This week was a blessing, I guess. I think I was starting to go insane but I didn't have Potions or Charms to study for or essays to write or even think about. I just...thought about you."

"Oh."

"Maybe I'm barking–"

"You're definitely barking," he confirmed. He tightened the grip he had on her fingertips. In a way, their position was quite chaste, innocent even. But there was a certain intimacy in the way the pair barely needed to touch one another to know what the other one was feeling, and how they could help or hinder those emotions if need be.

"I wasn't fair to you, Scor," Rose finally said. "I haven't been fair to you. Which I knew...still know. So I have to be better because you deserve better."

"I'm sorry, I don't...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that...I love you, Scorpius."

Air was suddenly hard to come by as a response, or even a smile, was caught in Scorpius' throat. "What?"

Rose took another step into him. The connection their hands had was replaced with two soft palms to his neck. Any other day, Scorpius would have waited for her to kiss him. It was her default setting when she feared the lovely things his mouth would say.

"I love you," she confirmed instead. "I do. I think I have for a very long time now and lately everything has been so intense and overwhelming and I've pushed you away when really you've been the only stable thing in my life. You're always my constant and you're right...I can do all of this without you, but I don't want to." The wonder in her eyes faded as she studied his features and saw her adoration was no longer reflected back. "Scor?" She nearly stepped back. "Say something."

"I...you should go." He delivered the sentiment to the floor below.

Rose's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"I don't want you to. I really want you to stay but, uh, it doesn't matter what I want."

"Scor…"

"That night you left my parents told me something and I wanted to tell you and I was writing you a letter to maybe arrange a time to talk to you about it but I wanted you to talk to your parents first because I think it has to come from them."

Rose was astonished and her shock had her feeling winded, her belly going concave in the same way it would have if she were in the middle of a deep sob. "Scorpius, what are you getting at?"

He reached up, not ready to let her go. He palmed at her cheek and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his thumb caressing her earlobe. On any other night she would have melted back into him and she imagined this night to go much as it was, if only he'd said he loved her too.

"All I want to do is kiss you but I just feel like you should know all of this before we do anything. I'm sorry, Ro. I didn't want to talk about it in a letter and I didn't expect you to be here tonight, telling me how you feel. I thought I had some time to kind of figure it all out. And fuck, this is everything I have ever wanted but I'm giving you an out and I have to give you an out now because if I don't I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"An out?" Rose repeated. Her eyes were glossed over with tears, too much moisture to be contained for much longer. "Scorpius, you're scaring me!"

"No, it's—" She had pushed him away and his eyes widened, hurt and now broken at the sight of tears cascading down her freckled cheeks. "Rose, please!"

"What? Stay here?" she shrieked. "I've just been honest with you and you're pushing me away but you don't want me to go. Which is it, Scor?"

The return of his nickname had Scorpius sighing and as he stood he fought the urge he had to pull her in. "I love you," he admitted, almost in defeat. "I swear I do, Rose."

Her chest was heaving, moving in the same way it did after several kisses would leave her breathless and hungry for more. Instead she looked repulsed, shaken, and lost. The crying continued as she choked out, trying to catch her breath. Then she was gone and Scorpius was speechless, wrecked by the harsh way her disappearance drained the room of its oxygen supply. Dejected and empty, Scorpius flopped back into the chair of his desk. He grabbed for the parchment and crumpled it up, tossing it into the wastebin with the three others that had come before it.

~!~

Rose apparated back to the Burrow, landing with a force that had her almost rolling into the pond. She was surprised she didn't land directly in it; that would have made more sense considering how her body shook and she continued to sob. She ran, making no apology for the way she entered the house quite loudly and headed immediately for the stairs. Her grandparents were already asleep and Hugo and Lily Luna sat on the floor in the living room playing a game of chess. They looked up but shrugged in Rose's immediate absence. They hadn't even realized she was gone so her reappearance meant little to them, especially with the house so quiet. Rose was also moving so quickly the pair didn't notice the tears painting her cheeks or the blood running down her fingers, landing in thick droplets upon the stairs as she continue to climb.

Inside the bathroom she thanked the moonlight filtering in for giving her just enough light to see her hand, throbbing and continuing to bleed, into the sink. Even as she ran water over it the water only deepened in hue, causing Rose to shut off the faucet and immediately grab for a towel. As she applied pressure to her hand more blood trickled down, a single line of it curving around her wrist, threatening to fall to the floor.

"Bloody buggering shit!" Rose cursed.

She grabbed for another towel, now using it to wipe up the floor. As she moved to look out into the hall, expecting to see more evidence of her splinched skin, she instead almost ran directly into her uncle. Harry had already reached around her to turn on the light, flooding the room in a soft glow. The illumination stilled Rose's breathing but did nothing to stop the heaving of her chest. Her mouth was dry but the sensation was overshadowed by the persistent thumping of blood attempting to escape the large gash that spread across her palm.

"I...I'm sorry," she managed quickly. "I'm sorry if I woke you. Here," she shuffled quickly, "I'm done." Rose grabbed for the other bloody towel, gave a regretful look down the steps, then turned quickly up the stairs toward her father's old room. She didn't make it far, however. Harry was following quickly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I splinched myself," she offered, raising her hand, still wrapped in a flannel.

Harry's eyes narrowed, staring from her hand then back up again. "Where did you go?"

"To Scorpius'," she admitted. Her fog had her unable to calculate a more proper answer. She was also heartbroken and ready to accept a punishment as if it were something she somehow deserved.

Harry sighed. "You should have calmed down before you left."

"Yeah, I know...I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to be there anymore."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...yeah," she shrugged, even forcing a smile. "I'm really sorry. Please apologize to Aunt Gin for me. I didn't mean to wake you. I mean, you can tell my parents. I don't care."

Harry grinned. "I'm not going to tell your parents. You're not the only one in this house that's snuck out. Your father was famous for it."

Rose couldn't help but to smirk. "What?" she asked breathily.

"Yeah. He used to go see your mum in Cambridge and he'd be back before everyone woke up in the morning."

"Yeah?" she chuckled. "How long did they keep that up?"

"Well he got cocky—"

"Shocker," Rose deadpanned.

Harry couldn't help but to smile in agreement. If only Rose knew how insecure her own father used to be, and how her own mother was both the cause and the cure of that particular ailment. "Cocky and lazy," he continued. "One morning he didn't come home and your grandfather nearly disowned him." Harry sighed. "I guess what I'm saying is that everything you're doing is very normal. It doesn't make it okay but you're smart and you'll figure it out. But your parents still have to set some rules. It's what they do."

Rose forced a smile. Her appreciation of her godfather's sympathy was overshadowed by the very real fact that Harry didn't have parents, or rather, was never given the chance to experience the same kindness from them. And yet in understanding her mother and father more than they sometimes understood one another, Harry was the perfect antidote, even as her hand continued to throb.

"Grab yourself some dittany before you go to sleep," Harry instructed. "Splinches don't heal well."

Rose was still silent on the stairs. The night had somehow come into sharp focus, allowing her to collect her breath and think more clearly. "Uncle Harry! Wait!" He turned back. "Thank you, really."

He smiled, then left, just as simply as he'd came. In his wake Rose listened to her Aunt Ginny's bedroom door creak as it settled back into its jamb. The light in the bathroom was off but she grabbed for the dittany in the dark and pocketed it. She muttered an almost silent _Scourgify_ before disappearing up to the small and stuffy room beneath the attic.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _THANK YOU for the lovely response to the last chapter. Only thing that would make it better is if everyone got a username so I could respond to your reviews. I love talking to my readers :)_

 _Hopefully some of you are a little less annoyed by Rose. Thoughts?_

 _Next chapter is *almost* complete, if that helps…_

 _x. Elle_


	17. An Evening I Will Not Forget

_"I love you too."_

 _It all happened so quickly, their intimacy appearing in flashes as Scorpius picked Rose up and set her down on the bed. He tossed off his shirt and she kicked out of her shoes before leaning back, waiting for him to join her. He soon did, covering her skin with his own, kissing the same path his lips had managed so many times before: down the valley of her breasts then back up again. He took his time sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck, letting his teeth graze over the complexion he'd turned purple as if in apology. All the while Rose had her head tossed back, barely holding on. Her fingernails scraping at his back acted like the one thread keeping her tethered to sanity. This was everything she wanted, for him to love her this way simply because she'd let him._

 _Strong kisses, ones that had lips quivering, were passed back and forth with barely any pause in between. Scorpius' hands moved to Rose's waist and lifted her up. His intention was to push her further back on the bed but she stood instead, all of her body flush against him, each slight move like a lightweight finger to a lighter — almost catching flame. With eyes cast downward, Rose calculated her next move. A bout of diffidence had her going against her original plan, moving instead to rid herself of her shirt. Scorpius' mouth went dry at the sight of her. He swore he'd never seen anything so sexy, especially as her hair cascaded back down upon her shoulders, falling onmost freckled skin he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but to kiss her and with a hand to her neck she responded in kind, rolling her hips into his. Rose was thankful for the distraction because it concealed her nakedness; Scorpius was thankful for her response because it performed what her hands were not yet brave enough to do._

 _Briefly Rose wondered if Scorpius was always like this — if she was just seeing what all others girls had. Her fear was slowly eradicated with several tender kisses to her jawline. Rose's hand went limp, unable to grip at Scorpius' neck when she was at his mercy. Her body had surrendered to him long ago so it was no surprise how easy all of this was — for her mind to catch up just moments after her heart had._

 _"Scorpiusss," she purred._

 _Rose wanted to show her appreciation but he wouldn't let her. Scorpius had waited too long for this; at least three years passing where he thought about this very moment and so many like it. He had always believed they were inevitable and his body was made to come alive when her fingertips and lips confirmed it. Scorpius' touch was warm as his hands, previously on her bum, moved up to her back. Each palm splayed itself across her shoulders, moving down as if to manipulate the way she pressed into him. It was her turn to press kisses to his collarbone and Rose made no apology for the marks her mouth left in its wake. The stained skin was for Scorpius' benefit; each nip and lick whispered epithets of possession like reminders or promises that she too belonged to him and only him._

 _Rose was overwhelmed by the heat contained in her skin and the flutter of emotion ricocheting around her ribcage. She paused, trying to catch her breath if only so she could continue. Scorpius smiled against her mouth, kissing her lips in a mix of desire and apology._

 _"I want to…" Scorpius' mouth managed, now with a touch that crept from her shoulders down to her waist. His fingertips floated upward again and when he felt Rose donate an enthusiastic nod into his neck, he made quick work of the clasp at her spine._

 _The straps of Rose's lace bra fell to her elbows, revealing her more fully. Scorpius' eyes readjusted, and Rose fought the urge she had to cover herself up. Of course he stopped her, leaning in to adore each breast with his mouth and hands, alternatively. He hoped his touch said what his mouth couldn't, hot breath marking her complexion in various compliments of You're Stunning and I Want You._

 _Rose couldn't help but to give in to his ministrations. She stumbled back and softly fell down onto the bed. Her hands turned to fists upon the duvet as she sought the control he had robbed her of. Scorpius' mouth felt brilliant and she wanted to tell him so but her lips were parted and she was panting, unable to notice that he was now on his knees before her, kissing her exposed stomach and paying special attention to her belly button as if to delay what he really wanted. Really, Scorpius was waiting for permission and it came in the form of Rose gingerly draping her legs over his shoulders. He pushed up the skirt she was wearing and leaned in, ready to kiss her through the cotton of her knickers. To Rose, the mere thought was electrifying. Scorpius gave her one last smile, then disappeared. All she could feel was the warmth of his breath as his thumbs curled around the waistband then slowly began to pull her knickers down her legs, exposing her in the most intimate way..._

Rose shot up in bed, panting as if still lost in her dream. Three days had passed since she'd seen Scorpius and it was just one of many. It was clear her mind was seeking closure as it planned out how their night would have gone if Scorpius had just said _I love you too_ and left it at that. This dream was actually somewhat tame, with the racier scenarios happening like daydreams, often at the most inconvenient times. It was as if admitting she loved him had her mind, and clearly her body, on overdrive.

Outside the summer sky was oddly forgiving. Very few clouds could be seen through Rose's open bedroom window as Crookshanks sat on the ledge, soaking up the morning sun. Rose could hear the noise coming from downstairs, plates and glasses clinking as breakfast was being served. Rose groaned as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. Her parents had only been home for a day and Rose had spent most of that time locked away in her bedroom, her mind imagining all the things Scorpius could do with his mouth instead of planning how she'd speak to her parents about what he'd told her.

When she finally made it downstairs Rose was dressed but clean faced and far too lazy to perform a drying spell on her hair. Instead it was in a messy heap atop her head and as she slinked down into a chair at the kitchen table,

Hugo gave her a comical look, showing his amusement. "She lives," he quipped, only causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Rosie, what do you want? I can make you eggs or—"

"I'm fine, Dad," she nearly whispered. "I'll just have toast."

Hermione was at the counter with Ron, sipping at her tea. "Toast? You'll just have toast?"

"I'm not very hungry," Rose mumbled through a shrug.

Ron shook his head. "What about some yogurt? Or maybe even a piece of fruit—"

"I said I wasn't hungry, Dad." There was no volume to accompany her dismissal. Instead Rose sighed and reached for a single piece of toast. She straightened in her seat only to spread some jam on the bread. Before Rose could take a bite, Hermione had walked by and set a yogurt and a banana by her plate. Seeing it appear, Rose rolled her eyes. By the time she was eating, everyone was sitting.

As they passed plates back and forth, Ron chimed in. "How was your time at the Burrow?"

"Grandpa gave us a muggle chess set. Have you played, Dad?" Hugo explained in animation.

"I have," Ron said proudly. "Beat your mum, too."

"Muggle chess is easier than regular chess, love. Of course you've beat me." Hermione then turned to her son. "Grandma and Grandpa Granger have a set somewhere in the garage. I'm sure they'd let you take it if you wanted."

"They have checkers too," Ron reminded.

Hugo sat up. "What is that?"

"Same board. Actually a lot more simple. Not as many rules," Ron explained. "What your mum's trying to say is that if you can play wizard's chess you can play muggle chess and if you can play muggle chess you can absolutely play checkers." Hugo gave an exaggerated nod before returning to his cereal.

A silence settled over the table as everyone continued to eat. Rose had finished her toast and was now peeling her banana. Instead of biting into the fruit she broke it apart in her hands. Each section was put on her plate and then left untouched. Ron and Hermione watched the entire display, filling the noiseless intermission with shared looks of concern. When Hugo wasn't staring at his sister, his eyes were bouncing back and forth between his mother and father. In all his years he had yet to decipher one of their wordless conversations but he knew enough by now to know that the pair was definitely communicating.

"Rosie?"

Hermione tried. Her mother's use of her nickname was a rarity and therefore had Rose taking notice. She shifted in her chair and forced a smile at her mother while she poured her a cup of tea. "Thanks, mum."

"Did you do anything fun while we were gone?"

Rose paused. Her eyes narrowed in calculation from behind the rim of her tea cup. If her mother and father's patient features were any indication, her uncle Harry had kept his word and refrained from telling his best friends about their daughter's unfortunate apparating incident. "Uh, no, not really. I couldn't go anywhere, remember?"

Ron sighed out. He looked to his wife then back to Rose. "Well, right, but wasn't it nice to just hang out?"

The look Rose gave her father had Hermione smirking into the bite she took. "Um, sure..." she tried.

With a cleared plate, Hugo quickly stood. His chair made a rather obnoxious noise upon the floor below, causing the other occupants at the table to immediately look his way. The tension surrounding the meal was so thick it was likely they'd momentarily forgotten he was there, but Hugo could tell his presence would soon be unwanted and preferred to excuse himself to avoid an awkward forced exit later on.

"Uh, can I take my bike out?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

"That new muggle comic series I was telling you about is being released today—"

"Here," Ron offered, handing over twenty quid from his wallet. "That enough?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, should be...Grandpa Granger gave me money but—"

"I had some left over from this week's trip. Just give me back what you don't use."

Hugo didn't want to argue. He took the money and quickly headed for his room.

"Wear your helmet, please!" Hermione called out after him.

With Hugo gone, Rose deflated again. To avoid eye contact, she stirred at her yogurt but she could feel, even with her glance cast downward, how intently her parents were staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's that face?" Ron countered in a tone that showed he'd had the question on his tongue for quite some time.

"What face?" Rose asked, only causing her scrunched nose to furrow her brows further.

"That face," he pointed. "Your face. What's wrong?"

Rose put down her cup and sat back in her chair. Out of habit she pulled her feet up onto the seat, her body folded into itself with knees that almost acted as barrier between her and her parents. She wrapped her arms around her legs and exhaled. "I saw talked to Scorpius while you were gone."

Hermione looked to Ron, then back to Rose. "Alright. And how was that?"

"He said he found out about something and that I should ask you about it."

"About what?"

"I don't know...that's the point. I have no idea what he's talking about. He just said I needed to know and that I probably wouldn't want to talk to him after I found out."

Again, an intense dialogue seemed to be shared between Ron and Hermione, all without either saying anything. "I don't know what he's referring to, Rose," Hermione finally gave strongly.

Rose raised a brow. "Are there that many things you're keeping from me?"

"We're not keeping anything from you, darling."

"Well Scorpius seems to think differently and he won't talk to me until I know so you better come up with something." A sob had her pleading halted as a pocket of air stunted her airway. Rose blinked, trying to rid her eyes of any impending sadness. She even had to look over her shoulder to compose herself. When she looked back, neither her mother or her father seemed to have an answer. Instead, they continued glancing at one another. "Forget it," Rose spat.

Like Hugo, she pushed away from the table. The force at which she moved had her chair nearly crashing down behind her as she ran for the stairs. From their position still sitting, Ron and Hermione broke eye contact only when they heard Rose's bedroom door shutting loudly.

Ron stood and began collecting plates to bring to the sink. "Up to you, love," he spoke, barely glancing at Hermione as he continued to move around the table.

Hermione rubbed at her temples. "Who do you think told him?"

"Draco, I'd assume. Who else?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged. "Probably because he doesn't want his son hanging out with a halfblood."

Hermione's chest felt tight. "Well I guess we should just tell her at this point."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No, Ron, it's not," she tossed back. Immediately she was regretful of her harsh tone but when she looked up she saw her husband already softening in sympathy. With pursed lips she squared her shoulders. "I never wanted to discuss this with my children. Or anyone ever again, really. But she's clearly upset and that's not fair. I guess we're lucky her and Hugo hadn't found out before now."

"We're not lucky, Hermione. That was the stipulation. You'd testify but the records would remain sealed. We did that for this reason," Ron reminded.

Hermione couldn't help but to smile at the sound of Ron referring to the decision she once made as one he owned as well. Really, it was. It was as if they'd admitted their feelings and were instantly a single unit. All decisions they'd made from that point on were a joint effort: Australia, their plans for the following school year, and yes, telling the Wizengamot every little detail pertaining to their horrible night at Malfoy Manor. Her pain had always been his pain but it was real then, confirmed as Ron nearly wept while he listened to Hermione recount her torture in front of Britain's most powerful wizards and witches. But there was strength there, and it was here now too as Hermione looked to Ron for guidance.

"Maybe it's a good thing," Ron continued. His voice brought Hermione out of her reverie, forcing her to consider that she'd missed something he'd said. "Rose will see that family for what it is."

"Scorpius isn't his family, Ron," Hermione gave, her tone somewhat pointed. "Even Draco has been able to distance himself from all of that." There was a beat and then: "Us telling her isn't going to change her opinion of Scorpius, Ron. It's going to change her opinion of us. She already thinks we've lied to her, now we're confirming we've been keeping something from her and she has to hear about this terrible thing that happened to her mother. In a way, I want her to know but I also don't want her to look at me differently."

Ron was quiet for some time. All of the dishes had been collected and were charmed to wash themselves as he put away any of the leftovers. The kitchen returned itself to normal while Hermione sat, staring blankly out the window in clear contemplation.

When Ron placed a hand to her shoulder she stirred, blinking up at him and smiling out of habit. "I'll do what you want to do, love. I don't particularly want to rehash it but if you think she should know then let's tell her." Ron's kissed the top of Hermione's head and walked away.

~!~

Ron went out for a fly and when he returned he found Hermione on the couch with her feet propped up and a book in her lap. He said nothing and she responded in kind, both just looking at one another, waiting. All at once Hermione closed her book and moved to stand. Ron was already moving toward her, his arm out so he could embrace her when she got close. Even as Hermione fell into Ron there was nothing but silence shared. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest while he pressed a firm kiss to the crown of her head. Neither wanted to let go but Hermione eventually did, mostly because Ron had let her. He insisted she be the one to orchestrate; he was just there as support. Ron hadn't stopped being there for her since that tragic afternoon in the cellar, scraping at ancient stone while sobs covered his cheeks as if he hoped the love he had for Hermione would somehow prove powerful enough to do the impossible. As the pair ascended the stairs toward Rose's room however, Ron feared he'd need just as much help. Hearing Hermione recount her torture usually left him feeling just as helpless as he did so many years ago.

"Rosie?" Hermione's lips practically brushed against her daughter's bedroom door as she leaned in, letting her knuckles rap ever so lightly upon the white wood.

"Yeah?" Rose called out.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to Ron, then back again. "Can we come in?"

There was no shuffling. Rose didn't even respond, granting them permission. Instead they heard the lock turn, unhitching itself with the help of a well placed _Alohomora._ They waited just a beat before entering. Rose sat atop her bed, existing helplessly amongst the chaos.

Her room was already an amalgamous mess of furniture, clothing, and books. Hangers jutted out of her closet where she had quickly grabbed for jumpers on the way out the door. The large floral armchair near the window sat beneath a curved lamp. The seat was empty but the arms and expansive back were covered in jackets and bags. Similar items, along with half of Rose's bookcase, lay scattered on the floor. There was plenty of room and plenty of time for the bedroom to be organized but for it to be in any other state would have been unnatural. If it weren't for Rose's forlong features, everything about the room would have looked quite normal.

Hermione made quick work of tidying up the space near Rose's desk, if only so she could sit. Even amongst her frustration, Rose always found watching her mother perform basic spells to be rather calming. Hermione wasn't born into this world and yet she moved as if it was all she knew. Rose wasn't yet aware but her mother's consistent show of intelligence and strength is what would make this conversation a painful one.

"We're ready to talk if you are," Hermione said as she took a seat. Ron stood behind her, leaning against Rose's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"About?" Rose droned.

"What Scorpius told you."

"I thought you didn't know what he was talking about?" she sassed.

"Well, we can't be certain but we can guess."

Hermione sat forward, her hands to her knees as she released an unsteady breath in search of composure. She found none but persevered anyway. This would never be okay; she would never be okay and prolonging that acknowledgement only delayed the inevitable.

"There was an incident," she began slowly. "During the war. Involving Scorpius' father. And it happened at their home in Wiltshire."

"Okay?"

"We'd been taken in by snatchers," Ron explained.

"Snatchers?"

"Uh, like bounty hunters."

"There was a bounty out for you?"

"Yeah, actually," Ron chuckled. "Well, not for me...not yet. They were looking for any muggleborns."

"You, mum?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes. But anyone. It was about money…"

"And power," Ron added.

"Why did they want you?"

"Well really they wanted your uncle Harry," Hermione explained. "But the idea was that if they found even a normal muggleborn if they turned them into the ministry they'd be compensated...but we were different. We thought they'd just lock us up but they knew we weren't who we said we were. I tried…" Her voice sputtered to nothingness.

Ron repositioned his hand onto Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "They recognized your uncle Harry and instead of bringing us to the ministry they thought they'd bring us right to...him."

"Voldemort?"

Ron's eyes shut slowly. "Yes. Him," he reiterated.

"But when we got to Malfoy Manor things didn't go as planned. I can't...I don't even remember all of it. It happened so fast. They thought we had stolen something—"

Rose sat forward. "They? Stolen what?" Her voice was dripping impatience. "If we're going to do this I need you both to be honest. This isn't fun for me either…"

Hermione inhaled and tried again. "The Sword of Gryffindor. The Death Eaters...one of them believed it was theirs."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters, Mum! That's why we're here. Let's just do this and be done with it! You've waited this long—"

"Okay! Enough!" Hermione tried, her voice strained.

"Was it Scorpius' dad? I mean, I know how they treat Scorpius. People talk...his dad was a Death Eater right?"

"He didn't have the dark mark but yes, I'd say he essentially was."

"So it was him?"

"Oh...no. It was his aunt." Rose's eyes raised but Hermione shook her head, her mind reacting before her lips could. "Not Scorpius' aunt...his father's aunt."

"I didn't know Narcissa had siblings."

"She does. Or did…does," Hermione settled finally. "Bellatrix—"

"LeStrange? She was born a Black?"

"Yes...she became fixated on this sword—"

"Did you steal it though?"

Ron looked to Rose. "It's complicated," he muttered, hoping to put the issue to bed. Rose sighed in response, looking away to show her disdain.

"So she cared about this sword and she wouldn't let anyone call Voldemort until she questioned me about it."

"Why you?"

"Your mum was in the papers as someone who was traveling with your uncle Harry. They knew she was muggleborn," Ron tried.

"Did you steal the sword?"

"No, I just...I was different."

"What? _Because_ you were muggleborn?"

"It may not matter now, Rosie, but it mattered then. It more than mattered, actually. You don't understand how bad it had gotten...they wanted me dead because I was friends with your uncle Harry but even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't have been safe. I wasn't from a wizarding family. I wasn't even from this world. The Death Eaters believed that magic was intended for purebloods only and that in order to purify the wizarding world they had to get rid of all of the muggle born witches and wizards." She sighed again, pleasantly surprised to find her lungs still working under so much stress. "So she kept me. Tortured me to unconsciousness. I don't remember much toward the end. I blacked out and woke up at Shell Cottage with your father."

"Tortured you?"

"Cruciatus."

Rose's breath hitched. "What? That's…"

"The world was so different, Rose. You just don't understand and I'm so happy that's the case because—"

"Where were you?" Rose roared, now directing all of her attention toward her father. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Before Ron could answer Hermione's features shifted to anger and her eyes darkened. "Your father did everything he could! Everything! Do you understand?" Her voice quaked, each word pushing down the tears she felt pricking at her eyes.

There was a tinge of regret in Rose's silence. "What does Scorpius' father have to do with this?" she finally asked.

"He was there. Bellatrix gave a command and he followed it. When we fought, he was there, fighting back."

"Mum?"

"Your mother is going to say he didn't identify your uncle Harry—"

"He saved his life," Hermione managed through a tight jaw.

"But he didn't do anything to save yours!" Ron bellowed.

"Draco—"

"No, Hermione. By god, I love you, but she needs to know. If we're going to do this let's do it right so we can be done with it and move on." Rose's eyes bounce between her mother and father.

Hermione looked up. "Scorpius' father was never particularly kind to me."

"He was downright nasty," Ron corrected with a scoffed laugh.

"In what way?"

"He called me a mudblood. Often."

"What?"

"It was common—"

"No, it wasn't," Ron growled.

"Well it wasn't as unheard of then. He didn't know. He was a child and he grew up surrounded by a lot of hate. He can't help his parentage any more than I can help mine."

"He was a child when we were children but then he grew up and had the capacity to make decisions just like us," Ron reminded. "I'm not saying it was easy but neither were the choices we made. I lost a fucking brother and that ferret got to walk away with his family intact—"

"Ronald, please!" Hermione begged through tears as she turned around in her chair to face him. "You know I agree with you but—"

"But nothing! She needs to know! That's why we're doing this, right? Why mince words now?"

Hermione paused. In the silence, Rose looked to her father as if she were acknowledging the frustration caused by her mother's endless capacity toward forgiveness. Ron shook his head and looked away, essentially allowing the conversation to continue.

"You could have died?" Rose inquired, her voice soft and shaking.

"I thought I had."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told too many people. I don't like to talk about it. That day was hell for your father and me. We are forever changed because of what happened there." Ron was still upset but out of instinct he pressed a hand to Hermione's shoulder, curling into the tender muscle in support. Her eyes closed at the sensation. All she wanted to do was submit to his touch, to collapse in his arms and sleep forever with him by her side.

"We all have scars, Rosie," Hermione managed. "Your father and your uncle Harry wear theirs proudly but I hide mine. I'm not proud of that day—"

"Mum, it wasn't your fault!" Rose was crying now too. "You should be proud! You survived an Unforgivable curse!"

"Rosie, please don't yell at your mother…"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's alright. This is why I didn't tell you, Rose. This is why I don't want to have to tell Hugo. I am not what happened to me that night. Life goes on and you heal and I didn't have control over my torture but I can control how I let it affect me...so I don't. Not anymore."

Rose rolled her lips inward. "Can I...can I see?"

Hermione looked at Ron. As she stood up, he nearly covered his eyes, not wanting to see the skin he usually so openly adored displayed in such a cold way. Only when he had calmed his breathing did Ron turn back. Hermione had already shrugged out of her cardigan and was now slowly undoing each button of her blouse. It barely fell open and she used the time to reach for her wand. Without words a spell was cast, lifting any charms she'd cast that morning — charms Rose now knew were part of her mother's daily routine. Hermione's unblemished skin turned pale then bright pink, highlighting the long scar that stretched from her clavicle to her ribcage. The skin was almost grey, matching a similar, deeper scar, that cut across her neck.

Rose's eyes widened and she fought the urge she had to reach out and touch her mother's skin. "Does it...do they hurt?"

"No. Not anymore."

"I...Mum..." Rose wept.

"Rosie, don't…" But Hermione was having issue following her own advice. She joined her daughter in crying, and was made to calm down only when Ron embraced them both.

"Please don't hold this against us, Rosie," Ron said softly, giving time for Hermione to recuperate through several more sobs. "This is difficult for your mother and if we never had to tell you any of this, we wouldn't. I can only speak for myself but I don't regret not sharing this with you. We're only ever trying to protect you. We did what we did all those years ago so you wouldn't have to experience any of this."

"Not just me," Rose whispered. "You saved the bloody world," she said, breathing out a laugh. Ron was embracing a shaking Hermione and had only a hand pressed to Rose's shoulder in reassurance. "Can I...can I be alone for a bit?"

Hermione nodded quickly. She wiped at her cheeks and leaned down to kiss Rose's forehead. Ron followed suit, not surprised when Rose shifted to give her father a hug. Her request for solitude was not just for her own benefit, but for her mother's as well.

At the door, Ron and Hermione turned around at the sound of Rose's voice. "Hey, uh, thanks," she called out. "And I love you. Both of you. I'm sorry if I don't say it enough."

Both her parents forced a smile through their sorrow. "Thanks, Rosie. We love you too, darling."

In their absence Rose sunk back on her bed. She grabbed for the pillow beneath her head, clutching the fluff until her knuckles were white and her fingertips were a violent shade of pink. For awhile she couldn't discern anger from sadness. It all felt the same, like a deep fire raging inside her, pricking at her skin with an irritation that made choosing between screaming and crying rather difficult.

The numbness she experienced had Rose thinking that maybe she had been lost in bouts of both because she closed her eyes and when she opened them the sun had been replaced by the moon and the room was dark. The room, was also not her bedroom, but she knew it well and she recognized it just as she recognized the boy laying beside her. His face was buried in his pillow but she knew the muscles of his back and smiled at the simple sight of the solitary mole that rested on his right shoulder. His hand curled at her side rather delicately and when his lungs contracted it caused his fingers to brush against her skin.

Rose attempted to mitigate her feelings, lost somewhere between confusion and safety. Scorpius' touch brought her calm but her mind swam in a pool of uncertainty. Both moments had felt so real — had she fallen into another dream or just woken up from one?

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _Do you guys hate me? It's okay if you do. First we hated Rose, then we hated Scorpius and now it's my turn. I'll take it :)_

 _Just wanted to comment on something..._

 _My headcanon is that a lot of the war is kept from Rose/Scorpius' generation. I don't think it's something they'd really cover at school in detail. I'd equate the blood status debate to modern politics and obviously something like that isn't meant to be taught but is probably discussed at home between parents and their children. Obviously the golden trio is still very famous and their sacrifices can be acknowledged along with everyone else who was brave enough to fight but I don't think it'd go much beyond knowing the basics that lead to that point. I modeled it after the baby boomer generation. When their parents came back from WW2 they just didn't discuss what they went through. The focus was completely on returning to normal. My belief is that a child only knows what their parents expose them to and considering the brutal nature of the war, even someone like Rose may be in the dark._

 _P.S - I posted because you all have been so wonderful lately in giving feedback. I wanted to prove that it really is SO crucial in motivating me to write and share this. Thank you for the kind words and again to those of you still reviewing as guests, PLEASE get a username so I can respond to your questions/tell you how awesome you are!_

 _x. Elle_


	18. Scared of Getting Good

**A/N** **:** This chapter and the next one technically should be one big chapter but it would have taken me probably a week to write it all so I split it, thus giving you this chapter that I'm not 100% happy with but at least it's something? I also have a wedding this weekend so I'm overwhelmed and trying to run out the door meaning there's probably a million mistakes in this too. Apologies on both fronts.

* * *

 _Rose was wholly unsure how she had passed her apparition exam considering the only time she felt_ _confident actually apparating was the night she appeared in Scorpius' bed. Then again, it was possible her comfort came from seeing him after a week apart. Or, equally probable, maybe she was unsure but that discomfort was overshadowed by the undeniable need she had just to feel his skin on hers. If only that confidence existed now as she stood hunched over on the terrace just outside Scorpius' room, attempting to catch her breath in hope of also dispelling her nausea._

 _The light to his room was on and it filtered out onto the patio in a soft glow. Otherwise Rose was lost in shadow, wondering now if her unannounced visit was a poor choice. Albus assured Rose that Scorpius would be alone and she had certainly craved seeing Scorpius from the moment she disapparated but her mind was in frenzy even considering the possibility that he didn't wish to see her. She contemplated the truth being too much for him. He'd always been averse to conflict; it was why he avoided romantic relationships and, unbeknownst to most, excelled at all his class subjects. There was also the very real plausibility that Rose had taken too long in expressing her feelings. If that was the case, she couldn't blame her parents or his father for their past transgressions; if that was the case, she could only blame herself._

 _For as silent as Rose swore she was being, the french doors leading out onto the terrace still opened, and Scorpius popped his head out._

" _I thought that was you…"_

 _Rose forced a chuckle. "Uh, yeah. I've come to the conclusion that I can't come or go without some form of fanfare. Maybe I should just add confetti to make it official."_

 _Scorpius grinned too. "I appreciate the warning."_

 _Rose pushed off the wall and took a step toward him. "Your parents…"_

" _Aren't home. Won't be until later." A smirk defined his features once more. "Do you want to come in or did you want to spend the rest of your night out here?"_

 _Rose swallowed and shifted forward. Scorpius' height gave her ample room to duck under where his arm held the door open. He shook his head as he walked in after her. Then with a tap of his wand the door was locked behind them._

 _Inside Rose looked around, almost expecting things to be different. Instead the room was in its usual pristine condition. She could detect the faint smell of Scorpius even as they stood at a distance: cedarwood and mint in perfect coalescence. She suspected it was his pureblood upbringing but even for a night spent at home, he still looked put together and, if she were being honest with herself, unfairly handsome. The self scrutiny began, starting with the outfit she chose and ending with her forfeiture of mascara. But Rose knew Scorpius appreciated her laid back demeanor just as much as she envied his constant refinement. Someday they'd meet in the middle, she surmised, but until then they'd do their best to compliment one another, just as they were now: simultaneously staring, waiting, wanting._

" _I, uh, I talked to my mum and dad."_

" _Oh."_

" _I…" Another nervous laugh escaped her too-plump lips. "I don't—"_

" _Do you hate me?"_

 _Rose softened, her eyes narrowing as she paced toward him. "What? No! That's...why would I hate you?"_

" _Why?" Scorpius laughed, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Uh...I just—"_

" _No...no," she gave again, hoping he understood the different meaning in each negation._

" _I'm sorry, Rose."_

" _Why? You didn't do anything."_

" _Yeah, but—"_

 _All at once she was before him, holding his hands just as he held hers so many nights ago. That night Scorpius was doing everything he could to keep her from slipping away; here Rose was begging that he let back her in. With two hands placed to the curve of her hips, Scorpius dropped Rose's fingers, silently insisting she step closer. She was here, the very thing he'd wanted since his honesty had sent her away. He licked his lips, unable to adore anything but the worry in her eyes and how it had her mouth twisted into a pout. It took all the self control he had not to lean in and kiss away her insecurities._

" _You don't want me to apologize and I don't know what else to say, Ro."_

" _You don't have to say anything," she assured. Her hands were curled around his shoulders, with thumbs that gently tapped his collarbone. Rose felt naked under his glance and was made to look down as her cheeks flushed. How she'd ever managed to be just friends with him remained a mystery._

" _Rose?"_

 _Instantly her eyes fluttered open, scanning him upward with a newfound determination. Rose couldn't help it now, and as she wrestled with wanting him before they'd even discussed everything, Scorpius made the decision for her, leaning in to capture her lips. The kiss was steady and when they pulled away, both blinked their eyes open, small smiles tugging at their mouths like promises that all of this would be okay._

" _I meant what I said the other night," she reminded._

" _Still?"_

 _This time Rose didn't look away. She bit her lip and shook her head in hasty confirmation. "Even more so."_

 _All at once hands were surrendering to one another again, gripping clothed skin hungrily in reacquaintance. The force of Scorpius' kiss had Rose bending, all of her melting into the pressure of the hands he placed to her lower back, trusting he'd never let her go. Their height difference only proved to be problematic when Scorpius' mouth drifted south, paying special attention to the soft skin of Rose's neck. Harder teasing was donated to her collarbone and Rose responded by digging her nails into the short hair at Scorpius' nape. The sensation only had him spurred on further, something that was encouraged when Rose's hands slid down his skin, creating goosebumps from his shoulders to his fingertips before finding a new home upon the belt at his waist._

 _Scorpius placed a slow but chaste kiss to Rose's lips. She'd soon discover it was an apology, one given with eyes closed and a tender hand cupping her cheek._

" _Scor?"_

" _I...we can't," he mumbled through half-lidded vision._

" _What?"_

" _You're upset—"_

" _I'm not upset," she assured, her mouth swollen but moving in earnest urgency._

" _Then_ I'm _upset," he murmured before breathing out a laugh. "I just...I want to do this right."_

 _She knew what he meant and was regretful because it were her own words that had him feeling this way._ You're different _, Rose heard, again and again. He wanted her, the way he'd wanted so many girls before, but he needed her too, and the mere acknowledgement had him breathless and hyper aware of how for as similar as all of this seemed his fingertips had never moved with such hesitation. It was like he was terrified she would break and unlike all the others, Rose was irreplaceable._

 _She nodded, doing her best to understand but falling short, unable to dismiss the very real thoughts she had, ones that told her that maybe her inexperience terrified him. "Okay then. I'll just—" Scorpius refused to let go completely and Rose only made it a half spin before feeling the gravitational tug back in his direction. "Scor, I—"_

" _Will you stay with me?"_

 _There was a shift in the air and Rose exhaled in relief. "Yeah," she nodded strongly. "Of course."_

 _Scorpius couldn't help but to smile and he showed his appreciation with unapologetic palms to her cheeks, essentially angling Rose's face so he could kiss her forehead. She gripped his wrists, cherishing how underneath it all this boy before her was still her best friend. He'd always been somewhat affectionate with her but this was different — he was so different and somehow everything she always wanted but never knew she needed. Or, more appropriately, on days she was being honest with herself, didn't want to need._

 _When they separated, Scorpius disappeared into his closet. Rose followed, finding him standing before one of the many drawers that lined each wall,, clearly searching for something specific._

" _Here," he said with an arm outstretched in offering._

 _Rose took the article of clothing. She felt the soft cotton in her fingers and immediately recognized it as one of Scorpius' favorite shirts. It was a favorite of hers as well. He wore it often, giving her more than enough opportunities to feel it against her skin when she hugged him or he tossed an arm around her shoulders on one of their late night walks back from the library. On one occasion Rose had even been brave enough to tell him how much she liked it, as if the grey v-neck was somehow less simple just because it sat on Scorpius' lanky frame._

" _Thanks."_

 _With a smirk she disappeared, leaving Scorpius to undress and head back into his bedroom. She didn't bother to lock the door to the loo after she slipped inside. Quickly she was disrobing, slipping the t-shirt over her head and paying no attention to the static it donated to her hair in its wake. Instead she performed a charm that had her teeth feeling clean and while she pulled her unruly mane into a messy bun she charmed her clothes to fold themselves._

 _Before turning out the light Rose stopped, donating her attention one last time to the girl she saw in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and despite the massive amount of freckles on her legs they still looked ridiculously pale as they stretched out from beneath the hem of Scorpius' shirt. Her motion was stunted and she waited, pulling at the cotton as she wondered if it covered enough of her hips. As she did, she grew self-conscious of the knickers she wore and how a slight bend in her midsection would have the curve of her backside completely exposed. The more she manipulated the fabric Rose couldn't help but to criticize her body, how trying to stretch it only emphasized the small pudge low on her stomach or how her knees were too knobby and her chest disproportionate to the roundness of her athletic hips. Equal parts dejection and hope had Rose finally clicking off the light._

 _When Rose returned to Scorpius' room, he was sitting up in bed, a book in his lap and his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Seeing her, he set both items on his nightstand. Aside from the grin he wore, he was seemingly naked and only when Rose bravely slipped into bed beside him, did she realize that was thankfully not the case. Though the boxer briefs he wore seemed thin against her bare skin she was thankful for them. Rose needed every bit of sanity offered to her when being with Scorpius had her feeling so helpless. It was as if admitting she loved him opened her eyes to all she'd previously tried to ignore: how her attraction to him went far beyond his unreasonably warm and forgiving heart and often stupid sense of humor._

" _Looks better on you than it does on me," Scorpius said._

 _Rose smirked. "I beg to differ."_

 _Scorpius laughed and turned off the light. Rose turned over, hearing the soft tap of his wand hitting the thick wood of his bedside table. Then there was silence, making Rose insecure about the volume of her breathing. Yet the more she tried to control it the louder it became._

" _You can...you can touch me," she near-whispered, looking over her shoulder as she did so._

 _Behind her Scorpius's elbow grazed against her spine but he laid on his back, blinking up at the ceiling as if she weren't there at all. Rose almost sat up but Scorpius inhaled sharply and turned to face her._

" _I'm sorry. I just—"_

" _You don't ask a girl to stay and then leave her alone," Rose commented, somewhat stunned she had done so. "Last time I checked this wasn't new to you."_

 _Scorpius wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close in a way that showed he wanted her for more than what she exposed to him in this very moment. His arm was long enough for his hand to curl beneath her body, fingertips almost tapping at her ribcage in a way that was ironically soothing. He even pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, breathing her in. They were so close he could have rested his chin on her shoulder but Rose had melted into him, her body completely at his mercy when she was in his arms._

" _I've never done this before…"_

 _His voice had Rose's eyes opening. "What?" she asked, looking at him again._

" _In a bed…"_

 _Rose blew out a sputtering laugh. "What? Slept?" she teased._

" _No," he dismissed, slightly embarrassed. "You know I've slept in a bed with a girl…"_

 _Rose quirked an eye. "I do?"_

" _I'd hope so. That girl was you."_

 _Rose giggled again. "Alright then?"_

" _I just mean...you're…we're not just sleeping yet and I've never done this laying down before—"_

 _This time Rose really did turn around, twisting upon his sheets so she was laying on her back, staring up at him. "What are you even saying?"_

 _Scorpius paused. "Nevermind."_

 _Rose pursed her lips, doing her best to conceal her amusement. "Wait...do you mean...where do you…"_

 _Scorpius groaned. "See! This is why I didn't want to bring it up—"_

" _You totally brought it up so it's a bit late for that, Casanova."_

" _Well—"_

" _You've really never shagged a girl in a bed?"_

" _Nope."_

 _Rose had to cover her face she was laughing so hard._

" _This isn't funny." When she didn't resurface, his attitude shifted. "I mean, not that we're shagging...or will shag. I mean, we could...that'd be...I'd like...nevermind," he shrugged before turning over. In one swift motion he had the covers pulled up to his face, like a child mad at the world._

 _Wanting him back, Rose grabbed at the duvet and when Scorpius tugged back, she let go, causing him to fall back and nearly roll off the bed. Again she was laughing, a cackle escaping her throat to break through the tension. "Well I am honored that I am the first girl you've spent a somewhat naked night with...horizontally."_

 _Scorpius looked at her and rolled his eyes. "You're an arse, you know that?"_

 _Rose concealed a giggle into the loose neck of Scorpius' t-shirt as she turned over and scooted back for the sole purpose of wanting to be flush against him again. His hips instinctively jerked at the feel of her bum in his lap and he placed a hand to her hip to steady her movement. Before he could settle into her completely, she spoke, bringing him back to the present._

" _Do you remember the night of my birthday party?"_

 _He smirked and momentarily, all awkwardness dissipated. "Of course I do. I didn't think you did."_

" _Of course I do. I wasn't that pissed," she reminded. "Besides, why do you think I kept coming to your dorm to kip?"_

" _You've been known to fancy a nap. I thought—"_

 _Rose shifted upon the sheets, rocking her hips in a way that had Scorpius thankful she was no longer pressed against him. When she settled, her hands were cupping his neck and her eyes looked at him in a way that demanded he give her his full attention. The request was an easy one; even amongst his mortification he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since she'd joined him in bed._

" _I just wanted to be close to you. In any capacity. And I wanted us to be alone for once and I wanted it to be quiet and I wanted to listen to you breathe and I—"_

 _He cut her off with a searing kiss. Breaking away, he couldn't help but to smile, but when he took her in — eyes red and glossed over — his throat tightened and he swallowed as if to ask for reprieve. "Rose? I'm sorry, I...did I read that wrong? I thought…"_

 _She shook her head, but her eyes were closed and he could tell by the delicate pressure of her fingers along his chin that she was fighting back tears. "God, I've wanted you so badly, Scor."_

 _He nodded. "I know. Me too."_

" _I still want you," she vowed. "Every day. All the time. I can't help it. No matter what."_

 _Scorpius brightened. "I meant what I said, Ro. I love you."_

 _She nodded too, also swallowing sadness. "I know you did. I do too."_

" _You do…"_

 _His voice was soft and unassuming. It asked no questions or favors and Rose suddenly wanted to give all of herself to him. All she could manage, however, was a brief declaration. "I love you."_

It made sense that Rose sought Scorpius out immediately following her parent's reluctant recollection of a traumatic moment from the war. Yes, it was Scorpius' own father who stood by and watched Rose's mother be tortured to near unconsciousness. Yes, it took place at the Malfoy family estate in Wiltshire. But at its core it had nothing to do with the beautiful boy she fell asleep beside. It did nothing to dissuade her feelings, in fact, it only worked to strengthen them. This was something she struggled with and like all other hardships, Scorpius was the person she sought out for comfort. Rose felt just as safe and just as wanted lying beside her best friend now as she ever did. The world had not changed around them, they had just become more aware of it and in an ironic response, the knowledge of the past seemed to somehow bring the pair closer.

They finally fell asleep hours later. Scorpius distracted himself from the feel of her by whispering slightly inappropriate things in her ear. She giggled, cutting through the silence of the otherwise quiet house, both laughing themselves into different planes of exhaustion. They stopped only when they heard Scorpius' parents arrive home and when Scorpius whispered a promise that he and Rose wouldn't be bothered, Rose responded by closing her eyes and settling back into him. It was a noiseless declaration of loyalty and Scorpius remained awake for only a moment longer, letting the full weight of it rest on his shoulders. He placed a kiss to her neck before joining her in slumber.

~!~

The following morning, Rose blinked herself awake. She was in a haze, not because she was not well-rested but because she was clearly still in Scorpius' bed but the weight of his arm across her back was gone. Suddenly she felt very, very alone.

Her breath hitched as panic constricted her lungs but as she turned to confront the empty space beside her she instead saw Scorpius, a grin tugging at his mouth as he looked away from the book in his lap to take Rose in.

She sighed in equal parts relief and irritation. "What time is it?"

Scorpius looked to the watch on his wrist. "A little before nine."

Rose flopped back onto the bed. "You should have woken me," she noted, delivering the sentiment to the skylight above. She must have been too distracted to notice it before.

Scorpius shrugged before closing his book and banishing it to his nightstand with his wand. "You needed the sleep."

He didn't remove his glasses and when he leaned in Rose could smell his aftershave. It was too intoxicating for her to consider her own state: messy hair and splotchy skin highlighted by the bright morning sun filtering in from outside. "Maybe," she shrugged, with a gaze that danced between his lips and his eyes.

In wonderment Rose reached a hand up to delicately push back at Scorpius' hairline. His weight upon her was comforting and Rose couldn't help but to smile into the kiss Scorpius placed to her mouth, both closing their eyes and breathing in deeply. Time momentarily failed to exist, and the clock ticked in syncopation as several more kisses were shared, some more chaste than others. Scorpius had a hand supporting her neck and the gentle patterns his thumb made upon her earlobe lacked consistency the minute he felt Rose's tongue upon his own.

"I need to go," Rose managed, unable to meet his gaze when her lips and fingertips still felt so electrified.

Scorpius smiled and flopped back down onto his side of the bed. He placed a hand to his forehead in frustration. "I need you to stop snogging me and then immediately planning your exit."

Rose sat up. She giggled but Scorpius ignored the sound, focusing instead on the lack of freckles on the ankles she revealed to him and how they peaked out from beneath his duvet as she manipulated the covers so she could slide out from underneath them. "My parents are going to kill me," she said simply.

"I think they should give you a pass."

Rose's mouth twisted in indifference. "Last night wasn't easy for them."

"I'm sure," Scorpius nodded. "But it wasn't easy for you either."

"My mum is just always so strong and you could tell it really affected her. She became this smaller version of herself. I've never seen her like that. And my dad was the same way. He was so quiet...then he was enraged...it was weird. It's like he was trying to be there for my mum but he was dealing with it too. I mean, it was this thing that they experienced together and it was horrible for both of them but my mom's pain was personal and my dad's was secondhand but he felt it just as much. He had his own pain of listening to my mum and then the pain he felt knowing she was...broken."

The honest words that fell so easily from Rose's lips were delivered in a way that had Scorpius forgetting it was his family that was to blame. "I'm...I'm sorry." He couldn't be sure who he was apologizing to; Rose or her parents.

Rose padded to Scorpius' side of the bed. She placed a reassuring palm to his cheek and pouted to show her own discomfort. "You can't keep apologizing, Scor. I told you that."

"I feel bad," he reasoned quickly. "I like your mum."

Rose laughed. "She's pretty amazing."

"I...I like you, Ro." Her pout disappeared, only to be replaced by a smirk she tried not to allow his words to inflate. "I more than like you. I love you, actually, and it's just mad to think that your parents have watched us be friends without saying anything. I mean, I get it, you know? That was the line and we crossed that line. My dad said the same thing. It's like somehow me loving you, which...I've been doing for a very long time now, changes everything. I don't get it but—"

Rose leaned down and seized his lips. It was her turn to offer comfort and she must have believed she succeeded because she pulled away shortly thereafter, resting her forehead to his before she finally looked up. "We'll just have to figure it out. And that starts with me not doing what I did last night...as lovely as all of this was."

"Scorpius!" a voice rang, shrill but muffled by his bedroom door. "Breakfast, darling!"

Rose's eyes widened causing her to be careless in her movements. She had shimmied back into her jeans but not before flashing Scorpius a generous bit of her thigh as the shirt she wore, still his, rose up above the denim.

Scorpius laughed as he joined her to stand. "They're not going to come in here," he reminded. Even so, he looked to the door, a steady but firm _Coming!_ tossed back as if trying to keep them at bay. He was before Rose now, reaching out for her waist so he could bring her closer. She was fully clothed, managing to toss off his shirt and put on her own in the time it took for him to return his mother's beckon.

"I need to put on my shoes," she whined, mostly in protest of her impending departure.

"Say it," he smirked — coyly, unapologetically.

Rose grinned too. She softened into him, all of her limbs turned limp when he held her like this. "I love you."

"God, do I love you," he beamed, before planting a painfully languid kiss to her waiting lips.

Before he could even detach, Rose was demanding one last kiss. It felt like she disappeared the moment his door opened. Her absence had him stumbling forward, undoubtedly displaying himself to his mother in a less than casual fashion. Astoria's eyes widened and her head bent forward in knowing inquisition. Still, she waited for him to speak.

"Uh…"

"Having visitors?"

"Oh, uh, no why?" he managed.

"Because a Hogwarts owl just interrupted my breakfast. You're lucky your father was still up in the shower."

"What? Why?"

Astoria exhaled a breath of agitation. "Because the owl wasn't for you."

His shoulders deflated. "Oh."

"Don't lie to me, Scorpius." She did not cross the threshold separating his bedroom from the rest of the house but suddenly her uninvited appearance made sense. No, he and Rose would not have been bothered, just so long as his parents didn't know she had spent the night.

"Right. Yeah, uh...I'm sorry. It was—"

"Rose, I know. I can read. I sent the owl back so I hope that wherever she's going she gets there soon so as to not confuse the poor thing."

Astoria moved to step back into the hallway but before she could close the door, Scorpius' demeanor shifted, taking him from embarrassed to optimistic in a matter of moments and demanding that she stay.

"Uh, anything for me?"

Her smile faded, but her lips remained upturned in warmth. "Um, no...not yet, love."


	19. Damn Permanent Reverie

**A/N** **:** _So I am NEVER posting on a Friday again. I'm not sure if chapter notifications didn't go out or if everyone was just underwhelmed but review count was super low last chapter which was kind of a bummer. I'm excusing it and instead blaming myself because I should have just waited and posted all of this as one chapter but I can't go back and change that so here we are now, with part 2. Lesson learned._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

Rose was certain of it now; she had only passed her apparition exam because of who she was, or rather, who were parents were. It couldn't be normal to feel this nauseous after so many otherwise successful attempts but Rose couldn't exactly confirm that with her mother and father as both of them were completely ignorant to her trips in and out of her own bedroom.

Landing on her armchair she felt a book dig into her thigh and the force of her fall had the coat rack nearby tumbling down onto her. Rose did her best to steady herself, mostly to keep from being heard, but soon she was stumbling to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She collapsed against the wall, annoyed and disgusted, but accepting this as punishment. She knew she couldn't keep sneaking out — then again, she'd said that last time and every night disapparating to see Scorpius became an easier decision to make, even if her body was left feeling uneasy and frail upon arrival.

As the water of the shower washed down over her, Rose considered what Scorpius had said about her parents possibly granting her reprieve. It was a reasonable recommendation but Rose much preferred to not have to ask for forgiveness. Soon she'd be back at Hogwarts and she wouldn't have to explain to her mother and father where she was spending her time. Scorpius and her would not be separated by a city skyline but instead by mere floors: 2 long corridors and 16 staircases, to be exact.

Eventually a large cloud of steam pushed Rose out of her bathroom. When she emerged she noticed her bed had been made and atop it laid a single letter. She recognized the parchment well, the edges softened by the wind, folded into one another and sealed with a personalized stamp of smooth red wax. Rose couldn't avoid the whimsical shock that tickled her limbs, all of her doing her best to contain her clear excitement upon seeing the letter's thickness. The envelope certainly contained more than her seventh year book list.

With resolve Rose carried the letter downstairs, keeping her feet light on the stairs and her head held high in the process. She entered the kitchen with a similar attitude, sitting at the table only after she'd poured herself a cup of tea. She began to sip at the drink, taking breaks to spread jam on her scone. It was all an attempt to reclaim normalcy but it seemed the effort was useless. Everyone at the table, including a usually indifferent Hugo, stared at her, waiting.

"Well?" Hugo asked.

Rose blinked. "What?"

"I got my letter," he stated, showing the unfolded parchment. "Where's yours?"

From beside Rose, Hermione smirked into her tea cup. Rose noticed but was quickly distracted by her father, beaming in anticipation. The last time Ron had seen a Hogwarts letter so thick, he had actually been scolded. It was the year after the war when Hermione was set to return to graduate with Ginny's class.

 _Coming back from a training mission the previous night, Hermione had apparated into his bedroom at the Burrow and the two submitted to exhaustion rather easily once they were together. It was their downfall because a loud screech from downstairs had Ron beckoned to the kitchen by his mother. There Ginny stood with her letter in her hand and his mother carried a similar, albeit thicker version._

" _Um, I don't know why they've sent a letter when I've made it clear that I'm not going," Ron had said._

" _Yes, you've made that abundantly clear, Ronald. But this isn't for you. It's for—" Molly's voice trailed off as a quietly proud Hermione made her way down the stairs, slipping past Ron on the landing to grab her Hogwarts letter from Molly. Her fingers were careful with the seal but her face revealed her true feelings: ones of relief and satisfaction and then toward the end, a certain indescribable sorrow. The letter had revealed to the entire Burrow that she was to be Head Girl. It's arrival revealed she had spent the night._

" _Hermione, darling, that's wonderful news!" Molly insisted, wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss to her cheek. Just as soon as the women separated, Molly's mood shifted and she looked to Ron with cold eyes. "Ronald, you're grounded."_

" _What? Mum! I'm practically an auror! You can't ground me!"_

" _Auror or not, you live in my home so you live by my rules…"_

Ron's current fever pitch somehow brightened as he was brought out of the memory. That was twenty-five years ago and now the same girl he'd broken the rules with sat across the table as his wife. Their daughter was set to enter her final year at their alma mater and all worry of an uncertain future was now handed down to her. Ron remembered all of the apprehension of Hermione going away and the two being separated but he also remembered how that year held some of their best moments; moments that defined them as a couple and provided them with a strength that proved to be useful many years into marriage. It was a different world then but being on the precipice of adulthood would always be magical. He wanted all of it for Rose; the fear, the stress, the challenge, the love.

"For the love of Merlin will you open the letter?" Hugo droned, bringing Ron back to the present.

"Hugo!" Rose whined. "I'm eating!"

"Yeah well if you got out of bed at a normal hour like the rest of us, you'd be done. And you have the appetite of a hippogriff so at this rate we'll be here for hours—

"Hugo!" Ron chided.

"What?" he balked back. "You told me I couldn't leave the table until Rose opened her letter and we all know what it's going to say so this is really just a formality…"

"We don't know what it's going to say!" Rose refuted. "It could be anything."

Hugo rolled his eyes and was propelled into a slump by a dramatic sigh. "Will you just open the damn letter so I can congratulate you and get on with my day?"

Hermione looked to her son then back to Rose. "Darling, we're just excited for you."

"Yeah, that's it," Hugo sighed facetiously.

Rose sat back. She took the letter, giving it one last glance, before turning it over and beginning to manipulate the wax seal with her finger. The letter's many pages had the seal separating with ease. Rose wondered if her family could see the way her hands trembled upon the parchment or if it was just her own acute awareness as her mind took snapshots of a moment she hoped to always remember.

The first page of the letter was standard: the list of books and supplies required for all of her N.E.W.T.s as well as the usual reminder about the Hogwarts Express' annual departure. Behind it, however, was a similar piece of parchment, but one only give to two pupils every year. It was still silent at the table but Rose felt everyone's elation surrounding her. She felt that same energy seeping from the neatly crafted letter, explaining very plainly that she was being offered the position of Head Girl and should be proud of herself. Her tears did not come until she reached the third and last piece of folded parchment. On it, Professor McGonagall personally thanked Rose for all of her dedication and hard work both in the classroom and on the quidditch pitch. It was such a heartfelt momento that Rose was made speechless by it. As she caught her breath she wondered if the Headmistress had also written Scorpius his letter or if the task had been assigned to his Head of House. In wanting confirmation, she finally looked up, catching eyes with her equally teary mother and father.

"I got it," she nearly whispered. "I'm Head Girl!"

Hermione clapped, laughing through her happy tears as she watched Ron raise his arms in victory before pulling Rose in for a tight hug. "Rosie! That's wonderful! We knew you'd get it!"

"Really, we did," Hugo deadpanned. He was on his feet now, but the hug he gave Rose felt much more sincere. Her brother's touch almost had her crying again; this letter was a celebration of what was sure to be a whirlwind year but it also signified the last chapter of this part of her life. Breakfasts with overzealous parents and annoying little brothers would soon be things she'd only be familiar with through memories.

"Thanks, Hugues."

Hugo tugged on Rose's braid, causing her head to fall back but she didn't protest. Instead she laughed, giving him a warm smile as he walked to the sink and set his dishes to clean themselves. In his wake, Hermione stood. Like the rest of her family, she embraced Rose, holding on for several quiet moments. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, clearly still crying.

"Thanks, mum," Rose managed, almost feeling guilty.

It was likely Hermione was considering the very same things, how a Head Girl letter was confirmation that her baby girl was almost an adult. It was also possible, and only acknowledged by Ron, that Hermione was remembering her own Head Girl letter and how the parental love she felt upon receiving it came from the Weasleys and not her own family. It was just another piece of her she kept from her children but Hermione felt the significance of it now. Someday Rose would be a wife and maybe even a mother and then she'd be able to forge her own path, just as Hermione surely had done.

"Darling, I have a meeting soon so I have to go but I am so, so proud of you," Hermione assured, now kissing the top of Rose's head. She had her bag tossed over her shoulder and was carrying her raincoat in the crook of her arm. She gave Ron a kiss before turning back to Rose. "Your grandmother has already planned a dinner for you tonight. I'm getting out of work early so I'll meet you there."

Rose looked to her. "What if I didn't get it?"

"Oh please!" Hermione dismissed. "We knew you would!" She scurried to the front room. Out of view Rose and Ron could hear her grab for floo powder. She paused and shouted: "Love you!" before disappearing in a flash of emerald.

Rose returned to her food, sipping at her now cool tea and even grabbing for another scone. She spent each bite concentrating on the loop of McGonagall's words and how each lovely sentiment felt so heavy. She was equal parts ecstatic and terrified and somehow both of those emotions had her craving Scorpius again.

~!~

The Malfoy table was pristine. It was made to be that way by Dagwood who was currently scurrying around the kitchen to ensure everyone was happy so he could finally be dismissed. Draco didn't put down his paper but he looked past the headlines to momentarily watch Astoria compliment their house elf. Each kind word had the elf more nervous but Astoria smiled and assured Dagwood that the breakfast she had yet to eat would be absolutely delicious. Over two decades of marriage had taught Draco not to roll his eyes. Beyond being beautiful, Astoria was endlessly kind. She was also ridiculously clever; her plans once had Draco forgetting about his scars from the war and now, in the much more domestic setting of what felt like an entirely different life, her conversation with their house elf had Draco forgetting that their son was late for breakfast.

Soon Scorpius was running down the stairs, gathering his composure right before taking a seat. "Sorry," he muttered. He was apologizing for his tardiness, though it didn't seem to have affected much. His mother was halfway through her porridge and only crumbs remained on his father's plate.

Draco only nodded toward his son, then took a long sip of his coffee before returning to his paper. Silence flooded the room and put Scorpius on edge. He fumbled with the food on his plate, wondering how his mother and father were so comforted by one another's presence that they didn't mind the quiet.

"What time are you leaving?" he casually attempted.

Draco closed the paper and shifted in his seat. "The portkey closes at ten so I just need to be out of here before then."

"Where to?"

"Berlin."

Finally Draco checked his watch. He stood and Astoria joined him, both moving in a well rehearsed dance that had him shrugging into the jacket she held out to him. She straightened his tie and he wrapped his arms around her. It was mid-morning and the two looked as if they belonged in a different world: Astoria in her sheath dress and jewels and Draco in his well-tailored suit. The way he held her had even Scorpius smiling and as they shared a kiss, Scorpius looked down, poking at his food. Draco kept his hands low on Astoria's waist and she cupped his cheeks, even as he leaned in and whispered something that immediately had her laughing. She also pushed him away, thankful for his immaturity because it often made parting much easier.

"You'll owl when you get in?" she requested.

"Of course."

"Don't say _of course_ because you always forget!" she reminded with a giggle.

Draco put a hand to Scorpius' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Take care of your mother."

Looking up to his father, Scorpius forced a smile. "Of course."

Just as soon as he disapparated, Dagwood reentered, clearing Draco's plate and tidying the rest of the table. Astoria walked to the counter to have him pour her another cup of tea and when she returned she set down a letter in front of Scorpius' place setting.

With wide eyes he looked to her, scanning her form upward. "Wha—"

"While you were in the shower," she explained. Astoria shifted, changing the position of the tea cup in her hand as she jutted out her hip and leaned an elbow against the chair she had previously sat in. Though rebellious in many regards, this was still a woman bred to manage many different facades depending on her company. Scorpius didn't agree with his father on much but he agreed that his mother was undeniably clever.

"You could have—"

Astoria gave a strong shake of her head. "That's not how I wanted to start my morning. Did you?"

Scorpius sat back. Quickly he tore at the seal, splitting it in half so each piece of wax was donated to opposite sides of the parchment. It was a single letter. "Just a book list," he explained.

Astoria sat down at the table. The position brought her closer to him and once again she was doting, reaching a hand across the linen tablecloth to touch him. "I'm so sorry, darling."

"It's fine," Scorpius shrugged. "I really don't care."

With pursed lips, Astoria nodded. "Okay."

A moment passed before Scorpius sighed. Astoria sat forward, hoping this was the beginning of an unload. Instead, Scorpius changed his tone. "Does Dad know Rose was here?"

She sighed too. "No. Of course not."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't lie to him for me."

"Oh, nonsense. Your father and I don't have secrets. I'll tell him just as soon as he returns home...no use upsetting everyone when he's on his way out of town."

"Uh...Rose's mum and dad finally told her about everything that happened. She came to me, which, I really don't understand but—"

"She's your best friend, Scorpius. Of course she did."

"Yes, and my family caused her family a lot of pain." He looked away then back again. "It felt a bit surreal, I guess. Did you...when did Dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Any of it. All of it. I don't know."

Astoria thought for a moment. "It came in pieces. When I met your father everything was still very fresh. Those wounds hadn't even begun to heal. I think when he realized what he told me wasn't going to send me running, he began to open up more."

"It didn't scare you?"

"No. It made me more sad than anything else. But I knew what I was getting into."

Scorpius dispelled a heavy exhale. Meanwhile, his mother was studying him. The longer they went without speaking, she assumed he was letting it go but then, rather abruptly: "I know I shouldn't have let her stay but I'm afraid if I push her away she'll let me. I keep waiting for her to come to her senses."

Astoria shared a warm smile with her son. "I know you feel so disconnected from your father but you two have more in common than you can ever know. You're unbelievably hard on yourself, just like he is. And you're both so loyal, even when it's a bit painful. But your father eventually let me in...even when everyone in our lives was trying to keep us apart."

Scorpius grinned. "If he knew you were encouraging this he'd disown us both."

Astoria smiled too. "No, he needs us too much." They shared a laugh in mutual agreement. "I'm only telling you things he can't. But like I said, he is endlessly proud of you. And I know it may not seem like it but he just wants you to be happy."

"I know that."

Astoria nodded and set down her tea. For a moment, she contemplated giving Scorpius some time to himself but when she sensed his apprehension growing, she remained.

"How do you do it, Mum?"

The sound had her smiling. "Do what, darling?" Astoria knew she was blessed with an emotionally aware and inquisitive son and seemingly overnight he had taken those qualities and grown into a wonderful young man. She would spend hours at this table with him if it meant never losing him to the real world.

"Love dad."

"What?"

"I mean, with everything he's done. It sounds like—"

"Fate had a lot to do with it, I think. I fell helplessly in love with the man he was and a lot of that was me watching him try to move on with his life. Your father is so, so strong, Scorpius. But he was once quite broken, as I hope you'd imagine he would be. I won't excuse the things he did. Some of them are truly terrible things. But he's not that man because I don't think he was ever that man. Actually, I know he wasn't. The man I fell in love with didn't want anything to do that world but he didn't know that until he was in it and it was too late at that point." She sighed, the honesty bringing her to her feet. "Life is about choices, Scorpius. And there is so much that is in our control but sometimes after we've made those choices, we find there's also a lot that isn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is loving your father was so incredibly easy after I gave myself the permission to do so. But I know that agony of wondering if it all will be worth it...if your friends or parents will approve or if you're just better alone."

"You and dad are brilliant together." There was almost an anger in Scorpius' voice.

"I'd like to think so. And I can confirm that every day with him has absolutely been worth it. You alone have made it worth it. It wasn't easy but it's my life and I made the choices I made for me. In the end they were absolutely the right choices." She paused. "If you think you and Rose are worth a shot then I say you go for it."

"I'm trying."

"I know. Just...take it slow, okay? Or at least...Merlin, I'm sorry for saying this but try to be more discrete...for her sake," she recovered. "And be respectful, of course."

Scorpius smirked. "I am. Promise. We didn't...she doesn't..."

Astoria wore raised eyebrows, clearly amused by her usually smug son's embarrassment. "I know. Despite what your father thinks I am not blind. You are also not stupid...despite having her here when we specifically told her you couldn't."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he mumbled.

"You'll be at Hogwarts soon and I won't have any control over where you'll sleep or who you'll sleep with...God help me."

"Mum…" Scorpius groaned.

"I know, I know!" she agreed, now moving quickly to kiss his cheek. Scorpius softened into her touch. Her scent was always so comforting: rosewater and amber and sometimes wintergreen from the gum she was forbidden from chewing as a young girl but now indulged in privately. Astoria gripped his chin and gave him a loud kiss and Scorpius saw the shine in the diamonds of her rings and heard the telltale jingle as the jeweled gold bracelet she wore settled back upon her wrist. "Head Boy or not, you have grown up to be everything your father and I hoped. You should be proud of yourself, Scorpius, because we are so proud of you."

~!~

Rose remained in the kitchen, taking her time through several more cups of tea while her father cleared the table and tidied up. Though Ron had long ago been promoted to lead tactics instructor, several incidents had him on missions lately, meaning the task was usually left to Hermione. Hating housework, Hermione always insisted that Rose and Hugo help but Ron was currently enjoying the solitude. He was also still lost in his earlier memory of Hermione, one that had him remembering what it was like to be young and newly in love.

Rose was lost in a similar reverie, a sort of daydreaming where coherent thought was actually possible. Sometimes her time spent with Scorpius felt so surreal she forgot her senses and only when she was alone was she able to recuperate. It was almost as if her mind was catching up after the night they shared.

Looking up, she was surprised to find her father still present. "I know last night was hard for you." The sentiment seemed to shock her because her mouth remained open and she waited, her mind aflutter as it rationalized that she had even spoken at all.

"It wasn't fun, I'll say that," Ron agreed, now moving to the island with his own cup of tea. "Your mother wanted to tell you."

"You didn't?"

"No, I suppose I did," he said without hesitation. "But not for the reasons she did."

Rose nodded, missing his meaning. "Alright…"

Ron inhaled. "I've felt a lot of pain in my life, Rosie, but I can't even begin to explain to you how much that day affected me. I feel sick even thinking about it. I thought I was going to lose her."

"You didn't," Rose reminded.

"But in the moment I didn't know that," he returned effortlessly. "She was my world and I couldn't protect her. And her screams..."

Rose shifted. "You always say things were different back then."

"They were."

She sighed too, clearly defeated. "He's not his family, Dad."

"Perhaps not but that doesn't change the fact that they wanted your mother dead because she was muggleborn. And you're a halfblood, love. Like it or not."

"Like it? Of course I do. I'm proud of who I am. And...none of that matters anymore."

"To you. And most of the world. Not to the few purebloods left."

Rose ran a finger along the edge of her tea cup. "We can be friends, Daddy."

Marriage and fatherhood, while doing wonders for his insecurity, could not fix Ron's aversion to emotional vulnerability. Privately, he'd almost mastered communication with Hermione, but even with his own children he found it difficult to explain what he was feeling. It didn't help, of course, that his beliefs were likely to break Rose's heart.

"You can, I suppose. But is that all you want?"

It was not disappointment but it wasn't approval either. That would come when Rose confirmed Ron's fears but instead she was silent, forcing a smile to conceal her inevitable tears, before walking away.

~!~

Dinner at the Burrow was, as usual, a raucous affair consisting of love and far too much food. They didn't return home until well after midnight and Ron and Hermione were relieved to find their children heading immediately for their rooms. The silence that followed was also a comfort as the couple fell into their usual nightly routine, a dance that involved them moving swiftly around one another, catching up on the day as they disrobed and readied themselves for bed.

While Hermione removed her jewelry she saw Ron in the mirror of her vanity, sitting on the edge of their bed wearing pajamas and a pensive look. She smirked, waiting for him to speak. When he did, she turned around, acting as if his behavior wasn't wholly predictable, knowing it was one of many steps toward coaxing the truth out of him.

"I spoke to Rosie after you left this morning."

"All okay?"

"No." Then: "I think she loves him."

"Who? Scorpius?" Ron had the most pathetically forlorn face, Hermione had to keep herself from laughing.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled.

"Ron, love, he's not his father. I know this because I know that Rose and Hugo are not us. They shouldn't be defined by the things we've done or the people we used to be."

"She's going to get hurt."

"They're friends," Hermione tried to remind him.

"No, they're not, and don't pretend that you believe that."

"You're right. They're not," she conceded. "But the possibility of her getting hurt would be there regardless of who his family was. She's young. It's been known to happen in relationships. It happened with us…"

"Oh, fuck that, Hermione. Yeah, we were young, and yes, I was stupid—"

"I was stupid too," she admitted easily.

"But I loved you. And my family loved you. And you know how much easier that made things. And this is far more than just familial differences. Draco nearly watched you die and you had the audacity to stick up for him—"

"Excuse me?" Hermione roared. She picked her wand up and flicked her wrist, locking the door and performing a silencing spell. Just as quickly her wand was tossed aside, partially in anger. "How dare you! I most certainly did not!"

"You tried to paint him in a very innocent light," Ron tried, rolling his eyes.

"I did no such thing! I said things that were meant to show Rose that Scorpius is not his father."

"Well—"

"Let me finish, Ronald!" She composed herself then slowly opened her eyes. "I said what I said because Rose is going to do what she's doing anyway. I was only sharing with her what I've been trying to rationalize with myself for the past few years."

Ron dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his face. "This all just feels so insane! Out of all of the people…"

"She's a smart girl, Ron."

"It's not her I don't trust."

Ron sighed and walked away. He expected to be left alone but Hermione followed, leaning on the doorframe as he grabbed for his toothbrush. She crossed her arms over her chest. This was not an argument but a challenge; earlier in their relationship Hermione would have found satisfaction in upsetting Ron, now she wanted him on her side, believing it could be done as if there were no other options.

"If we say no then she'll want to do it even more."

"So she's rebelling?"

"No, I don't think it's that either."

Ron exhaled. "Why are you so calm?"

"Aside from that one night she came home late, she really hasn't given me any reason to worry. Besides I knew she has fancied Scorpius for quite some time now. Even Ginny commented on it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you'd react the way you have." Ron sighed and looked away. Before he could begin brushing his teeth, Hermione was stepping into him. She grabbed for his toothbrush and put it back on the counter, all without separating from him. The grip she had around his waist was tight and all of her relaxed as she leaned into him, knowing that even in his frustrated state, he'd support her. "Please trust me here?"

"I do trust you. This just isn't easy for me."

"I know. But it'll get harder if we push. Let's take it a day at a time."

Ron looked down and couldn't help but to kiss her. She smiled into it, sliding her hands up his back to the nape of his neck. Hermione almost moaned but Ron stopped them, pulling away to return to his earlier task. In all their years of marriage, Ron had also honed his ability to keep Hermione from distracting him with the suggestion of a shag. It was her own version of checkmate when she believed the argument wasn't going in her favor or, in this case, she just didn't want to stand on opposite sides of an issue anymore.

"Why are you always right?"

"One of us has to be." She smirked, triumphant as she walked away. Before she could move too far, Ron swatted at her backside, causing her to jump. "Watch it, Ronald Weasley," she pointed, still wearing her smug grin.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before looking away, clearly feeling equally victorious. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _A few people have mentioned it so I'm responding publicly in case there are those of you who are silent but share in the sentiment: YES, I adore Astoria and have a very specific headcanon for how she and Draco met and fell in love. The headcanon is so specific I have notes and dialogue for it jotted down on my phone in the event that I ever decide to write a full story for it. That would only happen if there was interest...so is there? I'll totally seriously consider it if people promise to read and give me feedback. If not, that's cool too!_

 _Thanks for reading! Maybe this chapter will get a bit more love? A girl can hope…_

 _x. Elle_


	20. Pureblood, Halfblood, Youngblood

**A/N** **:** _I'm sorry this took me so long to post! If you got the notification you probably saw that it is over 8,000 words so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!_

* * *

Scorpius was trying to remember the last time he'd been this nervous. No quidditch match or exam had ever had him feeling as uneasy as he currently did, standing on the steps of the Granger-Weasley home. It also didn't help that he had no idea who was home, thus leaving the possibility that Rose wasn't even there. Then there was the preponderance of the home's magical status. He assumed this was a magical neighborhood but his wand buzzed a bit, signaling that muggles or their unreasonable amount of technology existed nearby. Or, perhaps that was just the tremor in his leg as he fought to maintain any semblance of control. If Rose was home he could only imagine what he'd look like if she answered the door.

Instead, it was her father; Ron seemed to be just as gobsmacked to see Scorpius standing at his front door. Both men paused, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Scorpius cleared his throat. "Uh, hello Mr. Weasley, is Rose home?"

Ron thought for a moment. Then, without warning, he shut the door. It wasn't a slam but it wasn't entirely noiseless either. Hermione was coming down the hall and stopped when she saw her husband's perplexed expression. "Ron? Who was it?"

"Wrong house."

Hermione waited, watching as Ron headed immediately for the stairs. He seemed to be in a daze so her eyes narrowed in concentration, considering for a moment that perhaps he felt sick. With him nearly to the landing, she turned, and looked out the window.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. Instantly she swung the door open and in her softest tone greeted Scorpius. "Hi Scorpius, I am so sorry. My husband isn't feeling well—"

From his position outside Rose's bedroom door Ron chuckled, revealing that despite Hermione's initial skepticism and the lie she'd now told he felt more than fine. If he wasn't so pleased with himself he would have told her so. Downstairs, Hermione stepped back and gestured inside. Scorpius followed, wondering if he should insist he stay outside or at least offer to take off his shoes but he found silence fit the scene best. He'd always found Rose's mum to be rather nice and on several occasions, usually at her husband's expense, she was known to have a biting sense of humor. Typically Scorpius saw Hermione dressed up for the holidays or in her work robes when she was featured in _The Prophet_ — which was often, especially lately. Here she stood rather casually in a t-shirt and tight fitting jeans. On her feet she even had a pair of trainers and her shoulder-length hair was pulled up off her face in a braid. Everyone always said that Rose resembled her father, and she certainly did in her coloring, but most of her other features were inherited from her mother: her unruly hair, her wide hips, and the shape of her nose.

As he did with Rose, Scorpius always found her mother's brilliance to be intimidating but the two weren't talking about spells or wizarding law — they weren't talking at all. Hermione welcomed the silence, her eyes trained on her husband as he moved up the stairs. It gave Scorpius a chance to look around. The home was just as he imagined: a perfect blend of the colors and warmth of the Burrow decorated in a more elegant setting reminiscent of Hermione's upbringing. Bright red carpet covered the white wooden staircase and a large paneled mirror framed the front door and helped to flood the foyer in light. A vase of wildflowers sat on a hutch with a bowl of keys, a single set Scorpius assumed belonged to the car Rose told him her parents owned. Beneath the table were four sets of Wellingtons. The floor was a mosaic of large white and black tiles and beyond the staircase Scorpius saw several other rooms, all of them in different shades: daffodil yellow, periwinkle, seafoam, and lavender. The home was every bit as whimsical as he imagined and as he waited for Rose to appear his mind wandered, wondering if her bedroom was decorated similarly.

Upstairs, Ron had knocked on Rose's door. He didn't have to wait long. Soon Rose had swung it open. She turned down her record player but the beat could still be heard downstairs. "Yeah?"

"You have a visitor," he said simply before stalking off toward his room.

"What? Who?" Rose asked, stepping out into the hallway. Ron ignored her but waited anyway, hiding just beyond the threshold of his bedroom door to witness Rose's reaction as she looked over the bannister and down to where her mother and Scorpius stood. "Bloody hell."

Mere moments passed and the entire room tilted, ushering Hermione upstairs with Ron so Rose could cross before running down the steps. She was too happy, too quickly and she didn't bother to look over her shoulder to see which family member would witness the wide smile she wore. Rose's always pink cheeks sat high on her face and she fought the urge she had to reach out and touch Scorpius. It had only been one day now and Rose already found herself needing him. The disagreement with her parents had passed and the pair had survived a night spent together, breaking the rules, and now it was just an ordinary Saturday and it was overcast out and they still had two more weeks before they were set to return to Hogwarts. Rose was happy and relaxed and she still needed him, finding that was the case even with him standing before her, sharing in the silence.

A conversation was had, one without words that consisted solely of longing glances and orbs that bounced from lips then back up again. Finally, and without looking away from Scorpius, Rose called up the stairs. "Can I step out a bit?"

"I don't know," a voice returned, clearly belonging to her father. "Can you not yell in the house?"

Her father's sarcasm had Rose rolling her eyes, her cheeks flushing when she heard Scorpius snicker. Before she could respond, her mother leaned over the banister to look down at the teen pair. "Define a bit."

Rose looked to Scorpius who was already taking a step forward. "We got our book lists so I was thinking we could get some shopping out of the way then get lunch in Diagon Alley."

"That's fine," Hermione exhaled. "Take Hugo."

"Mum!"

"Rose, it's fine," Scorpius assured with a hand to the small of her back.

Hugo expressed a similar reluctance as he came storming out of one of the first floor rooms, his hands on his hips as he leaned back to get a better look at his mother. "Mum! I don't want to go on Rose's date!"

"It's not a date!" Rose whined in frustration.

"See? It's not a date," Hermione offered calmly. "Last time I checked you all attend the same school and it would be a big help to your father and me if you could get this done together."

"What if I give my book list to Rose and she gets my books for me?"

"I'm not getting your books!" Rose negated, her voice raised in pitch. Her eyes then widened, realizing that perhaps her brother's suggestion was their safest bet.

It didn't matter though; already Hermione was floating Hugo's book list down to him. With it was a bag of coins, clearly meant to pay for the trip. Hugo reluctantly grabbed for the items and stormed out the door.

There was an awkward pause in his immediate absence. Rose looked to Scorpius, then back up again, noticing now that her parents had also disappeared. "Mum? Dad?" Rose called out. "Uh, we're going to go now." Her voice was shaky as she slowly pushed Scorpius back toward the door. "Bye! Hugo and I will be home before we have to go to the Burrow. Six o'clock, right?" No answer came so Rose quickly slipped outside. Scorpius followed but only after throwing one last polite salutation up the staircase.

Outside Hugo was standing on the sidewalk, clearly vexed and now wearing cheeks turned crimson by the summer sun. At seeing Rose and Scorpius he turned quickly to them, tossed Rose the money and his book list, before stalking off down the street.

"Hugo!" Rose called after him. Her voice did not make him stop but he did slow down. "Hugo! Where are you going?"

"I had plans!" he finally said, turning on his heel.

Watching the whole affair had Scorpius noticeably quiet. His interactions with Hugo had always been limited. The youngest Weasley's proclivity toward solitary activities never aided in their plausible friendship and now, with Scorpius and Rose existing as more than just friends, Scorpius doubted he'd be gaining the boys respect anytime soon. Still, it was almost unsettling to see him so on edge.

Hugo must have agreed, or he realized he was displaying a vulnerability Scorpius did not deserve to see because he did his best to quickly compose himself. When he finally spoke again his voice was softer and his body was still. "Listen, you two want to spend time together and I don't think there's any point in wasting my time or yours just because we need books. I'll leave you two be and I'll go do what I needed to do and then we can meet up at the end and act like we were together the whole time. It's a win-win for both of us."

"You won't tell Mum and Dad? I don't want to get in trouble because you couldn't cooperate." Rose huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you suddenly _want_ my company?" Hugo sassed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Where are you even going?"

"Don't worry about it." He paused to look at his watch. "Uh, it's eleven now...meet back here at five?"

"Five? The bookshop closes at four!"

"Yeah, and I had plans so use that brain of yours and think of a lie to make it work. As long as we walk back through that door," he pointed, "before six o'clock with books in our hands, I don't think Mum and Dad will put much thought into it. Alright?"

Rose thought for a moment, then quickly nodded. "Alright."

Hugo made no grand seceding motion and instead just turned away from Rose and Scorpius, clearly headed for the bus stop. Scorpius felt Rose practically melt into him, exhaustion plaguing her features as she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed, her warm breath hitting his neck, as he too reached out to hold her. He even pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a bold move considering they were only a few houses down from the Granger-Weasley home and, more importantly, they hadn't truly discussed the status of their relationship. They had surpassed the tremendous hurdle of their parents' shared history and Scorpius was now left to grapple with smaller truths, one being that despite Rose admitting she reciprocated his feelings there was a very real possibility that she still wasn't ready to be his girlfriend.

"...what did you think, Scor?"

He blinked, realizing very quickly he had been lost in thought. "What? Sorry…"

Rose smirked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...tired."

Her smile only grew. "I was asking when you wanted to go to the bookshop. If we go first then we're left carrying all of these books around which–"

"Are you a witch or not?" Before Rose could respond, Scorpius was taking Hugo's book list out of her hands. "Where's yours?" he asked casually.

"Why do you need my list?"

"Because like Hugo, I too had plans for the day and they didn't involve actually going to get books so I've called in some reinforcements."

"Scorpius…" Rose admonished skeptically.

"What?" he laughed. "Hugo's right. Perfectly good waste of an otherwise beautiful Saturday."

"And what did your plans entail exactly?"

Scorpius flashed her a coy grin. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I hope so. I've spent all morning getting it ready."

"Bloody hell, Scor, don't tell me that! I have to like it now."

"No you don't!" he chuckled. "If you hate it we can leave."

"Leave?"

"C'mon," Scorpius offered, ushering her down a side street. "Several more blocks to go and I'm itching to be able to use my wand."

Rose quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? For what?"

"Concealment charms, mostly. There's this girl I want to snog and I'd like a little privacy."

Rose's face turned scarlet and she grinned, her lips doing their best to hide her clear amusement. In further attempt she looked straight ahead, concentrating on the street signs pointing toward Charing Cross and not the firm grip Scorpius had on her hip.

~!~

"Keep your eyes closed!"

"They are closed! I just don't want to trip and fall back down the stairs!"

"I'm right behind you so that's not going to happen."

"I already know where we're going—"

"No, you don't."

"Scorpius!"

"Okay, fine," he sighed, finally dropping his hands from their place covering her eyes.

Rose watched as he turned a key and pushed, letting the old door in front of them swing open. Scorpius looked down the hallway then immediately rushed Rose inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. It was only when they were alone, and Scorpius was much more calm, that Rose took in their surroundings. Though she had never been in one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron it was, Rose imagined, like all the others — or at least it had been prior to the endless list of charms Scorpius had performed on it.

The bedroom's mostly wooden structure remained, interrupted only by a single window overlooking a bustling Diagon Alley. Sunlight filtered in through the frail window panes, casting itself upon a crowded table of fruit and cheese and sweets. On the floor was a large plush carpet, a single wizarding chess board in the center and a box of gobstones nearby. Rose did her best to take stock of all of it: the undeniable after-rain smell and the calm quality of the room's noiselessness showing an indescribable amount of effort on Scorpius' part. She was overwhelmed by the thought but her mind was in a frenzy, her eyes bouncing about in simple hopes of ignoring the room's most prominent feature: a large four-poster bed cloaked in pure white cotton linens.

With her mouth agape in speechlessness, Rose turned to Scorpius. He was already waiting, readily accepting her form against his own as his hand found her cheek and their lips met. Rose's eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to the feel of him: soft at first but soon much more insistent. All earlier cravings rushed back to her limbs and his mouth felt hot and electric upon her own, causing her to momentarily forget all she had wanted to say.

"Fuck, sorry," Scorpius said, his lips brushing against Rose's as they slowly detached. "I've been wanting to do that since we left your house."

Rose beamed. "You definitely do not need to apologize. I just...what is all of this?"

"Ignore the bed," he gave quickly. "I didn't have time to swap it out. Didn't know what else we needed, really."

Rose relaxed. "Oh."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "You thought I wanted to shag you?"

"Well, uhm, yes, actually."

"I mean, I do," he shrugged honestly. "Have for awhile now. Longer than I'd care to admit actually—"

His rambling had Rose motivated. Her hands moved to circle his waist and she stood on her toes, cutting him off with a kiss. "Too late."

Scorpius relaxed, seemingly still lost in their kiss. "I'd never expect…" His voice trailed off. "I just wanted some privacy. I don't think our houses are too safe right now and my mum said to be discrete and I missed you and—"

"I missed you too," Rose agreed softly, still unable to rid her face of its bright smile. "Hey," she sputtered, clearly interrupted by her own thought. "Did you get your letter?"

"I got my book list, yeah."

Rose's previous expression, one full of elation, dissipated almost immediately and she blinked, her eyes darting about, bothered by the endless array of thoughts running through her mind. "What?" she managed, almost in whisper.

"My book—"

"That's it? Just a book list?" She swallowed.

"Yup. Just a book list."

Her brow furrowed, the confusion and pain seemingly strong enough to cause a headache. "You didn't...no Head Boy letter?"

Scorpius chuckled. "No, Ro, no Head Boy letter," he gave simply, with fingers that danced along her jawline before sliding up to push a stray tress behind her ear.

Scorpius' talent for hiding his discomfort was an inherited genetic trait. In the Malfoy family, emotions were regarded as flaws, and Rose knew this and accepted this long before the pair were even friends. Secretly though, she wanted to be different. She wanted Scorpius to break down and admit his disappointment because she was his best friend and she wanted him to believe she was worthy of seeing the parts of him he always refused to show the rest of the world. She also didn't appreciate feeling so alone; she was livid and unnerved and, most notably, at a loss for words and wholly unsure of why he wasn't as well.

"But Congrats to you, love!" Scorpius continued, his voice unwavering. "I'm so proud of you!"

Rose remained lost in her own quiet fury. She was torn between embracing him or, preferably, pushing him away and demanding that he feel something, anything. "How do you even—"

"C'mon, Ro, as if anyone else would be Head Girl!"

"I don't know how you can assume that considering you should be Head Boy and—" Rose stammered with glances cast about the room in rapid succession as if searching for Scorpius' sense.

"Don't, alright? I'm honestly kind of relieved. It's a lot of responsibility and between quidditch and NEWTs I don't know if I'll even have time for any of it. Plus all of the American healer programs have all of these extra exams and…" His voice faded to nothingness as he watched what was left of Rose's happiness vanish completely. "Rose?"

"That's the point, Scorpius! This is our last year and we were supposed to spend it together! You as Head Boy and me as Head Girl!"

All at once Scorpius leaned in, coaxing Rose into silence with a searing kiss to her lips. He felt her breath hitch and she softened in his arms, submitting to his touch. When he pulled away her eyes remained closed and Scorpius knew Rose was doing her best to accept the truth, mostly for his sake. His mouth told her many things; the strongest notion was an insistence that they change the subject.

Looking to him with renewed resolve, Rose nodded. She then separated from him, keeping him at a distance only so she could toe off her shoes and climb onto the bed. "Grab me a butterbeer, would you?"

Scorpius obliged, eventually bringing not only the drink but a bag of crisps and the bowl of grapes to the bed. After grabbing something from his bag he joined Rose, wearing a suggestive smile.

"What's that look?" she asked, her lips pursed in amusement.

"I'd really like to ravish you right now because I don't know when we're going to be alone again butttt," he dragged out, simultaneously raising what looked to be a newspaper in his right hand, "I have been stockpiling muggle newspapers—"

"You want to spend our time together doing your muggle crossword puzzles?" Rose deadpanned. Beneath it all, she was actually quite entertained. Scorpius' fascination with the muggle world was, simply put, adorable.

"I told you, I'm behind!"

"Scorpius, I don't know why you continue to hide these! The Prophet does crossword puzzles now! This isn't that scandalous!"

"They do crossword puzzles on wizard things. This is a muggle crossword puzzle...on muggle things. If my dad knew I had these he'd think I was reading the news, which, okay, sometimes I do but that's besides the point because my intention is just to do the crossword."

"Well of course," Rose said, humoring him.

"Don't make fun of me! You know Muggle crosswords are more of a challenge and therefore more fun."

"You're a nerd," Rose acknowledged without apology.

Scorpius grinned. "Yeah but you are too and I need your help!"

Rose sighed and shifted, moving so her head was propped up on Scorpius' outstretched legs. "Is this why you're leaving me?" she asked, settling in further, now with the bag of crisps in her hands. "You're going to run off to live with the muggles?"

"Ha! I'm not that barmy. They're just...intriguing...in a sort of, insane way."

Rose giggled. "Alright. Let's get to it. And if I fall asleep, it's your fault."

The morning faded to afternoon, with the sun making various appearances as it peeked through the day's clouds. Even with the room sometimes cast in shadow, Rose and Scorpius were drunk with laughter. As Scorpius scribbled on his newspaper (a pencil was one of Scorpius' favorite muggle inventions), he and Rose meandered between topics of boring robe fittings, Albus' improved quidditch skills, and their final year at Hogwarts. When Scorpius took a moment to complete an answer, Rose gave herself permission to acknowledge that renting this room for the day was a rather brilliant idea; she even appreciated the bed.

"What's'a handheld Apple device'?"

Rose paused. "How many letters?"

"Six."

"All blank?"

"Yeah, I suck. All blank."

"Hmm...is the A in 'apple' capitalized?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"Try iPhone."

Scorpius shifted to fill in the answer but quickly stopped himself. "How do you spell that?"

Rose couldn't help but to laugh. She spelled the word then looked to him, slightly proud of herself. She was also waiting for his questions, those of which soon came.

"What the fuck is an iPhone?"

Rose's smile only grew. "A telephone."

"Why is it called an apple?"

"I dunno...that's just the brand, I think. The only reason I know what it is is because my grandparents each have one. They're actually quite clever. They use them to check the weather and settle debates with my mum."

"Wait, what? A telephone? How is that even possible?"

"It's like...a computer too."

"A computer and a telephone? Sounds cumbersome."

"It's not. They're small."

"And they each have one?"

"Yeah," Rose giggled. "They have a house telephone too."

"Why on earth would you need that many telephones?"

Rose's mirth propelled her to sit up. "Well the iPhones are portable."

"Owls are portable," Scorpius stated matter of factly. "That's the whole point."

"Yeah but you have to wait for the owl to travel. With a telephone the message is transported immediately."

"How?" Scorpius' eyes were now wide and his breath had quickened just barely, showing the same wonderment he wore when riding a broom. His features were relaxed and childlike and Rose swore she would always answer his questions, no matter how incessant, if he always reacted in this way.

"Well based on my understanding there are wires with a telephone...like wires for electricity, I think. But the iPhone is portable…" Her diction slowed when she saw her explanation was only confusing him. "There's these towers...like tall buildings. They're all over. Something about a signal...I dunno. Remember when I went to the Isle of Man with my grandparents two summers ago? We went to visit all of these old castles out in the middle of the countryside and my grandfather just kept complaining about how he had no signal...whatever that means."

"Owls always have signal," Scorpius concluded simply.

Rose snorted. "Yeah, they do."

"Seems a lot more work than it's worth. You should get them an owl."

"Ehh, they're not too keen on our way of communicating so I don't think they'd like that too much. But that's okay. We won't be dealing with telephones anytime soon either…" She waited, studying his features. "Unless, of course, you really are running off to live with the muggles in which case—"

Scorpius threw a grape at Rose, hitting her cheek and stunting her speech. "I just really feel like I've been robbed of all this life knowledge."

"You have plenty of life knowledge, Scor. You just have wizarding life knowledge...which is a good thing considering you're a wizard. You also," she pointed out in a higher tone, "have a magical telly. Most people don't."

"Yeah because muggles have real tellys."

Rose smirked. "Come to Cambridge with me next time we go. I want you to meet my grandparents and then I can show you whatever you want."

"Does magic work there?"

Rose dropped her head back and cackled. "Yeah, magic works there."

"Why is that funny?" his voice accused in offense. "Electrick-ity doesn't work here."

"Magic is more powerful than _electricity_ , Scor," she emphasized. "Besides, how do you think my mum existed before Hogwarts? They had to find out she was special somehow…"

Scorpius nodded. "Good point."

"Muggles miss out on far more than we do. Or, they just have more rubbish to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Traffic—"

"What is that?"

"When all of the cars are on the road at the same time and they can't move because they have nowhere to go."

"Brooms," Scorpius said. "No traffic on brooms."

Rose could only grin. "Once again, you are correct."

"What else?"

"Guns. Cleaning a kitchen after a big meal...oh god, that's the worst. Everything just takes so much longer to do."

"Except for telephone messages."

"Phone calls. Yes."

Just like that Scorpius focused his attention back on the newspaper in his lap. Similarly Rose had laid back, this time sitting beside him against the headboard, her face almost nestled in the crook of his neck while she looked over his shoulder at the nearly complete crossword. It was so effortless for them to fall into these patterns, drifting between friends and lovers, both labels finding them laughing and lively and carefree.

At one point Rose dozed off and Scorpius joined her, setting aside his crossword to cradle her more comfortably against his chest. She was nothing but a still mass of gentle breaths and Scorpius was made to relax at just seeing her so calm. They had been here before; tangled innocently together in bed, attempting to seize slumber likely lost to worry about the future. This was different though, or at least Scorpius wanted it to be different. His recent letdown regarding the Head Boy position had him on guard against hopefulness.

The thought had him awake before Rose but he remained, watching her sleep. Eventually she stirred, pushing her hair back off her forehead, flustered and embarrassed for having drifted off so easily. She avoided his gaze but Scorpius knew an apology was coming. He didn't want to hear it; they'd done enough apologizing to one another and her exhaustion was hardly something to be sorry for. Waiting, Scorpius finally pressed a kiss to her lips. It was chaste and soft but Rose's entire body yielded to it, the apology temporarily forgotten.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know...I fell asleep for a bit too." Scorpius could have checked his watch but he was currently too distracted by the smattering of freckles on Rose's upper lip. "Hey," he continued, almost interrupting his own thoughts. "I have a question."

"A crossword question?"

"Not a crossword question. An us question."

Rose scrunched her nose upward as a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay?"

"You're...are we, like...an item?"

She couldn't help but to laugh. "An item?"

"Like, are we dating? Am I your boyfriend, or…"

"Yes, Scorpius, you're my boyfriend."

He exhaled in relief. "Good. I was hoping that was what you were going to say."

"I love you," she reminded in a gentle voice. "I'm _in_ love with you. What else would we be?"

"I dunno. Best friends, I guess."

Rose beamed. "We're still best friends. No matter what happens. That's the point. You're my absolute best friend. In a way Albus can't be...and not just because he's my cousin. I...I want everything with you, Scor. I have for the longest time and now that I've been honest with myself I can't stop. I mean, you should have seen me yesterday. I was pathetic without you. I don't want to be that person but I just...need you in a way I didn't before. Or maybe I always have and I didn't want to admit it. It's scary but it's the truth. I guess I'm just happy I got my head out of my arse so we could enjoy our last year together."

A shaky laugh tickled Scorpius' lips. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

Rose's smile grew. "Is that your way of telling me you love me too?"

"Of course I love you. I just...Merlin, you're my girlfriend."

"Well that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Good," Rose nodded. She leaned in slowly, her mouth moving faster than her mind could calculate. "Good," she whispered, this time against his lips.

Scorpius' tongue darted out briefly and Rose took it in her mouth. Her palm, previously settled on his chest, had turned to a fist as she gripped at his t-shirt. Rose shifted and Scorpius aided, his eyes traveling to her hips, watching himself reach out to her in wonder. Those same orbs scanned her upward once she was settled in his lap, straddling him. Admiration marked his features in the same way it had earlier when she explained how muggle telephones worked; he was just as amazed by her in this moment and now mostly overwhelmed by his luck at having her in his life.

Lazy kisses distracted the pair from Scorpius' nearby wand, buzzing on the nightstand. When the initial rattle did not pull them apart the wood hummed more loudly, shaking like a baton in a more firm tapping motion. Before Scorpius could detach from Rose to address it she was already falling off of him, landing in the space between his knees as Dagwood apparated into the room.

"Sorry Master Scorpius," he muttered quickly. "Really, Dagwood is, but I've just collected all of the books from the shop. It's after four, sir, and Miss Rose really should begin heading home. Master Scorpius told Dagwood—"

"Yes, Dag, very well. You did as I asked."

"Yes, Master Scorpius. Dagwood only wants to help."

"Of course you do."

"Can Dagwood clean up the room for Master Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked to Rose then back to his house elf. "That'd be great, Dag. Thanks, mate."

Rose waited, likely frozen in embarrassment, as Dagwood began banishing all of the items in the room, turning some back to their original form and making others disappear completely. In her haze, Scorpius had stood, putting his crossword into his rucksack with their books before throwing it over his shoulder.

"C'mon," he offered, holding out his hand in an effort to help her stand. "Let's get you home."

Slowly Rose obliged. Her knees were weak when she stood and she was unsure if it was her position or the boy she laid atop that had them that way. Either way the fact had her stumbling into Scorpius, the two pressed flush against one another mere inches from the bed. It would have been so easy to submit to those feelings again, shown in the way Rose momentarily forgot about the house elf moving around them.

"Thank you, Scor. This was lovely. Best date I've ever been on."

Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door, the pair leaving only after Scorpius tossed Dagwood a casual farewell over his shoulder. With Scorpius' rucksack and the couple holding hands, they ran down the stairs like teenagers escaping to elope. That same blissful excitement was evident until they reached the bottom of the steps and were greeted with reality, that being a dreary and drafty Leaky Cauldron.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! Uh, hey!" Rose gave animatedly, causing Scorpius to look up. She was so shocked at seeing her aunt and uncle sitting at the bar she didn't think to be discrete. Ironically, it was that same carelessness that had landed her in this situation in the first place.

The Potters were sitting at the bar, Harry wearing a muggle baseball cap and Ginny leaned into him, her hand resting casually on his shoulder. The married couple was very clearly lost in conversation with one another before Rose and Scorpius arrived. Now their gazes were donated strictly to the redhead and blonde standing before them, still holding hands and now breathless for a reason beyond their trip down the stairs.

"Hey Rosie," Ginny nodded smugly. "Scorpius."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Scorpius managed, suddenly feeling quite small.

"This is, uh, not what it looks like," Rose assured. She pointed a finger inward, moving it back and forth between herself and Scorpius.

"We were napping," Scorpius explained. Harry and Ginny raised their brows, almost in applause of such a bold lie.

"You don't believe us but that's actually what we were doing."

"Oh! And a crossword puzzle!" Scorpius added, now reaching into his bag to show them.

"It's fine," Harry muttered. He took a strong swig of his ale then set the glass back down on the bar in front of him. "Just, uh, be careful."

Rose's eyes fidgeted in confusion. "Napping?"

"Yeah. Napping," Ginny agreed, hiding her coy grin behind her pint glass.

"Bloody hell," Rose sighed, fighting the urge to drop her head into her hands to conceal her clear mortification. "We really were—"

"Also, just be discrete maybe?" Ginny suggested. It was clear she didn't care to hear any more excuses. Her brain had already moved on, remembering so clearly what it was like to be young while simultaneously knowing she had a duty as a mother to stand her ground. It didn't help though that the teens she was scolding were her son's usually responsible best friends, one of them being her own kin.

The mere word choice had Scorpius rolling his eyes. This was a theme in his life: mothers telling him to be discrete, wishing all the while that he'd never acted in a way that made such a thing necessary. It was not disapproval but it certainly wasn't permission either.

"Why is everyone saying that?" he blurted out.

Harry snickered. "It doesn't matter what you were doing. If it looks like something else then that's what they'll write."

"For example," Ginny began succinctly, "we're here so they're going to say we're alcoholics who don't watch our kids."

"Sounds fair," Scorpius deadpanned. The attempt at humor earned him a smirk from Ginny but Harry refused to relax.

"I swear we were—"

"Yeah, and we're just sharing a pint," Ginny said, almost in agreement. "Be safe." She tipped her glass in their direction before chugging the ale down as if it were a single shot.

Though Rose and Scorpius remained stationary their limbs were afire, wanting to scramble. Collecting himself, Scorpius whispered to Rose that he needed to speak to Mrs. Longbottom on the way out. Rose stiffened, the casual mention of a familiar name enough to propel her toward the exit without another thought.

Outside, Rose crossed her arms and waited. Doing her best to avoid detection, she looked down the street, pretending to take interest in a nearby shop display.

"Hey."

It wasn't Scorpius' voice and when Rose turned around she was unsure of how she missed the sound of the bell on the door, signaling someone was approaching.

"I have the worst luck lately," Rose sighed. In the Weasley household self-deprecation often passed as a greeting and Ginny couldn't help but to smile at the sound.

"Your Uncle Harry thinks I went to the bathroom so I need to make this quick but I just want you to know that I'll believe what you say—"

"You should! It's true!"

"It's true now. If you say so," Ginny reminded, showing her hesitance. "I just wanted to make sure you know the spells, Rose, because—"

"Yup," Rose assured curtly. "I know them."

Ginny perservered, clearly not bothered by her niece's embarrassment. "I could help you get the potion. You know, if you didn't want to tell your mum. I mean, I'd prefer not to go behind her back but I'd prefer you not getting knocked up more so…"

"I, uhm, I don't need it now, so—"

"I already told you that I trust you, Rose. But it's good to start taking it ahead of time. Gives your body time to adjust."

"I…" Rose finally had enough wit to process her aunt's offer. "That's probably a good idea. Thank you."

"Yeah. No problem," Ginny softened as she placed a reassuring hand to Rose's arm. "I never had anyone to talk about this stuff with. I had your mum but I couldn't exactly tell her about shagging her best friend and I didn't want to hear about her shagging my brother...sorry," she mumbled.

"I know how babies are made," Rose chuckled. "Thanks though."

"Just know you can come to me and I'll promise not to tell your mum and dad as long as you're being safe...and honest."

Rose relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Aunt Gin. I appreciate that. A lot."

"Believe it or not, I was young once too. I totally get it."

Rose stepped in to hug her aunt. "I love you."

"Love you too, Rosie."

All at once, Rose was serious again. "But I swear we really were napping and doing crossword puzzles. Well, Scorpius did his puzzle and I was reading and then we napped…"

"I believe you, weirdo," Ginny laughed.

Behind them Scorpius appeared. Both of them turned to look at him. As he moved to stand with Rose, Ginny punched his shoulder. "Get her home safe, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You coming to dinner tomorrow?"

Scorpius paused. "Do I have to wash dishes after?"

"Of course!"

"Yup," he agreed immediately. "I'll be there."

Ginny shared one last knowing glance with Rose before disappearing back into the pub. In her absence, Scorpius tossed his arm around Rose's shoulders and the two began to walk away, easily blending in with the muggles around them.

"Your Aunt Ginny's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, still somewhat stunned by their conversation. "She's awesome. I'm lucky."

Scorpius looked to Rose, waiting for an elaboration or even a change in subject. Instead she stayed silent, distracted in thought. "She totally doesn't believe we were doing crosswords, does she?"

Rose didn't miss a beat. "Nope. Not at all."

~!~

It was well past five o'clock when Hugo arrived home. Scorpius was long gone, dismissed by Rose nearly a half hour before. She sat on a bench at the muggle bus stop, waiting for her brother, her mind teetering between irritation and worry. Scorpius' rucksack with their charmed books inside looked almost empty at her feet, making it easy for her to grab the bag and toss it over her shoulder as soon as Hugo approached. His mood had clearly improved. In fact, he was alone but smiling as if someone had recently told him a joke. Her mind raced, contemplating where he could have gone, but settling instead on the decision not to ask questions or risk anything that could start a fight. She had a good day too and she didn't want to ruin that either.

"Hey," Hugo let out, still wearing a wide smile.

dsdc

"Hey." Her greeting was accompanied by a slight nervous laugh as she continued to take in his appearance. "Uh, thanks for leaving me alone this morning."

"Back at ya," Hugo lilted. Then his expression fell. "Where are the books?"

"In here," Rose gestured with a shake of Scorpius' bag.

Hugo immediately lightened again. "Oh. Wicked. Thanks."

"You can thank Scorpius. Well, you can thank Dagwood."

Hugo blinked. "Who?"

"His house elf."

He gave a pronounced nod. "Of course."

Rose stopped. "Hugo? What does that mean?"

He looked to his sister, almost surprised to hear a response. "Nothing." He took a step then turned back once more. "Just be careful, okay?"

"What?" Rose miffed.

"With Scorpius."

"Honestly, Hugo…" she huffed.

"Listen, I don't care who his parents are or even who his grandparents are. I just mean in general, alright? He has a reputation too."

"Excuse me?"

"Those rumors Wyatt spread about you were only believable because of Scorpius, Rose. You know that."

Rose looked straight ahead. They were only a block from their home and mere steps from the ward that kept their magical street hidden from muggles. She concentrated on the trees lining the road and the faint vibrating of her wand in her pocket as they neared their house. She wanted to defend Scorpius but she settled on silence, knowing if she opened her mouth, she would have cried instead.

~!~

Dinner at the Burrow was no different than so many that had come before it. Summertime allowed for more relaxed schedules, meaning the entire Weasley clan had to sit outside to accommodate all of the guests. It also helped to alleviate the sweltering heat inside the home and made it so everyone could spread out: the parents drinking wine at the now cleared table while the kids ran back and forth between the makeshift quidditch pitch and the pond. Even Rose, in all her confusion, managed a childlike attitude that had her not caring how ridiculous she looked in her bathing suit on her broom.

Inside Ron stood at the sink, clearing dishes and setting them to wash themselves. He waited, listening for the kettle to begin hissing so he could make another pot of tea. There was yet another auror mission he had been asked to join taking place the following morning but he fought off the stress he had for a dangerous chapter in his life he thought he'd completed to instead think about the morning he'd had and how he knew seeing Scorpius Malfoy on the steps of his home was likely to be a recurring event. Somehow the latter incident was just as stressful.

Hermione had excused herself, knowing after three decades when Ron needed to be alone. But Molly and Arthur soon entered, making Ron wonder if in her absence, Hermione had shared with them her concern.

"Ronald, leave the kettle. I'll take care of it, dear," Molly insisted, ready to usher him back outside. Like Hermione she was adept at handling her son, though her methods were a bit more unconventional. Hermione demanded Ron confront his feelings and discuss them openly; Molly attempted the opposite, knowing it sometimes produced the very same result.

"I got it, Mum."

Arthur looked to Molly then back to their son. "Ron, you alright, son?"

He sighed, turning away from the stove to face them. "Yeah, I think so."

"You sure about that?"

"No," he admitted, his voice almost relieved to be rid of the truth. "Rose is seeing Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Molly inquired, playing her own game.

"Who else would punish their child with that name, Mum?"

"Ronald…" she hushed.

"What do you mean seeing?" Arthur continued. "Are they dating?"

"From what I hear I don't know if the kid knows the meaning of the word. And Rosie says they're friends but Hermione and I don't believe them."

"Alright then."

"I'm not okay with this and Hermione has a plan and I trust her but we clearly stand on opposite sides of things and I need to know if I'm crazy because, Merlin, do I feel crazy..."

"What's the problem?" Molly tried, "The boy has been here. He's best friends with Albus. He can't be all that bad."

"I don't worry about him, Mum. I worry about his father."

"Is Rose friends with him as well?" Arthur smirked at his own joke.

"Don't make me vomit," Ron disdained.

"Well has she given you reason to worry?"

"She didn't come home the other night."

Molly looked to Arthur before returning her attention to Ron. "Unlikely behavior for a teenager."

In an appropriate fashion, Ron rolled his eyes. "Can either of you be serious right now? I'm really looking for some help."

"Ronald, if Hermione says there's nothing to worry about then let's trust her. It wasn't too long ago that you didn't come home and if I remember correctly yours was a repeated behavior."

"It was a long time ago, actually," Ron corrected firmly. "Over two decades."

"Well…"

"And the reason I left was because Hermione had trouble sleeping and she slept better when I was there. And why? Because of what _his_ family did. Besides, Hermione and I are married now."

Arthur shrugged indifferently. "Maybe they'll marry someday."

"Why is no one bothered by this?"

Molly stepped forward. "Listen, Ronald, it's not comforting. It's not ideal. But all of that happened...you fought so that we could live in a different world. Things needed to change and you changed them. Thankfully the world is a better place now. I know all of that was difficult and I wish you and Hermione didn't have to experience it but you did and it's done. You can't go back but you can fix it from here on out. Maybe a friendship between the two is a good thing."

Ron sighed. "They've been friends. That's not the problem. The problem is I don't think they're _just_ friends. That's what I'm saying."

"Probably not. Neither were you and Hermione and I allowed you both to sleep under the same roof for many years."

"She was my best friend and now she's my wife." He tossed down his hands, fuming. "Can we please stop comparing the two? It's offensive."

"What your mother is saying, Ron, is that Rose needs to figure all of this out. On her own."

"She's my daughter," he reminded, as if it was all the explanation anyone would ever need.

"And she's almost eighteen. She has one year left then her life really starts. A lot can change in a year. A lot can also change in a week. Maybe this will all be over by the time she heads back to Hogwarts. You can't make decisions about things that haven't happened."

Ron walked away, the kettle singing loudly in his wake.

Outside he joined the rest of his family, sitting beside Hermione and pulling her in so he could kiss her cheek. Hermione was happy to have him close again and she smiled, even leaning in for a better kiss. He obliged and the two were briefly removed from their current moment, surrounded by Ron's family. Hermione could sense Ron's continued frustration but she ignored it. They could discuss all of this when they returned home; she didn't want an argument and it was clear Ron was doing his best to mitigate his feelings on his own.

The pair carried on like this through several more glasses of wine. As the table's occupants cleared, leaving just Harry and Ginny, the couples switched over to tea. Their children's laughter could be heard across the field, signaling they had time to sober up before needing to apparate home. The transition seemed to sober the mood as well until finally Ginny spoke up.

"We saw Rose today."

"You did? Where?"

"Diagon Alley."

"With Scorpius," Harry added, his mouth stiff.

Hermione looked to Ron. "Was Hugo with them?" she asked, her voice strong but all of her body clearly scared of the answer she had acknowledged the moment Rose and Hugo left home that morning. But the answer didn't come and Hermione dropped her face in her hands, rubbing at her temples in time with her quickened heartbeat. "So that's a no…" she breathed out.

"Did you know?" Ginny tried, her voice patient.

Ron nodded. "We suspected."

"Albus says they're just friends," Ginny offered up.

"Yes, well I assume he's protecting his _friends_ ," Ron groaned.

"We didn't mean to start anything we just agreed you should know."

Hermione finally looked up. "We pretty much know."

"She hasn't said anything?"

"She swears they're just friends," she repeated.

Ron exhaled heavily causing his shoulders to slump. "We're doing this thing where we don't want our kids to lie to us so we lie to them about what we know in hopes that they'll finally be truthful."

"Ron, honestly..."

"What, Hermione? Everyone's telling me to wait to have an opinion because nothing's confirmed but it is practically confirmed and I have an opinion and apparently it's still not allowed."

She placed a soothing hand to his back. "It's allowed, darling. It just doesn't matter much right now."

"Are you going to confront her before she leaves?" Ginny interrupted, hoping to distract the couple from a row.

Hermione shrugged. "We haven't gotten that far."

Harry, being mostly silent, put down his tea cup. A grin spread across his features as he sat back. "Congrats on her being Head Girl, by the way!" he gave jovially, joining his wife in her attempt at creating peace.

Hermione sighed out, relieved. "Oh, yes. Lovely, isn't it?"

"She'll have her own room and everything," Harry added brightly.

Instantly Ron reached across the table and punched his best friend in the shoulder, causing Harry to fall back on the bench. Ginny was already there to catch her husband, now burying her laughter in his shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but to join them, not happy with the insinuation but thankful for the temporary reprieve.

Ron didn't even smile. "Fuck off, Harry."


	21. Heavily Guarded Lies and Half-Truths

**A/N** **:** _Overwhelmed by the love the last chapter received. Thank you for the continued support/feedback! Here's to hoping that momentum continues!_

 _Enjoy! xx_

 _**Just a note that this chapter introduces a storyline that deviates from canon just in terms of timeline. I've also taken some of the information in JKR's Pottermore articles and expanded upon that as well. I'm fairly confident I've done it in a way where it will make sense and be easy to follow regardless of whether you've read those articles or not but I did want to give a heads up. If you're interested in the links to those articles please let me know and I'll gladly share them._

* * *

The Hogwarts Express would leave in just four hours and Rose's trunk was almost full now. Uniforms, textbooks, robes, and parchment made up a good portion of the space. She had also packed a knitted blanket Grandma Weasley made for her and her favorite pillow. Jeans and skirts and jumpers and boots filled out the remainder, tucked in the compartment's voids until no room remained; Rose happily anticipated all of the free-time she'd have between studying for her NEWTs.

Then there was a rather large bottle of indigo colored potion in a simple unmarked glass bottle with a cork stopper. Had Rose not nearly dropped the container down the stairs the previous day, clearly nervous over the symbolic weight of the item's contents, she would have been worried that the glass would shatter in her trunk. Rose merely stared at the liquid as it sat nestled atop all of her other belongings. Her aunt Ginny had insisted that it was a painless undertaking, that the contraceptive potion tasted like strong black coffee and had the consistency of melted butter but that the somewhat unpleasant taste/texture combination would prepare Rose for the activities that would follow. Rose was endlessly grateful for her aunt's effort, but that was where the conversation stopped.

A knock sounded on Rose's bedroom door, causing her to slam her trunk shut. She was making quick work of the metal latches when her mother entered. Hermione wore a warm smile, one that exuded a certain bittersweet pride in watching her daughter go off for her final year at the same school she once attended. There was also a residual sadness beneath it all as Hermione's own memories flooded her senses. Her final year at Hogwarts was one of the toughest years her and Ron ever endured which was a bold statement considering the war they'd fought just months prior. But that world was over now and the sacrifices they made allowed days like this one to exist where the only anxiety about returning to school came from tests and the possibility of homesickness, not the impending doom of a Dark Lord.

"All set?" Hermione asked. She leaned against Rose's desk, her arms crossed over her chest as she took in the flush in her daughter's cheeks.

Rose smiled away her embarrassment. "Almost."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No...thanks." She paused and Hermione allowed it, knowing there was more Rose needed to say. "Did you tell Dad?"

"About what?"

"Me being out that night. Not coming home," Rose elaborated hesitantly. It had been three weeks since she'd spent the night at Scorpius' house following her parents' explanation of the heinous torture once witnessed by the Malfoys. Rose had spent all proceeding nights at home, not wanting to create any unnecessary tension before she left for school. There were secrets she felt safe in keeping, but her one night of blatantly reckless adolescence was not one of them.

"I didn't know you knew I knew."

"I just...I could tell."

Hermione gave a forced grin in sympathy. "No, I didn't tell your father."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you. Perhaps I shouldn't now," Hermione tried, attempting humor.

Rose was thankful for it. "No, you should. I'm sorry!"

"I know you are. I know it won't happen again. I'm glad you've brought it up though because I've been wanting to discuss it with you I just was waiting for the right moment and I suppose now is as good a time as any." She breathed out again. "You're so close to so many great things, Rosie. And Head Girl is the first step."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming up?"

"I just want to make sure you won't have anything to trip you up."

"Mum…" Rose's voice warned.

"I don't really know and I don't blame you if you don't want to talk about it but if you and Scorpius are being intimate—"

"Mum!" Rose shrieked.

"Listen, I love your grandparents but we didn't have these discussions. They tried but I mostly had to read about it in a book, alright?"

"Yeah, well those books still exist so—"

Hermione's eyes widened but a look of relief calmed her features. "So you are being intimate?"

"Mum! Stop! Stop calling it that! And no, we're not!"

"Well I will continue to trust you, Rose but I won't pretend I don't know how you feel about one another...even if you haven't."

"We haven't!" she assured. "And I...I know the charms." Ginny had gone over those with her as well but she assured Rose that the potion was much more reliable.

"We could get you the potion, if you wanted?" Hermione offered, as if reading her mind.

"For Merlin's sake, Mum!"

"These things are natural, Rosie! I just need you to be safe."

"We'll...we'll be safe...if that ever happens," she mumbled.

Hermione gently pushed off Rose's desk, bringing her to her feet so she could take a step toward the door. "Alright. I'll stop pushing. Just know if you ever need anything I'm only an owl away. I won't bring it up again but I'm always here."

"Thanks, Mum…"

Rose felt guilty, not only because she had lied to her mother but because she had used her aunt Ginny to do it. Then again, as Ginny had said, that was a battle they would overcome at a later date, one that would come without any pregnancy scares because of the measures they had taken. There was also the nagging thought that Rose had, one she'd read about in Witch Weekly that connected a reluctance to discuss sex with the person's readiness to have it. But this was different and it was different because the boy Rose loved was Scorpius Malfoy. Admitting they were ready to be intimate was also admitting that Rose was undeniably in love with the son of a past enemy, another truth she wasn't ready to reveal to her parents — or anyone other than Scorpius, for that matter.

Abandoning all feelings of remorse, Rose grabbed for the leather strap on her trunk and began to pull it toward the door. The task would have been easier with magic but she was enjoying the time it afforded her to relax before their car ride to King's Cross. The sound of thudding through the wall also told Rose that Hugo was not quite ready so she had time to waste.

Before Rose could reach for the door it was opening before her, revealing her father on the other side. Ron peeked his head in. Before any words came the extension of his hand, in it a bottle of pumpkin fizz, almost like a peace offering. "Can we chat?"

"Oh god, not you too…" Rose took a step back to allow her father entry but her entire body displayed her hesitance to do so.

Ron nudged past her and shut the door behind him. "Huh?"

"Mum was just in here—"

"So she told you?"

Rose swallowed. "Told me what?" Ron grabbed for the chair at Rose's desk and took a seat in it but Rose remained, motionless in the middle of the room with her trunk now at her side.

"Kingsley is close to retirement and your mother was offered the Minister position."

"What?" Rose's voice croaked. "Like...Minister for Magic?"

"Yeah!" Ron confirmed, his face lighting up with pride.

Rose did not follow suit. Instead she looked around, her eyes bouncing in search of an explanation for her mother's evasiveness. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she's not sure she's going to take it. I mean they have to have the election but she doesn't even know if she wants to run."

"What? Why the hell not?" Rose fumed.

"Shhh!" Ron hushed, moving to stand. "She just knows you have a lot going on—"

"Me? What? I'm about to leave! I'm not...last year was a bit...unconventional but I'm Head Girl now and I'm taking eight NEWTs. Why am I the reason—"

"We're all the reason, Rosie. Your mum is selfless to a fault...and she worries. It's certainly not just you. I mean, Hugo's been odd lately, haven't you noticed?"

Confusion flashed across Rose's face as she pondered her father's question, one that forced her to acknowledge that though her more recent behavior was far from radical, her and her brother were certainly not as close as they used to be. And no, she hadn't noticed. "Oh, uh, yeah a bit."

"Keep an eye on him, alright? Maybe he's just being Hugo...you know how he is."

"I do, yeah," Rose tried with a warm smile.

"Anyway, we really have to be going soon. I just wanted to make sure you liked the idea. You know your mother would never do anything she thought would impact any of us negatively."

She had a blank look on her face. "Of course."

"Rosie?"

"I guess I'm just upset she thought she couldn't tell me. Or that she thought I'd get in the way—"

"It's not in the way. I just...you know how your mother is. She makes decisions thinking it's what is best for the family but she sometimes doesn't consult you lot. You'd think she'd go to the source now that you're both older."

"Are you going to tell Hugo?"

"I already did."

"Great." She huffed, grabbing for her trunk again. "Any other secrets before we leave?"

Ron kissed the crown of Rose's head. "No. You?"

With her lips tight, Rose shook her head. "Nope. All good."

~!~

Sometimes Rose wondered what it was like to be a muggle. She meant what she'd said when she told Scorpius about how unsatisfactory the lifestyle seemed but she also wondered if things would be simpler in some currently pertinent ways. Like muggles they were driving to King's Cross in a very normal muggle vehicle, her mother and father up front discussing where they'd go to lunch after leaving the station, and Hugo sitting silently beside Rose, staring out the window. If they were muggles they'd surely have the radio on and at least one of them would have their necks bent, staring at the screen of something similar to the iPhone she'd told Scorpius about. But they were not muggles and this ride to King's Cross was one of a handful of trips that took place that could convince the outside world otherwise.

Hugo's current bout of silence was only noteworthy because of her father's inquiry. He was acting odd lately, his behavior marked by a bizarre mixture of irrational outbursts and prolonged periods of quiet. Rose merely stared at her brother, wondering what was going through his mind. The two were once so close and it seemed like only yesterday that the siblings could share anything with one another. Then again, Hugo rarely had news beyond his hobbies: chess and music and photography. And Rose now knew little else than the overwhelming love she had for Scorpius. It seemed Hugo was not the only one keeping secrets.

"Hey! Hugues…" Rose began, whispering as if they would be scolded for speaking.

"What?" he snarked.

"You okay?"

His vision narrowed. "What? Yeah."

"Alright," she accepted slowly. "You're...you're really quiet."

Hugo shook his head and looked back out the window. "I'm always quiet. It's my thing."

"Sure but this is…" Hugo had looked back now, his jaw slack as he waited for Rose's explanation. He was just as amused when it didn't come. "Nevermind," she muttered.

If Rose were a muggle it was possible she wouldn't receive the stares cast upon her by strangers too curious about her family to remember their manners. Even as they all crossed onto Platform 9 ¾ the steam of the train and the noise of arriving students did little to deter the attention they received. It was times like this Rose wished she had a cellphone to bury her mind in but she knew now that things would only get worse; her parents were already famous in their own right and now her mother was campaigning to be Britain's most powerful witch. It was overwhelming in a way that made Rose briefly dread her upcoming, and final, year.

There were children running about, some in uniforms and others still in their muggle clothes. Rose was already in her uniform, her Head Girl badge pinned prominently atop her heart. She was paying little attention to her mother and father as they spoke to Hugo about his upcoming classes. Her neck was craned, her eyes in pursuit of her lanky best friend with devastatingly good looks. His ice-blonde hair always seemed to stand out amongst the others and the black wizarding suit he wore (usually to mollify his father) did little to deter this. Scorpius had told Rose he'd be arriving early so the two could enjoy a less-crowded train before their inevitable separation. The first day of classes usually demanded they spend time with their own houses and now with Rose being Head Girl, another divide had been added. But he was nowhere to be found and now Rose was anxious, wondering if it was best that she just begin her duty as Head Girl, if only for the distraction.

With eyes still trained on the increasing crowd, Rose gave half-hugs to her mother and father. "I love you both, but I have to go," she delivered, finally looking to them. Her face was hopeful but they seemed surprised, both too happy for their daughter to question her behavior. "Duty calls."

"Of course!" Hermione relented. "Have fun! Seventh year is the best!"

Ron pulled Rose inward, demanding a more firm goodbye. He placed an unapologetic kiss to her head before releasing her. "Yeah, I wouldn't know but your mum seemed to have fun." Ron paused as a thought came to him. "Though it's entirely likely she was happy not to have to save your Uncle Harry's sorry arse for once."

Rose snickered at her father's frankness. "Love you, Daddy. Mum!" she nodded in her direction before sweeping her up in a more energetic hug.

"Write us when you get in!" Hermione called after her.

Rose was already gone, donating that excitement to the train ahead and the boy she still had yet to find. She politely made her way around several families and students, thankful to find the train itself was barely occupied. She looked up and down the aisles, trying to center herself as she thought of a plan. Quickly she turned away from the tables and sofas — a typically Slytherin hangout — and headed for the surely empty cars. With her trunk already stowed beneath the train, it was easy to navigate the halls alone.

She took the first empty compartment, figuring she'd not be spending much time sitting anyway. Rose bit her lip, also acknowledging that she should be on the platform, helping the younger students get settled. Then again she had time and if Scorpius was here, it'd only take a moment for the two to get reacquainted.

"Hey stranger," he simpered, causing Rose to turn around and gasp.

She didn't have time to register Scorpius' hands on her hips or the way his height made it easy for him to push her back inside the empty train car. All Rose could focus on was his presence, and his smell, and soon his taste as he leaned in to capture her lips. The car door sliding shut syncopated their kiss, and Rose playfully pushed back at his shoulders to feign offense. "Bloody hell, Scor!"

"Sorry," he apologized with a gaze locked on her mouth. "Merlin, you look especially fit this morning."

"Is it the robes?" Rose sassed. "Or the way I did my hair the way I always do?" Scorpius poked at her stomach, causing her to shy away from him in laughter. "You haven't seen me in a few days," she conceded.

"Don't remind me," he purred, placing a kiss to her chin before exploring the soft skin below where her freckles faded into barely-there galaxies.

"Is that a threat?"

"It can be," he teased.

Scorpius didn't kiss her. The pair just held onto one another, breathing each other in as they savoured what was sure to be the last moments of privacy they'd be granted, at least for the day. Under Scorpius' intense gaze Rose's breath hitched, but as he leaned in to taste her just one last time their compartment door slid open. Scorpius pushed them further into the seat, nearly causing Rose to topple down. She would have had the grip he had on her waist not been so strong. The interruption was nothing more than an energetic fourth year, whizzing by with his trunk.

Scorpius stepped back but he didn't let go. "I'm going to have to make good on that promise later."

Rose's touch floated to his shoulders, demanding his attention in a way she clearly did not need to. He smiled and she returned the sentiment, kissing his cheek before disappearing. They knew this was coming, or at least he did but Rose nearly ran away, doing her best to keep feelings of anger and bitterness at bay as she walked back into the hall. He was supposed to be following her because they were supposed to have rounds together. Scorpius deserved to be Head Boy more than she did; it should have been her left in the compartment so he could get to work.

"Rose!"

She expected Albus or even Lily Luna but the voice did not belong to a Potter. It had a distinctly Irish tone, reminding Rose that they were only minutes from departing the platform.

"Noah!" she let out, feigning happiness. Soon though it was real and the smile she shared with him was warm, mostly to remind herself that despite her wishes these circumstances were not changing anytime soon.

Noah O'Sullivan was a Hufflepuff: head of Hogwarts' chess team, astronomy club, and debate team. Like Scorpius he was tall but his hair was mahogany and he currently sported a tan that highlighted freckles Rose wasn't aware he had. The two had been partners in Potions during fifth year and he was exceptionally bright. He was also kind and thoughtful, but agreeable; his work on the debate team was the only time she witnessed him being contrary. Noah was also a muggle, born to working class parents in County Cork. Rose had never seen him face adversity and he gave that same acceptance back to the world around him. Noah was seemingly always smiling, a trait Rose had never found annoying until now.

"I didn't...I wrote to you," Rose reasoned. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, we...I was in the states for a bit. I'm sorry. It wasn't—"

"Personal. Yeah, of course," she waved away.

Noah's grin turned to a smirk as he zeroed in on Rose's slight irritation. Her amiability was not forced but it was not as natural as it had once been in Potions. He didn't blame her. Noah knew both he and Scorpius met the qualifications for Head Boy and he could have seen the results swinging either way.

"How was your summer?"

"Good!" Rose sang as she remembered her afternoon with Scorpius in the Leaky Cauldron and all the other moments they'd shared, ones she now cursed herself for having taken for granted. "Not long enough," she added, "but I'm happy to be back."

"Me too. Lots to do before classes Thursday."

"We're about to leave so I was thinking we could split up and make sure everyone was settled then maybe hunt down the trolley cart before we have our meeting?"

Noah beamed. "I had the same idea. Meet back here when we're done?"

Rose was suddenly too pleased by her job to think much of the person assigned to stand next to her while she performed it. "Sounds great."

~!~

Albus found Scorpius in an otherwise empty train car, one they had sat in many times before due to its large uninterrupted window and close proximity to an exit. Both had a habit of being annoyed by the slow rate at which the Hogwarts Express made it into the station at Hogsmeade and their excitement over being back at Hogwarts was usually overshadowed by their need to be back on their feet and headed to dinner.

If Rose was present she would have scolded the boys. She always had a certain untainted positivity when it came to the new school year and she looked at the train ride as an opportunity to compose herself mentally before being thrust into her academics. She'd sit beside Scorpius and read while Albus tossed a quaffle in the air or thumbed through the latest edition of _Seeker Weekly_. It was usually her last opportunity to gain time alone before the trio was separated by their house assignments. Now this year there was a further divide, as Rose was completely absent. Scorpius didn't even have time to talk to her after their Prefect's meeting.

Even with Rose gone, Scorpius had his head buried in his book. In fact, his concentration was more precise as he no longer found himself stealing glances of her moving beside him. It was Albus' turn to stare, seemingly distracted by all the things his best friend did not say. Finally, he sighed, submitting to his curiosity.

"Don't tell me the sulking has already started."

"I'm not sulking," Scorpius said curtly, not even bothering to lower his book.

"You're definitely sulking."

Finally the text was dropped firmly in his lap, his knuckles white as they continued to hold the pages open. "What am I supposed to do, Al?"

"I dunno. Remember that you and I were friends first and that you can still hang out with one of your friends while the other does her job?"

Scorpius sighed, rubbing at his face before dropping his head back in defeat. "Al, I'm sorry, mate."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I expected you to get it too. We all did. Maybe I'm being selfish because I won't have to spend this year alone."

"Alone? Al, we…"

"I suspected you've fancied her for as long as we've been friends, Scor, and I'm so happy that you two make each other happy. Really, I mean that."

"But we've been downright rotten to you?"

"Not really. That would require being around…"

Scorpius sighed. His vision was cast out the window where the Scottish countryside was now doused in rain, shading all of the green landscape in a thick fog. "I'm a prat."

"Well of course. But that's not news." Scorpius rolled his eyes at his best friend's quip. "Don't let Rose see you upset. She's been waiting seven years for this and you know how much it means to her. She'll be gutted if she sees you brooding."

"She's already gutted. She just won't say anything."

"Right. Well don't make it worse then."

Scorpius rubbed at his face and sat up straight. "Right." He closed his book in his lap and merely clutched at the binding as the train inched closer to their temporary home.

~!~

After her separate but equally awkward discussions with her mother and father, Rose was happy to replace her usual pumpkin fizz with a gillywater. It was also a deliberate choice to rid her mind of its nostalgia. Other years saw her sitting beside Albus and Scorpius as they passed a metal flask containing pumpkin fizz and firewhiskey back and forth. Last year she had even taken a sip. The decision to partake was a shocking one, but happened as easily as all of the kisses thereafter. She just wanted to be close to Scorpius and she felt their time together slipping away, even then.

The train was nearly to the station and Noah and Rose were still doing rounds. In minutes they'd split up again, her to the front and him to the rear as they helped students onto the platform and toward the carriages. There would be the inevitable questions about the magic behind the carriages or the whispers Rose would receive as first years noted her red hair and the trunk labeled with her last name to confirm their initial suspicions. Some of them would be brave enough to introduce themselves while others went quiet or even ignored her presence as if she was someone extraordinary. These were things Rose was able to ignore with Scorpius by her side but she dreaded them now as she faced the very real prospect that she'd be experiencing them alone.

Noah was just as relaxed as he always had been. He didn't pay any attention to the friends Rose knew he had in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He just droned on, discussing NEWTs and Hogsmeade visits and the more mundane topics of weekly prefect meetings and the required schedules for rounds. Rose suspected it was his attempt at keeping her distracted. It helped and she was thankful but she didn't truly smile until they walked past the train car where Scorpius and Albus sat.

Albus saw her first, waving casually if only to gain Scorpius' attention. It worked and Scorpius slowly panned to the door and when he saw Rose he swallowed and waited, sitting forward as if to get a better view of her. When he realized he was lost in somewhat of a trance, he instead gave her a silly face, one that caused her to press a hand to her belly as she laughed. Noah had been talking about his trip to the states but his speech drifted off as he watched the scene before him. Even he had to smirk at the display.

"You two…" He pointed over his shoulder as they continued to walk.

Rose was still coming down from her high at seeing Scorpius. "What?"

"You and Scorpius. You're together now?"

"Oh...no." Rose was surprised by her words, so much so that she had to pause and rationalize that they had in fact fallen off her lips. "Just friends." The lie came at a terrifying rate.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry…"

"No, it's fine," she shook off with a chuckle. "Those rumors…"

"Nobody believed them," Noah offered.

The truth was a bit harder to swallow but Rose tried, doing her best to rid her throat of its current lump of regret. It had been difficult to face reality when the rumors first started and it seemed to be that way now that she had proved them wrong — now that the rumors were no longer rumors. "Of course."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Hopefully it didn't disappoint? Let me know what you thought - it really does keep me motivated to share this with you AND we're heading toward the really good stuff!_

 _x. Elle_


	22. A Room Full of the Safest Sounds

******* **A/N** **:** _Review count last chapter took a dramatic dive so I don't know if email notifications didn't go out or if everyone was just busy (likely the latter but my mind thinks it's normal to conclude that everyone hates me...thanks, anxiety!) so just a note to make sure you've read the previous chapter before journeying on to this one._

* * *

There was to be a party in the Room of Requirement. It was a Seventh Year tradition, one that had only existed in whispers and rumors until the first day of school. Many students hadn't even been aware of the room's existence but for the first time all houses would join together to celebrate their last year at Hogwarts.

Being a prefect, Scorpius was late getting back to his dorm. All of the underclassmen were so distracted by their own excitement that they went to their beds without a fuss, not bothering to inquire about the noise of the seventh years sneaking out. Only Albus remained in the seventh year boys' dormitory but if his lack of uniform was any indication it seemed he was leaving too.

"Sorry…" Scorpius mumbled. He had slammed the door behind him and walked immediately to his trunk, ready to retrieve a muggle outfit to change into.

Albus just rolled his eyes. "I wasn't waiting for you."

"Al…"

"What?" he chuckled. "I'm not mad! You're a prefect. Besides, I have other friends."

Scorpius raised a brow in question. "You do?"

"I'm working on it," he assured flatly.

Scorpius laughed, shaking his head as he did so. No longer needing to prove his intentions of attending the party, his change of clothing remained folded on his bed as he tore off his tie and messed up his hair. Already the dorm room around him was in a state of disarray as the rest of the Seventh years clearly hurried off to the Room of Requirement but Scorpius, as usual, kept his area neat. He placed his tie on one of the many hooks near his bed and when he kicked off his shoes he set them neatly beneath his bunk.

"I'm, uh, gonna head out…" Albus finally managed, already heading for the door. In his haze Scorpius hadn't noticed Albus throwing on a sweatshirt and slipping into his trainers. Before Scorpius could attempt another apology, the youngest Potter boy was exiting the dorm without another word.

Silence was afforded to Scorpius for the first time since departing his house with his parents that morning. In it his thoughts swam, contemplating where he wanted to spend the rest of the night. He hadn't spoken to Rose about it but he knew she was aware of the party. He also knew she wouldn't be attending; Rose looked forward to the first day of school the way most children favored the last. Thinking of her (a habit he'd truly honed, especially lately) Scorpius remembered the birthday party he had thrown for Rose in the Room of Requirement and how the night ended with her drunk in his bed. That felt like a lifetime ago, both of them too afraid to acknowledge their own feelings to even consider sharing them with the other. But Scorpius no longer had to wonder what it would be like for Rose to be his — she was his in every sense of the word now and that thought somehow had time speeding by and moving excruciatingly slow all at once. Scorpius didn't know which pace he prefered.

Scorpius didn't bother changing or even grabbing for his robes. He meandered up to the ninth floor, to the entrance of a tower not visible from the outside of the castle. A marble pedestal with the sculpted bust of Godric Gryffindor stood several feet from a similar structure starring Helga Hufflepuff. The busts, he remembered, once depicted Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Scorpius could only conclude that they changed depending on who was Head Girl and Head Boy.

Scorpius had run into Rose briefly when the pair was helping first years into the boats. He tried to start a conversation with her but she was clearly busy. His salutation was returned rather oddly: "Pickles!" she whispered, before stepping away to return to her task. Scorpius paused for a few seconds, neglecting his duty as prefect to ponder Rose's greeting. He knew now, standing in front of the wall between the statues, that she was sharing her common room password with him. It was an invitation and he took it happily.

"Pickles," Scorpius said simply, not even looking to the wall. He bit at the inside of his cheek, looking over his shoulder to ensure he was alone. He figured the door would just materialize but nothing happened.

Scorpius's forehead creased in confusion. He leaned in, then spoke more firmly: "Pick-uhls," he annunciated.

Again, there was no movement.

Scorpius tossed down his hands and looked around, this time searching for guidance from the empty halls. This would have been a convenient time for Peeves to interfere but he was alone and growing increasingly frustrated.

Scorpius paused, figuring Rose would eventually come look for him if he did not show. He shifted, ready to take a seat by the statue but when he placed his hand to the top of Godric Gryffindor's head he felt the vibration from within. Again, he looked around, now as if to hide a secret.

"Pickles," he whispered with his hand still on the marble. The door instantly appeared and even creaked open, beckoning Scorpius inside. It revealed a small set of stairs, likely meant to conceal the common room above. Letting his eyes adjust to the light, Scorpius turned around to shut the door but it had already vanished. "Wicked," he whispered.

At the top of the stairs existed a large common room with vaulted ceilings. Low hanging candlesticks beneath elegant chandeliers basked the area in different shades of light. There were tall windows on one wall and floor to ceiling bookshelves on another. In the center a couch and several arm chairs were spread out around a rather large coffee table.

The colors of the room seemed to get along more seamlessly than they had in previous years. The gold accents of the Gryffindor crest blended in nicely with the Hufflepuff yellow, allowing the room to look far cheerier than the dungeons Scorpius was used to. The furniture was also worn, reminding Scorpius of the Burrow. It was not how he would have decorated the room but it was comfortable nonetheless. As he intently studied the large plush sofa, Scorpius pictured Rose atop of it, a book in her lap. It was everything she would want and he wanted that for her: security and happiness and all of the other emotions that followed hard work coming to fruition.

Two other sets of stairs stood on opposite sides of the common room, marked by the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crests, respectively. Now as he studied the space further, Scorpius noticed that the entire room was decorated as such: nearly split down the center with memorabilia from Rose and Noah's differing houses. Regardless of how well the house colors complimented one another it was no use denying that had Scorpius been Head Boy, the emerald and scarlet would have clashed terribly, creating a much more chaotic shared space, at least visually.

Before Scorpius could head for Rose's side of the room he was stopped by Noah coming down his own staircase. Suddenly he felt as if he had been caught in a stranger's home and that same mixture of terror and embarrassment froze Scorpius in place.

"Noah!" he let out awkwardly, as if greeting an old friend.

The Head Boy was dressed in muggle clothing indicative of his destination: the party in the Room of Requirement. "Uh, hey," he chuckled, approaching.

Scorpius turned rather dramatically on his heel. Facing Noah he noticed he was taller than the boy, but also lankier. Scorpius' skin was untouched by the sun and in his uniform still he felt like a child despite the height difference.

"Scorpius," he offered, extending his hand.

Noah had to laugh again. He shook his hand and nodded. "I know who you are."

"Right…"

"Just like you know who I am. Because you said my name," Noah explained, somehow sensing Scorpius had forgotten.

The way Scorpius nodded had Noah believing that his inclination was correct. "I'm, uh, Rose is…"

"Best friend. Got it," he shook his head in acceptance. "You're on her list."

Scorpius didn't give much thought to Noah's response, though he likely would have had he not been so uncomfortable. "Her list?"

"Visitor's list. I didn't know how it all worked but Rose did...figures," he chortled lightly. "Heaps of fascinating and oddly modern magic in this room…"

"You've done all of that already? It's not even the first day of school."

"Well spotted. Feel free to tell her that. She insisted. The way she explained it, I don't think we would be able to have guests until it was finished and turned in to McGonagall."

"Uh, what?"

Noah shrugged. "Not that big of a deal, just not what I would have prioritized for our first night back. The girl is intense. She means business."

Scorpius forced a nervous grin. "That she is." He looked over his shoulder to her door. "She's here, right?"

"She is. Your password wouldn't have worked if she weren't. But hey, do me a favor and try to convince her to come to the party? She needs to relax."

"Oh, uh, yeah...sure."

"I assume you're going so—"

"Wasn't going to."

Noah paused. "Okay. Sorry. Well...I just think it'd be nice if she left her room. She's taking all of this far too seriously."

"Well—"

"For the first day, that is."

Scorpius exhaled another awkward laugh. "Right."

"Well, uh, nice meeting you," Noah waved as he headed for the door.

"Yeah. Same."

There was an inexplicable calm that washed over Scorpius when he was left alone again. This entire experience had him feeling completely out of his element and not because he was not Head Boy but because someone like Noah O'Sullivan was. Ascending the steps to Rose's room, Scorpius thought of Noah's request. _I most certainly will not tell her to relax_ , he thought in a dignified tone. Unlike Noah, Rose's intensity was something he'd always admired. Scorpius also understood the power behind it and he didn't care to be on the receiving end of a well placed hex when he encouraged her to stop taking things so seriously. Somehow telling Rose to calm down had always had the opposite effect.

At the top of the stairs, Scorpius reached out for the door but found it lacked a knob or latch of any kind. "Rose?" he knocked, wrapping his knuckles against the wood. It also lacked a knocker and Scorpius wondered if she could even hear him calling out to her. Noah was correct about one thing: the common room's magic was fascinating and Scorpius wondered what rules had to be broken for Hogwarts to find it necessary to take these precautions.

"Scor?" Rose called out after a brief bout of silence.

He leaned in closer. "Uh, yeah. It's me."

"Tap your wand to the door."

"What? Why?"

"It can read wands."

"What is this? Gringotts?"

Rose sighed but was glad the door separated them so Scorpius could not see her enjoying his humor. "Do you want to come in or not?"

Before she had even finished talking the door was opening, inviting a begrudgingly irritated Scorpius inside.

"Hi," Rose beamed from her place on her bed. Already there was a large tome in her lap and around her, nothing but destruction. At the foot of her bed her trunk was open and judging by the room's mess, it was void of all it's original contents. The drawers and doors or her armoire were also open, showing mostly empty space. Piles of clothing and robes on hangers were stationed nearby as if Rose had begun the task of unpacking and then quickly became distracted. Scorpius could almost guarantee that was the case and as he looked to her once more he guessed it was the textbook in her lap that had her off on a mental tangent.

"Well fuck this is nice."

Rose giggled. Already the book was being tossed away as she moved to stand and greet him. "Shut up, you. It's just a room," she reminded as she easily stepped into his embrace. They were drawn to each other now, his hands floating to her hips or the small of her back as if it were their attraction and not genetics that imprinted the dimples there.

Similarly Rose was always wrapping her arms around his neck or gripping his arms, acting much as she was now, her fingers lightly scraping at his nape. Though their touches had definitely become more intimate Scorpius was still always hesitant to make the first move. Sometimes he was distracted by her beauty, his mind still trying to calculate if all of this was real but sometimes he needed her to assure him that this was what she wanted. She always did, usually banishing his doubt with a chaste kiss, one that interrupted his smile and her own. Then, predictably, Rose would lean back and assess him. Sometimes the moment would dissipate to conversation and sometimes, in a more recent development, Rose would seize his lips once more, causing their eyes to snap shut and the two to breathe in deeply. She was always spurred on by his hands caressing her sides, tightening their grip as she pushed all of her weight into him. Lost in her usual frenzy of emotion, Rose imagined herself being bold and bravely jumping up into his arms. She had found herself fond of that particular scenario, one that ended with him placing her gently on the bed before covering her completely.

But it wouldn't happen unless she insisted and Rose knew that and respected Scorpius for it. Her own hesitance didn't completely hinder their more private moments. Rose's body was beginning to act on its own accord, her weight up on her toes as she shifted backward, bringing him with her. She was still very much in control as she sat on the edge of the bed and let Scorpius fall into the space between her knees. Neither were ignorant to the way the pleats in her skirt now stretched to fan over that void and how that same fabric was pushed up, revealing freckles that were usually hidden.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do that all day," Scorpius said, whispering the sentiment atop her lips. Again he kissed her and the two were beaming, confident in their shared silence and comforted by the heavy beat of their hearts.

"Hey, I love you," Rose gave finally, cutting through the static. She placed her hands to the bed and leaned back. She pulled herself back toward her headboard and moved over, patting the space beside her.

Scorpius cocked an eye, as if to question her invitation. Like her declaration it was a challenge and Rose was calmed to find him easily accepting. It was not a complete surrender and the pair were still fully clothed but Rose felt more brave than she ever had with Scorpius hovering above her. His hands were splayed across her back, keeping her upright on the pillows and from his position above, the serpent on the chain around his neck spun and twirled in the air, pointing downward. His fringe had also pieced and Rose couldn't help but to push back at his hairline, the two somehow lost to admiration once again.

"I love you too," Scorpius finally returned, before sharing another searing kiss.

Rose settled into the space beside him and rested her head on his chest. His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders, walking light caresses up and down the skin there. Scorpius' necklace was now gripped in her hand in the space just atop his heart. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt and she wondered if he was thinking the same things she was: how nice it would be for the two to remain in this room until they knew each other fully — intimately — in a way Rose never wanted anyone else to know her before.

Instead, she blinked, her eyes narrowing as her mind raced. Eventually she looked up to him. "My mum's being offered the Minister position."

The color nearly drained from Scorpius' face. "What?"

"Yeah. My dad told me."

"She didn't?"

Rose sighed and looked away. "No. She's asked me to be open with her and she apparently can't do the same with me. And it's not like I won't find out! Not exactly a secret...running the bloody wizarding world."

Scorpius smirked. "That's a huge thing, Ro. Like one in a trillion. I'm sure it's not personal."

"No? My mum being Minister isn't personal? I'd dare say it'll have a bit of an effect on me so yeah, it's a bit personal," she sassed. When Scorpius shook his head and looked away, Rose softened. He knew better than to persist when she clearly already knew her attitude was unhelpful. "She asked me if we were being safe…"

Scorpius sat forward and coughed out a laugh. "The fuck? I thought you didn't tell them about us?"

"Well, I didn't. But you did come over and—"

"Do you find yourself shagging male visitors often?"

Rose pushed at his shoulder. "Piss off. They're my parents. They just...know. Even if they think I haven't admitted it to myself I just know that they know."

"Maybe your aunt and uncle said something."

"Maybe. It doesn't matter. They should be hearing it from me. I just...I don't know." She sighed out, returning her attention to the ceiling.

Scorpius followed suit. "No, I get it. My mum and I have talked about it. Kind of. She knows. My dad always has. Even before I did. So it doesn't really matter if you're actually my girlfriend because he's known how I've felt all along."

Rose exhaled. "Why can't we have clueless parents?"

Scorpius chuckled. "They're clueless enough. All parents by default just are."

"Yeah well I've never been more embarrassed."

"Not even with your aunt Ginny?"

Rose had eventually told Scorpius about her aunt Ginny's preposition and he was her first owl after Ginny helped her acquire the contraceptive potion she had now been on for over two weeks. She was initially hesitant to tell him, not wanting him to think it was some sort of sign, but Rose did it because Scorpius was her best friend, not because he was her boyfriend — it wasn't about that. _It's not about that_ , she told herself now.

"No. Hardly," she laughed off.

"Your family is oddly open with one another."

Rose giggled in agreement. "She just doesn't want me to get pregnant."

"Yeah, me neither, love, but that would require us to have sex and–"

"It's not that crazy of a concept, is it?"

Rose's bravery propelled Scorpius forward. "Are you asking, or…"

"Well don't make it sound so undesirable," Rose groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ro, don't do that. I'd have shagged you senseless by now if it were up to me but I'm glad it's not up to me because…" Rose's breath hitched, waiting for Scorpius' words like they were the cure to coaxing the air stuck in her lungs. For some reason, her dependence was what had Scorpius retreating. "I'm going to go. I should go," he settled before quickly inching away so he could move to stand.

His haste didn't stop him from pausing, leaning back over to strongly grip Rose's face and ask for a kiss. Finding that words had escaped her, she gave in all too willingly. Scorpius even noticed she was hesitant to pull away, though clearly not hesitant enough to say what he wanted her to say: _Stay_.

"Are you going to the party then?" Rose asked, breathless as she jumped to her feet.

"What? No," Scorpius negated with a shake of his head. "I have a long walk back to my room," he reasoned honestly, now sitting on the chair near her desk. That too was already littered with parchment and books and quills.

Rose's shoulders deflated. She was fearing his answer but this unexpected response somehow scared her more. Scorpius placed his hands to her shoulders. He towered above her, giving him perfect leverage to slide his hands up to her neck, softly caressing the skin there in a way that had her frame nearly falling into his own.

"Don't say it, Rose. I know you're thinking it and...don't," he urged with a kiss to her forehead.

She looked down. "I...okay."

"Don't think it either," he warned. "It's fine. It's done. I may not be Head Boy but...I'll shag you on the couch of this common room even if it's not _our_ common room...Noah be damned."

When Rose smiled, Scorpius leaned in, gripping her face in such a tender way that she almost didn't notice his mouth connecting with her skin. Soon though she was yielding, all of her limbs pliable even amongst her sadness.

Scorpius pulled away. "Fuck, can I apparate in and out of here when I get my license?" he asked with wide eyes that now scanned the room around him.

"No," Rose giggled.

"Why not?"

"My Mum told me the charms don't allow that. Really, that was one of the only things she told me. All of these other precautions seem to be newer. I have to find out which Head Girl and Boy ruined it for the rest of us."

"Bugger."

"Apparently my dad was just as disappointed to learn that many years ago."

"Gross," Scorpius deadpanned.

Her nose was scrunched upward in amusement. "Right?"

Scorpius stepped into her quickly, kissing her nose then turning back to reach for the door. "You'll have to tell him that your mum let that one slip. Might give you a bit of leverage next time he gives you a hard time about me."

"Oh, he doesn't give me that hard of a time. He just...acts like you don't exist. The more mature approach," she flouted.

"Well of course."

"But," Rose continued cheerily, "he's not here. We are parent-free for the next few months…" As her voice drifted off she was leaning in, her face floating toward his at an achingly slow pace. "And I have this private room," she reminded, their lips almost touching.

"What are the rules about curfew?" Their lips brushed as Scorpius talked, whispering for some unknown reason.

"Haven't gotten that far yet. None I've found…"

Scorpius nodded, then smiled, before placing a strong kiss to her lips. "Keep me updated on that one."

Rose was so envious of Scorpius' ability to detach that she didn't remember him actually leaving. In his absence she saw the state of her room, knowing she'd have a better start to her week if she tried to tackle the chaos before it grew to an overwhelming level. Instead she flopped back on her bed, her toes pointed toward the floor and her eyes glued to the chandelier above. She blinked, her mind lost in the brief reaction she'd had with Scorpius, scouring each moment for all she did and didn't do — should have done and would try next time. Somewhere in between she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _Second Author's Note...sorry! This scene was originally part of a much longer chapter but my depression is playing games with me and I've been so unsatisfied with everything I wrote after this that I can't make decisions on what to do to fix any of it SO I'm posting this in hopes that it'll mollify everyone until I can get back on track. It'll also help me gauge who is still reading, which may also be a good motivator._

 _I'm not coherent when I'm like this so I hope I'm making sense. If not, that's cool too._

 _x. Elle_


	23. (Mostly) Pleasant Surprises

The first day of classes saw every hallway bustling with positive energy. This would dissipate over the next week or so but it was invigorating in the meantime, especially for Rose as she wore her newfound title of Head Girl like a well deserved crown. The other students didn't seem to mind, with many of them going out of their way to congratulate her. They did this even when Scorpius walked by her side, seemingly not caring if their well wishes offended him. Of course it didn't help that Scorpius was still acting like he was not slighted by not receiving the title alongside Rose. The almost pathetic truth was that none of Hogwarts knew anything about Scorpius beyond the false facade he presented to them. He didn't boast about his grades or make public any of his achievements outside of the classroom. Instead he let everyone believe he was some rebellious womanizer, and even that was a lie. Scorpius had been giving Rose pause for so many reasons but lately she found herself most focused on how she was truly in love with this boy no one cared to know.

"Professor…do you have a moment?" Rose had knocked but already she was inviting herself into Professor McGonagall's office. Unlike all of the headmasters before, Minerva McGonagall still utilized the old office she'd coveted when she was no more than a transfiguration teacher. The office was much more accessible to students, something Rose noted as advantageous especially now when despite being done with classes for the day she felt the pressure of dwindling time.

Minerva was making herself a cup of tea but turned to Rose wearing a tight-lipped smile. She gestured toward a pair of nearby armchairs, a part of the office that seemed much more suited to conversation between the Headmistress and Head Girl.

"Sit, sit," she urged. "Tea?" Rose shook her head so McGonagall picked up her cup and walked over. "Biscuit?" she tried finally. That also earned her an appreciative nod in decline. "Is everything alright, Miss Weasley?" the professor asked as she took a seat.

Behind her was a large curved window broken up by thin metal pane, as if someone had intended for the glass to be stained and was then distracted before completion. Rose reasoned it was more likely that McGonagall had dismissed the stained glass pictures of lions and lillies, preferring instead to look out on the grounds where students currently appeared in blurs as their broomsticks brought them from one end of the practice quidditch pitch to the other. If Rose let herself concentrate it was likely she would have been able to pick Scorpius from the crowd: taller than the others, and in the expensive black leather keeper's gear his grandparents had purchased for him last Christmas.

"Rose?"

The redhead blinked, bringing her back to the present, a place she hadn't even realized she had deserted. Professor McGonagall's use of her first name was enough to eradicate any lingering thoughts and yet it was as if her mind was exactly where it was meant to be. "My apologies, Professor, I only...I had a question. About my position."

"Alright then," Minerva nodded, urging Rose to continue.

"What are the...well are there...there are qualifications to being Head Girl or Head Boy, no?"

"In a way, yes."

"I figured," Rose grinned to placate. "I was wondering if you could explain that process to me."

"Well it's not a process, per se, Miss Weasley. There are meetings held between professors at regular intervals throughout each school year and the topic comes up fairly regularly. As you know, most of the teachers you've had since your first year are still here now. It is for this reason that we hold their opinions to the highest standards. Typically by seventh year the students have made the decision for us and the choice of Head Boy and Head Girl is quite clear."

"Why can't the sorting hat decide?"

"The sorting hat senses latent ability, Miss Weasley. The sorting hat is not privy to a student's accomplishments once they've been assigned a house. Besides, I'd dare say that the qualities needed in a Head Boy or Head Girl are to be taken far more seriously."

"Than house assignments?"

"Well yes. Everyone gets assigned to a house. Not everyone becomes Head Girl...as you well know."

Rose smirked and her cheeks flushed. "Of course."

McGonagall smiled too, but that elation soon disappeared when she found Rose was silent and unmoving. "Is that it then?"

"Well, no...maybe. So it was an easy decision this year? The students made the decision for you? Noah and me?"

"Mostly, yes."

"No debate at all?"

"Should there have been?"

Rose thought for a moment on how she would proceed. When the words came, she didn't seem to be able to make them stop. "I would only assume that things like marks and extracurriculars would be taken into account but—"

"They are, Miss Weasley. Of course they are."

"So if someone were to have perfect marks and be in more extracurriculars than any other student, what would be causing them to not be chosen for the position?"

"Are we referring to Scorpius Malfoy?" There was no hesitation this time and the frank nature of the Headmistress' question reminded Rose that the woman that stood before her held the position and respect she did because she was bright and intuitive beyond explanation. The hatstall that had once occurred upon the professor's head made sense: there was a certain daring nature to her intelligence.

"He did have the highest grades and most extra curriculars out of all of the boys, so yes, I am referring to him."

"He also had three games suspended from the quidditch season."

"I was benched for those same three games and I was given the title!" Rose realized she was yelling but instead of apologizing she simply looked away. Already this conversation was veering off the intended path and her mind was a frenzy, lost on how to get it back on track.

"I appreciate the concern for a fellow classmate but grades and outside activities are not the _sole_ basis. As I said, there are many factors. School spirit and interhouse camaraderie also play a big role. Picking Head Boy is not only an honor to that student but an honor to the school as well. It is a decision made for the greater good."

"And you think Noah is better for the school as a whole?"

"His many friendships across houses was a thing to note, yes."

"I don't have many friends outside of my family," Rose offered up matter of factly.

"Perhaps, but you're still extremely _friendly_ and many students, a fair number outside of Gryffindor, really look up to you."

"Because of my parents."

"No, because you are warm and helpful. You care about Hogwarts and it shows."

"Scorpius cares about Hogwarts too! He's just...he struggles showing it. People don't expect him to so they'd ignore it even if he did. He shows pride in his house because that is where it is appreciated. Surely you're not ignorant to the discrimination still in existence between Slytherins and the rest of us."

"Is that an accusation or an inquiry, Miss Weasley?"

"An innocent inquiry, Professor, I assure you. I just feel like Scorpius was slighted and…" Her voice trailed off to nothingness and when Rose failed to explain, McGonagall filled the silence with a sigh and continued for her.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Miss Weasley, but as I said there are many factors that qualify a candidate. You and Noah seemed like a good fit."

"There was no contest?"

"No. Not really."

"Can't you just—"

"I'll remind you that the decision is not up to the Headmaster alone. All of the professors have a say and we thought with the twenty-fifth anniversary of the war and now with your mother's election that it's important for us to show progress at Hogwarts."

"How does any of that impact the Head Positions?"

"Miss Weasley…"

"I don't understand so I'm going to need you to help me, Professor."

She paused. "Noah was the easy choice, Rose. I do apologize if you feel it was an unfair decision but I do stick by it. Scorpius will go on to do marvelous things regardless."

Rose was breathless, as if she'd just run a marathon and her bones and lungs were so tired she had no idea where to go after crossing the finish line. She'd had such stamina entering Professor McGonagall's office and halfway through it all she found herself struggling to even move. To say that this was how she wanted this conversation, or even her first day of classes, to go would have been an absolute lie. In fighting for Scorpius she'd put her own position at jeopardy, or at the very least shown herself in a less than favorable light.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Professor. I only meant...well I don't know what I meant. This was a mistake and I'm sorry for taking your time—" She stood and headed for the door, all of her in a trance like state.

The Headmistress stood too. "Rose, it is an admirable quality to stand up for friends and I certainly do not hold it against you. We've worked closely enough over these past seven years that I appreciate you feeling comfortable enough to come to me and challenge what you believe to be an injustice."

"Not an injustice, just—"

McGonagall pursed her lips into a smile, one that had Rose going quiet. "As I stated, choosing Head Boy and Head Girl is hardly my decision alone but I am tremendously proud of your growth and dedication. As you find yourself preparing for job applications, please let me know if you'd like to list me as a reference. It would be my pleasure to write you a letter of recommendation. I have no doubt that you'll find yourself a wonderful position at the ministry."

"Oh, I...thank you. I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet, really. The ministry or maybe traveling…"

"Traveling?"

"To the States, perhaps."

"Oh? This is certainly the first time I'm hearing about this. What brought about this change?"

"I'm not sure," Rose fibbed, though there was a tug in her heart as she acknowledged there was still a large part of her that was conflicted about her future. Then _No_ , she thought with an unshakable determination. It was a daily battle, her mind flopping between her heart and all practicalities. She was absolutely conflicted about the future but that was about the only thing her mind _could_ agree on.

"Well whatever you decide to do will be wonderful, I imagine. I know your mother and father are endlessly proud of you and I am too."

"Oh, thank you, Professor. Really, that's...thank you." Rose smiled, almost sinking into a bow before crossing the threshold separating the headmistress' office from the rest of the still busy hallways.

"And Rose?" With bright eyes and a more hopeful outlook, Rose stopped to look over her shoulder at Professor McGonagall. "Do try to have fun this year."

~!~

"Ronnie!"

Rose stepped away from the stack of books she was sifting through to look around. She recognized the voice immediately but could not find its source and the dimming lights of the library did little to assist her in her task. Finally, a jovial Albus appeared from out behind a row of desks, carrying what looked to be newly checked out textbooks. This was classic Albus; he always entered the school year with immense amounts of motivation that would all likely vanish come Halloween. Still, it was comforting to Rose to see him trying. Her cousin did not lack for enthusiasm, and on this night, energy.

"Hey you!" she let out, greeting him with a wide grin.

"Where were you at dinner?"

"Here. I lost track of time and didn't want to walk in late. I told Noah—"

"No, I know you did. And he told Scorpius when Scorpius asked—"

"Scorpius asked Noah where I was?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I just wonder...he's not the jealous type, right?"

Albus quirked a brow. "Scorpius? Why? Should he be?"

"What? No! Never! I just don't know—"

"Well neither do I!" Albus reminded quickly, almost in defense.

"I just mean that we were...well I was," Rose corrected, blushing, "hoping that we'd be the ones sharing a common room and we're not and it kind of threw a wrench in our plans."

"You two discussed all of that?"

"Well not exactly! But I thought about it and I'm sure he did too. It would have been nice to have some semblance of privacy."

"Is your private dorm not enough?" Albus' tone changed. "Scorp did say your common room was pretty cool."

"Oh, it's really neat! Come over tonight?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe…" He gave indifferently as he now began thumbing through the periodicals, already distracted.

Rose nudged Albus with her hip, earning a grin in response as he shifted his attention back to her. "It'll get better," she promised. "My mum says there's a bit of an adjustment period and then I'll be around more."

Albus smiled, raising his eyes suggestively. "Speaking of your mum…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Dad just wanted us to know before we left. It's always a big deal when they hold Minister elections but it's a bit weird having that person be your aunt."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Try her being your mum."

"Super cool though! Something for you to shoot for."

Rose scoffed out a laugh. "Definitely not."

"No? Why not?"

"It's just not what I want to do. Ever. She can have the notoriety. She's worked for it. I'll be more than content with a job that keeps me out of the public eye."

"Still thinking of the Department of Mysteries?"

"That'd be my first choice, yeah…" Her thought lingered but it was clear her mind was elsewhere. Before Albus could question it, Rose used an inquiry to nearly explain. "Has Scorpius mentioned him leaving lately?"

"Leaving? Like to the States? I doubt it. I thought all of that was out the window when you two got together. Thanks, by the way, for filling me in," he chided, mostly in jest.

"It wasn't intentional! It's still so new—"

"Three years in the making is hardly new, Ronnie."

"It's just...different," she settled.

"Why? You've had a boyfriend before."

"Wyatt was hardly a boyfriend, Al. And Scorp has never had a girlfriend. And we were best friends first...still are best friends, really. We're just...figuring it out, I guess."

"One rented room at _The Leaky_ at a time…"

"Shhhh!" Rose urged, pushing his much smaller frame into a nearby desk.

"What?" Albus chuckled. "They already think you're shagging so that information wouldn't come as much of a surprise."

"Yeah, but even people know how ridiculous all of that was," Rose stated simply, as if the sentiment was her own and not something she'd heard from Noah several days prior. "With my mum's job I think it'd be best if we kept our relationship quiet."

"Uh, what?" Albus blinked dramatically. "Did you talk to Scorpius about that?"

Rose's eyes widened. "No! Why? Is he telling everyone?"

"Well, no, but...I don't think he knows you want to keep it a secret either."

"Bloody hell!" she let out, not caring about the volume of her expletive.

"It'll be fine. You know he really doesn't talk to anyone. I mean, who's he going to tell? I already know."

Rose calmed down quickly and gave a shrug. "Good point."

There was a lull as Rose picked up her own books and began stuffing them into her bag. "It's probably a good time to tell you I've been shagging Ciara Thompson," Albus stated unceremoniously.

Again her pupils dilated, this time out of shock. Then, she was laughing, as that same surprise turned to amusement. "Al! Since when?"

"Since last night?"

"What?" she shrieked with a laugh.

"Well it happened last year. Right before we left in June. But she spends her summers in Finland with her grandparents so I didn't see her but I saw her last night and..."

"My god! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Does Scorpius know?"

Albus shook his head. "I haven't told him yet. You two had a lot going on. Besides, it's casual. Nothing star crossed. And it kind of happened...and just keeps happening. It happened again today. Now I don't—"

"Look at you, ladykiller," Rose teased with another bump of the hip. The two began walking now, heading toward the library's exit. "Well I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too. I think. I don't know it's just...fun? I mean, why not right?"

Rose dropped her head back to laugh. "Yeah, exactly. And Ciara's pretty cool. Quiet," Rose said, as if remembering, "but cool."

"Very quiet. I think that's why she kissed me the first time. I probably wouldn't stop talking—"

"You?" Rose flouted with a hand placed to her chest for effect. "No way!"

"Piss off," he tossed back, still unable to hide his own laughter.

Outside of the library the two were met with even muter hallways. Dinner was ending and all houses were resigned to their common rooms for the rest of the night. Rose had a meeting with Noah in just an hour and though she was excited to welcome all of the fifth year prefects she was looking forward to seeing Scorpius the most. That truth alone had a sobering effect on her thoughts, especially with Albus standing at her side, sharing in the comfortable silence.

"Hey Al…"

He looked up quickly, his features soft, seemingly still lost in thoughts of Ciara. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I've been distant. I can't speak for Scor but it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if I was a shit friend this summer. That's not fair."

"I don't mind," he dismissed. "It was comical watching you two stumble around each other."

"Well I'd like to think we've moved past that so I don't want us to hide anything anymore. Even if it seems like my world is falling apart I want to make sure you can come to me…Merlin, I sound like my mother."

Albus chuckled. "Yeah, Scorp mentioned that to me. The conversation you and your mum had before you left..."

"Fuck, it was the worst!" She was thankful for the chance to commiserate but also because it was a segue away from a less than pleasant conversation. After her afternoon with McGonagall, Rose had sworn she had reached her limit for the day.

"Yeah, I got that last year. Could have done without it. My mum was there for it. At least your mum didn't drag your dad in."

"Thank Godric! Can you imagine?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I can," Albus deadpanned. "My parents were both there," he repeated, clearly recounting the memory in a way that had him slightly mortified.

Rose's laughter floated off as they reached the bottom of the staircase that lead up to her living quarters. "Did you want to come up?"

"Nah, I know you have your meeting soon. Uh, with Scorpius being out with you some of the other guys have started being a bit nicer to me. Maybe they feel bad for me, I don't know," he sputtered quickly, hoping to dispel any time that would have allowed Rose to interject with an apology. "A bunch of them are sneaking out onto the quidditch pitch for a spliff. They invited me…"

"Wow. You are way too cool for me."

"Want me to see if I can invite you?"

"Um, no," she giggled, "I'm good. Just be safe. And no flying!" she reprimanded, her voice reminding Albus of his hospital stint in fifth year after too many glasses of firewhiskey had him falling off of his broom.

"Yes, mum…" He turned away but was soon spinning back toward Rose, just as the door to her common room had materialized. "Aren't you supposed to be Head Girl?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"Consider it my apology for being a shit cousin. And my congratulations for getting a girl like Ciara Thompson to even give you the time of day."

"Thank you for the high hopes, Ronnie." Then: "Might you also be taking advantage of this so you can hang out with Scorpius and not feel bad?"

Rose smirked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

~!~

Three weeks passed and despite their sometimes open flirting, no one seemed to pay Rose and Scorpius any attention. Noah was also none the wiser, a fact Rose was proud of considering how much time Scorpius spent in her room and down in the shared common area.

It was routine now for Scorpius to seek Rose out just after curfew. Regardless of Rose's position, it was nearly impossible for the pair to be assigned to the same rounds, meaning he was left to complete them by himself, usually telling his fellow prefect they should split up to be more efficient with their time. He took his role seriously and usually related his urging to the pile of NEWTs related homework he had, or how he had to be up early the following morning for quidditch practice but really all he craved was the simple time spent with Rose in the Head Girl tower.

Tonight Scorpius was quiet in his actions, padding up the stairs and tapping his wand to Rose's door in complete silence. He didn't bother knocking and when he entered, Rose stepped out from behind the door to her armoire and allowed a knowing smirk to tug at her lips as if she hadn't been expecting him. She hoped he would forever be her definition of a pleasant surprise.

"I feel like a bit of a leech and I'd really like to invite you to my dorm to make up for it but it lacks a bit of privacy…" Scorpius began as he took a step into the room after carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up," Rose grinned, returning to her earlier task of searching for something at the back of her closet. "You can always come here. I don't mind. Promise," she continued upon shutting the door. "Honestly I was thinking about it today and I wouldn't mind you coming even when I wasn't here, you know for a kip or whatever, but I don't think the wards allow that…"

Rose walked to him, placed her hands softly on his shoulders and shifted upward rather gracefully, melting into the kiss Scorpius was beginning to offer. The scent of apple blossom was highlighted by her wet hair and Scorpius also noticed the clean smell of the rest of her: skin softened with honey and teeth freshly acquainted with peppermint. She had rid her body of the days stresses and stood before him much more relaxed than she had been in the dining hall that evening. Now Scorpius almost felt bad, still wearing his uniform as he so often did during these visits. His hair was mussed and the bottom of his shirt was wrinkled from where it had been tucked into his trousers but Rose never seemed to mind. She was simply happy to have him back in her company, the time they shared together guarded behind a thick wooden door, hidden in a tower few had access to.

The thought had Rose's mind wandering. "Al didn't come with you? He keeps saying he'll visit and he never shows."

"Nope," Scorpius shrugged. "Couldn't find him."

"Bollocks."

"I promise I made the effort," Scorpius assured in a bright tone, but then: "But I won't lie and say I'm bummed we're alone."

Rose's lips pursed in amusement. "Then don't lie," she teased, leaving him with another kiss.

He floated back to the chair at her desk, his usual resting place while Rose skirted about her room, packing her bag for the next day's classes. Scorpius would lean back, barely using the seat of the chair as his long legs stretched out before him. It was the best way for him to look casual but all the while his eyes studied Rose: the sway of her hips and the sometimes fumbling nature of her feet when her mind pulled her in two different directions.

"But, um, I actually kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Rose spoke again, causing Scorpius' gaze to scan up her legs before truly looking to her.

"Kind of?"

"No, I do," she assured from her new position on the edge of her bed. "So I'm going to. Now. We're going to talk about it now," she mumbled nervously.

There was a pronounced distance between them while she sat curled into herself; one leg folded beneath her and the other dangling down to the floor. She had a large comb in her hands and was attempting to brush through her hair, finding the tresses that had already begun to dry were immune to the braid she was trying to twist them into.

"I'd ask if I should sit down but—"

"No!" Rose laughed off, hoping he understood even an ounce of her implied meaning, as if it could be conveyed in a single word. "No, it's not like that, I just…" She exhaled loudly. "I came into the school year not wanting to hide this...you know, us. You know I'm not much for PDA so I clearly wasn't going to flaunt it but if anyone asked, I wouldn't lie."

Scorpius moved back in his chair and somehow sat forward at the same time. "Okay?"

"Well I lied."

"To me or—"

"Noah asked if we were dating and I said no. At first I didn't know why I did and I felt so bad but the more I think about it, Scor, the more I'm thinking we really have to be...discrete," she half-shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. "My favorite word."

"I know. It's not…" She sighed again, using the distress to propel her upwards, all of her practically gliding toward him, thinking proximity could put his mind at ease. Really, she needed the closeness too. "It's not personal, Scorpius," Rose implored. "And Merlin, that sounds so _impersonal_. I just...things get messy when people know. They talk and with my mum's campaign…"

"No, I get it."

Rose had her arms crossed over her chest. At his concession she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're sure? Please don't be—"

Scorpius laughed. Then, in a move that was unexpected and yet smooth, he reached for her hands and pulled her to stand between his legs. It was his turn to look up to her for once and he saw now how Rose had the corner of her bottom lip precariously placed between her teeth. "I know. It's fine. I kind of like you telling me to be discrete. It's sexy. Like sneaking around...exciting," he cheeked unapologetically.

Rose couldn't help but to smile. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind telling everyone you're mine, but we know how we feel and that's what's important. And your mum's campaign won't last forever."

"No, it won't."

Scorpius grinned too, distracting Rose with a smile with his hands repositioned themselves around her waist. She was so pliable in his arms but her body was still now, only yielding to his touch. "How was quidditch practice?"

"Fine, I suppose."

Rose quirked a brow. "You suppose? What happened?"

"Nothing happened I just feel like it's the final year and the seventh years are more worried about NEWTs than about the game. Which, I get it...jobs and all. But—"

"Shouldn't you follow suit? I know you're not one for studying but wouldn't it be nice for once to not put so much pressure on yourself?"

"Yeah, but then I got an owl after practice and it was from the Wasps...they reached out to me. They'd be ready to sign me now if I wanted."

Her gaze narrowed. "Why do you seem upset?"

"Because I'm definitely not ready to be signed now and I still don't know if I want to be signed ever. It would keep me close to you but—"

Rose took a step forward, her weight leaning into him despite her wanting to be the one to offer him support. Tenderly she placed her hands to his neck — warm skin on warm skin in a way that gave Scorpius no other option but to donate all his attention to her. When his vision met hers Rose was almost speechless from its intensity. "You can't make any decisions based on me, Scor. This is your life and these choices are yours alone to make."

"But they're not. You get that right?" He fidgeted but still kept her close. "We gave all of that up when we said we loved each other. Or at least I did."

"No, I did too," she vowed, now stroking his cheek. "Which is why I'm so proud of you and happy because if you take it it means you'll be here but I know _you_ won't be happy—"

"I'm not...it's not that. I don't want to be ungrateful. I'd be fine. I just keep wondering, what if? Maybe my dad's right. Maybe that's the path I'm meant to take."

"Well if you're not ready to give them an answer then don't. If they want you this badly they'll wait. It'll buy you some time to figure it all out."

Rose tugged at Scorpius' collar, cutting off the nod he gave her with a searing kiss. Both inhaled sharply, and when they pulled away, eyelashes fluttering open, Rose grinned and used her leverage to coax her best friend to his feet. Of course he happily obliged and it was a dance then, Rose on her toes as the two took syncopated steps back toward her bed. When the hollow of her knees hit the mattress she detached from him. The way she leaned back on the bed was an invitation and when Scorpius was too gobsmacked to follow she reached out for his loosened tie and gently pulled him down to her. He nearly landed on top of her, but Rose didn't mind the weight or sight of him keeping her frozen in place.

"I want you to stay," she finally said, her voice a whisper. "At least for a little while."

"Tonight?"

"Everynight," she countered breathlessly as if the mere thought had her flustered. "I didn't know how to ask without being too forward—"

"Ro, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes, and all of this is new to me. I don't know, alright? I just…"

Scorpius quirked a brow. "Yes?"

She pushed at his shoulder, breaking their intimate embrace while filling the air around them with Scorpius' infectious laughter. "You're not allowed to think I'm cute when I'm flustered. It does nothing to help me kick the habit."

"But it is cute," he lilted. "Very cute…" Scorpius' thought trailed off as his lips met a sensitive patch of skin at the base of Rose's neck. "So back to you wanting me to stay…" he continued, still very much focused on the freckles there.

Rose was powerless and it was her decision to be that way. She angled her neck to grant him more space to the skin he was adoring. She gripped his collar while his hands spread out beneath her shirt. She allowed her mouth to fall open when his mouth nipped at her pulsepoint. Then, she wondered, just as she had so many times lately, what it would have been like had a layer of clothes not separated them.

The thought alone was sobering, as it so often was. "Can I vent?" Rose muttered, causing Scorpius to lift his head and smirk before settling back into the bed beside her. He even laughed.

"Of course."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone keeps saying something's going on with Hugo and apparently I've had my head too far up my own arse to notice."

"What do you mean _going on_?"

"I don't know. That's the point!"

"Well, uh, not to be Ollie Obvious but has anyone asked him?"

"Yes! I did! On the way to the train station and then again tonight at dinner."

"And?"

"He said he was fine."

Scorpius laughed again and Rose twisted her mouth in confusion, thinking. "Want me to ask him?"

"What?"

"I'll do it. Maybe he'll be so caught off guard he'll actually tell me."

Rose's features turned to contemplation and Scorpius was honestly amused she was even considering it. It sounded insane the more he thought about it. "I don't know. Though I do enjoy the idea of you two talking more. He is my brother. It'd mean a lot to me if you two got along. We used to be so close."

"Until I came along?"

"What? No! We just...grew up. I mean it's not like we had a falling out or anything. We're just into different things...at different points in our lives."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Scorpius offered.

"I thought of that but I can't think of who it would be."

"Well it's not Ciara Thompson…" he quipped.

Rose giggled. "Oh god! How mad is that?"

"Not terribly. Good for Albus."

"No, I'm happy for him too," she agreed. "He seems happy which is what's important." Her voice trailed off as her fingers occupied themselves with the frayed edges of her Weasley blanket. After a moment, she looked up again. "I don't think it's a girl. I don't know if Hugo has even started to notice girls."

"He's fifteen, Ro. Trust me, he's noticed."

"Don't make him sound so gross! Not all boys are you, Scorpius!"

"What? What fantasy world do you live in, Rose Weasley, where you think I'm the only horny bloke in this castle? Just because I was successful in my pursuits doesn't mean I'm some anomaly. We're pigs but it's how our brains work. For example, I noticed your tits in third year—"

"Scorpius, honestly!"

He made no apology for the way he drank her in, practically counting freckles while his finger slid down her clavicle and disappeared beneath her shirt. "I've been noticing them ever since…"

"Can you stay focused please?"

"Honestly, no," he gave simply, causing Rose to stifle a smirk. Scorpius had to smile at the sight of her. "Give me a few days, alright? I'll talk to him—"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I thought you wanted us to be friends?"

"Well, I do, but I don't know if that's the way to do it."

"Alright then maybe I won't mention him being weird and I'll just try to strike up a conversation. Then we'll be mates and he'll trust me and because I'm not family he'll feel comfortable enough to tell me what's going on."

Rose's lip was curled up; she was dumbfounded. "You don't know Hugo. That scenario could take _years_."

Scorpius heaved out a sigh. "Okay well let me think of a plan. I got this…" he crooned arrogantly.

Rose rolled her eyes but accepted the somewhat chaste kiss he placed to the corner of her mouth. "I can't think of a single instance in all the time I've known you where any of your plans have worked out. You're incapable of _getting_ anything," she teased.

He leaned forward, bracing himself on the feather pillows, one hand on each side of her head. "I got you."

Rose's jaw relaxed. "Was that part of some master plan?"

Even Scorpius had to laugh. "Hardly. But I was successful. I wanted you and I got you…"

Hugo was forgotten. Albus was forgotten. Every stress of the day and all that had come before it were exchanged with bliss as Scorpius once again placed a kiss to the hollow above Rose's collarbone.

"Don't mark me," she managed in a choked back moan.

Already Scorpius' lips had changed course, his mouth open as it painted her complexion with the hot air that had previously been trapped at the back of his throat. Then it was his tongue, swirling as if to acknowledge and subsequently mollify the very thing she had requested against. "Oops…"

"Scorpius!"

"What are glamour charms for, love?" he chuckled before returning to his earlier task. "I'm sorry," he soon mumbled, all before sucking again, this time behind her ear. "Fuck, you smell wonderful…"

Rose wanted to be angry at him for being so careless but her mind was elsewhere as her heart hammered loudly in her chest, needing him. She demanded his lips and Scorpius gave in effortlessly. Her own fingers had pushed up his shirt and managed their way beneath his vest.

"Too many layers," she mumbled.

That thought turned to sound had the flush of Rose's skin amplified. There was a pause then several more nips, this time donated to his skin by her careful mouth. Scorpius couldn't hide his arousal so he sought to distract her from it by rolling them so she was on top of him, straddling his hips in a way that did little to alleviate the pressure Scorpius was feeling in his trousers.

Even so his hands were to her waist, caressing her hips but also stilling her while she hovered above him, deliciously close to uncharted territory where currently body heat nearly sparked a fire between them. "Fuck, this is hot…"

Rose grinned before dropping down. With her hands flat to his chest she kissed him, then her mouth was elsewhere, specifically biting at his earlobe and pulling in the most delicious way. Scorpius was in ecstasy but not lost enough to ignore the nervousness that radiated from the pads of her fingers. With soft hands he caressed her back, hoping to calm her, but when she performed the very same bite on his other ear his hands instinctively slid down and squeezed her bum.

"Scor!" she squeaked.

He laughed and retracted his hands, holding them above his head like a thief in surrender. "Sorry! Couldn't help it!"

She rolled her eyes and subsequently rolled off of him. But Scorpius couldn't be mad. Every night with Rose was somehow more exciting than the last; he was made to come alive in her presence as if her words and her touch demanded that he suddenly be aware of the beating of his heart or the contraction of his lungs.

Scorpius thought that maybe he had pushed Rose away but much like the previous nights she simply snuggled into him before returning to conversation. "I was thinking maybe you could leave some things in here…" Rose delivered the line to no one in particular. Her eyes were glued to the window on the far wall as her finger traced circles around each button of Scorpius' shirt.

Scorpius rolled his head upon the pillow so he could get a better look at her. Rose felt his gaze and returned the favor, revealing herself to him in a single snapshot of frizzy hair and swollen lips. "What kind of things?" he somehow managed.

"Some pajamas. A toothbrush."

"I sleep naked."

Rose shook her head in dismissal. "Not next to me you don't."

Scorpius chuckled. "Yeah. Brilliant." A kiss was placed to her temple and he tightened the grip he had on her shoulders.

"Good then."

They were connected again and when they broke apart Rose looked like she wanted to say something. Scorpius studied her, smiling because he couldn't help it, as he tried to decipher her features. "What?"

"Pack your robes and your school bag too. You know, so you can just leave for class from here. I have my own loo so you could just shower here..." She felt naked under his gaze. And she liked it.

"Does this mean you've found a way around the curfew wards?"

"I have. Sort of. You're a prefect so the wards don't apply to you."

"Brilliant." He tilted her chin and kissed her softly. "Is Rose Weasley asking me to spend the night then?"

She swallowed and nodded, like a child ignorant to words. "Yes, I am...if you want...once you've brought a bag over. I don't fancy my boyfriend doing the walk of shame back to his dorm every morning."

"Every morning?" Rose responded by looking away but Scorpius could see the slight roll of her eyes upward. Still, her persisted. "And the walk of shame implies—"

Rose pushed him away but she was laughing and Scorpius found himself forgetting their conversation until the noise faded. "Don't get any ideas. I just...want you here. I...miss you holding me and for more than an hour or two." Her demeanor shifted. "Don't laugh!" Rose pointed. The simple gesture was a reminder that at their core they were still friends.

"Why would I laugh? You being in my bed is one of my favorite things."

"Well technically it's my bed…" Scorpius tickled Rose but she persevered. She wasn't wrong when she deduced that he lacked focus but the assessment wasn't entirely factual either. He had plenty of focus it was just applied incorrectly. Currently Scorpius could see only her mouth and the way it moved differently when the lovely things she was saying pertained to him. "It sucks pushing you out every night and finally we have a bit of privacy and I don't want to waste it."

Scorpius nodded and accepted the last quick kiss Rose gave him. It was a wordless goodbye. "You don't have anything here yet so we can start tomorrow maybe?" Her sentiment was equal parts apology and promise.

"You mean after the game?"

"Yes," Rose beamed. "The game Gryffindor will undoubtedly win—"

"Ha! Dream on, Weasley."

"If it angers you that much you don't have to come back with me."

"Angers me?" he teased. "It's just a ridiculous concept. Slytherin will win and we'll all go to Hogsmeade to celebrate and after that you can congratulate me in private…"

Rose lazily pushed a hand to his chest, sending him stumbling back. There was nothing but humor between the two — humor and a love that was so inexplicably comfortable. "Dream on, Malfoy."


	24. Somewhere Between I want it and I got it

**A/N** : _It is embarrassing how long it has taken me to post. There's a million reasons for that...if you're interested in an insight there's a better author's note at the end of this._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Rose had never felt like a normal teenage girl. But her current position sitting at a table at The Three Broomsticks on a Friday night qualified her as a very normal teenage girl, especially considering the gaze she held admiring a certain Slytherin boy's backside.

Slytherin had won the quidditch match and although her fellow Gryffindors were beyond disappointed they ventured with their opposing team to Hogsmeade for a round of celebratory drinks. This was a newly allotted privilege given only to the pair of teams that competed in that day's game. _No guests, No exceptions,_ the memo from McGonagall read. Rose thought back to her most recent conversation with the Headmistress, assuming this was just another ploy to encourage interhouse cooperation. But she didn't sulk or contemplate the matter too thoroughly; Rose was elated her and Scorpius' positions on their respective house teams allowed them this time together. And the truth was that beyond the semantics, Rose — especially presently — struggled to do much thinking at all. Her mind had been wholly preoccupied by the curve of Scorpius' bum from the moment he appeared out of the changing rooms wearing a tight pair of muggle jeans.

It didn't help that she now knew what he looked like without jeans on (or a henley or vest or pants, for that matter). Or, what's more, that he was completely confident in that state. It was all her fault too; she had invited him to bring some things to her room and she had pouted each time he tried to leave. He had yet to spend the night but Scorpius had already taken advantage of Rose's private loo on more than one occasion...

 _For a boy with a notably stuffy pureblood upbringing Scorpius was unashamed walking around her room with just a towel on his hips, a fact to note considering the terry cloth fabric was scarlet and stitched in gold._

 _Scorpius had asked Rose to proofread his Charms assignment while he was in the shower. She gladly accepted though she found herself distracted by his presence and in particular those ridiculously taut lines that started at his hip bone and angled toward one another before disappearing beneath his towel._

" _Scor? This is kind of...rubbish," Rose said honestly as she sat back in the chair at her desk._

 _Scorpius looked up, his face rather mortified. "What?"_

" _Well it's good but it's...boring?" she ventured with an unsure giggle._

 _Scorpius began to walk toward her. "Boring? It's a four foot charms assignment. How did you want me to make it more interesting?" He looked to her desk before catching her gaze again, this time a grin of amusement tugging at his lips. "Let me see yours—"_

" _Absolutely not!" Rose replied, snatching her own essay off her desk before he had the chance to._

" _Rose…let me see!" Scorpius leaned in, thankfully fisting at his towel to keep it firm on his hips._

 _Rose scooted away, her arm raised in the air as she attempted to steady herself on the back of the chair. When that proved unsuccessful she moved to stand, suddenly appearing atop the seat before Scorpius, her arm still lifted above her head, holding her own assignment._

 _Scorpius huffed, an expression that would have given any other person the impression he was giving up. But Rose knew better and she waited, doing her best to steady her own breathing. Her eyes darted back and forth between his own and the way his naked chest heaved, causing his shoulders to rise and fall._

 _In a flash he made his move, nearly springing at Rose, causing her sock-covered feet to lose their footing. He reacted, chivalrous as ever, forgetting about the parchment as he reached out to steady her legs. Unfortunately he had also forgotten about the necessary grip he had on the towel covering his lower half. The material fell away gently, no longer damp as it floated to the ground below in a heap._

 _Rose's eyes widened but Scorpius paused. Then, without apology, he smirked, holding her attention as he righted her on the chair. She didn't dare look down, even when his lids turned heavy, practically challenging her to. Very simply he bent over and picked the towel up. Rose's Gryffindor bravery seemed to vanish as she swallowed, taking in the groove of his spine and how it faded into the curve of his bum. Even as he disappeared back into the loo, she was thankful she hadn't been bold enough to stare at the rest of him._

That was two days ago and now it was was apparent she couldn't stop.

That towel (or lack thereof) was all she saw when he flew quickly by her in his quidditch uniform that afternoon and now the same vision she couldn't shake as she sat in a tucked away booth with Albus staring toward the bar where Scorpius stood hunched over talking animatedly with his teammates while he waited for their drinks.

"Rose?"

She looked up, seemingly pulled out of a trance she wasn't even aware she had slipped into. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Albus asked, his vision narrowed in concern.

"Oh, yeah…" She let out a nervous chuckle. "I mean...no, I'm sorry. I'm...bummed we lost, you know, and I'm a bit knackered," she tried. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew for sure when your mum's campaign was being announced. Somehow people are already talking and it'd be nice if I could just start passing out the bloody _Prophet_ article instead of correcting them."

This had Rose genuinely grinning. "Next week." Her smile and the attention it provoked was still hopelessly donated to the bar. Slowly, as she began to come down from her high, she turned to look to Albus and found him shrugging into his jacket.

"Ciara and I were going to study together."

"Oh…" Rose nodded slowly, wondering if she should also apologize. "I—"

"It's okay, Rose, really."

"We—"

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I want to see her."

Rose softened. "Oh. That's...nice."

Albus was already heading toward the door. "Yeah...nice," he chuckled. He gave a wave to Scorpius who was finally returning to their table. Scorpius looked confused but did not call Albus back to inquire. Instead he set their drinks down and slid into the secluded booth.

"What's his issue?" He slid Rose's butterbeer across the table.

"Ciara."

"Ahhh," Scorpius nodded.

"Cheers," Rose smirked before sipping at her glass.

Scorpius smiled too, his cheeks pulled tight as he watched Rose lick the warm foam from her lips. His own glass of Ogden's was nearly empty — a sad fact considering Scorpius desperately needed a distraction. His restlessness was especially pertinent when Rose moved to stand. Scorpius' eyes followed her trajectory, his sly smirk turning to a confused but contented grin as she settled herself in his lap.

"Rose…" he nearly choked when she scooted further back, using the grip she had around his neck to steady herself. The corduroy skirt she wore had buttons up the front and her position strained the material against its clasps as it fought a similar battle, trying not to hike up her legs.

"Are you drunk?" Scorpius muttered, still transfixed by the rouge in her cheeks and the bright smile she wore — her hair and her mouth and her touch all so carefree.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely legless," Rose sassed. "You took so long at the bar that Al and I decided to crack into a handle of gillywater gin. I'd offer you some but we drank the whole bottle—" Rose's declaration was stunted when Scorpius poked her side, causing her to lean into him and chuckle further.

"Smartarse," he chided. He looked away, sipping the last bit of his firewhiskey and using the opportunity to take stock of the inn's current state: only a few teammates remained, mostly Slytherin, and the boys were rather intoxicated as a result of choices similar to Rose's lie.

Feeling as if the room was giving them permission, Scorpius set his empty ball glass down and placed a firm hand to Rose's side. She was pliable under the pressure of his fingertips and as he gripped her thigh and felt the smooth skin there he was reminded of recent moments they'd shared and how he'd seen and felt similar nakedness in less chaste places.

"I'm sorry we beat you," Scorpius finally said.

Rose dropped her head back to laugh. "No you're not."

"Alright, I'm not. But I'm sorry you're sad. They'll be other games."

Rose took another swig of her butterbeer but even after the drink was set down, she paused. "Not the game I'm thinking about," she whispered.

Scorpius studied his girlfriend's features, mostly stunned by her bravery but like her he was doing his best to appear collected despite the pronounced bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed. "You want to get out of here?"

"I want to do what you want to do."

Scorpius looked away. "Not fair," he groaned. As he did, his hand traveled upward, finding comfortable solace beneath the hem of her skirt. If she shifted even slightly his fingertips would have brushed the lace of her knickers.

Rose wanted so badly to just grab Scorpius' face and kiss him. She wanted to properly congratulate him and banish her own guilt at the very same time. She knew how she was meant to feel: regretting the mistakes she'd made on the quidditch pitch but her mind quickly dismissed those thoughts in favor of more pressing ones, most notably the boy beneath her and the way he held her close, not wanting to let her go but afraid she might crack under the attention of his touch if he grasped her too tightly.

Rose was beaming, calculating if a flirty kiss to his nose could go unnoticed. "I'm going to finish this and then we should go," she instigated.

~!~

The streets of Hogsmeade were more vacant than the tavern and after the bell above the pub door chimed signaling their departure the pair was greeted only by silence. With the help of the darkened sky, Rose felt more comfortable wrapping her hands around Scorpius' arm, using the brisk night air as an excuse to nuzzle into him. Her giddiness propelled them forward, both in good spirits as they began their long trek back to the castle.

"Where are your trousers?"

"My trousers?" Rose laughed. "You don't like the skirt?"

"No, I absolutely like the skirt, but your little legs look like they're turning blue."

Rose looked down, eventually moving the curtain of ginger locks that shaded her face so she could give her rebuttal. "They're not little! And they do not!"

"Fine," he chuckled. "Why don't you perform a warming charm?"

"Because that would require me to get my wand...and my hands are cold."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Here," he offered simply, unwinding his own scarf so he could give it to her.

"I can't wear that!"

"Really? You're cold and you won't take my scarf? Are you really that vain?"

"Excuse you! I already told you I was fine. Besides, how is your scarf going to help my legs?"

"Well it technically won't but it'll keep your neck warm. It's hard to tell with all the freckles but I think your neck's gone blue too…"

Rose wound up her fist and pummeled it into Scorpius' shoulder. He stumbled in jest but only chuckled, amused by how easy it was for him to rile her up.

"Besides, you look good in green. I've always told you that."

"Green or Slytherin green?"

"Both," he flirted.

Rose wanted to continue chastising her boyfriend but his attention had shifted, causing hers to do the same. In giving her his scarf he stuffed his own hands in his pockets but they soon reappeared wielding his wand and a single fag. He placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled while silently casting a charm to ignite the paper stick. He looked oddly like a Malfoy with his cheeks concave but his less pale complexion and softer Greengrass features returned just as soon as the fag was lit and he began to smoke it.

"What's that?"

Scorpius exhaled away from her, then looked to the fag in his hand. Rose didn't have time to clarify; it was clear he was already set on an arrogant response. "A fag. Want one?"

"I didn't know you were still smoking."

"I'm not. Found the pack at the back of my locker and was going to toss them—"

"Couldn't you have just done that in the changing room?"

Scorpius paused, also giving an exaggerated nod. "I could have. Sure." Rose waited, giving him the time she knew he needed to elaborate. "I've been anxious lately."

"Oh?"

"I mean, it's me...I'm always anxious. I just...it's something for my hands to do. You know I get restless…"

"Was that three hour game of quidditch not enough for you?"

"It helped," he cheeked, then took a long drag off his dwindling cigarette.

Rose sighed. "You know I hate the taste of those things. Makes snogging you highly undesirable."

Scorpius snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, love, that's the point."

"Excuse me?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I told you I've been fidgety. Between NEWTs and quidditch...my hands...they want to touch you but you told me no and that's fine so I…"

Rose's cheeks turned scarlet. "Clearly I haven't been the best about being discreet either."

"Actually, you've done pretty well. Aside from that lovely display of friction back in the pub, I've been the only one with the problem. I just...I don't know. I told you, Ro, when you're there I just...I don't think about it. My hands find you."

Rose smirked. Her smile was lazy and her feet were too, stopping their steps to turn and look at Scorpius. He had stilled too and as the pair took one another in, Rose saw his gaze grant her permission to remove the fag from his lips and toss it away.

"No one's here now…" she reminded, her voice soft and low in its flirtation.

Scorpius grinned as he leaned down to her. "No?"

Rose shook her head but before she could do much else Scorpius was seizing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart her eyes remained closed for just a moment too long and she wondered what she looked like, memorizing his tenderness.

Her calculations were stunted as Scorpius interrupted their moment by picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Angry red curls tumbled down his back contrasting sharply against the charcoal wool of his jacket where her fists pounded, asking for release.

"Scorpius Hyperion, you put me down this instant!" she ordered.

"Why? I've got a fantastic view of your bum from here," he admitted honestly, accentuating the statement with a firm and steady caress to her exposed thigh. Her skin was slightly cold but his hands were not and Scorpius relished in the temperature difference, hoping she was enjoying it too.

Despite the blood rushing to her head she did her best to hold her neck up. "Let me down!"

"Well since you asked nicely…" he teased. It still wasn't enough time for Rose to process and plan (much less execute) a graceful landing but as he had many days before, wearing just a towel then, Scorpius was careful in setting her down. This time it was Rose's turn to run away and she did so with just as much confidence, but far more layers.

The castle was in view, appearing on the horizon in blurs of light interrupted only by the iron rungs of the school's expansive palisade. The entrance gates slowly parted, swinging forward in open invitation as they sensed Rose and Scorpius approaching. The pair clearly expected the welcome, as their infatuation had them mindless to all but the feeling of fingertips and lips in reacquaintance.

This also meant that they were ignorant to their sudden lack of privacy. Hagrid stood just beyond the fenceline, a lantern held high above his head, lighting the path he walked upon performing his nightly patrol of the school grounds. Fang stood dozily at his master's side, his ears tense as he tipped his head in obvious inquisition. If Rose and Scorpius were less flustered, and if it were the sun and not the moon in the sky above, it was likely both students would have greeted the dog and his owner much more warmly. But just as they had been all day, the two were still so inexplicably distracted by one another that they forgot their manners, even finding it difficult to summon a simple salutation.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Weasley," Hagrid acknowledged with a slight nod, "I suggest yeh get a move on, now."

They weren't breaking any rules but Rose and Scorpius sheepishly gave Hagrid a bow in thanks before continuing their jaunt up the path toward the castle. It was clear they were not the first couple the gameskeeper had ever happened upon, and the look on Hagrid's face told them both he was all but surprised to find the friends in what was meant to be a private embrace.

The seclusion the pair had been seeking was within reach now as they ran over the bridge, feet heavily pounding at the stone below bringing them into the empty courtyard. Rose stifled a hearty chuckle falling from Scorpius' mouth as she unapologetically seized his lips. Pulling away her gaze silently challenged him to a game of self control as they ran inside, up the main staircase and toward the Head suites, thankful all the way that Noah had agreed to supervise prefect rounds for the night. It allowed Rose to remain lost with Scorpius while guaranteeing the two would be alone as they made their way through the common room up to Rose's private dormitory.

A simple locking charm was placed on the door and the fire was lit, the crackling of the flames adding to the euphonious rhythm of Rose and Scorpius' shared breathing. Long gone was the laughter that graced their lips and now they existed in simple silence, watching themselves perform a dance around one another as they began to undress and ready themselves for bed.

Rose kicked out of her boots and even toed off her wool socks but the night's events found her sitting on the edge of her bed just watching Scorpius disrobe. His scarf remained around her neck and she gently ran her fingers through the tassels at the end, wearing the Slytherin green knitting proudly across her shoulders like a shawl. The item was equal parts comfort and distraction, keeping Rose from staring at Scorpius as he now walked around shirtless. His skin looked like warmed velvet and Rose couldn't help but to watch him as he arched his back, stretching his arms, craning his neck, moving in the slightest of gestures to simply rifle through the duffel bag he had packed.

"I cleared you another drawer in the armoire," Rose spoke up with a nod to the large walnut closet just steps away.

A barely there grin graced Scorpius' features. "Wicked." But when Rose didn't look away, he found himself doubting the confidence her gawking had given him and suddenly he was craving the taste of tobacco on his lips, wondering why he'd ever let her toss away his fag in the first place. "I can, uh, step out if you need to change."

Rose sprung up from the bed, her knees wobbling only slightly as she took a step toward Scorpius. It was a bold move and she was clearly shocked by her own brazenness. "No, it's fine. I'm waiting for your shirt," she explained, doing her best not to let her smile waiver. She wanted him to hear all she'd been thinking; Rose thought Scorpius deserved that. She just hoped her candid thoughts didn't terrify him as much as they sometimes terrified her.

He beamed, fighting the urge his mouth had to pucker in arrogance. Instead he grabbed for the shirt he had discarded and tossed it her way. Rose didn't avert her eyes and in the time it took for the cotton to reach her hands she fought against blinking, hoping to find any bit of hesitation in his eyes. There was none. Somehow there was even less when the two switched places, him sitting on the bed while she walked over to the armoire to change.

Scorpius was down to his boxer-briefs, hunched over with his elbows on his knees as he finally let the aches from that night's game settle into his muscles. When he looked up he saw only Rose's naked back reflected in the long gilded mirror before him. The mere sight of her saw Scorpius grinning, hiding flushed cheeks and the urge he had to laugh off how she made him feel as if it were not real and apparent and raw.

The dimples in her back disappeared as Scorpius' shirt floated down Rose's frame. She was far from petite but as similar garments had many times before, the cotton fit more like a dress, allowing Rose to shimmy out of her skirt only when the hem of the shirt covered her thighs. But when the lights near the door were dimmed and Rose was kneeling behind Scorpius in bed, Scorpius caught a glimpse of the same delicate knickers his fingertips had only imagined. He had always wondered what Rose wore beneath her quidditch uniform and the thin garnet lace that currently hugged her hips did more to him than his imagination ever could. His throat went dry, especially when all of her front was pressed to his back, her fingers now warm and kneading the tough skin of his tense shoulders.

"Relax," she hushed gently in his ear. Her thumbs drew steady circles just below his nape, causing Scorpius' breath to hitch even as his head dropped forward, giving in to her ministrations. "Feel good?" Rose asked.

Scorpius could only nod. "So good," he croaked with an unsteady voice.

The next thing he felt was Rose's warm mouth pressed to the curve of his neck, her lips nearly humming as they took their time adoring his complexion. She rested her cheek to his skin, feeling his shoulders rise and fall, pushing against the contraction of her own lungs. They were comprised solely of pushes and pulls, all of their relationship unapologetically uneven and exceedingly exciting because of it.

"What about you?" Scorpius finally asked as he attempted to see her over his shoulder.

Rose leaned back on her haunches, fighting a frown. "What about me?"

Scorpius' body twisted, no longer sitting on the edge of the bed but crawling toward her, covering Rose's form in a single movement as his weight had her pressed back to the covers. She felt safe beneath him but her chest heaved just the same, watching and waiting for his explanation and wondering if she just wanted him to kiss her instead.

"If I'm remembering correctly, my girl took a bludger to her shoulder…" His voice trailed off as he placed a kiss to her clavicle. "Your arm…" he reminded, raising her arm to kiss down the length of it. "Your leg…" Scorpius sat back now, gripping Rose's ankle gently so he could bring it to her mouth and kiss it. Already a bruise was painting her skin and the sight of it had Scorpius briefly contemplating if his wand would be a more effective healer than his lips. But he was too concentrated and so was she, looking up at him through heavy lids, suppressing a coy grin as he treated her body as if it was fragile, and all because he believed she was so incredibly strong.

"Your side…" He finally gave. Action did not immediately follow but eventually the hammering in his chest calmed enough for Scorpius to run his hands up and down the soft skin of Rose's legs, his fingertips dipping beneath the thin lace at her hips, wanting to tug but yielding to the goosebumps on her skin and how they appeared and vanished so effortlessly beneath his touch.

Rose waited, finding that the trust she had in Scorpius encouraged her own patience. He was unbelievably confident; she'd heard that so many times from Albus and from the girls who had seen it firsthand, girls she wanted to be and secretly hated because she wasn't. He was confident on his own, just as he had been rowing with her with only a towel on his hips, smiling when the towel fell away and exposed him completely. But here his touch was full of trepidation, the room around them hot in a way that was reassuring and full of white noise emanating from the steady stream of eye contact shared between the two as they silently decided where to go next.

Slowly Scorpius' fingertips ghosted up Rose's sides, following the curve of her waist before finding temporary reprieve along her spine. The knickers he'd only caught a glimpse of were in full view now, as was the pucker of Rose's belly button just below where his shirt was rolled up. If he pushed the material further, and he soon did, he'd see the soft cliffs of her ribcage and how her body shied away from him out of passion, not fear. Then he'd see how Rose wore a look of absolute determination as she reached up, her fingers replacing his own as she removed his shirt, baring herself to him. Her chest heaved and flushed the most beautiful crimson and Scorpius couldn't find words. Instead he leaned in, slowly giving her time to retract. But she didn't; she only relaxed further into him.

"So much for the shirt," he mumbled with a kiss to her neck. Her fingernails scraped at his scalp while he continued his assault, even dotting the swell of her newly exposed chest with kisses.

Rose giggled. "Shut up."

"Rose, you're beautiful—"

She was more serious now, her voice dry. "Shut up."

Scorpius didn't apologize. He only blinked. "Can I—"

"Yes, please," she nodded strongly. "I want you to."

She released a sigh just as his mouth sucked on the sensitive skin of her breasts. She leaned back and he followed, still fondling, moving hands and lips up and down the span of naked skin between her chest and neck. It was all perfectly delectable until it wasn't. Scorpius' strong hands had moved to the curve of Rose's waist, and his kisses traveled south. His mouth paid special attention to her belly button and Rose was lost in bliss but when he pulled away, the air turned his kisses cold and she was reminded of all the things she was still so unsure of. While she was in ecstasy she used the grip she had on him, previously spurring him on, to bring him back to her. He must have understood because he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before rolling off.

There was silence and Rose feared words would only push him further away. "I know you think I'm a tease," she finally managed, mostly in whisper.

Scorpius was still breathless, with limbs lazily extended outward. He rolled his head upon her pillows, taking her in. "No, I don't."

Rose wanted to sit up, to bring herself closer to him, but she found herself rooted to the spot. "I don't do it on purpose, you know. I want you, Scorpius. Gods, do I want you…" She delivered pleadingly to the skylight above. "This is all just new to me and—"

"It's new to me too. I told you that."

"Yeah, but I've never—"

"Been in love before?" The air sparked and Rose gave a sharp inhale. "Yeah, me neither."

"I could...I don't know why you stopped me the other day. I could give you a knobjob or—"

"Rose," Scorpius sighed, "It's not about that."

"What? Yes it is, Scorpius. I want to make you feel good." She had finally sat up, curling into him but keeping herself from touching his chest. She knew the gesture would only work to bring her comfort and all she wanted was what would make him feel better. "I want you and—"

"And I want you too." The declaration propelled Scorpius upward. "And it's not about me or about you. It's about us. The girl I love loves me back and it's so bloody unreal and I don't know how else to show you what you mean to me. Yeah, I want to make you feel good too. But being inside of you isn't...it's not just about that."

"I know…"

He looked away. "I hope you mean that."

Rose softened. "Of course I do."

"I'm sorry...it sounds like I'm mad and I'm not mad I just...I need you to forgive me."

Her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, all of her suddenly unsure. "Forgive you for what?"

"For not waiting for you. For...for shagging loads of birds. I know that's what this is. I know it's a big part of you pushing me away. You think you're not different but you're so different and if you'd just let me…" His explanation was lost to a heavy sigh.

"I know I'm different. I know how you feel about me, Scor. That's the point. I want to be perfect for you."

"You are perfect for me. Always. Don't—"

"And I'm not naive. I know I'm probably the only girl in this castle that still hasn't been shagged. It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you sleep with Wyatt?"

His inquiry shot out so quickly Rose found herself unnerved by its force. "Would you have wanted that?"

"I didn't know it was up to me."

"It wasn't. You know what I mean…"

"Obviously I didn't want that but I'm sure he did. When the rumors about us shagging came out I had to listen to loads of blokes congratulate me for getting the shag they'd always wanted." Rose seemed speechless so Scorpius chuckled. "I told you we're pigs."

"I'm just embarrassed because you have all of this experience and I don't. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to mess this up."

"Trust me, love," Scorpius lilted in a voice that dripped with playful want. "There is no way you could mess this up."

Rose paused. "I didn't sleep with Wyatt because I wanted my first time to be with you. He wanted to and I thought about it for a bit, thinking that maybe I could get it over with him and then I'd have experience with you. But then I realized that all of the awkwardness I'm afraid of...embarrassing myself...I couldn't even fathom being that vulnerable with him. I'm only that way with you. So I waited. Even then I just wanted you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, causing Rose to let out a giggle in thanks. "Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't sometimes think of you during any quick shag...there wasn't a lot of thinking to begin with but when my mind wandered it always found you. I'm not proud of it but it's the truth."

Rose forced a smile and folded into him. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"Girls."

"Uh…"

"Fifty?"

"Probably." Rose nodded but didn't say anything. "Probably more." He looked down to her. "What can I do to help you move past this? I really am sorry, Ro."

"It's not you, it's me."

"That's comforting," Scorpius deadpanned.

"No, I just mean...I'll be fine. I just need some time." Scorpius nodded. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want. I don't want to...this wasn't fair to you—"

"Wanting to be in bed with you has very little to do with me shagging you. I hope you know that."

"I...I know. I just don't want to frustrate you."

"Rose, you've been frustrating me since fourth year. Besides, we may be pigs but we have self control. At least I do. You can set the pace. I told you I'm perfectly fine snogging you if that's all you want to do."

"It is. Right now. But not forever."

"Alright," he accepted, holding her close. "You just let me know."

She nodded then shifted so she could kiss his cheek. "I love you, Scor. I really truly mean that. As my best friend, boyfriend…all of it."

"I love you too, Ro." They kissed again and fell back. When they detached it was seamless, as if reaching a silent agreement. Then Rose was turning over and grabbing for Scorpius, taking his arm and wrapping it around her naked midsection. It was skin to skin and though it was still a sensation she was getting used to, Rose found it to be so familiar. She had honestly forgotten she was nearly naked, and she cared less and less the more the night dwindled.

Scorpius' mind was focused on other things, mostly the things he didn't say. He didn't tell her he got that closeness in other ways: in slumber, in her laughter, in the way he sometimes caught her staring at him. He didn't tell her that his favorite part of spending the night in her room was the routine of it all. He found himself wondering if this was what it would be like if they had their own flat someday. His skin upon her skin, no matter their state, was a promise for the future, that someday, hopefully, they'd exist outside of this place and everything would be much easier then.

* * *

 **A/N** : _A few things! I've been on sabbatical since August but am returning to work tomorrow meaning I'll have less time to write...which is unfortunate, especially considering I had ample time these past two months but failed to take advantage of it because my anxiety/depression was off the charts...and people sucked at reviewing so I didn't feel too motivated. BUT ANYWAY I do love this story and we're really getting into the thick of it and I'm genuinely excited to share what I have planned for these two with everyone so hopefully my readers are excited too and we can get back into it!_

 _PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, leave me a review. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, ask a question, suggest a plot point...anything! I reply to reviews (which apparently is not normal) and want to hear what you have to say. It's also likely I'll reveal future plot points which is always fun._

 _ **ALSO: I've been thinking of altering the summary for this story because I don't think it's doing me any favors (read: it sucks) and was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a new one? ***I will pay you with my eternal love AND a prompted drabble/one-shot of your choosing…**_

 _Thanks for reading/listening to me rant :)_

 _x. Elle_


	25. Seeking

**To the Editor:**

Re: " **Why 2024 is Ideal for a Granger-Weasley Ministry** " (front page, Oct 3.)

 _Your article on October 3rd regarding the possible election of Hermione Granger displayed a severe bias not seen in The Prophet in over two decades. It is easy for your publication to support the candidate when she has no opponents, or when doing so seems like the easy option as we approach the twenty-fifth anniversary of the last war — a war Granger played a pivotal role in. I know in this day and age that tolerance is trendy, as shown by the platform Granger wishes to run on, but it is essential that we remember why these approaches have failed us in the past and I feel it is my civic duty to remind everyone that the current efforts to strengthen laws that segregate muggles and wizards are not born of hatred but of necessity. The truth of the matter is that there is nothing ideal about our world mixing with the muggle world and that fact will never change. They do not understand who we are and that innate fear of the unknown could threaten to wipe our world out completely. I'll also remind everyone that the original objection to integration with Muggles was based solely on them being a threat to wizardkind - it was not an objection to who they are (though I have no problem stating that their lifestyle is upsetting at best) but a rallying support of who we as wizards and witches are. The earliest efforts were aimed at simply protecting our people just as I believe we currently should be. I am not saying that Mrs. Granger does not have the wizarding world's best interest at heart, I'm merely saying she can't possibly understand the depth at which this problem grows. It is not her fault — she is muggleborn. She cannot understand how muggles have encroached upon our culture because she shares in some of their practices and beliefs. We need a world that is completely separate, one that even encourages the growth of a more pureblood population with marriage incentives, to start. I know it may not be a popular opinion but for those of us who have the deepest of roots in this world I truly believe we should explore electing an opposing candidate. The future of the wizarding world is clearly at stake._

Hugo blew out a heavy sigh, one that trembled his lips and would have fluttered his hair had it not been so curly and kinky in its natural state. He laid the newspaper flat on the table and leaned back, staring out the window with a look that was equal parts flippant and vexed. He didn't know where to start when it came to such a senseless article but he found his thoughts circling back to the author's blatant disregard of his mother's true last name as if they, a clear bigot, didn't want to associate a muggleborn with a pure blood, much less a family from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It wasn't something Hugo considered often but it was true: his maternal grandparents were muggles and his father, despite his liberal beliefs, still had ancient blood running through this veins. And somehow Hugo was the product of both worlds, never once asked if there was one he favored more.

The author of the letter to the editor was correct: the unknown could be terrifying but, Hugo ventured innocently, his curiosity was teeming and he fought the guilt that so often plagued him when he found himself just as interested in the muggle world as everyone surmised muggles would be in the wizarding one. He knew that perhaps he wouldn't feel this way if he also didn't constantly feel so average. Maybe his magical capacity was not as evenly distributed as Rose's. She excelled at charms and transfiguration and potions and quidditch and some days he wondered if it was even worth it to cast spells that could just as easily be performed without magic. He didn't feel the pull to his wand or the world around him like he knew he was supposed to and he constantly felt overshadowed by his sister and now he was terrified of what his mother's election campaign would mean for their entire family. And, the worst fact of them all, the person he wanted to vent to wouldn't understand any of it. She couldn't possibly, the article reminded him.

Looking up, Hugo had almost forgotten he was not alone. The library around him was actually quite crowded as the cool chill of a non-Hogsmeade weekend had everyone pushed inside seeking warmth. He had arrived many hours ago and after finishing his schoolwork he sat down, preferring the somewhat irritating energy of a bustling library to the morose mood sometimes found in the Gryffindor common rooms as of late.

Several rows over, hidden behind a trolley of books, Scorpius stood watching Hugo, waiting for the right moment to approach his girlfriend's brother and start a conversation. If Rose was there she would have laughed at Scorpius; it was and always had been one of her favorite things to do — to watch him nervously touch the back of his neck or even stumble, his feet performing an odd dance back and forth as they battled with his mind, both unsure of how appropriate his planned conversation even was. But he had told Rose he would talk to Hugo so he carved out time to do so, and had now been wasting nearly twenty minutes of that time just witnessing the ginger read the paper.

Finally, with a shaky breath and an attempt at a puffed out chest, Scorpius' gangly figure made its way toward Hugo, his frame so slight it did little to block the sunlight and alert the Weasley of his presence.

"Hey Hugues…" Scorpius tried instead. He was thankful that Hugo was sitting alone because it gave him an opportunity to slide into the chair beside him. All the while Hugo's eyes remained wide, his forehead creased and his mouth twisted, conveying what his lips could not.

"It's Hugo," he gave simply, still perplexed by the sudden change in company.

"Right—"

"Listen," Hugo sighed, turning to face Scorpius but keeping his distance by leaning further back in his chair, "just because you're shagging my sister doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

Scorpius shook his head and chuckled. "First off, not shagging. Secondly, I'm not being nice because of Rose."

"No?"

"Well, I am, but—"

Hugo rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the paper, his body following a similar trajectory. "Color me shocked."

"No, I mean...I just figured we don't know each other that well and maybe we should—"

"Right. Because you're shagging my sister."

It was Scorpius' turn to roll his eyes heavenward. The thought was not one he was ashamed of, in fact it had occupied all of his moments alone since he and Rose had begun dating and lately, it occupied all of their shared moments as well. "Believe what you want, mate, just know Rose loves you and I guess it's important to me that we have a good relationship. I think it would mean a lot to her, you know?"

"Okay."

There was a long pause, one taken up by a prolonged nervous glance, Scorpius' gaze darting about from freckle to freckle upon Hugo's face, giving the boy the opportunity to fill the silence.

"Right," Scorpius breathed out, finally giving in. "So—"

Hugo exhaled as he moved to stand, "I have to go. I appreciate the effort but we really don't have to do this again. Trust me."

"Do what exactly? I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"And I told you I'm not interested."

"You're not interested in getting to know your sister's boyfriend? I mean, Rose is my best friend...just like Albus is. I've spent holidays with your family—"

"None of that has to do with me."

Scorpius' brow furrowed. "What?"

Hugo fixed the grip he had on his rucksack as the strap settled upon his shoulder. "Do you want me to tell Rose we're friendly? Would that make you happy?"

Scorpius nearly jumped now, joining Hugo on his feet. He towered above him — Malfoy above Weasley — and oddly enough Hugo was the one unphased by the power structure. Scorpius was still nervous, still likely to mumble or lose his footing despite the confident air he was doing his best to display. But if Rose was with him now, she'd no longer be laughing; she'd be berating Hugo for not being the kind, thoughtful brother she knew him to be. So maybe Hugo was right, this was entirely about Scorpius' love for Rose and the longer Scorpius stood waiting for a shift in Hugo's attitude, the more he struggled with why that was so problematic.

"Maybe—"

"Scorpius, I don't know you and you don't know me and that's fine. It's worked up until now, don't you think?"

"Well things have changed—"

"You've always been in love with Rose. The only thing that has changed is now she fancies you too. If you wanted to be friends this should have happened years ago."

"Okay, well it didn't and maybe I'm a git because of that but—"

"From what I've heard, you are."

Scorpius bit his tongue. "But we don't know each other," he reminded, no longer able to bite his tongue. "You're right."

Hugo shared a slow nod. "Exactly. See you around."

"See—"

Scorpius' begrudgingly delivered salutation was stunted, interrupted by a piece of parchment, thick and stark white, floating toward down to the carpet. With mild horror Hugo blinked, watching the envelope leave its place tucked between his textbooks and scrolls. Scorpius didn't notice though, he was too enamored by the item's presence, and now too distracted as he feigned ignorance, adding a smile for extra effort as he picked up the envelope and handed it back to Hugo.

"Uh, thanks—"

Scorpius flashed the boy a smile, hoping his forced arrogance could carry him out of sight. It did but Hugo was moving much more quickly, his shoulder bumping into Scorpius and several other students as he hastily exited the library.

~!~

Scorpius didn't know what to make of the interaction. He'd tell Rose eventually but he hadn't found a suitable opportunity. It was now nearly midnight and the pair was seeing each other for the first time since that morning when Scorpius had left a sleepy Rose in bed. She loved to sleep in and he didn't mind leaving her there, always kissing her cheek and pulling up the sheets to cover her bare shoulders before he left.

Now, on Scorpius' night off, he joined Rose on her usual Head Girl patrols. They'd already spent a considerable amount of time tucked away in a cramped storage closet with Rose on her knees and Scorpius's head tossed back, his hand tightly clasped over his own mouth to keep from crying out or applying unnecessary pressure to the back of her head. Then just as easily Rose was dragging them out of the closet, her mouth pulled tight in a bright smile, all of her acting completely nonchalant as they continued their pathway through the mostly deserted corridors.

"I love you," Scorpius practically sang, the words falling off his lips with ease. In a way, he was shocked to hear them too — shocked that she let him love her, all because she loved him too.

"Likely response," Rose snorted.

"No, I mean it," he vowed. Scorpius used the grip he had on her fingertips to twirl Rose back into him. The two stood stationary in an empty hall with Scorpius cupping Rose's face and placing a steady kiss to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she bowed her head, accepting his kiss like a blessing. Such a simple display of affection had her heart beating, catching up with his own.

"I love you too, dork," she giggled. She shuffled, removing her hands from her own robes to place them around Scorpius' waist, beneath his own. "It's freez—"

Both turned at the sound of company, hushed tones interrupted by staccatoed laughter. Rose removed her hands and took a step backward, as if she were more worried about being caught with Scorpius than about the scene she was likely about to stumble upon. She pressed a finger to her lips and Scorpius chuckled, not caring that he'd done the very thing she was urging him not to do. She was too cute and sometimes he was endlessly thankful he hadn't been given the title of Head Boy. It allowed him the opportunity to poke fun, but mostly admire, how seriously she took her position. Such a thing was easy when he had no stake in the matter; his lack of title also gave him no other option.

"It's probably—"

"Shhh!" Rose urged again, the sound of her voice echoing through the hall.

"For the love of Circe, let me—" Scorpius pushed past Rose and pulled back the nearby tapestry where the sound of giggles had dwindled to near nothingness. On the other side was an amused Albus Potter, pressed into the wall by a red faced Ciara Thompson. At least, Rose and Scorpius assumed it was Ciara. The raven haired girl had her head buried in Albus' shoulder, likely averting her eyes as if not seeing the prefect and Head Girl would diminish her punishment. She didn't seem to carry the same confidence Albus did, his lips swollen and his features beaming, proud of his current position.

"Heyyy," Albus managed. There was forced remorse in his greeting but it was hard to see when hidden behind such an inflated ego. Gently he stepped out from his position pinned to the wall, and Ciara took her time gathering her cloak from the floor so she could toss it over her shoulders and hide beneath the wool as she buttoned her wrinkled shirt.

"For fuck's sake, Al!"

"Me?" he piped. "You said you'd distract her—"

"Excuse me?" Rose sassed in disbelief. "He said what?"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't need to distract you because you beat me to it—" Scorpius reminded, causing her cheeks to flush scarlet. Albus would have chuckled but Scorpius continued, now facing him. "I thought I gave you enough time…"

"I got carried away."

"Merlin…" Rose groaned.

"No worries! We're done now…" He looked back over his shoulder and found Ciara turned away from the group, her rucksack flung over her shoulder as she leaned against a marble column.

"You've embarrassed the girl, you git," Rose managed through gritted teeth.

"Me? You're the one who stumbled upon us. And _you're_ the one," Albus reminded, pointing to Scorpius, "that couldn't last longer than the ten minutes I had requested—"

Scorpius kicked Albus' shin, causing the Potter boy to bellow over, rubbing at his leg to relieve it of the immediate and intense pain. "Fuck, mate! It was a joke."

"Five points from Slytherin," Rose stated calmly.

"What?" Both boys guffawed in unison.

"Rose, that's not fair! We weren't shagging!"

"I'm not taking points away because of you. I'm taking points away because of you," she nodded, eyes ablaze as they stared at Scorpius. "Kicking? Really? How old are you?"

"What? Why is any of this my fault?" Scorpius questioned, his hands dropped out to his side like a child ready to give in to his temper.

"Uh, I'll leave you two to figure it out. Thanks!" Albus muttered quickly before gently tugging on Ciara's arm to nudge her down the hall. Scorpius was momentarily distracted, a lazy grin tugging at his lips as he caught Albus whispering something into Ciara's ear, causing the girl to giggle.

"...Scorpius? Did you hear what I said?"

"No, mum, I didn't," he muttered.

"Mum?" Rose inquired. Her arms were crossed over her chest and all of her weight was tossed back on one hip while she tapped her foot, looking very much like the maternal figure she was trying to disregard.

"I just mean...he's right!" Scorpius offered. "We were snogging, he was snogging...no need to bring house points into this…"

Rose rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She paused briefly when she saw Scorpius was not following. "If we're going to get technical, we were doing more than snogging. At least I was…"

Scorpius' eyes widened and the somewhat hopeless look he wore turned to a smirk as he jogged to catch up to her. Instantly his hands were on her hips, backing them up into a nearby wall. "Let me return the favor," he purred. Instantly his mouth was nipping at her neck, marking the skin just behind her ear.

"Shut up," Rose laughed, pushing him off of her.

Scorpius couldn't stop smiling and if Rose's speed was any indication, it was possible she was considering his offer. There was clearly something propelling her quickly down the halls, her mary-janes slapping at the stone below in their haste.

"Hey, uh, I saw Hugo yesterday," Scorpius blurted. He was immediately unsure of where the thought had come from, especially considering how relieved he just was to learn Rose was not upset with him.

Rose stopped, once again waiting for him to catch up. "What?"

"Well I ran into him in the library…" Rose was silent. "I approached him in the library," Scorpius corrected.

Rose chuckled. "I'm sure he loved that."

"Yeah, uh, he wasn't thrilled."

"I'm not surprised."

"I tried to make conversation. He wasn't having it. But on his way out he did drop a letter."

With piqued interest, Rose looked up. "A letter?"

"Looked like a letter," Scorpius shrugged, acknowledging his possible misjudgement. "Muggle post though. Had one of those little picture things on it."

"A stamp?"

"Sure."

Rose grinned. "Did you see who it was made out to?"

"No. But I saw the town. Cambridge."

Rose's gaze widened. "Was it my grandparents?"

"No. Last name Definitely was not Granger."

Rose paused. "Well what the hell do you think that's about?"

"I don't know! I just know you said he was being weird and I think having a piece of muggle post is not helping his case."

"Do you think I should be worried?"

"No. I mean, how much trouble could he get into?"

She shifted her head side to side as if weighing her options. "I suppose not a whole lot."

Somehow their conversation had brought them to the dungeons and Rose's clear pause had Scorpius reminded that for the first time in two weeks the pair would not be spending the night together. Scorpius had lost a battle with Rose, where she agreed to let him accompany her on rounds with the understanding that he would not leave her at the Head suites and walk back to his own dormitory by himself. Unbeknownst to Scorpius, it was a calculated choice on Rose's part, knowing that if she allowed him to walk her to her Head dormitory she'd likely be powerless against his pleas to let him stay.

Scorpius sighed, holding on to the last bit of hope he had before he was forced to admit defeat. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" he practically whined, making all of this seem as if it was for her benefit alone.

Surprisingly, Rose abandoned sensibility to instead be frank. "I do but they're announcing my mum's campaign tomorrow. I have to be extra careful. Like anyone in this school needs more of a reason to stare…"

Scorpius was left with no options but Rose waited, as if forgetting the very thing she'd just told him. It was permission to lean in and kiss her, softly at first, with lips in full acquaintance while limbs remained separate. It was chaste, but Rose was not satisfied, and her body was acting on its own accord, just as it had back in the supply closet. Soon the two were breathing in deeply, seeking a solution for the constriction in their lungs and how the pain somehow made their embrace all the more passionate.

Rose's sense returned like a punch to the gut, causing her to gently detach from Scorpius with a soft push to his shoulders. The way she licked her lips thereafter did nothing to aid in Scorpius' effort of giving her the space she swore she needed.

"See you in Potions tomorrow?" she asked, her voice wordlessly offering more.

"If I survive the night. I've gotten used to you being by my side."

Rose shook her head, disregarding any inclination toward agreeing with her boyfriend's statement. "I think you'll live."

Behind them a group of Slytherin boys were making their way toward the dungeons. They were younger than Scorpius but they nodded toward him all the same, each making a point to ignore Rose as if a lack of eye contact negated their presence altogether.

"Right…" she breathed out once they were alone again. "I'll…"

"See you tomorrow, yeah," Scorpius returned, looking just as forlorn.

They didn't say _I love you_ but it was clear both wanted to. And tomorrow Hermione would be announcing her campaign for the Ministry and life, Rose was forced to admit, would irrevocably change. Neither knew if such an event would make things easier or, as they feared, just that much more difficult.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Hi! Thanks for reading! Reading this over I feel like this chapter on its own seems short and pointless but a) it didn't flow for it to be part of the next chapter and b) I never include anything without purpose (okay that's a lie, sometimes I include smut but I'd argue there's always good reason for that…) so I promise even if something seems irrelevant, it never is. There is always a method to my madness, sometimes you just have to be patient.

To those of you still reading — thanks for being patient! The next chapter is a favorite of mine and it's halfway written so if this gets good feedback I'll post that soon.

x. Elle


	26. Caught Up In Caution

**A/N** **:** _I posted a one-shot that explores the broom cupboard scene I alluded to last chapter. Some people were confused by it and it's important to me that everyone understand where Rose and Scorpius are at mentally...especially Rose. It was fun to write and I hope it helps shed light on some things. Check it out and let me know what you think!_

 _Also, please excuse any errors in this chapter. There is a giant crack down the center of my laptop screen and it's making writing/editing hell. Need to take it in for repairs so I'll most likely be writing the next few chapters on my iPad. Your patience is greatly appreciated while I struggle through that disaster of a situation._

 _Alright. Onward..._

* * *

"Fuck!"

The sound of Albus' laughter blended nicely with the small crowds of students making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast but it could still be heard above all the noise, punctuated by the way he slapped his knee in amusement. "I figured you'd appreciate an escort," he stated finally, his words still slick with humor.

Rose closed the door to the Head suite and rolled her eyes. She hid a smirk as she did so, secretly thankful she was not about to face all of Hogwarts alone. Briefly she wondered if she should have coordinated with Hugo so they could have walked together but she quickly rationalized that such a plan would seem too rehearsed. _There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of_ , Rose reminded herself, a mantra that echoed all others she had been telling herself since she left Scorpius down in the dungeons and made the long walk back to her dorm in anxious silence. They didn't need to stand as a unified front; Hermione was running uncontested for a position she was wholly overqualified for and if Rose and Hugo received any extra attention it was likely to be supportive.

"Here," Albus offered, extending his arm from out beneath his robes to hand over that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

Rose readily accepted the publication, holding it out in front of her as she walked. On the cover was a large picture of Hermione in various stages of her career: as a teenager accepting awards after the war, interning for the RCMC after her graduation from Hogwarts and then later creating legislation for the DMLE. Each moment was separated by the flash of a camera, the progression aging Hermione to the present day.

"Where did you even get this?" Rose asked, finally looking up.

"Stole it from Hagrid."

"Stole it?"

"He gave it to me," he conceded with a shrug.

Rose chuckled and continued to walk, returning her attention to the paper so she could begin to read. Already people had begun to stare but with her attention focused elsewhere Rose was unaware. Albus seemed to notice, shown in the way he felt the need to fill the silence with chatter. "I know our parents don't want us to get _The Daily Prophet_ but it's not like we wouldn't see it eventually. I think we're the only ones that don't get it delivered with the post each morning. I mean, what are they even hiding from us?"

"Usually it's garbage," Rose reminded, not bothering to look up.

"They're in it all the time. I know they are."

"Yeah," Rose scoffed out, "I think that's why they don't want us to see it." Still her eyes didn't move from the paper.

"Well you'd think they'd want us to see the announcement—"

"Why?" Rose chuckled again. "It's not news to us."

Albus rolled his eyes in a way that admitted defeat. "You're cranky…"

"I'm reading," Rose reminded.

When she looked up her cheeks were flushed and as they now stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, Albus surmised it had everything to do with the hushed whispers reverberating around them. The rumors of Hermione running for Minister had been going around for over a month now, likely leaked by the ministry-employed parent of a loose-lipped student, causing its inevitable spread. It was not news to the Weasley or Potter clan but it wasn't exactly a surprise to everyone else either. In a way, it was a blessing; no one was shocked to hear about Hermione's campaign meaning Rose was afforded the opportunity to test popular opinion before it was even necessary.

Rose had her back to the room but Albus looked up, giving a nod to Lily Luna as he always did before heading to the Slytherin tables. His eyes took the opportunity to scan the rest of the room. Any student that had looked their way when they entered had now returned their attention to their meals. Still, Rose's apparent indifference remained.

"Ro?"

She looked up with fidgeting eyes. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah," she laughed off. "Sorry. Just reading."

"Well—"

Rose looked up. "Do you need this back?"

Albus paused. "Uh, no...no. It's yours."

Without a goodbye, Rose simply turned away from her cousin and made it down the long center aisle cutting the Great Hall in half. Albus watched her go, his gaze narrowed and lingering until she finally sat down. Rose's slightly robotic mood had Albus wondering if he should have walked her to her seat. Even if he had, she wouldn't have noticed, just as she failed to notice any snickers or jeers coming from the green linen covered tables nearest the windows.

Only when she was sitting did Rose finally set the paper down, now using her brother and cousin as blinders while she poured herself tea and grabbed for a piece of toast.

"So cool, right?" Lily asked her usual flowery tone. "Aunt Hermione as Minister. Blimey."

Rose blinked, once then twice, before continuing to read. Crumbs from the toast she bit into scattered down onto the paper, landing upon her robes below. Her hand even blindly moved upon the tablecloth, the warmth of the mug aiding in its pursuits. Even when her fingers made contact with the porcelain, Rose had to slowly shift the cup so she could pick it up properly.

Hugo didn't know what his sister's aim was: to read the paper or to ignore the barely there whispers and glares being thrown her way. "Rosie, you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

The bridge of Rose's nose scrunched upward as if to deem her brother's question ridiculous. "I'm fine," she managed effortlessly, her assurance veiled in feigned laughter. "You?"

Slowly Hugo nodded. "Uh, yeah, me too," he agreed. "M'fine."

Rose's unnerving silence continued, now accompanied by the erratic jumping of her eyes as they scanned each line of her mother's article over and over again. Everything was interrupted by a pronounced page turn, one that had Rose's tea sloshing over the sides of her mug when she set it down in a frenzy.

"Ro—"

"Did you read this?" she snipped.

Hugo's eyes widened at the sound. "Uh, no...well, some of it—"

"You should read it," Rose insisted. She emphasized her point by tossing the paper down. If people weren't staring before (and many were not) they were now, watching as Rose made an abrupt exit, her robes and bag flapping behind her, trying to keep up as her feet contemplated increasing their speed to a full run.

~!~

In all of her quiet excitement, affected indifference, confusion, and rage, Rose was oblivious to the world around her. After all, that had been her goal. That was why she had insisted she sleep alone and why she had gratefully accepted Albus' offer of an escort. It was also why she did not notice Scorpius' attentive gaze, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open like a child, amazed by her presence as if she were magic and it was his own wand that brought her into existence.

"She's certainly in a mood," Albus huffed as he slumped down into the seat beside his best friend.

Slowly, as if in a perpetual delay, Scorpius turned to him. His brow furrowed, a mixture of puzzlement and irritation at being taken from his previous task of watching Rose continue to engross herself in that morning's _Daily Prophet_. "Huh?"

"Rose," he gestured with his chin. "She's hacked off."

Scorpius swallowed and nodded. "I know."

Albus waited, the pause causing his glare to turn cold. "What do you mean you know?"

"I know. I can tell," Scorpius gestured with a slight shrug.

"Did something happen? Fight?"

"Shhh!" Scorpius hushed. He added an elbow into Albus' rib for healthy measure, causing the Potter boy to groan.

"Bloody hell, Scorp! What did we say about violence?"

"For a Potter you sure are shite at keeping secrets."

"I don't know what my last name has to do with any of that," Albus proclaimed somewhat proudly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, we didn't...fight," he whispered.

Albus shook his head. "You know _friends_ fight, right? It wouldn't mean—"

"We didn't fight!" Scorpius shouted, now causing everyone to look his way. A rush of anxiety manifested itself in the form of silver hair and too-pink cheeks. All of him felt hot, and now even more so when he felt all eyes donated in his direction. "But we will now, I'm sure," he muttered inaudibly. Instantly he was throwing his books in his rucksack, ignoring both Albus and the newfound attention. "Fuck!"

"Scorp!" Albus hushed.

"I'll see you later," he tried, already turning for the door. It was better than Rose had done, but he had also been raised differently: it was in his blood to be stoic and unaffected, emotionless to the world and unfortunately sometimes, despite his mother's best efforts, to those who mattered too.

Scorpius was so distracted (or extremely focused, by some standards) that he couldn't decipher curious students from the many stone statues that stood in their alcoves, protecting the school's main entrance. He just spun awkwardly, his hand clutching a single strap of his bag, causing the other to weigh down his already heavy shoulders. Back and forth he looked, his feet pattering in a similar motion until finally he spotted her: a beautiful chaos with a tight jaw and ginger tresses.

"Ro—"

"Don't touch me, you oaf!" she tossed back, literally lunging her body into his in an attempt to reject his touch. Scorpius' fingers had barely graced her wrist and Rose had already flailed, pushing back at his chest as if he were anyone but her best friend. The Malfoy boy was happy Rose didn't have her wand because he feared the litany of hexes she was capable of when in this state: she had her father's temper and her mother's ability, a lethal combination under even the best of circumstances.

"How did you know it was me?"

"For the same reason you know I'm cheesed off right now, I'd expect."

"Well actually, Albus said—"

"Albus didn't follow me out here, Scor."

He took her in: the heave of her chest, the chap of her lips, the way her hand was curled into a fist ever so gently. A heavy sigh deflated him, making him feel small. "No, he didn't. Are...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she promised.

Scorpius gave pause, even quirking an eyebrow to display his clear skepticism. "You sure about that?"

Rose looked away. Her arms were stiff across her chest now, all of her pretending to be strong while secretly wishing it was her Weasley quilt or even Scorpius' own arms wrapped around her. Life had been infinitely better before she had gotten out of bed that morning.

"Do you know her?" Rose finally asked, letting her arms fall to her sides in a way that mimicked the loss of hope in her words.

If anyone had knowledge that the two were anything other than best friends, they'd likely think Rose was accusing Scorpius of being unfaithful. In a way she was; it did not matter where his allegiance laid — his last name, like hers, had both assigned to opposite sides of a war they had been told was already won. But it was clear now that it was all a delusion and Rose wondered if everything she knew lately had been, if her feelings and how easily and quickly she found her entire being wrapped up in Scorpius was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Who?"

"Eva Fawley!" Rose yelled wryly. Today was the first time Rose had heard the name and it sounded even more foreign falling off her lips, bitter even.

Eva Fawley was a forty-something wealthy witch and, all too unexpectedly, Hermione's newly elected opponent in the campaign for Minister for Magic. Rose didn't know Eva, or what she stood for and she wasn't angry that her mother now had competition. She wasn't angry at all, actually — she was livid. _The Daily Prophet_ made Eva's intentions clear and they were the aims of a small minority. Eva Fawley did not want to be Minister for Magic, she and her supporters just didn't want Hermione Granger-Weasley to hold the title.

"Eva Fawley? I mean...sure I do. Don't you?"

"I mean personally, Scorpius! Have you met her?"

"Uh, yeah, a few times," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "She's nice. Actually, my parents had a dinner party—"

"A dinner party? What kind of dinner party?" Rose spat.

Scorpius smirked. "Uh, like the kind with food and dancing—"

"She's a pureblood, right?"

Scorpius' features twisted in an odd balance of annoyance and amusement. "Uh, yeah, obviously…"

"Obviously?"

"I thought the paper mentioned that, didn't it? And I mean, her last name…" Rose's intensity had Scorpius' mouth dry, which did no favors for his ever present anxiety. "I don't know. She's a family friend. My mum and dad have known her since they were kids, I think."

"Is that why your dad donated?"

Scorpius' breath hitched, the force of it almost causing him to lose his footing and stumble back. "What?"

"He was one of her biggest donors. The article made specific mention of that."

"Oh, I…" There was a lump in his throat that made coherent speech particularly difficult. "I must have missed that. It's...I mean, that's just tradition, you know?"

Rose's nostrils flared, incensed. "No, Scorpius, I don't know! Tell me! Tell me all about these stupid fucking traditions. Make it seem like it's not some hate filled scheme—"

"Rose—"

"I'm not finished!" she hissed. "Wanting a pureblood in power to protect pureblood rights...that's not tradition, Scorpius. That's ignorance. And to be frank, it's a bit unnecessary...as if this world wasn't made for you all along!"

Scorpius sighed. With hands fisted deep in his pockets he turned to walk away, taking a single pace before turning back to Rose, slightly more collected. "Ro, I love you," he hushed through gritted teeth, "but you're acting insane. And I'll remind you that you have a pureblood name too!"

"No, I have a halfblood name," she spat. "Granger-Weasley."

Rose's vision was dark, clouded by the steel of her usually warm green eyes. Her mouth puckered, lips stiff under the pressure of all the things she wanted to say. Somehow she kept a level head, reminding herself that regardless of her naivety she was still Head girl and the boy standing before her was still her best friend. She wanted those things to remain the same, especially when in the span of a mere twenty minutes her world seemed to be thrown on its side.

"You're not being fair," he assessed simply, his tone cold.

"Life's not fair," she returned, almost causing Scorpius to laugh ironically.

"You know, why does it matter?"

"I don't know! It doesn't! It shouldn't! None of this should matter anymore. There was a bloody war so it wouldn't matter! But apparently it does because the paper is acting like this woman even has a chance and she's barely even qualified! But she's a pureblood so suddenly there's merit. People are forgetting that it was her grandfather that was Minister and turned a blind eye while Grindelwald wreaked havoc on our world. That wasn't a mistake. That was a conscious effort to undermine the ministry and allow dark magic to take power."

"Whoa! That was ages ago!" Scorpius reminded with hands raised in surrender.

"History repeats itself, Scorpius!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were suddenly judging people by the family that came before them."

"Don't do that!" Rose pointed, nearly poking his chest. "You know that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Rose? Because it sounds like nonsense, to be honest!"

"I'm saying that this shouldn't be a contest and the fact that it is shows that we still have a problem if things like blood status matter!"

"They don't! But—"

"But?"

"I'm just telling you how some people see it."

"Some people? Or your people?"

A slow, heavy breath escaped Scorpius' nose as he continued to grasp at the little bits of composure he had remaining. "You're being a real bitch right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Will you just let me talk?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll remind you that the last time we had a muggleborn Minister he fell sick under mysterious circumstances. People are fucked, okay? They get paranoid. They don't know if a muggle will compromise our safety—"

"My mum's not a muggle! She's muggleborn! It's different!"

"Is that how it works, Rose? I wasn't sure. Thank you for enlightening me."

"This is horseshit! You're not being understanding!"

"Rose, yes I am. Your mum's going to win. She deserves to win! But purebloods exist and their fears are founded they're just poorly executed."

"Founded?"

"I don't agree with them but I see where they're coming from. Change is scary! We just want to make sure we can still have the lives we want without any muggle interference. That's it."

"We?" Her eyes were as wide as he had ever seen them and her voice cracked, causing those same orbs to water over. "You know I'm a half blood, right Scor? Or do you need a reminder? The girl you share your bed with is a half blood."

"Do _I_ need a reminder? No!" he jabbed without apology. "You're the one who wanted to keep us a secret. And I've done that! For you!"

Rose's lip quivered. She pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth, the pressure painful, nearly inciting tears. She didn't cry though. She didn't seem capable of emotion of any kind. Rose was surprised she even managed to walk away, barely capable of seeing much of anything through the tears that clouded her vision.

~!~

They managed to avoid one another for the rest of the day, and most of the following day too. This meant that classes were quieter as the usual participants barely paid attention, scribbling on parchment, Scorpius even knocking over his ink and not caring when a few stray drops dribbled down onto his bag. Rose hadn't even seen the event take place. She was hunched over her cauldron, choosing to count time in her head instead of utilizing the hour glass because it gave her mind something to do.

Albus had never felt more conflicted, finding he missed the days when Rose and Scorpius were mere acquaintances because at least they existed without animosity. Neither discussed the issue with him but he didn't need them to; everyone else was doing it for them. It was Draco Malfoy's contribution to Eva Fawley's campaign that allowed her to successfully place her election bid for the Ministry. Scorpius' family was working to undermine Rose's family; Scorpius loved his family and Rose loved her family and neither knew how they'd be able to manage loving one another at the same time. _The Daily Prophet_ had practically reported that such a thing was not possible and, it reminded, it was a fate decided long before the two were even conceived.

To say that it was an inopportune time for a scrimmage quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was the understatement of the century. Aside from Scorpius and Rose's perceived feud, the age old tension between the houses had erupted in a quiet firestorm. It allowed for unbelievable amounts of energy from both teams, a fact that was only amplified as it began to rain, then pour, drenching the teams and the groups that had come to watch within minutes. The grey skies and sheets of downpour made scoring difficult and if the rivalry wasn't so strong, everyone assumed the teams would have forfeited. At one point McGonagall even made an appearance, cloaked under an umbrella charm, ordering everyone off the pitch. Scorpius and the Gryffindor quidditch captain ignored the Headmistress and with the weather turning violent, she had no option but to let the game finish.

It was likely everyone attending would have gone inside to get out of the rain but they were all too distracted, their eyes feasting on Rose Weasley as she flew around with a sort of mad energy. She seemed unaffected by the bludgers tossed her way and every caught quaffle was tossed angrily toward the nearest hoop. Soon though it was clear she was not aiming for a hoop but at the Slytherin Keeper protecting them. At one point Scorpius even pretended not to see Rose, hoping she'd score and move on. Instead she waited, patiently bouncing on her broom, pouncing only when he prematurely moved to block her shot. Both the thunderstorm and Scorpius' own Keeper gear were impervious to Rose's wrath. She might as well have been throwing bludgers his way and at one point the pain from the quaffle was so intense Scorpius thought Rose had somehow managed to secure a bludger and do just that.

"Weasley, let's go!" Gryffindor's quidditch captain Jack shouted as he zoomed past her.

She was waiting for Scorpius to toss the quaffle back into play so she didn't dare to look at him, instead tossing the remark over her shoulder at a volume that could be heard by most of her teammates. "I didn't know I was the only one on this damn team, Riggins! Catch the bloody snitch!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Work harder!" she shouted. This time she did look away, but her gaze was pulled back at the sound of Scorpius' voice.

"Tompkins!" he shouted in a tone that contradicted just how exhausted he looked. "To your left!"

Rose spun around but it was too late. The Slytherin Seeker Sophie Tompkins was now flying toward the snitch, her fingers nearly touching the pesky bronze wings as she attempted to seize it. She grunted, also expelling an expletive, then hurled her entire body toward the tiny gold sphere. It was as if the bewitched ball was also weakened by the rain. It easily folded into the drape of her sleeve, staying there as she tumbled off her broom down onto the mud below. All other players were still, watching, with movement only happening when Sophie raised her arm, revealing the subdued orb to her team. Slytherin erupted into cheers - everyone but Scorpius advancing on their Seeker to celebrate the win. Scorpius was too defeated and for reasons that had little to do with the actual game. He watched as Rose's shoulders dropped, clearly disappointed in herself for having let her emotions control her. Even in all of his frustration he wanted to comfort her.

Albus flew up alongside Scorpius, bumping him with the thick twine of his broom. He barely moved, still stuck on the flap of Rose's soaked cape as she flew toward the ground, eventually out of sight.

"Good game, mate."

Scorpius looked to his friend, his face devoid of all feeling. "That's a joke, right?"

Albus shrugged. "Let her calm down. You know how she is…"

"Yeah, violent, apparently."

He chuckled, even tapping at Scorpius' back in a casual show of support. "You've clearly rubbed off on her."

Scorpius didn't laugh. He couldn't even force a smile. He just flew away, vanishing into the clouds just like Rose did. When Albus made it to the changing rooms shortly after he learned Scorpius had already left.

~!~

The scalding water of his shower wet Scorpius' skin differently than the rain had. The temperature turned his skin pink and Scorpius just stood under the stream for several minutes, letting it wash over him, pushing his usually coiffed hair flat and dripping down his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. It felt like an eternity before he remembered his original plan: to quickly shower so he could find Rose and hopefully begin to settle things between them. The heat felt too good on his aching muscles, lulling him into submission. Even after he had scrubbed the mud and sweat from his skin, Scorpius still remained, not yet ready to leave the safety of his single shower stall.

Eventually he did leave, drying himself as soon as he was out but taking his time slipping into jeans and a flannel. As he emerged from the showers, all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed and close the curtains so he could shut out the world for a bit. But several of his teammates had returned and were now sitting near Albus' bed, passing around a bottle of firewhiskey. Somehow the invitation to join them only encouraged his exit.

His walk to the ninth floor tower was instinctual, a fact Scorpius was grateful for considering his current slothlike state. His mind was elsewhere and he honestly felt hopeless but he meandered through the halls all the same, finally standing near the statues outside the Head dorms, wondering for the first time if he'd even be let in.

When he touched the statue the wall materialized and the door welcomed him inside as if this were any other night. Thinking rationally, Scorpius just assumed that in her anger and haste, Rose had yet to update her guest list. It was equally likely for her to have been so distraught she couldn't even manage temporary wards to keep him out.

At the top of the stairs Scorpius froze, the chill from the rain somehow returning to his bones and rendering speechless. On the couch Rose sat blinking at the fireplace in front of her, occasionally taking small sips from the large mug of tea she held in her hands. Her frame drowned in an oversized sweater and a blanket was draped over her lap, covering the legs she had folded beneath her in yet another effort to keep warm. If she noticed Scorpius, she made no movement to indicate it.

"Can I sit?" he croaked out, taking another cautious step forward.

Rose didn't bother to look up. She took a sip of her tea and nodded, still not looking to him. "Sure."

"If you don't want me here—"

"You can sit," she insisted as their eyes finally met.

It took only two strides for Scorpius to be by her side. Everything in him, even the bruising skin beneath his flannel, had him wanting to hold her. He didn't know what words existed to make any of this better, all he knew was that Rose was his best friend and he loved her and living without her actively in his life for a mere two days hurt more than any hate-fueled quaffle ever could.

There was pronounced silence as Scorpius took her in. Her hair was still wet and had been pulled to one side and put into a loose plait. Rose loathed having wet hair but it seemed she wasn't allowing much to affect her.

"I don't know what to say," Scorpius finally broke through, even leaning forward as if to ensure listening was even something Rose would consider.

"Of course you don't."

"Can I...can we talk?"

Rose looked to him. "For now."

"For…" His voice trailed off in confusion.

Rose shook her head and gave a slight eye roll. "Just go ahead, Scorpius."

He sighed out. "I don't know why my dad donated. I didn't even know Eva was running. But I'm sure you're right. About all of it. I just…my brain doesn't work like that. This is my life and this has always been my life. It just feels...normal."

"Well it's not," Rose stated calmly. "It shouldn't be, at least," she added a breathy laugh. "I did some research...she was married off in her sixth year. She never finished her studies but her father made a considerable donation and suddenly she had her diploma. Apparently money's always been on her side. And it's not like your lot cares about education anyway. They just need a pureblood in power. Or, really, you just can't stomach a muggle-born running things. You'll figure out the rest later."

Scorpius' mouth twitched. Finally, he exhaled and tried again. "You always say I'm not my father., Rose." She looked to him but said nothing. "You're always saying I should make my own choices and forge my own path and yet here you are, grouping me with them."

"It's who you are. You said it yourself." Her calm demeanor cracked, revealing just an ounce of the rage she was hiding.

"I can't help my lineage anymore than you can."

"You're right."

"I don't want to be right, Ro. I want to understand and I want to help but—"

"You can't, Scorpius! My mum can't help her parentage either. She helped to save this world from complete and utter ruin and it's still never enough."

"Rose, please. You're being ridiculous!"

She sat forward on the couch, clearly vexed. Somehow the shift put more distance between her and Scorpius. "Excuse me?"

"It's a stupid article! They write them all the time. They just want to make money. Everyone knows your mum is going to win!" Rose was motionless, stunned, and for whatever reason when Scorpius reached out to hold her hands in his, she did not reject him. "It's...we're a dying breed. Think about it. Your dad. My mom. Not all purebloods still believe in all of that. I don't!" He offered. "It's...it shouldn't matter and it won't sway the election. Your mum will be Minister and she'll be brilliant because she always is. You're absolutely right, she's done amazing things for our world and she deserves it more than anyone else. Certainly more than Eva Fawley. Don't give up."

"It's not just about my mum, Scorpius."

"Wh...what?" he quaked.

"Us, Scor. What about us?"

"What do you mean—"

"How are we going to make this work, Scor? If this is what we're up against. How do we survive it?"

His heart was heavy in his chest as panic flooded his veins, dilating his pupils and causing his pulse to beat unevenly. "I…"

"Yeah, I don't know either."

There was no fanfare. All of Rose's body moved so casually, first removing the blanket from her legs then bringing herself to stand. She continued to cup her almost-empty mug of tea, missing the warmth it originally provided when she'd first poured it after her shower. She was still crying then and now she wanted to cry again as she walked up the stairs to her room, leaving a dejected and speechless Scorpius to stare at the fire alone.


	27. Power Over Me

**A/N** **:** Barely edited so I will apologize for any and all errors now. I wanted to get it posted for those still reading - you are patient and I am not worthy. I was without my laptop for a week and when I got it back this chapter fought me so. damn. hard. I seriously can't remember the last time a chapter gave me this much trouble. Needless to say I'm not happy with it but I genuinely hope you enjoy and I would truly, really appreciate you leaving a bit of feedback.

* * *

 _Scorpius,_

 _I'll be honest and say that if you're reading this, I'm surprised. Your father has put me in a very difficult position so I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. Yes, (at the last moment) he did tell me he was going to donate. No, I did not approve of the decision and yes, I was proud to tell him so. Regardless of his beliefs this was a race he should have stayed out of and though he will never admit it to you, I think he's aware of that now. But what's done is done and unfortunately none of us can change that. I do hope this hasn't caused any problems for you and Rose. Please know that your father loves you so very much and he'd never intentionally do anything to upset you but he, like all of us, is human and makes mistakes. In doing my best to forgive him I will share the thought that continues to cross my mind, something I have always understood about your father: there are wars he is still waging. There are things I have forgiven him for that he will never forgive himself for. My hope is that someday, perhaps when you are married and have children of your own, your father will begin to open up to you about some of those things. Until then, I'd ask that you do your best to forgive him - for your own peace of mind._

 _Be kind. Be strong._

 _Mum_

Scorpius dropped the letter and rubbed at his eyes, his fingers doing their best to will away the stress and the worry. All of his weight was resting on the two rear legs of his chair as he kicked off from the desk he sat at, testing gravity in the middle of the library. It had been almost a week since he'd spoken to Rose and somehow things had gotten worse. Every day without her seemed longer than the last and he spent all of his free time flying around the wind-stricken quidditch pitch or nursing a pack of fags.

His dormmates had kicked him out of his own room, citing the constant wisps of smoke-filled air more than his pathetic demeanor. Scorpius was happy to go, no longer content hearing about the election or the upcoming Christmas break. He couldn't exactly go to the Burrow as he usually did and he didn't want to spend the holiday with his father either. Maybe his mother would allow him to stay home. The solitary state of his London home would be no different than that of his current life at Hogwarts. If anything, it'd be preferable, as he'd be allowed to smoke and brood without judgement.

It was much too cold for a fly so Scorpius settled instead for a soak in the Prefects' bath. With everyone else at dinner he'd be left alone to float for at least a full hour. The mere thought of not having to force a smile or fake a laugh was enticing enough and Scorpius made his way up the stairs from the dungeons, toward the main staircase leading to the fifth floor. The statue of Boris the Bewildered was in sight and the password was nearly on his tongue when Maggie Sumter appeared before him. She was considerably shorter than him, making it easy for Scorpius to see over her head to his destination just steps away. Quickly his eyes darted from her to the statue, nervous the prefects bath would disappear if he didn't get to it soon. Or, more likely, he'd break down in yet another panic attack — his third of the week.

"Scorpius!"

"Bloody hell!" he glowered, nearly jumping back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Scorpius' sorrow had him unrestrained when it came to the facial expressions he wore and the one that accompanied his unapologetic inquiry was certainly no exception. In fact, it was so odious it created a new standard.

"I was just hoping to catch you before dinner."

"Oh...yeah, well…" He rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Oh, okay. You just seemed…" A tentative smirk tugged at her lips. "Well it doesn't matter. I just wanted to give you this," Maggie explained, her voice jittery as she presented a bag she had apparently been hiding behind her back. "It's...well you can open it," she suggested.

Scorpius opened the small gift bag and pushed past the paper. Inside were far more treats than the bag appeared to be able to sustain: cauldron cakes and chocoballs and at least a pound of ton tongue toffee.

"I know you skipped Hogsmeade on Saturday because you weren't feeling well and I saw they had the seasonal cauldron cakes with the orange filling. I didn't want you to miss out. I know they're your favorite."

Scorpius' mouth was agape, even as he looked to Maggie and nodded. "Uh, yeah. They are...thanks."

"No problem. I was happy to do it. We all missed you but maybe you can tag along next time? I'm always feeling like a third wheel so it'd be nice to have some company."

Scorpius looked over Maggie's shoulder toward the Prefects bath. "Erm, I dunno. Maybe."

"Just something to think about. It's our final year and I'm trying to make the most of it."

Scorpius swallowed. "Right."

"Good," Maggie settled cheerily. "I'll see you around then."

As she turned to leave, Scorpius' eyes watched and his body followed, causing him to spin slowly in the hallway. He gave an awkward wave she likely didn't see before disappearing quickly into the bathroom.

~!~

Albus was utterly stuck. His two best friends were arguing, he knew that much, though the reasoning behind their disagreement was much less clear. Like Rose, he had read the article in the newspaper but dissimilarly, he moved to check in on Scorpius immediately after — not because of his falling out with Rose but because of his sensitivity toward the Malfoy plight. Albus knew all too well what that pressure was like, and since their first year at Hogwarts both boys had done their best to escape the heavy shadows cast by their fathers. But it was much easier to be the son of Harry Potter; there were benefits to reap and they were often and plenty.

Any time Albus tried to breach the subject with Rose she thwarted his advances, as if refusing to discuss the matter made it disappear altogether. Rose had already been more quiet and more reserved since her falling out with Scorpius and he didn't want his prodding to push her away. If she didn't have him, and she already didn't have Scorpius, Rose was essentially all alone.

Or at least that's what Albus assumed but when he walked into the Head common room, he saw Rose and Noah sitting on opposing couches laughing. Their mirth died down when he got to the top of the steps, making his presence known.

Rose looked to her cousin and shared with him a wide smile. "Hey Al. I was wondering when you'd get here." She closed her book and moved to stand so she could put away the rest of her things. Rose didn't make any apology to Noah so Albus assumed he couldn't have interrupted much.

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah, let me just go grab my robes."

She disappeared, leaving an awkward Albus to rock back and forth on his feet, looking around the room in an attempt to avoid Noah's stare. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting any further.

"Pretty deadly about your aunt, eh?" Noah attempted, barely looking up from his notes.

Albus stilled his feet. "Uh, yeah. She's...really brilliant. Like scary brilliant sometimes. She'll be great if she gets it."

Noah chuckled. "What is it with you lot? Of course she'll get it."

Albus squinted. "What does that mean? _You lot_?"

"Calm down, mate. Didn't mean anything by it. Rose just said something similar. I don't know why she wouldn't win. Like you said, she's wicked smart and obviously overqualified."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Life doesn't always make sense. The good guys don't always win. Things happen…"

"Like Scorpius' dad giving Eva Fawley…what was it? 200,000 galleons?" Noah chuckled. The comment left his lips so carelessly. Albus saw the Head Boy's intention laid out clearly as he couldn't even be bothered to look up from the notes he was taking. "I'm going to be honest and say I'm not really sure how much that is but it certainly sounds like—"

Before Noah could finish Rose had reappeared, now wearing her cloak. "Sounds like what?"

"Nothing," Albus quickly swallowed down.

Rose took another step toward them. "Al?"

"It was nothing. Bloke stuff," Noah confirmed just as calmly.

Rose just nodded. "Right." She grabbed for her bag and tossed the straps over her shoulders. "Let's go." Rose turned back to Noah. "See you later. Thanks for the chat."

Out in the hallway, Albus shut the door behind them and watched as it materialized back into a simple stone wall. The charms on the Head suites were clearly so powerful that the door was invisible even in its transient state. No students watched the change or even stared at Albus and Rose as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Are you two friends now?"

Rose gave a disgusted face then looked away. "Do not even start that with me, Albus."

"Start what? It's a question."

"It's a stupid question," she corrected for him, her tone biting. "I don't like what it's insinuating and I don't appreciate Scorpius sending you to do his dirty work—"

"Woah! What dirty work? You're my cousin! You think you have to have a boyfriend for me to care if a bloke is chatting you up?"

"Me thanking Noah for having a chat is very different from Noah chatting me up. He has a girlfriend he is very in love with. Even if he didn't, we are just friends. Because that's a thing that can happen. Boys and girls just being friends. And as a reminder, Albus, I was your cousin before Scorpius was your best friend so your trust and your loyalty should be with me."

"My trust and loyalty is with both of you, thank you very much."

"He didn't send you to check on me? That's not why you wanted to walk to class together?"

"No, he didn't. I wanted to walk to class with you to ask what the hell is going on but now I know. You've lost it. You both have."

"Excuse me? You're the one insinuating—"

"Okay so I'm a bit sensitive right now but in my defense one of my best mates is pretty bloody miserable right now and it's all because of my other best mate so if you two could squash this and move on—"

"Squash this? Really, Albus? And I'm hardly miserable, I just—"

"Not you. Him. Scorpius is miserable."

"He...he is?"

"Really Ronnie? Why wouldn't he be?" He leaned into her so he could whisper. "He fucking loves you," his voice hushed harshly upon her ear.

Rose straightened her shoulders, adjusting the straps of her bag in the process. "Oh," she delivered simply, avoiding Albus' glare.

" _Oh_? This is news to you?"

"No! Of course not! I just...sometimes that's not enough, Albus."

"When? When is it not enough?"

She shook her head. "Can you please drop this?"

"No, I won't. I can't believe you're just throwing this away like it doesn't matter."

"I'm not throwing it away. I just...need time."

"I don't think Scorpius knows that. He made it seem like you ended things."

"Wh...what?" Her voice cracked.

"I don't know!" Albus defended with palms raised. "He just is making it seem like his life is over and he doesn't know what to do to fix it and—"

"He can't, Al. That's the problem. It's not his fault, I guess. I just…"

"Just what? Knew about the history between your parents when you decided to give this thing a go? Because you did." He exhaled noisily. "I think you're scared."

"I am scared! I'm bloody terrified!" she agreed, almost whimpering. "This is only going to get worse!"

"Says who? Last time I checked Scorpius didn't actually do anything other than love and respect and support you. He supports your mum too, and you know that."

"But his dad—"

"We're not our parents!" Albus shrieked. Finally, a few students looked their way, causing Albus to reevaluate his volume. "The only people in the relationship between you and Scorpius is you and Scorpius. That's it. That's as easy as it is. Tell them to sod off and move on."

~!~

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had felt this alone. Growing up as a Weasley it wasn't a word she was familiar with and even when she was without Scorpius or Albus or Hugo or any of her cousins there were always her fellow Gryffindors and the overall sense of belonging she felt just walking the halls of Hogwarts. But being Head Girl now gave Rose a title that somehow felt alienating and it didn't help now that her mother's campaign had begun and the unexpected announcement of her controversial opponent led to an increase of gossip in _The Daily Prophet_. The people she usually turned to seemed far away: Scorpius because she'd pushed him there and Albus out of association. So Rose was resigned to her reclusiveness, unsure of how to dig herself out of her own hole of despair without an apology she didn't feel she needed to give. Because Scorpius wasn't making the effort so maybe she shouldn't either. Perhaps he agreed with her and all the things she couldn't say that day in the entrance hall: that it was just easier if they called things off now than wait until their feelings had intensified and their lives were so intertwined a separation would feel like self-sacrifice. Her time spent alone in the silence of the Head common room seemed to taunt her into believing that maybe they'd already passed that point.

Rose had been waiting for him all day. She waited for him after potions and then again before dinner, hoping she could catch him on his way into the Great Hall. Now she was waiting for him at the top of the main staircase, hoping he hadn't forgotten about their assigned patrols — or, much more plausibly, was skiving off his prefect duties to avoid seeing her. After spending much of her day trying to get him to notice her, Rose reasoned she deserved to be avoided. This was how they worked anyway; they had spent the past few years dancing around one another, concealing feelings and harboring secrets at different intervals and on different planes so as to protect their hearts. But somehow, one day, everything made sense and being together seemed like the only reasonable option. It was like a game of tag with only two people; how could only one win if both were so intent on barrelling toward one another at the speed of a snitch? They were bound to collide eventually and collide they did until finally it wasn't the feelings or the secrets that were terrifying, but everything else that now threatened to take those things away.

Patrols were meant to begin at nine and it was now nearly half past the hour. Rose looked around one last time before heading down the steps. If she moved quickly she could cover the entire length of the castle in no more than two hours and then be back in her dorm to read before bed. She and Scorpius would have once fought to have patrols together and now this time was wasted because she had been terrified and nervous and rash and in all his placating, Scorpius had let her. Because, Rose knew now, that being in love wasn't always rooms at the leaky cauldron or butterbeer kisses in the snow. This was love sometimes, at least their version of it: eyes red with antique tears, shallow breathing and heavy hearts, and empty corridors on lonely patrols. It was all she could think as she made her way through another vacant hall, hating herself: _I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him…_

The pain in her chest ebbed and flowed with each passing thought, interrupted only when the moment demanded her mental presence. She was rational when she caught two fifth years snogging near the library and then again when a Hufflepuff girl was caught coming up the stairs from the dungeons, still sliding her arms into the sleeves of her jumper. In between each reprimand she was a mess of self-loathing and broken hope, an all too true fact with each passing wing covered without Scorpius by her side.

Rose was so exhausted she considered skiving off on rounds altogether. Scorpius had done that very thing and with him gone it wasn't as if she'd have someone to tattle. With everyone in their dorms packing for the upcoming winter break the halls were exceedingly quiet anyway. All things considered this was the perfect night for Rose to ignore her responsibilities.

But that didn't mean she didn't walk slowly back toward the Head tower, wondering if maybe she'd run into Scorpius on the way. Maybe he had changed his mind and had bravely decided to join her; maybe he'd demand that they perform patrols together and it'd be so much easier for Rose to finally give in and apologize. For what, she wasn't sure, but she surmised any form of communication would have her feeling better.

She only had to traverse a single breezy corridor before mounting the stairs to her dorm. It was a mere sixty steps that kept her from her bed — eighty-five if you counted the walk through the common room and up the stairs to her bed. The silence, previously a promise of escape, slowly drifted away, only to be filled by muffled tears. Even they were interrupted by the occasional sniffle. Rose sighed and approached the alcove where the sounds were coming from, expecting to find a younger student overwhelmed by exams or giving in to their homesickness. Instead, the scene Rose invited herself into seemed to mirror her own and yet even without words Rose knew that sharing that sentiment was, at the very least, unwelcomed.

Maggie Sumter was sitting on the thick, cool ledge of a stained glass window, the moon painting her skin in cracks of primary colors. She looked heartbroken but there was something else too: anger that seethed and dilated her pupils as she took in Rose who now towered above her, her mouth agape and her feet still.

"Maggie...are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she spat, accenting the response with a harsh push at her runny nose.

"Oh, right, well—"

"What? Are you going to give me a detention?"

"N...no," Rose managed softly, somewhat confused. "I was going to see if I could do anything to help."

"Do anything? To help?" She laughed ironically through a sniffle. "The last thing I need right now is _your_ pity."

"Pity? I don't understand."

Maggie chuckled again and that anger from before turned bitter, narrowing her eyes and flaring her nose out, making her look like she would spit instead of speak. When the words came, Rose struggled to find the separation between the two. "Merlin, are you thick—"

Rose leaned back, incensed, but still resigned to a whisper. "Excuse me?"

Maggie moved to stand. "If you don't think—"

"I'm being genuine, Maggie!"

"I know you are!" she shouted back. "It's why I can't stand you!"

Rose was too lost to be hurt. "You don't know me, Maggie."

"Does anyone?"

Rose glared with an intensity that kept her from crying. "What is your problem? I was only—"

"You! _You_ are my problem!"

Rose lifted her chin and pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth in an attempt to regain even a semblance of her missing composure. She inhaled sharply as she squared her shoulders. "Head back to the dungeons, please."

Maggie grabbed for her bag and made no apology for the way the sack of books pushed Rose aside, causing her to stumble. The Slytherin was nearly out of the alcove when she turned on her heel, demanding an audience one last time. "I love him, you know."

"What?" Rose's voice quaked.

"Scorpius," she spat. "It may have just been a shag to him but I cared. And I still care. Because despite what everyone thinks about Scorpius he's honestly one of the loveliest people I've ever met. And I wanted him so badly and he finally got drunk enough to want me too…" Seeing Rose's slowly adorn a mask of defeat, Maggie smirked. "Oh you didn't know? I'm sure there's a lot you don't know. I'm not surprised…"

"You're being a bitch."

Maggie shrugged, nonplussed. "I thought it was because I was a half-blood. But come to find out he just wants you and he's always wanted you. And you're a half blood and he doesn't care. He's lovely, Rose, but he's careless and it hurts and now I have to watch him adore you as if I didn't take a chance and try to see the person he wanted to be _for you_. But it wasn't enough. Because I'm not you."

"How is this my fault?" It was hardly the most pressing question, or the most appropriate, but it made it to her lips before all the others.

"It's not," Maggie breathed out. "But you should know that while he wants you, some of us want him too. And not for a snog or a shag. I want him as a friend. I want everything you have."

"Maggie, I'm.."

"He may think you're special but he's special too. So don't take him for granted. Everyone thinks you have the upper hand but some of us know better and the minute you break his heart there's just as many of us willing to fix it."

"I'm not...I'm his best friend. He's my best friend," Rose assured, unsure of who needed more convincing.

"Yeah and most of us want that too. But you can't see that. It's okay. He can't either. But that doesn't help how I feel."

"Well I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"No, I…I don't know."

"Just know you have it good. As usual. Rose Weasley has it so fucking good."

She was gone now, really and truly gone, leaving Rose alone in the hallway. She hadn't watched her go; her eyes were too clouded over with tears and her body was moving on its own accord, spinning her slowly, pushing her closer to her dorm. If she were sad before, she was gutted now and she had made it too far to break down just breaths from her own dorm.

Rose looked up. When the wall to her tower materialized, it did not buzz in request for the password because the door was ajar, or had been. A tall boy with silver-blonde hair was pulling it closed, his hands pressed to the wood as if immediately regretting the action he had prompted.

When Scorpius turned around his breath hitched. He seemed so surprised to see Rose, like he had forgotten it was her quarters he had just left.

"Rose…"

She nodded. "Hey."

"I…"

"What did you do to Maggie?" Rose tried. Her voice was loud as she pushed through tears.

"Maggie?"

Rose couldn't help but to find amusement in the irony — deep, intense, painful amusement. "Maggie Sumter. What did you—"

"I asked her if she had seen you."

"That's it?"

Scorpius shook his head, happy she didn't ask more of him. Or maybe she had and he was still too numb to notice. "Yeah," he swallowed. "That's it."


	28. Perfect, Shattered, and Broken

Rose was far too numb to process, much less wonder, why Scorpius had been in her suite and he was too stunned by her mere presence to follow her when she disappeared inside. The common room was just as she left it and it must have been expecting her because the lights brightened when she made it to the top of the steps. The clean hearth and neatly folded blanket over the back of the soft leather couch told Rose that the house elves must have been in while she and Noah were at class. It also told her that Noah had yet to return, a fact Rose was all too happy to learn.

Rose's tears did not come immediately as she originally surmised they would. All she could manage was to sink into the couch, her body rigid and unyielding as if still stuck on the boy she had abandoned in the hallway. She hadn't sat on this particular couch since she'd pushed him away over a week ago and now she sensed him as if her recklessness had occurred mere minutes ago. In a way, it had. Rose knew she should have invited Scorpius in, or at least remained and given him an opportunity to talk. This was what she wanted: for him to be near and present and suddenly he was and somehow the fear of losing him had her pushing him away again.

Bringing her feet up onto the cushions she sat on, Rose leaned back. The entirety of her form was cloaked in her black school robe that she wore as a blanket, covering where she held her knees tight to her chest. She released them only when her hands were needed elsewhere, first covering her face completely when the crying began then shortly after when she quickly decided she was done with the sadness and wanted it gone.

Rose sat forward, ready to ascend the stairs up to her room so she could collapse into her bed but she was stopped by the simple sight of an unfamiliar item. The elves clearly attempted to organize her book collection but this, a box covered in simple brown wrapping paper, sat in the center of the coffee table away from all of the piles. If it had been any other day, Rose would have spotted it immediately. It also helped that the package had her name on it, scribbled in strokes of penmanship Rose had long ago memorized every curve and pause of.

Tentatively, Rose reached forward to grab the box. It was compact, fitting easily in her palms as she turned it over in her hands. Slowly she pulled at the twine. If magic had initially concealed the box from view, Rose was thankful to find it did not affect the gift's wrapping. The string fell easily away and Rose carefully began to run her fingers over the seams, searching for a fold that would be easy to rip. She was still hesitant, considering it to be more likely for Noah to jinx the gift for laughs than for Scorpius to actually present her with something when she'd been so outwardly awful to him. But the paper was normal too and it gently unfolded to reveal a green velvet box.

For a moment Rose paused. She had seen these boxes before; her mother had several of them on a shelf in her closet. Jewelry not available at any of the shops in Diagon Alley, almost all of it designed by her father, was stored in boxes like this one when Hermione was not wearing it. Rose knew the time and more importantly the money her father had spent on her mother over the years and it was this thought that suddenly had Rose terrified for very different reasons.

She considered for one last time that an expanding charm had been placed on the box and inside was just a book or a bag of sweets. This was the preferable explanation — far better than the truth she wasn't yet ready to face: that inside the box she held laid some expensive piece of jewelry Rose surely didn't deserve.

Slowly Rose lifted the metal clasp, allowing the material to bend into itself and finally open. The interior was lined in black silk, curved into a resting position perfect for the piece that wrapped around it to be displayed. It was gold of the most delicate threading; Rose was sure if she placed the strand around her neck it would fade in amongst her freckles. When she finally held the metal in her hands it was warm to the touch and somehow soft too. With the box forgotten on the table, Rose held up the piece of jewelry and truly began to examine it. It was far more than the chain, though that sparkled in the light like no treasure or bauble she had ever seen before. The same illumination caught the gold pendant dangling from the thin chain: a detailed charm in the shape of a rose characterized by various interruptions — tiny diamonds emphasizing the unique stretch and curve of the flower's bud and stem.

Over and over again Rose turned the gift in her hands. She had never seen anything like it, and probably for good reason. This was not a lighthearted prank played by Noah or a shoddy attempt by Scorpius to force an unnecessary apology. The necklace and accompanying pendant were very clearly one of a kind; she could feel every bit of Scorpius as she touched and twirled the gold and there was comfort in the design, making Rose wonder what it would feel like if she placed it around her neck. It was too soon; she was too intrigued to do much else than stare, her eyes reflecting the sparkle of each diamond back while her fingertips gently tried to decipher the meaning behind the distance between each gem and how the gold itself had a lustrous appearance as if specks of opal had been scattered in the metal before it was set.

There were a total of eighteen diamonds, all varying sizes. One, at the base of the Rose's bud, shone brighter than the others. Rose squinted, allowing her eyes to obscure the reflections of light into blurry bursts before her eyes. Her thumb traced over the charm until finally the familiarity of the pattern had her torn between laughter and tears. There were eighteen diamonds on her necklace and eighteen major identifiable stars in the Scorpius constellation, an inexplicable shape that the boy with the namesake had somehow designed to mimic the silhouette of a rose.

"Scor…" Rose whispered. Agony and apology coated her words. She was verklempt at the sight of it, unable to handle the sudden weight of something so intimate and beautiful and perfect. Rose stood, seemingly without thought, her heart pushing her to places her feet would not go. She was stuck between pausing to lace the chain around her neck and running for the door but the decision was suddenly made for her.

Scorpius shuddered out a sigh when their eyes met, him now standing near the door, admiring her wide gaze and the smile that slowly tugged at her cheeks. It was clear she had been crying and for a moment Scorpius thought he would join her. She was no longer the girl he'd run into out in the hallway; she wasn't even the girl he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. This version of Rose was reborn — happy and confident and relieved at the sight of him only steps away.

Taking Scorpius in, Rose was made breathless. "Hey," she managed softly.

Scorpius grinned. "Hey."

"I…" Slowly Rose looked up, scanning his form once more. "I don't know what to say, Scor."

"Say you like it?" he suggested with a small shrug. He laughed too, the feigned confidence pushing him one step closer. If Rose moved too, they could almost touch.

"It's…"

"It was supposed to be your gift last Christmas, remember? But then we got into that fight...oddly, also about something stupid my dad did," he stammered awkwardly, causing Rose to hide behind a smirk. "God, we kissed at the Burrow and then it was supposed to be so perfect and it almost was and he bloody ruined it—"

Rose finally met Scorpius, he was just too shocked to notice. Somehow she was before him, practically chest to chest with hands that reached out in embrace. "He didn't ruin it. I did. I just got really in my head and I overreacted and I was crazy and it's me, I'm the one that keeps ruining this and oh god,this necklace is stunning, Scor, and I don't deserve it and—"

Rose felt Scorpius' lips press against her own before she realized she had even stopped talking. His mouth demanded her silence and she readily admitted defeat, still clutching the delicate chain in her fingers as he practically lifted her off her feet. Rose's mind went fuzzy at the simple feeling of him holding her and the longer they kissed the more she forgot about all the things she wanted to say. She was thankful for the distraction but her pride won out: above having things she needed to say, there were things Rose needed Scorpius to hear.

"Wait!" she mumbled, even as he stole another kiss. Scorpius' eyes dilated, as if in challenge, causing Rose to giggle. "Nooo," she whined, pushing him away with another laugh. "I need to finish."

"Why? I don't want to hear it. You were right—"

"I am most certainly not right, Scorpius. You didn't donate, your father did and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you when really all of this is freaking me out...my mum's election and NEWTs and how quickly this year is going by and applying for jobs and…" She was winded and shocked by it. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you make all of that better and I pushed you away."

"Rose, it's okay, love. Really, I...I said some really stupid things," he offered. "You should be mad at me. I got defensive and I don't know why and—"

"It's okay, Scor," Rose whispered, her lips moving against his in a soft kiss as she spoke each syllable. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands palmed his face, one still carrying the gift he had given her as the other hand slid down, gripping his shirt. They were lost in embrace, both clutching onto the other in the way you'd expect after a week apart. "I'm so sorry, Scor," she mumbled into his shoulder, just holding on.

Scorpius pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head. "Me too."

Rose looked up, shaking the frizzy hair from her face so she could see him more clearly. "I love you," she whispered. It was not a new declaration but it sounded different from all the other times she'd told Scorpius how she felt. It was a promise and somehow meant more now than it ever had before.

Scorpius knew too. He felt it and he smiled at the sound. "I love you too."

Rose nodded slowly, as if content that they had reached such a simple conclusion. Then she smiled but it was slowly made to disappear as the pair met in a gentle kiss. Hesitant to pull away they just inhaled together and the moment they parted it was only to find new ways to connect: Rose's hands tightly gripping Scorpius' shoulders while his own hands caressed her face, thumbs running over freckles in soft rhythm with each kiss.

"Fuck, I've missed you."

Passionate kisses caused them to stumble back toward the couch. The two moved as one, pressed against one another, the heat from their body like static as fingertips explored naked skin. Scorpius unclasped Rose's cloak and pushed it off her shoulders, simultaneously removing the necklace from her grasp so he could place it in his back pocket.

"Nooo," she half-whined, sad to feel the almost burning metal leave her. "It'll tangle."

Scorpius smirked. "No, it won't," he vowed with a kiss. "It's charmed."

Rose quirked a brow. "Charmed?"

"Goblin magic is bloody brilliant," he chuckled. "It won't tangle, it can't break, and when you put it on you can't ever take it off." Rose lifted her head at once. Her serious expression caused Scorpius to let out a rather loud laugh. "I'm kidding, love," he chuckled again before seizing her lips.

All was forgotten in an instant. Together their chests heaved as their bodies rolled, hands up and down as lips nibbled and sucked, every atom of their being looking for shared release.

"Wait, wait…" Rose sputtered, trying to catch her breath.

Scorpius joined her, the rise and fall of his shoulders prominent as he anxiously waited for her elaboration. "Wha...what?"

She pushed past him, heading for the stairs. "We can't…"

His mouth was dry. He didn't want to blink as his eyes followed her, his skin cold in the wake of her touch and growing colder with each step she put between them. "Rose…"

Before she could even ascend the first stair she turned back to him and smiled coyly. "Are you coming?"


	29. In Our Own Worlds

A childish scream rang out as Scorpius ran for the stairs. He was so enticed by Rose's clear jesting that he nearly tripped over himself in the process. And for a girl that was pretending to play coy, Rose's squeak turned quickly to a loud belly laugh as she waited for him on the landing. Watching him approach she braced herself on the stone wall, taking stock of the boy she'd previously been without. His typically starched shirt was unbuttoned and tugged to one side. His usually messy hair was somehow even more so and he did it no favors when he once again ran his hand through it, almost in warning. Scorpius' skin was pink and hot but the smile he wore, even as he seized Rose's waist and lips, made the entire moment much gentler.

Everything melted away, as skin temperature grew and the two kissed themselves dizzy. Rose was sure her hair mimicked Scorpius' as he ran a hand through it, doing his best to angle her face upward but finding his fingers enjoyed massaging her scalp just as much. It helped that the sensation made Rose moan, just as everything seemed to currently do. She swore she was on fire and Scorpius was doing absolutely nothing to extinguish that feeling in her belly or the way her legs shook when he snogged her. Only heavy panting could be heard filtering down to the empty common room when the pair finally managed to detach. But it was only for a moment before Rose was running up the stairs with Scorpius just a step behind.

Their arrival in her bedroom was announced by the door falling immediately shut behind them. The room was cold, causing the moment to slow down. Scorpius took a tentative step into Rose but did not touch or kiss her. Instead he grabbed for his wand from his back pocket and muttered a light _Incendio_ toward the hearth. A crackling fire immediately sprang up and then he was back in her arms again, his hands like anchors on her back, keeping their waists touching while different strips of skin became reacquainted.

Rose was utterly enamored by Scorpius' adam's apple, watching and then even feeling it move as his mouth left her lips and began adoring different options. Her chin was first, then a feather-light path was kissed across her jaw. He stopped only so his teeth could give a gentle tug on her earlobe and when Rose's mouth fell open and her nails dug into his hips, he leaned back, finding he didn't have to search her features long. A look that could only be described as _ignited_ split itself between increasing Rose's confidence and encouraging her own hunger. The girl that used to be incensed by the daring things Scorpius would sometimes say was now sparked by a different part of him. Suddenly pads of fingertips and swollen mouths were not enough to convey just how much she loved, needed, and wanted him.

"Your shirt," she nudged with her nose.

Scorpius didn't want to separate and in a way, Rose didn't give him much room to. It was an instruction but in the end it was Rose's hands undoing each plastic button, that same touch pushing the cotton off his shoulders so he could shrug out of it.

Scorpius wasn't finished tossing the item to the floor when he looked to Rose and saw her fumbling with her own jumper. He was all too happy to help, especially when the removed item revealed Rose in such a vulnerable way. The nearby fire painted Rose's ginger hair into streaks of blonde and red. She was a mess and it was beautiful, and Scorpius told her as much as he kissed her once more. He couldn't help but to close his eyes at the sensation, especially when Rose's fingers slid along the patch of fuzz just above his jeans and her tongue scraped against the roof of his mouth. He wanted to see her, to see what he was doing to her, but feeling, tasting, and just _being_ with her took precedence.

"Fuck, you're stunning," he growled before moving in to suck on her clavicle. Surely his lips had left a mark, their first prize of the night, but Rose was lost in the sensation of his fingertips, rough and calloused from the hours he spent on his broom, especially lately, and how they tickled her skin as they made quick work unbuttoning her shirt. Where Rose's stomach would previously shy away from Scorpius' touch as he explored, she stood firm before him, her lungs causing her chest to heave with each passing breath.

"What?" Rose asked, with arms that awkwardly attempted to cover her chest.

"Nooo," Scorpius cooed, moving her hands. Her bra was white and simple and contrasted perfectly with the smattering of freckles that moved and changed as they disappeared beneath the cotton. She was paler than she had been over the summer but he loved her just the same, especially when she was shy like this. It gave him a moment to collect himself, to remind himself that this was real, and to memorize how she eventually bared herself to him.

"I missed you, s'all," he whispered into her skin. Scorpius pressed a strong kiss to the hollow of Rose's neck, inhaling her. She was spurred on by his touch and the way he tasted her, acting as if on instinct in the way she reached behind herself to undo the clasp behind her back. One of Scorpius' hands was resting on her rib cage and he felt the item shift. Then when he looked up, Rose appeared proud and wearing a minx-like smile. It did not diminish or fade as she let the straps fall off her shoulders and down her arms. In fact, the minute she was bare-chested before him, Rose let out a carefree giggle.

"Stop staring," she purred in a way that revealed her want for the opposite.

Her skirt was next and Rose didn't take her eyes off of Scorpius as she undid the zipper at her hip and let the material fall down her legs to pool in a halo at her feet. This was as naked as he had ever seen her and when Rose didn't make a move for her wool socks Scorpius wondered for a moment if this would be the extent of things. They'd been so close to here so many times before so it only made sense for things to be stunted. But then she smiled and Scorpius practically saw the invitation behind her eyes, each twinkle like a whisper of _I trust you._

Scorpius lazily kissed her cheek, laughing into her skin as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. All of the feeling from that summer, those early tentative nights spent breaking the rules and the quiet, secret afternoons where both were too afraid to discuss the future because they didn't want to interrupt the present, came flooding back to her to mix with this one. She would have stayed in Scorpius' arms forever if he had let her, or if neither of them had the urge to shift as the moment was instantly returned to seriousness.

"What?" she choked out.

"Nothing," Scorpius swore, shaking his head. Just as Rose had done, he reached behind him, only to retrieve the delicate golden necklace he had placed in his back pocket earlier. "Here," he offered, unclasping it and separating the strands so they could meet at the nape of Rose's neck. Rose did not hesitate. Her eyes were locked upon his as he adorned her in his gift and the bud of the rose he'd spent so many nights designing, pointed downward through the valley of her breasts toward her belly button.

Rose reached up to touch it but their eye contact did not waiver. "It's really beautiful, Scorpius."

He nodded and pecked her lips. "Like you."

Rose giggled and pushed at his shoulders. "Shut up."

"Make me," he bit back and Rose laughed again, rolling her eyes because she had predicted his very response. She silenced him with her lips and with nails that dug into the muscles of his shoulders, as she stood on her toes and did her best to bring them back toward her bed.

Her knees hitting the mattress gave Rose's hands the permission to move south, immediately undoing his belt. Scorpius was too distracted by her mouth to aid her in her pursuit and the fumbling tickled in the most delicious way, making the possibility seem moot anyway. It also didn't help that she now had undone his zipper and reached her hand into his briefs to stroke his length. Scorpius' mouth fell from hers and he practically collapsed against her, losing his breath over her shoulder. Scorpius swore he could feel her smile into his skin as she shimmied his trousers off his hips. He broke away only to step out of them completely. It was the first moment of pure awkwardness as Scorpius stumbled out of his jeans. It was quickly lost when he stood before her, both nearly naked. It all felt too real. Rose wanted to cover herself, suddenly feeling quite shy.

Scorpius' breath hitched at the sight of her before him, all of her covered in freckles, the fact glaring with him just as naked. "Fuck you're stunning..." he gruffed in promise. He could tell it was taking everything in her to be with him like this so he reached forward and kissed her fiercely. His free hand snaked down to pull her close, using her bum to do so. He tasted the way she laughed into their kiss and he smiled too - happy.

Their bodies rolled against one another, pushing and pulling. The current flowing through them short circuited when Rose reached down, dipping her thumbs into his briefs to coax the cotton off his hips. He paused and watched. He wanted to help her but he was too turned on, watching as she dragged the material downward. His cock retaliated against the constraint, springing back up, and she chuckled. His cheeks burned red but her laugh turned to a smirk and she stepped back, sliding back onto the bed as if in offering. He slid on top of her and the two lost themselves again - kissing, touching, exploring.

With Scorpius atop her Rose saw his length in context, stretching nearly to her belly button. It terrified her and yet she wanted it the way she'd never wanted anything before. Steadfastly she returned to kissing him, using each nibble, caress, and lick as encouragement. Neither knew how long they'd snogged but when it ended it was as if they came to a mutual agreement.

"Go on," she nodded, her voice barely audible.

Rose's eyes turned dark as she felt Scorpius finally reach out to touch her. Her body was foreign to him in so many ways and yet her hips jolted when he touched her there. He laughed into her shoulder, spurred on as she dug her fingernails into his back. "Tell me what feels good."

"It all feels good," she promised breathily, almost unable to speak. She was growing impatient, still slightly embarrassed, especially as her body began to tingle against his touch.

He pulled away and Rose wondered what she looked like, laying flat beneath him, naked and nervous. She felt nothing but his breath on her neck as she once again reached down to touch him.

She was asking and Scorpius was still so trepidatious. He'd been here a million times before and yet it was as if this was his first time too.

"Rose—"

She reached up to palm at his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

There was silence, filled by ragged breathing, as Scorpius positioned himself atop her.

When he didn't move, Rose tensed. "Scor? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I just...I'm nervous."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's you."

Rose softened, running a hand upward to push back at the hair falling on his forehead. "I'm right here."

"I know...that's the problem," he quipped.

She giggled and asked for a kiss. His confidence returned when she reached out, helping to guide him toward her. Scorpius ran the tip of his member up and down over her outer lips. It was an attempt to test her readiness but also a chance for her to back out but Rose did not hesitate. In fact her hands moved up to his biceps, asking for more.

He pushed inside of her at the most agonizingly slow pace, pausing every so often to gauge the look on her face.

"Keep going."

"Are you—"

She nodded quickly, releasing the grip her teeth had on her lip begrudgingly. "I'm fine. I promise."

He kissed her, distracting her as he slowly settled all the way in. He felt her tighten around him but soon her eyes were open and she was spurring him on. It was slow at first, with their mouths doing much of the work while Scorpius made small thrusts toward her. When he felt her finally relax he reached down to touch her clit. He could feel her wetness and it acted as encouragement for him to be more bold, still moving slowly but filling her to the hilt.

She moaned into his neck and soon her heels were digging into his shins, asking for more. His mouth adored her neck and chest as he felt his orgasm near. He wanted so badly for her to join him there but he knew it was unlikely. Amongst many other reasons, this was the one that he thought of most each time Rose pushed him away. It was as if Scorpius knew they'd be here eventually and he'd look selfish and smug as if he hadn't wanted her to feel good all along. But in the moment all he could do was vow to learn her body, hating himself for not being able to bring her pleasure in the way she did for him. Even so she nearly cried out when he spilled himself into her, pistoning one last time, causing her to mew out a sigh.

Scorpius was spent but he waited. He wasn't ready to let go and the way Rose held him to her chest had him thinking she didn't mind the way his weight pressed into her. Wishfully he wondered if she enjoyed it more than he expected.

They laid in silence. Rose felt Scorpius go limp inside of her, mimicking the way her limbs felt like jello, all of her completely enervated as he rolled off of her. She grabbed for her wand and muttered a light _Scourgify_. The small wet spot beneath them disappeared but she did nothing to clean the wetness between her legs. She wasn't ready to let him go and as he brought a blanket to them she was happy he wanted to remain close.

"Are you sure—"

"I'm fine, Scor," she vowed. Rose hated feeling weak but she also cherished how gentle he was, just as he always had tried to be. Sore and sated, she exhaled. "Perfect, actually."

~!~

The middle of the night found them laid before the fire. Rose had watched a very naked Scorpius levitate her mattress down to the floor. When her eyes and open mouth told him what her lips would not, Scorpius immediately joined Rose on the makeshift bed, attacking her neck with silly, wet kisses. When they grew cold again Rose moved to pull the covers from the floor by the window and finally it was Scorpius' turn to state. As she sat upright before him now, her front covered by a thin sheet but all of her back revealed fully to him, Scorpius decided this was his new favorite vision of her. The curve of her spine, interrupted by slight dimples, disappearing into a curved bottom — yes, he quite liked this new side of Rose.

But for as much as they tried, just like that day in the room above the Leaky Cauldron, this world they had created was merely temporary. All of life would not and could not be spent separated from reality, no matter how cozy their makeshift bed seemed. As the moon crested and then slowly began its descent, the truth felt closer and closer. Each kiss to a temple or forehead, or each caress upon sensitive skin, was a reminder that not only was this temporary but that it was fleeting as well.

"I'm sorry, Ro," Scorpius cracked through the silence. There it was again and he must have dreaded the words as much as he needed to say them because his gaze remained affixed on the ceiling above.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who freaked out. _I'm_ sorry," she assured, laying her head back on his chest. "I don't even know what I was thinking...it's like I wasn't. I was just acting and saying things and—I don't know where any of it came from. Then I didn't know how to apologize. I was embarrassed, really."

"You were embarrassed?" He chuckled. "I was the one you tore apart in the entrance hall."

Rose dropped her head down to his chest and groaned.

"I deserved it," he conceded as he pinched her side. "I got defensive. You know how I am with my family…it's complicated."

She looked up to him again. "Have you talked to them?"

"My mum, yeah. Not my dad. I don't know what to say...I don't know why I stick up for him."

"Because he's your father and he's good to you."

"Is he?"

"Leaving me out of it, isn't he?"

"Does it matter though? What weight does it hold if the person who is good to you can't be good to anyone else?"

"He's good to your mum."

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. He's your father and whether you like it or not you love him. I think he _is_ good to you. You know his intentions are good. I don't…" Her voice trailed off, allowing her to take a sharp mental turn. "Do I think he did what he did to upset you or even me? No, I don't."

"You can hate him. It's okay."

"It's not though. I imagine that'll get very exhausting after awhile. You're not going anywhere so he's going to be in my life for awhile too. Why create that riff if I don't have to?"

"He has created that riff, love."

"Not between us. I won't let him. If we're going to argue...and unfortunately it's going to happen...it needs to be about us. I was angry and upset and I pushed you away. Then things settled and you were the only one I wanted. I just cried and cried, Scor. The newspapers were being so mean and all I wanted was you to hold me and make me laugh…"

"I thought you hated me."

"I hate our circumstances. Sometimes. A lot lately," she shrugged, rolling her eyes as well. "We needed to know the truth and now we do. We knew it wasn't going to be easy. We couldn't control those things but we can control us. How we react to things. What happens from here."

"I'm not ashamed of you. Or us. I love you with everything in me, Rose," Scorpius promised. The arm he had around her back, keeping her close, gripped her shoulder in consolation. "I don't care about who your parents are and if I could change things I would. I just...I need you to believe in this. I know it's hard but if we don't, who will?"

Rose nodded, then tossed away her hair so she could return her attention to the dwindling fire. When Scorpius waited and she still didn't speak, he knew she was crying and it was only moments before he'd feel that warm sadness upon his chest.

"You're right," she finally squeaked out.

"I'm going to make this work. I don't know how but I will. You are the only thing in life that makes me feel sane and safe. If my dad has a problem with that then it's his problem, not mine. I can't take back what I've said or what we've done. I don't want to. I want a million more nights like this one."

Feeling powerless, Rose nodded again. Scorpius angled her chin toward him so he could press a tender kiss to her lips. Her tears were hot on his skin now, growing cold only when the pads of his thumbs attempted to wipe them away. "Please don't cry, love."

"I love you, Scor. Sometimes it just feels like the world is against us. I'd spend the rest of my life in this room with you but it's not realistic. I'm just terrified that I'm going to lose you."

"You're not—"

"I don't think it's up to us."

He nearly choked on her words. "Ro, don't say that."

"I just mean—"

"No. It is up to us," he stated strongly. "You have to believe that."

It took a moment but Rose conceded to a nod. "I promise I'm trying."

"You are my world, Rose Weasley. And if our world can't accept this then we'll make our own. All I know is I'm going to make this work. We're going to make it work."

* * *

I can't believe I made you wait TWENTY-NINE chapters for this. I am so so sorry because it absolutely could have been better but I hope it was at least a bit worth it...if only because you've patiently waited so long. Honestly, I'm impressed.

Please, please, PLEASE review! I'd love to hear what you think.

x. Elle


End file.
